Sweet Child of Mine (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: (AU) Damon vio sus ojos color chocolate brillar casi como si tuvieran luz propia, su cabello rodeándolos como una cascada y esa sonrisa traviesa que aún la hacía verse como una niña y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que nunca vería algo tan hermoso como Elena."Escrito a medias entre luna.ibelieveinmagic y yo, publicado en ambos perfiles." Disclaimer: Personajes CW-TVD
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Sweet Child of Mine

**Autor:** Lunaibelieveinmagic & Angelito97-Delena

**Rating:**+18

**Pairings**:Damon & Elena

**Sinopsis**:Damon vio sus ojos color chocolate brillar casi como si tuvieran luz propia, su cabello rodeándolos como una cascada y esa sonrisa traviesa que aún la hacía verse como una niña y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que nunca vería algo tan hermoso como Elena

**Advertencias**:Universo Alternativo-Todos Humanos

**Disclamer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**N/As: **Los capítulos del 1 al 4 están escritos por Luna

* * *

**Capítulo 01:**

Dentro de la habitación, dos amantes dormían abrazados sobre una enorme cama de sábanas desordenadas luego de haber pasado otra noche secreta y prohibida juntos. Por culpa de la tormenta que se desataba afuera la casa no tenía luz así que la oscuridad dentro era total a excepción por los relámpagos que venían del jardín.

Ajenos completamente a la lluvia y los truenos, ambos amantes descansaban con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados y las respiraciones tranquilas, soñando con el día que pudieran dejar de ocultarse de todo el mundo.

La tranquilidad podía respirarse en la habitación. Al menos así fue hasta que un trueno especialmente fuerte resonó haciendo temblar todas las paredes y ella se incorporó con un grito asustado sin poder controlar las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. Al escucharla gritar, Damon se incorporó como un resorte y la abrazó sin dudarlo, comprendiendo al instante la razón de su angustia cuando escuchó otro trueno y ella se estremeció en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, está bien nena... es solo lluvia -susurró contra su cabello- No llores, es solo una estúpida tormenta.

Desde que el auto de los padres de Elena había resbalado por el puente Wickery en medio de una noche tormentosa, hacía ya casi tres años, ella no había podido soportar las tormentas nocturnas sin llorar. El miedo la consumía como si fuera una niñita indefensa, congelándola por dentro.

Durante varios minutos él se limitó a acunarla en sus brazos y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Elena no dijo nada y simplemente se aferró a su cuerpo, esperando que el miedo pasara. Porque ese era el efecto de Damon sobre ella: el miedo siempre terminaba remitiendo cuando estaba a su lado.

-Gracias -susurró ella despegando un poco el rostro de su pecho para mirarlo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, nena.

En ese momento, cuando la luz de un relámpago lo iluminó un segundo ante su atenta mirada haciendo resaltar aquella hermosa sonrisa y arrancando destellos de sus hermosos ojos azules, Elena se permitió pensar que quizás la lluvia no fuera tan mala y le devolvió la sonrisa volviendo a esconderse en sus brazos no por miedo sino por el mero placer de sentirlo y depositó un suave beso en su pecho.

-Te quiero, Damon -dijo ella contra su piel concentrándose en el sonido de su corazón que se aceleró innegablemente ante esas palabras.

Damon cerró los ojos y suspiró ante aquellas palabras, depositando un beso en el cabello de su chica. ¿Qué tenía esa niña que hacía con él cualquier cosa que quisiera? Se había preguntado eso desde el mismísimo día que la vio por primera vez, y aún no tenía una respuesta.

Aún manteniendo a Elena acunada en sus brazos, Damon volvió a recostarse en la cama sonriendo ante la sensación de sentir el ligero peso de la muchacha sobre su cuerpo.

-Deberías considerar lo que te dije -dejó caer él mientras acariciaba la suave espalda desnuda de Elena.

-Tienes razón -admitió ella en voz baja- Siempre la tienes en realidad... -reflexionó arrancando una risita de los labios de Damon.

-Ojalá fuera cierto, nena.

-Pero... -continuó como si él no hubiera dicho nada- Creo que me... asusta enfrentarme a mis miedos.

-¿Y a quién no? Eres valiente, Elena sabes que puedes hacer cualquier cosa

Ante aquella frase, Elena le dio otro suave beso en el pecho y, sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho, repartió un suave camino de besos desde su pecho hasta la comisura de sus labios sin llegar a besarlo realmente. Entonces lo miró a los ojos que él mantenía cerrados y rozó su nariz con la de él obligándolo a que la mirara. Damon vio sus ojos color chocolate brillar casi como si tuvieran luz propia, su cabello rodeándolos como una cascada y esa sonrisa traviesa que aún la hacía verse como una niña y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que nunca vería algo tan hermoso como Elena. Ella curvó sus labios aún más en una sonrisa cargada de planes, secretos y travesuras y entonces habló:

-¿Realmente no se te ocurre algo más interesante en este momento que intentar convencerme de ir al psicólogo? -preguntó ella sugerentemente y Damon soltó una risita negando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

-Solo intento cuidarte -se justificó él mientras la tomaba de la cintura con ambas manos incapaz de ignorar la manera en que sus manos parecían recibir una corriente de electricidad cada vez que entraba en contacto con su piel.

-Nuestro tiempo se acaba, tengo que irme antes del amanecer así que cállate y bésame, Damon.

¿Y cómo no iba a obedecer a aquella petición? Si le daría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Haciendo alarde de su fuerza, Damon hizo que ambos voltearan sobre el colchón para quedar sobre ella y la besó en aquellos labios rosados que le volvían loco cada una de las horas al día.

-Voy a secuestrarte -anunció él haciéndola reír- Voy a desaparecer del país y voy a llevarte conmigo.

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que no? -le retó ella apoyando sus manos en sus pectorales.

-Es por eso que se llama secuestro, nena. No tienes opción...

La respuesta de Elena se mezcló con su risa otra vez cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello y la barba de tres días le hizo cosquillas. Ella tomó el rostro de Damon entre sus dos manos y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios para compartir un beso aún más intenso que los anteriores.

-No le digas a nadie -susurró poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Damon- Pero te diría que sí.

Antes de volver a besarlo, Elena le guiñó un ojo y luego permitió que sus manos viajaran libremente por el delicioso cuerpo de Damon.

Sus cuerpos se entendían a la perfección y no tardaron mucho en volver a encenderse completamente. Esta vez, Damon la mantuvo sujeta por las muñecas para que se estuviera quieta y se dedicó a besar hasta el rincón más recóndito de su cuerpo dejando lo mejor para el final. Besó sus muslos acercándose peligrosamente a su feminidad hasta que finalmente, le dio aquello que tanto anhelaba y besó el mismísimo centro de su ser mientras ella se agitaba y gemía bajo el control de sus besos. Las uñas de una de las manos de Elena se clavaban en su hombro mientras que la otra agarraba fuertemente su cabello en una súplica silenciosa de que no se detuviera.

-Damon... Damon... -gimió ella cerrándo con fuerza los ojos en una mueca de placer.

Jugando con sus dedos, Damon se permitió alzar un poco la cabeza para verla recibiendo un arañazo más fuerte en el hombro como respuesta a su alejamiento. Pero había valido la pena completamente, ver a Elena retorciéndose con los ojos cerrados por la cantidad de placer que estaba experimentando, los labios entreabiertos y la locura amenazando con audeñarse de ella habría valido todos los arañazos del mundo.

Sonriente y más que excitado Damon regresó a su tarea intercambiando besos con suaves mordiscos que terminaron por arrancar un grito de la garganta de la joven que se agarraba desesperadamente de las sábanas mientras llegaba a la cima del placer estremeciéndose y temblando mientras Damon aún jugaba con su feminidad, prolongando el efecto.

Él se entretuvo un momento más solo dándose cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de volver a acabar porque lo arañó de nuevo y sin previo aviso se incorporó y entró en su cuerpo de una sola vez haciendo que otro grito abandonara los labios de la joven que se abrazó a su espalda incapaz de decir nada coherente.

-Me... vuelves... loco -gimió él besándola desenfrenadamente.

Ambos dejaron toda la ternura atrás en ese momento, y simplemente se dejaron llevar. Deseperada, Elena le pidió por más y no pudo controlar sus labios cuando él le dio lo que quería haciéndole imposible contener los gritos de placer que él arrancaba de su garganta.

-Elena... -su nombre se deslizó en sus labios entre gemidos y gruñidos y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no explotar en el momento que ella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja para luego dedicarse a succionar la piel de su cuello.

Elena sintió la energía de todo su cuerpo acumulándose allí donde ella y Damon se convertían en uno solo y, aferrándose a su espalda, dejo salir un último grito mientras todo su cuerpo se dejaba ir. Damon no necesitó más que eso para dejar de contenerse e ir justo detrás de ella, cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo con la respiración jadeante. Sonriendo ante la bella melodía que eran para él los acelerados latidos del corazón de Elena.

-Te... quiero, nena -dijo besando uno de sus pechos mientras intentaba regresar la respiración a la normalidad.

Elena no pudo hacer otra cosa que producir un confuso sonido de asentimiento y enrredó sus dedos en el cabello de Damon húmedo por el sudor. Estando allí, en ese preciso momento, todas las dudas desaparecían, de repente creía que serían invencibles.

-Eres increíble -susurró Elena después de unos minutos, cuando sus respiraciones estaban ligeramente más tranquilas y tomó el rostro de Damon para acercarlo a sus labios fundiéndose en un suave beso.

Después de besarla, Damon salió de encima de ella y, para su sorpresa, apoyó la cabeza en el vientre de Elena, dándole suaves besos de vez en cuando ante lo que ella no pudo evitar tensarse por un segundo imperceptible para él. Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de los malos pensamientos, Elena enterró los dedos en el húmedo cabello de Damon y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunta ella somnolienta.

-Hora de ir a tomar una ducha y llevarte a casa, pronto va a amanecer.

-Cinco minutos, solo quiero dormir cinco minutos -suplicó haciendo sonreír a Damon que se incorporó y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Lo siento, nena. Vamos a tener problemas sino.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, Elena estiró los brazos y él, riendo bajito, se levantó de la cama y la alzó en sus brazos, inmediatamente ella se acurrucó como un gatito en sus brazos y se dejó llevar a la ducha. Definitivamente, Elena era lo más puro y hermoso que alguna vez había visto en su vida.

Cuando llegaron al baño, él la dejó en el piso mientras buscaba un par de toallas y, al mirarse en el espejo, una mirada preocupada se instaló en sus ojos. Tenía que hablar con Damon urgentemente pero le costaba demasiado arruinar cualquiera de los escasos momentos que tenían juntos.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó su regreso hasta que sintió los labios de Damon besando suavemente su hombro y sus manos acariciando su cintura.

-¿Qué pasa nena? -preguntó al percatarse de su mirada preocupada.

-Nada -intentó sonreír ella y se volteó para besarlo suavemente en los labios- Te quiero, Damon. Mucho...

-Yo también -sonrió él acariciando su mejilla.

-Es tarde -murmuró ella- Vamos a ducharnos.

Antes de que amaneciera y aún bajo el sonido de la lluvia, Damon y Elena se ducharon juntos intercambiando algunas caricias y besos y al salir él la dejó en la habitación para que se cambiara mientras le preparaba sus cereales favoritos para que los comiera en el auto. Cuando ella bajó ya vestida y con la mochila al hombro sonrió al encontrarlo en la cocina, completamente vestido, con el pelo mojado, las llaves del camaro en una mano y su desayuno en la otra.

-Gracias -le sonrió ella tomando los cereales y dándole un rápido beso- Gracias por todo.

-Vamos, se hace tarde.

Como cada vez que regresaban al mundo real, el viaje fue silencioso. Mientras Damon manejaba bajo los primeros destellos del amanecer y Elena comía sus cereales en el asiento del copiloto ambos pensaban en lo bueno que sería no tener que ocultarse más, que su historia no estuviera prohibida. Pero además de aquellos habituales pensamientos, Damon notó que los ojos de Elena brillaban de procupación, una preocupación más profunda y verdadera que la habitual y aprovechó un semáforo rojo para tomar su mano obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos para mirarlo.

-Algo te está pasando -declaró, harto de preguntar lo que ya sabía- ¿Qué es, nena?

-Nada, Damon. En serio... es solo que... no quiero volver a casa.

-Te conozco -replicó él.

-En serio, estoy bien... -murmuró revolviendo el cereal- Está en verde...

Por esa vez, Damon se dio por vencido y siguió conduciendo sin soltar la mano de Elena pronto estuvieron frente a la casa de Caroline, la mejor amiga de Elena y cuando Damon estacionó el auto ambos se quedaron en silencio. Elena hechó un vistazo al reloj, aún tenían diez minutos.

-Lo siento -soltó mirándolo a los ojos- Solo estoy un poco asustada, tengo un mal presentimiento -se excusó lamentando no decirle la verdad.

-No te preocupes sea lo que sea va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien...

-Sí... -suspiró ella y se acercó a besarlo con necesidad, como si necesitara creer aquellas palabras, aferrarse a que serían verdad- Gracias por todo Damon. Fue una noche maravillosa.

-Tu eres maravillosa -sonrió él acariciando su rostro- Te quiero...

-Te quiero -repitió ella y le robó un último beso antes de bajar del auto.

Damon la miró mientras enviaba un mensaje a Caroline avisando que estaba en la puerta y antes de que la rubia abriera la puerta salió de allí sin que lo viera, listo para volver a casa, cambiarse y comenzar un nuevo día.

-Buen día -murmuró Caroline bostezando mientras abría la puerta y, como siempre, se sorprendió de ver a su amiga perfectamente despierta.

-Hola Car ¡Gracias! -dijo ella en susurros, abrazando a su amiga.

-¿Cómo te fue con el chico misterioso?

-Bien -sonrió ella bajando la mirada.

-Por esa cara, parece que más que bien -rió Caroline mientras las dos pasaban.

-Vamos arriba, Car. Tenemos que cambiarnos... Gracias por cubrirme.

Esa mañana Caroline tampoco logró que Elena le dijera el nombre de su chico misterioso con el que llevaba saliendo varios meses pero por lo menos obtuvo un par de detalles de su noche y sonrió feliz ante la evidente felicidad de su amiga... ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que Elena Gilbert podría llegar a enamorarse así?

-¡Elena, Car! Se hace tarde para la escuela -gritó Liz desde el piso de abajo.

Por última vez, Elena se miró al espejo con su uniforme perfectamente acomodado y suspiró. Maldito colegio, maldita minoría de edad...

Damon estaba en su escritorio, acomodando una pila de hojas que tenía que entregar y esperando que llegara la hora de comenzar el día. Se quedó mirando su móvil por un momento, donde una foto de él y Elena adornaba la pantalla. La quería tanto... pero si tan solo las cosas fueran más sencillas...

Pasaron algunos minutos y el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases resonó por los pasillos. Instantáneamente, los alumnos comenzaron a entrar vestidos como siempre en sus uniformes. Varias chicas con sus faldas azules y camisas entraron juntas al aula pero a él no le costó nada reconocerla: era la más bella de todas. Ella caminó hasta su banco y dejó sus libros allí no sin antes sacar un folio para dirigirse al escritorio.

-Buen día, señor Salvatore -murmuró ella, sin ninguna señal de conocerlo más allá del aula.

-Buen día, Elena. Les he dicho mil veces a todos los alumnos que me llamen Damon.

-Lo siento -dijo ella con una media sonrisa, intentando mantener las apariencias- Tengo el trabajo que pidió el viernes -anunció dándole el folio.

-Gracias, Elena. Ve a sentarte que tenemos que comenzar con la clase.

Ella sonrió y le hizo caso suspirando. Estaban de vuelta en el mundo real, donde no podían estar juntos bajo ningún concepto. Encerrados en un instituto privado sumamente estructurado y conservador en donde una relación como la de ellos jamás sería permitida. Después de todo, él era su profesor y ella su alumna; él tenía 27 años y ella aún no había cumplido los 17, pero no habían podido evitar enamorarse y sí que lo habían intentado...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02:**

Más tarde esa mañana, Elena compartía banco con Caroline en el aula de historia. El profesor, Alaric Saltzman, hablaba sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial mientras la mente de la rubia volaba en algún lugar lejano.

Elena estaba garabateando un par de tontos dibujos en un pedazo de hoja cuando lo sintió de repente: primero tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza del banco para no caerse y luego se le revolvió el estómago como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa.

-Car... me siento mal -murmuró Elena cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba hacer un intento por recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Necesi...

Pero antes de que Caroline pudiera terminar la pregunta, Elena salió casi corriendo del aula haciendo ruido con su escritorio. Mientras salía corriendo al baño, Elena escuchó a su espalda como Caroline se disculpaba con Alaric antes de perseguirla. La rubia se le unió cuando estaba arrodillada en el piso del baño y sostuvo su cabello mientras vomitaba.

Ninguna dijo nada y justo después de haber devuelto su desayuno Elena se sintió bien de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la rubia.

-No.

La voz de Elena sonó quebrada y llena de miedo. Sin previo aviso, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar. Era un llanto cargado de sufrimiento, casi histérico. En medio de su angustia, ella golpeó las paredes y dejó escapar su frustración contra el basurero que poco tenía que ver. Después de dejarla llorar por tiempo suficiente, Caroline se arrodilló junto a su amiga y la abrazó ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

-Todo va a estar bien -le aseguró mientras ambas se incorporaban.

-Es la tercera vez en una semana -sollozó Elena.

-Lo sé...

Caroline no tenía nada que decirle. Sabía los miedos que perseguían a su amiga aún cuando no lo habían puesto en palabras ni una sola vez. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. En silencio, Elena se lavó la cara y la boca para luego sentarse en la encimera del baño.

-Tengo miedo -susurró.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Lo siento, Car... lamento no contarte nada... pero tengo tanto miedo.

-Está bien si no quieres decirme nada, voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites y lo sabes.

-Creo... -suspiró y cerró los ojos, asustada de decirlo porque temía que ponerlo en palabras lo hiciera más real. Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla de nuevo y habló en un susurró casi imposible de entender- ...Creo que podría estar embarazada, Car...

Aunque ya lo había sospechado, esas palabras fueron para la rubia como un balzado de agua fría y simplemente se quedó sin nada que decir. Pero por suerte, aunque no era muy de palabras, Caroline era una persona de hechos y no hubo nada mejor para Elena en ese momento que el abrazo que le dio su mejor amiga.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Unas cinco semanas -dijo Elena con seguridad, había pasado mucho tiempo analizando y pensando las posibilidades. Estaba segura de que había sido aquella vez- Fui tan estúpida... olvidé comprar las píldoras y la farmacia estaba cerrada... fue sin querer, juro que lo olvidé, solo fue un día...

-Tranquila, no llores más.

-¿Quieres que llame a Jenna para que te lleve a casa? -como respuesta, Elena negó con la cabeza- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-Tampoco...

-Me siento inútil, no puedo hacer nada...

-Nadie puede -suspiró Elena- Solo quiero pedirte algo: por favor, ni se te ocurra contarle nada a nadie. Pero a nadie -suplicó remarcando las palabras.

-Palabra de scout -sonrió la rubia- Oye Elena... ¿Qué hay de... qué pasa con el Señor Misterios? ¿Sabe algo?

Al escuchar uno de los tantos apodos que Caroline usaba para referirse a Damon, los ojos de Elena volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y no pudo evitar temblar. No, él no tenía idea.

-No le he dicho nada...

-Deberías... Sabes que sí.

-Es complicado, Car...

Caroline estaba a punto de responder cuando la nueva enfermera entró en el baño buscándolas.

-Buen día, señoritas. El señor Saltzman me dijo que había alguien que no se encontraba bien en el baño de chicas.

Elena simplemente bajó la vista, llena de verguenza y miedo así que tuvo que ser Caroline la primera en hablar.

-Mi amiga se sentía mal... creo que comió algo en mal estado -improvisó.

-¿Es cierto señorita...

-Gilbert -susurró la muchacha- Sí, es cierto.

-Entonces, en ese caso, usted podría acompañarme a la enfermería y su compañera regresar a clases.

-Pero... -quiso intervenir Caroline.

-Regrese a clases, señorita.

Refunfuñando, Caroline regresó al aula y Elena tuvo que ir a la enfermería con la nueva enfermera. Poner en palabras sus miedos por primera vez la había dejado completamente destrozada por lo que durante el camino no pudo evitar un par de lágrimas que se escurrieron por sus ojos.

Al llegar, la enfermera le ofreció asiento y una taza humeante de té y le permitió que lo bebiera en silencio para tranquilizarse durante unos minutos antes de hablar.

-Me llamo Meredith, no tuve oportunidad de presentarme -sonrió ella amablemente.

-Soy Elena...

-El profesor Saltzman me dijo que no era la primera vez que salías así de su clase por las mañanas.

-Van tres en la última semana, si mis cuentas no fallan... -susurró Elena sin levantar la mirada de las tazas.

-¿Quieres hablarme de tus horas de sueño y tus hábitos alimenticios, Elena?

La chica se quedó en silencio ante aquella pregunta. Quería hablar con un profesional y la nueva enfermera parecía una gran opción pero, de todos modos, tenía miedo.

-Solo quiero ayudarte. Cualquier cosa que digas quedará entre nosotras, puedes confiar en mí...

-He estado durmiendo mucho -comenzó a contar con un hilo de voz- Normalmente tengo mucha energía con unas pocas horas de sueño pero últimamente me quedo dormida sin darme cuenta. En clases, en casa después de volver del instituto...

-¿Y la comida?

-Siempre me han gustado mucho las golosinas. Estoy gastando todo mi dinero en ellas, siento que tengo ganas de comer constantemente.

Aunque intentaba dar pocos detalles, Elena tenía miedo y estaba terriblemente avergonzada porque sabía a qué conclusión llevarían aquellas confesiones.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué podría estar pasándote Elena? -preguntó Meredith pacientemente y la joven asintió casi de manera imperceptible.

-Tengo... -Elena tomó aire y cerró los ojos haciendo fuerza para evitar las lágrimas, no se sentía fuerte, pero tenía que decirlo- Tengo un atraso de tres semanas.

-Entonces sabes que hay una gran probabilidad de que estés embarazada ¿Cierto?

-Si...

-¿Pensaste en hacerte un test?

-Me da miedo -confesó con la voz quebrada.

-El hecho de que lo sepas a ciencia cierta o no, no va a cambiar lo que ya es, Elena. Ahora tienes que cuidarte.

-Pero... yo no puedo hacer esto.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es saber la verdad, luego tienes una desición muy importante que tomar...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que sabes que existen métodos seguros si estuvieras embarazada y... eliges no tener ese bebé.

No. No quería pensar en eso, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad en nada en este momento.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Una prueba completa de sangre sería más recomendable pero necesitas la autorización de un adulto para ello ¿Vives con tus padres?

-No, ellos murieron hace tres años y mi tía me mataría...

-Entonces puedes hacerte un test. No es ciento por ciento seguro pero te quitará las dudas...

-Gracias -susurró Elena.

-Puedo darte un permiso para regresar a casa si quieres. No creo que quieras volver a clases...

-Sí...

Meredith comenzó a escribir un papel con gesto algo preocupado y, en otro trocito de papel apuntó un número.

-Es mi teléfono -dijo entregándole ambas cosas- Por cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Gracias, en serio -sonrió Elena levantándose.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte tranquila y, Elena... -la joven volteó ante su llamado- Tienes que hablar con tu novio también...

-Sí, sí, lo haré -contestó atropelladamente y salió de la habitación.

Antes de salir, pasó por la dirección para que el director firmara su permiso y salió de la escuela caminando. Su casa quedaba a unas diez calles así que decidió irse caminando.

De camino, decidió pasar por el cementerio y, completamente en silencio, compró dos rozas rojas y se dirigió a la tumba de sus padres.

Dadas la hora y el día no había nadie en el cementerio por lo que la chica pudo arrodillarse frente a la tumba de sus padres y llorar sin ser vista. Se quedó allí un rato observando los nombres, esperando obtener respuestas a preguntas que no conocía. Pero a pesar del tiempo, ni las respuestas ni las preguntas acudieron a su mente así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue juntar fuerzas para levantarse. Antes de irse, besó cada una de las rozas y las dejó junto a la tumba. Extrañaba tanto a sus padres en ese momento... deseaba que Miranda la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a ir bien, que Grayson revolviera su cabello y la hiciera reir, necesitaba desesperadamente a sus padres en ese momento, y no estaban allí.

Con las últimas energías que le quedaban, Elena pasó por la farmacia y compró disimuladamente el test de embarazo más caro de todos, pensando que sería el que mejor iba a funcionar y luego siguió caminando hasta su casa.

No pudo llegar ni a su habitación y simplemente se desmoronó en el sofá llorando. Era como si las lágrimas nunca se fueran a acabar.

Temblando e intentando tranquilizar sus lágrimas Elena se levantó del sofá para ir a bañarse, decidida a dejar de autocompadecerse.

Cuando salió del baño, Elena estaba más tranquila y, cuando vio la hora se dio cuenta de que coincidía con el periodo libre por lo que se decidió a llamar a Damon. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Elena? -preguntó confuso, ya que ella nunca le llamaba en hora de clases- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy en casa... Necesito verte.

-¿Estás bien, nena? Te escucho fatal...

-No... ¿A qué hora puedes venir?

-Solo tengo una hora más, la última hora no tengo clases. Puedo ir... pero ¿y tu tía?

-Jenna y Jer no están. Necesito verte, por favor -murmuró ella y no pudo contener un sollozo.

-¿Nena, estás llorando?

-No -mintió ella, pero otro sollozo la traicionó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo miedo, solo ven. Tenemos que hablar.

-Dame media hora. Que se vayan al diablo los de tercero.

-No -sollozó ella de nuevo- No descuides tu trabajo por mí, te espero.

-Tu eres lo más importante de mi vida, Elena. No pasa nada por irme temprano un solo día.

-Bueno... ¿Damon?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes traerme chocolate?

Damon casi sonrió ante aquella petición tan infantil.

-Claro, nena. Te veo en media hora en tu casa. No llores, por favor.

-Te espero... la llave está donde siempre.

Cuando Damon colgó el teléfono se apresuró a acomodar las cosas del aula y salió rápidamente de allí. Como esperaba, Mikael, el director, no le puso pegas para irse cuando vio la preocupación en su rostro. Además, Damon era un profesor ejemplar con una conducta intachable por lo que no le hicieron ningún problema. Antes de subir al auto, le avisó a Ric por mensaje que no le esperara a la salida porque había tenido un problema y luego salió del estacionamiento montado en su camaro azul.

A medio camino, frenó para comprar un par de chocolates para Elena y siguió conduciendo. Estaba demasiado procupado, odiaba verla llorar y no saber que le sucedía lo sacaba de quisio. Por suerte, llegó rápido y buscó la llave que Elena mantenía escondida debajo de una maseta en el porche. Al abrir la puerta, Damon la encontró sentada en el sofá, con lágrimas en las mejillas y mirando fijamente algo que descansaba entre sus manos. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera lo había oído llegar.

-Elena -la llamó acercándose.

Pero ella no respondió, así que Damon se acercó aún más y solo cuando se sentó a su lado, la joven reaccionó y escondió el objeto en su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Lo siento -murmuró ella, sin dejar de llorar- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Juro que fue sin querer... yo... yo no quería. Nunca quise...

-Shh... -la interrumpió él e intentó abrazarla pero Elena se resistió- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar el miedo que tenía y siguió llorando. Esta vez, cuando Damon la abrazó no pudo negarse y se hecho a llorar en sus brazos.

Elena siguió llorando por un largo rato, lo suficiente para que Damon, buscando respuestas, analizara la habitación a su alrededor y sintió como el aire comenzaba a abandonar sus pulmones al descubrir la caja vacía de un test de embarazo en la mesita frente a ellos.

-¿Elena, qué es eso? -preguntó estúpidamente cuando ella se incorporó.

-Yo... lo siento, en serio. Nunca quise...

-Ya basta -casi gritó, lleno de nervios- ¡Deja de llorar!

-No me grites... -suplicó ella y volteó para buscar el test que había ocultado en su espalda.

-¿Qué no te grite? ¡Elena estás actuando como una niña!

-¡Porque lo soy! -le contestó ella llorando aún con más fuerza.

-Dime que no es lo que pienso...

-Estoy embarazada -soltó con un sollozo, extendiendo el test para que él lo viera.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación en ese instante y miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de ambos. Damon se agarró la cabeza sin poder creerlo mientras analizaba el test que descansaba en su regazo. Las dos rayas hablaban por sí solas. Era verdad, y toda su vida estaba cayendo a pedazos por ese pequeño hecho.

-Lo lamento -repitió ella- Entenderé si no quieres saber nada, si quieres que me olvide de lo nuestro. Puedo hacerlo sola, voy a hablar con Jenna y... vamos a resolverlo. Tu puedes regresar a tu vida como si los últimos meses no hubieran sucedido, después de todo siempre supimos que...

-¡Calla! -la cortó, sin siquiera mirarla y ella se encogio del susto ante lo implacable que sonaba su voz- Escucha muy atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez: no vuelvas a decir esas tonterías. Estamos juntos, te quiero. Esto no cambia las cosas...

-Lo cambia todo... -murmuró ella sin moverse.

-Mírame -susurró él haciendo que la castaña lo mirara a los ojos- Vamos a salir de esto, juntos. Vamos a estar bien...

-¿No estás asumiendo que voy a... librarme de él? -preguntó asustada.

-Es tu decisión, solo tuya, nena. Yo voy a estar contigo sea cual sea tu elección.

Elena asintió, incapaz de decir nada más y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos, hasta que una duda obligó a Damon a romper el silencio.

-¿Cuánto hace?

-Cinco semanas -susurró ella.

-Georgia... -recordó él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Elena también había pensado en ello cuando se enteró, ese fin de semana mágico que pasaron juntos cuando Jenna y Jer se fueron a visitar a unos parientes en Denver.

Cuando Elena lo miró a los ojos lo supo, si es que no lo sabía ya, nunca podría lastimar a ese bebé.

-No puedo deshacerme de él, Damon. Por favor no me hagas hacerlo...

-No sé cómo, pero te prometo que vamos a salir de esto, nena...

Ella asintió y aceptó el beso que él le regaló. Ambos estaban muertos de miedo, pero aún tenían aquella misma seguridad que tenían esa mañana: se querían, se amaban con locura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Después de una conversación que había parecido la más larga de la historia, Damon y Elena descansaban en el sofá de la chica abrazados, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Él acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la chica que estaba recostada sobre su cuerpo con una mano que se sentía extraña sobre su barriga.

Pero, obviamente, la tranquilidad no podía durar mucho en sus vidas... siempre era así. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¡Vine tan pronto como pude, Elena! Traje helado y...

Como siempre, Caroline abría la boca antes de analizar la situación y fue a la mitad de su frase acelerada que se dio cuenta del cuadro que la esperaba en la sala. Elena estaba sentada en brazos de un hombre, lucía bastante destrozada pero lo impresionante era quién era él.

La rubia dejó caer las bolsas y su mandíbula se abrió de par en par al darse cuenta y Elena se agarró la cabeza, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

-¡Profesor Salvatore! -gritó impresionada.

-Nop. Soy su gemelo malévolo...

-¡Idiota! -le regañó Elena sin poder evitar reír como una forma de aliviar la tensión.

-¿Él es el chico misterioso? ¡Oh por dios Elena! ¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba!

-Car...

-¡Estás saliendo con el profesor de literatura!

-Car...

-¡Elena esto es oro! ¿Estuviste guardando semejante cosa tanto tiempo?

-Car...

-¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Una verdadera historia de telenovela!

-¡Caroline cierra la boca! -gritó Elena, desesperada por interrumpirla.

-Lo siento. Perdón, fui desconsiderada... lo siento señor Salvatore.

-Llámame Damon, Caroline. No estamos en la escuela -dijo él con tono cansado, deseando más que nada que la rubia cerrara de una vez la boca- ¿Cómo entró? -le preguntó a Elena.

-Ella tiene una llave para "emergencias" -suspiró Elena- Dios, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar...

-¿Quieres un café nena?

-Por favor...

Elena se extrañó cuando él, antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina le robó un pequeño beso.

-¿Qué? Ya nos descubrió -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Wow... -susurró Caroline dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su amiga cuando Damon salió de la habitación.

-Debes jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie, Car. NADIE

-Claro... cuenta conmigo. Es solo que... wow.

-Sip. Wow -sonrió ligeramente Elena- Más te vale darme esa comida antes de que te mate por llegar sin avisar.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estabas encerrada con nuestro caliente profe?

-¡Caroline! -la regañó Elena pegándole en el costado- Es más complicado de lo que piensas...

-Es "él" ¿Cierto? -preguntó la rubia, refiriéndose a todas las veces que habían hablar de su amante secreto.

-El único... -asintió ella.

-¿Debería decir "lo siento" o "me alegro por tí"? Sí que es una situación extraña...

-Dímelo a mí...

-¿Sabes algo del asunto-bebé? -preguntó Caroline con naturalidad, mientras sacaba el helado y los dulces favoritos de su amiga de las bolsas.

-Por favor no lo llames... "bebé" -suplicó Elena tapándose los oídos, con un enorme rechazo ante la idea- Probablemente no es más que un montón de células sin forma. No quiero saberlo

-¿Osea que estás...

-Por favor no grites -suplicó nuevamente, mostrando el test.

Pero Caroline por primera vez no tuvo nada que decir. Se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos como platos. Intentando balbucear.

-Por dios...

Elena, cansada del drama, se encogió de hombros y tomó el helado que su amiga había olvidado comenzando a comerlo sin prestar atención a la reacción de Caroline.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Caroline preocupada cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial.

-Mi vida está derrumbándose Car, ¿qué crees? -dijo Elena fulminándola con la mirada.

-Tranquila nena -advirtió Damon apareciendo en escena con una taza de café humeante- No quieres sumarle una pelea con tu mejor amiga a todos nuestros problemas.

-Gracias, Romeo -dijo Caroline sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-De nada, Barbie...

Sonriendo por la pequeña disputa entre su amiga y Damon, Elena tomó el café entre sus manos y respiró con fuerza el riquísimo aroma.

-Gracias...

-Así que ahora lo sabes... ¿me odias por ocultarte todo esto?

-¿Odiarte ahora que tienes todos estos problemas encima? -río la rubia- Creo que me conformo con un par de créditos extras.

-Ni siquiera un par de créditos extras van a salvarte de reprobar, Car... -se burló Elena con la boca llena de helado.

-Así que, ¿Contamos con tu silencio Caroline? -preguntó Damon algo inseguro.

-Elena cuenta con mi silencio -corrigió la rubia, no muy contenta con la situación.

-No puedes decir nada de nada absolutamente a nadie -remarcó Elena poniéndose seria.

-Vamos, Elena. Confía. Nadie fuera de esta habitación va a saberlo -sonrió Caroline.

Y Elena confió.

Esa tarde, Caroline se fue temprano y Elena se permitió olvidar todo por un rato mientras miraba una película acurrucada en el sofá con Damon, en ese momento pensó que él parecía ser todo lo que necesitaba.

Elena decidió que, por lo pronto, se guardaría en secreto lo que había descubierto e intentaría vivir una vida normal mientras pudiera. Damon sabía que no era buena idea que dejara pasar el tiempo sin ir a un médico, pero la vio tan pequeña e indefensa en sus brazos que no pudo evitar hacerle caso por lo menos por ese momento. Él tuvo que irse temprano ese día para que la tía de Elena no los descubriera y tuvo que aguantarse dejar a Elena con lágrimas en los ojos con tal de mantener el secreto, algo que obviamente los estaba destruyendo a ambos pero, después de hablar mucho llegaron a la conclusión de que ese día, después de tantas emociones encontradas no podían enfrentarse a algo tan grande como hablar con Jenna.

Cuando su tía llegó a casa con Jeremy, Elena tuvo que fingir un dolor de cabeza repentino para explicar su aspecto aunque evidentemente ninguno le creyó del todo. Sin cenar, la joven se llevó las golosinas que Damon y Caroline le habían traído más temprano y se encerró en su habitación.

Después de comer varios de los dulces que tenía, Elena se dio una ducha rápida y apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada su cerebro se desconectó quedándose completamente dormida, intentando refugiarse sin pensarlo en momentos mejores, más cálidos...

_(Georgia, cinco semanas antes)_

_La ruta se extendía completamente vacía frente a ellos, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol arrancaba destellos del cabello de Elena que revoloteaba a su alrededor por culpa del viento. Damon manejaba el camaro relajado, con una sola mano y mirando de reojo a su chica que mantenía las manos alzadas hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aire que acariciaba su rostro gracias al descapotable._

_-¿Puedes recordarme por qué nunca hicimos esto antes? -rió Elena dejándose caer al asiento, exultante por el efecto de la velocidad y la emoción de pasar dos días completos con Damon fuera de la ciudad._

_Pero cuando Damon estaba por responder, una nueva canción comenzó en la radio y Elena subió el volumen al máximo. Él sintió como algo cosquilleaba dentro de su pecho cuando vio la inmensa sonrisa que pinceló los rasgos de Elena._

_-¡Amo esa canción! -gritó cerrando los ojos._

_She Will be Loved sonaba en la radio y ella cantaba a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados, una enorme sonrisa y las manos alzadas como si quisiera atrapar los rayos del sol. Cuando Damon la miró de reojo a través de sus gafas de sol sintió que era parte de una película, era tan hermosa, estaba tan llena de vida... Elena le sorprendía todos los días de su vida. No solo con su belleza sublime, ella era simplemente maravillosa en todos los sentidos. Era brillante, más inteligente e ingeniosa que la mayoría de las mujeres que él había conocido en toda su vida, siempre estaba de buen humor, siempre con una sonrisa que normalmente era acompañada por esa risa de campanas que, para él, era el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Definitivamente, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Damon, eso que lo tenía completamente encandilado era la capacidad que la joven tenía para ser feliz. Después de haberla conocido y haber conocido su historia en más profundidad, después de saber todas las desgracias y momentos difíciles que había atravesado, al él le encandilaba el hecho de que ella siguiera siendo simplemente feliz._

_Y ahí estaba, con toda esa fuerza que sabía que ella tenía desde el primer día que la vio entrar en su clase, con todas las heridas de su pasado, disfrutando de algo tan simple como cantar una canción tan alto como su voz podía, riendo, disfrutando, derrochando esa alegría que llevaba consigo a dondequiera que fuese. Y él, estando a su lado, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, la amaba con locura._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó ella soltando una risita cuando la canción terminó y bajó el volumen un poco._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Qué es esa cara? -volvió a interrogar sonriente mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta alta desordenada._

_-Simplemente te quiero, nena -le dijo él con una sonrisa relajada, tomando su mano y acariciándola con cuidado._

_Elena le sonrío instantáneamente, con esa sonrisa enorme que ocupaba todo su rostro y que enseñaba todos sus dientes, esa que hacía brillar sus ojos con miles de destellos de felicidad, la favorita de Damon, una que ella sólo reservaba para él._

_-A veces me pregunto qué fue eso tan bueno que hice para tener momentos como estos, para tenerte -volvió a sonreír- También te quiero, Damon._

_Él negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido cuando decía esas cosas, como si ella fuera la afortunada por tenerlo a él cuando en realidad era completamente al revés._

_Y así, tomados de la mano, continuaron su camino por la carretera que los llevaría a Georgia, el lugar donde pasarían los dos mejores días de su vida; el lugar que, sin que ellos supieran nada, lo cambiaría todo._

El sonido del despertador fue lo que sacó a Elena de su sueño la mañana siguiente, tenía que ir de nuevo a la escuela. Con nostalgia, recordó la libertad que había sentido en ese viaje que la llevaría a pasar aquellos dos mágicos días con Damon. Ahora sentía que ya nunca volvería a ser libre. No podía entender que algo tan mágico y hermoso como era para ella estar con Damon hubiera terminado generando algo tan problemático.

Con un suspiro cansado, decidió levantarse antes de que que el cansancio hiciera mella en ella y se volviera a dormir. Se recordó a sí misma levantarse lentamente, intentando así combatir los mareos que llegaron irremediablemente. Tuvo que contener dos o tres lágrimas de impotencia al verse incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo y, cuando estuvo más calmada, se dedicó a ponerse el uniforme para ir a la escuela. Debería ser parte de una rutina común, pero de algún modo todo lo que hacía le parecía nuevo y extraño. Tomándose su tiempo, Elena se colocó las medias azules, la camisa blanca y la falda y corbata, también azules. Una vez puesto su uniforme, se sentó despacio en la cama y cepilló su cabello intentando mantener los mareos al margen. Ahí estaba, preparándose para otro día normal e intentando conseguir todas sus fuerzas para superar las siguientes horas manteniendo semejante secreto aún escondido.

Quince minutos después, Elena bajaba las escaleras lentamente después de haberse maquillado un poco y cepillado sus dientes.

-Buen día, Elena -sonrío Jenna cuando la escuchó entrar en la cocina- Hice café.

-Um... no, gracias Jenna ¿Dormiste bien?

Elena podía sentir la tensión en la habitación, pero su tía parecía tan normal como cada mañana así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para convencerse de que solo estaba exagerando. Con un suspiro, la joven se sentó en la mesa a esperar que Jeremy bajara para irse a la escuela; extrañamente, no tenía nada de hambre esa mañana.

-¿No desayunas?

-No tengo hambre -contestó Elena mordiéndose ligeramente las uñas.

-Eso es extraño... ¿Qué sucede con tu apetito? Hace varios días eres un completo desastre alimenticio y puedo jurar que te he escuchado vomitar unas cuantas veces.

-Yo... -susurró Elena incapaz de crear una excusa a tiempo.

Por suerte, Jeremy bajó las escaleras en ese momento con una enorme sonrisa. Ahí había otra cosa extraña para añadir a la lista de cosas raras que iba creciendo cada vez más en la cabeza de Elena: Jeremy acababa de levantarse de buen humor, eso era digno de ingresar en el libro de los Guiness.

-¡Buen día señoritas! -sonrío él mientras sacaba las cosas para prepararse un tazón de cereales.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a mi hermano? -bromeó Elena.

-Es un lindo día, además es viernes ¿Necesito una razón para estar de buen humor?

-Ustedes dos realmente van a volverme loca -suspiró Jenna tragándose rápidamente lo que quedaba de su café- Tengo que irme a la universidad ¡No lleguen tarde a la escuela!

-Ok -contestaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

-¡Los quiero!

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y en cinco segundos Jenna se había ido. Elena miró a su hermano con una sonrisa llena de culpa, debería decirle... debería decirle a todos pero no aguantaba la idea de que reaccionaran mal. Además ¿cómo le dices a tu familia que quedaste embarazada a los 16 años? ¿Y que el padre de ese bebé es tu profesor del secundario? No. Era simplemente imposible...

-¿No vas a comer nada Lena?

-¡No tengo hambre! -espetó Elena de mal humor.

-Hey... tranquila, solo estaba preguntando. Es raro, últimamente has estado comiendo como hipopótamo.

-¿Todo el mundo tiene algo que decir sobre cómo estoy comiendo? ¡Cállate, Jeremy! No te metas en donde nadie te llama.

-No tienes que gritar. Solo me sorprendió... ¿Estás bien?

-Lo sé -suspiró sintiéndose culpable- Lo siento, estoy de mal humor. Mejor no me hables mucho...

-Y luego dicen que yo soy malo por las mañanas... -dijo Jeremy para él mismo mientras comía su cereal en silencio.

Elena se mordió la lengua antes de contestarle a su hermano con otro comentario desagradable y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que él terminara su desayuno para poder irse al colegio por fin. Definitivamente ese día iba a ser peor de lo que creía.

-Así que... ¿Cómo lo llevas? -preguntó Caroline cuidadosamente mientras las dos caminaban hacia el aula de literatura.

-Terrible -confesó Elena bajando la mirada- Ni siquiera me aguanto a mí misma. Esta mañana Le grité a Jer y Jenna comienza a sospechar que algo va mal. No soporto mi mal humor y quiero llorar todo el tiempo.

-¿Has hablado de nuevo con Dam...

-¡No digas su nombre aquí! -la interrumpió rápidamente Elena- Si he podido guardar el secreto por tanto tiempo es porque he sido extremadamente cuidadosa, por favor ten cuidado con lo que dices.

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿Quieres? -se disculpó rápidamente Caroline y le ofreció unos ositos de gelatina que estaba comiendo.

Elena estuvo a punto de gritarle, realmente la estaba sacando de sus casillas que todo el mundo le hiciera algún tipo de comentario sobre la comida pero cuando miró los ositos se encontró a sí misma deseando comer uno más que nada en el mundo.

-Gracias -dijo simplemente y sacó algunos.

Los ositos de gelatina sabían como el cielo en sus labios y tan repentinamente como su mal humor hizo su aparición más temprano desapareció mientras los comía. Caroline sonrío y continuaron hablando por el pasillo hasta que entraron en el aula de Literatura, Elena suspiró cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Damon. Definitivamente las cosas no serían fáciles a partir de ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04:**

-Caroline, ya basta -suplicó Elena cansada, ya harta de todo.

-Simplemente estoy diciendo, que si sigues saliendo corriendo de las clases todas las mañanas por culpa de esas náuseas matutinas no faltará mucho para que alguien se de cuenta -siguió la rubia sin hacerle caso- Meredith ya te está haciendo un enorme favor al no llamar a Jenna pero deberías decirle... esto está llegando muy lejos, en algún momento tendrás que ir a un médico, Elena

-¡Ya basta Caroline! -casi gritó Elena y apagó la televisión levantándose del sofá de su casa de un salto.

Había pasado una semana desde que se enteró de la fatídica noticia de su... no, aún no estaba lista ni siquiera para pensar en la palabra "embarazo". Solo de no-pensarlo, sentía un escalofrío.

Siete días. Siete largos, tediosos e insoportables días en los que ni su mal humor ni sus malestares y náuseas habían disminuido. Elena ya prácticamente ni se aguantaba a sí misma, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo llorando, enojándose con alguien y extrañando a Damon. Por no mencionar aquella nueva obsesión que había desarrollado con los ositos de gelatina.

Caroline resopló cansada. Entendía lo que su amiga estaba pasando; bueno, en realidad no lo entendía, pero estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por acompañarla y lo único que había obtenido de Elena en esos días era que le gritara y se enojara para luego pedirle perdón llorando. Las únicas sonrisas sinceras que Caroline había obtenido por parte de la castaña en aquellos días fueron las que invadían el rostro de su amiga cuando, cada mañana, Caroline le convidaba un par de ositos de gelatina, que siempre habían sido la golosina favorita de la rubia pero que, hasta ahora, Elena jamás había disfrutado demasiado.

Igual de cansada que su amiga, Caroline subió las escaleras detrás de Elena para ir a su habitación pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró tirada en su cama como solía estar cada vez que se enojaba.

-¿Elena? -gritó la rubia algo asustada.

Su amiga no le respondió, pero a Caroline no le costó nada darse cuenta de que Elena estaba en el baño. Los sonidos que producía al vomitar la guiaron hasta allí fácilmente. Cuando entró al baño, su amiga tenía los ojos llorosos y tosía estrepitosamente. Sin dudarlo, Car se acercó y sostuvo el cabello de Elena mientras esta volvía a vomitar.

-Tranquila -susurró Caroline cuando sintió los temblores en su cuerpo.

-¡Odio esto! -sollozó Elena pegándole una patada a la pared- ¡Soy una estúpida adolescente! ¡No debería estar pasando por esto!

Caroline permitió que su amiga se desahogara arrojando varias cosas y, cuando se lo permitió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó dejando que Elena llorara en su hombro. Así eran los días desde que la joven se enteró de su embarazo: los mareos y náuseas la atacaban a todas horas, sobre todo en las mañanas, su humor estaba más inestable que nunca y se la pasaba queriendo llorar.

-Lo siento, Car -se disculpó Elena sinceramente luego de lavarse los dientes y ordenar el baño en silencio- Me estoy portando terrible y tú eres la única que está a mi lado...

-Está bien... Tienes derecho a estar enojada y triste pero ya no puedes cambiar las cosas. Realmente tendrías que ir a un médico... y hablar con Jenna.

Elena asintió rindiéndose. Su amiga tenía razón pero no por eso las cosas se volvían más sencillas.

-Tendría que decirle de Damon también y eso... va a ser terriblemente dificil...

Por una vez, Caroline no tuvo nada para replicar. Lo cierto es que ella tenía razón...

-¡Elena! ¡Estamos en casa! -gritó Jenna desde abajo, distrayendo a ambas jóvenes de su conversación.

Elena se estremeció por el miedo y Caroline le dio un abrazo para darle un poco de fuerza, sabía que la situación era terriblemente complicada.

-Está bien, lo haré -suspiró Elena- Voy a hablar con Jenna.

Caroline se fue poco después, y Elena se quedó sola en su habitación mientras Jenna y su hermano acomodaban las cosas que habían comprado en el supermercado. Cansada de haber llorado por un largo rato, Elena decidió que lo único capaz de calmarla en aquel momento iba a ser Damon así que sin dudarlo lo llamó por teléfono.

Él contestó inmediatamente sacándole una sonrisa al instante.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó inmediatamente, sin decir nada más antes. La joven casi nunca le llamaba por teléfono porque no quería que su hermano, que dormía en la habitación contigua, la escuchara hablando. Generalmente siempre se comunicaban por mensajes.

-Si... no... no lo sé -susurró la joven con voz quebrada- Supongo que no.

-¿Te pasó algo, nena? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, estoy bien... solo que ya no puedo con esto... Estoy cansada de que toda mi vida se reduzca a llorar, estar enojada y vomitar a todas horas. No sé cómo voy a hacer para seguir aguantando esto... te extraño Damon, te necesito -sollozó ella finalmente.

-Elena... -suspiró Damon tristemente- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por hacerte sentir mejor, nena pero no puedo salir corriendo a tu casa ahora. Tu tía y tu hermano...

-Lo sé -interrumpió Elena secando sus lágrimas- Tengo que hablar con ellos... es que simplemente no quiero. No quiero que toda la vida que conozco se desmorone.

-Sabes que puedes tener una elección en eso -sugirió Damon suavemente sin saber qué más hacer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo sabes, Elena -continuó seriamente él- Si no podemos con esto... aún estás a tiempo para decidir que no quieres tenerlo.

-Me siento la peor persona del universo por estar considerando algo así -confesó Elena y volvió a romper en llanto.

La joven susurró un te amo al teléfono y cortó sin más. Se sentía terrible, pero ¿cómo se suponía que tuviera un hijo? ¿cómo haría para sobrellevar esa enorme cantidad de problemas? Definitivamente la situación era prácticamente imposible de llevar adelante.

Probablemente nada habría sacado a Elena de su angustia de no ser por los golpes en la puerta un rato después.

-¡Elena! -gritó Jeremy al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Lárgate Jer! quiero estar sola

-Hay un tipo abajo que te trajo un paquete -anunció, cansado del malhumor de su hermana- Si no bajas le diré que se vaya.

Elena suspiró y se secó las lágrimas para abrir la puerta. Pasó junto a Jeremy rápidamente para intentar evitar que él viera el estado lamentable de su rostro arruinado por tanto llanto y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Elena Gilbert? -preguntó un chiquillo de unos trece años sosteniendo una libreta.

-Sí -contestó ella haciendo un esfuerzo porque su voz sonara normal.

-Envían esto para usted.

Sin decir nada más, el chico le entregó un ramo de flores y una cajita de color azul y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, él ya se había ido.

Distraída por un momento de su momento de enorme tristeza, Elena se sentó en el sofá con la mesita de café delante de ella y observó tranquilamente las flores. El aroma a jazmín, su flor favorita desde que tenía memoria, acarició su rostro calmándola un poco y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras permitía que los suaves pétalos rozaran su nariz y sus labios. Cuando ya hubo sentido el aroma de las flores por un largo rato y al fin pudo desprenderse de ellas para dejarlas a su lado, tomó la cajita de color azul y una sonrisa enorme prácticamente partió su cara a la mitad al verla llena de ositos de gelatina de colores. No pudo evitar soltar un risita mientras se llevaba ansiosamente uno a la boca y abría la tarjeta que estaba atada a la tapa de la cajita.

**Espero que al menos te haya sacado una sonrisa.**

**No los comas todos de una sola vez, nena.**

**Estamos juntos, no importa qué decidas.**

**Te quiero -D.**

Elena sonrío mientras releía la tarjeta una y otra vez y comía los ositos uno a uno. Estaba tan contenta como si fuera una niña en la mañana de navidad, tan absorta en la preciosa caligrafía de Damon y en la dulzura de aquel gesto que no se dio cuenta de que tenía público hasta que su tía se aclaró la garganta distrayéndola.

Jenna estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirando seriamente a su sobrina que no hacía más que ponerse terriblemente nerviosa.

-Flores -dijo simplemente Jenna, sentándose junto a su sobrina- ¿Y ositos de gelatina? Toda tu vida los odiaste -se extrañó mirando a su sobrina comer uno detrás del otro.

Elena se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada. Incapaz de enfrentar a su tía. Odiaba mentirle a ella, que había pospuesto toda su vida para cuidarla cuando sus padres murieron, que había estado a su lado desde que tenía memoria y siempre la había ayudado.

-¿Qué sucede Elena? -preguntó Jenna comenzando a preocuparse.

Ella dejó la caja con ositos de gelatina a un lado y miró a su tía con un enorme gesto de culpa.

-Nada -se encogió de hombros intentando ignorar la enorme punzada de culpa en su estómago.

-Te conozco, Elena. Te he conocido toda mi vida ¿Qué va mal?

-No lo sé...

-Has estado portándote extraña por días. Y ayer me llamaron de tu colegio.

Elena cerró los ojos de golpe maldiciendo a Meredith internamente aunque sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Tu profesor de historia está preocupado, dice que te has saltado varias de sus clases ¿Qué sucede, Elena?

Ella suspiró, al menos no se había enterado de los malestares matutinos. No era de extrañar que Alaric hubiera llamado a Jenna, después de todo era verdad que varias veces había faltado a sus clases porque se quedaba encerrada en el baño.

-Solo fueron un par de clases -se encogió de hombros- Sabes que siempre me fue genial en historia, no va a ser ningún problema.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Cierto?

-Si... -suspiró Elena.

-¿Y no tienes nada que decirme? -indagó Jenna más profundamente.

Elena la miró con los ojos brillantes y llenos de culpa y negó con la cabeza. No se sentía capaz de confesar una cosa así, no podía defraudar a su tía de esa manera, no después de todo lo que Jenna había sacrificado para que Elena tuviera todas las oportunidades en la vida, no después de que se sacrificara para enviarla al mejor colegio del estado, de que hubiera dejado su carrera por cuidarla… Jenna no se merecía eso.

Jenna le devolvió la mirada con algo de resignación y suspiró decidiendo dejar el tema por hoy.

-Así qué… ¿Quién te manda las flores?

-Alguien… -se encogió de hombros Elena sintiendo el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo.

-¿Y tampoco vas a decirme quién?

-No es nada serio, no hay demasiado que contar -murmuró Elena riendo irónicamente ante su broma, Jenna no podía ni suponer lo serias que eran las cosas con Damon en este punto.

-No voy a culparte si no quieres contarme algunas cosas, pero ten cuidado, Elena.

Ella asintió mientras se comía un par de ositos.

Durante la cena, Jer y Jenna fueron los encargados de mantener la conversación mientras Elena devoraba su comida sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario y, antes de que ninguno le pudiera decir nada, se levantó y se retiró a su cuarto atormentada por un enorme dolor de cabeza.

La joven estaba metiéndose en la cama cuando su móvil vibró entre sus dedos.

**"Mejor?"**

Solo esa palabra brillaba en la pantalla y con ese pequeño conjunto de letras, los ojos de Elena se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba entre sus labios. Definitivamente era un desastre emocional, todo causado por sus revolucionadas hormonas y su terrible estado de ánimo.

**"No."** respondió sinceramente por mensaje y rápidamente tecleó otra cosa: **"Te extraño"**

**"Yo también te extraño, nena. Te extraño muchísimo"**

Elena suspiró ante esas simples palabras y tuvo que contener su deseo de salir corriendo en busca de Damon. Estaba triste y asustada, y lo peor de todo era que se sentía terriblemente sola.

**"Tengo miedo, Damon. No creo que pueda hacer esto..."**

A varias calles de distancia, lejos de ella, Damon recibió ese mensaje y sintió cómo el mundo amenazaba con caerse encima de él.

Sabía que no era un buen momento, que su situación era más que extraña y que no sería para nada sencillo tener un niño pero de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Elena estuviera considerando deshacerse de ese bebé le daba pánico.

Pero no podía decírselo, no podía cargarla con esa presión. Elena era lo que él más amaba en la vida y si ella realmente creía que no iba a poder sostener esa situación él no podría ir en contra de sus deseos. Iba a cuidarla y protegerla por encima de todas las cosas, pero no podía evitar que la simple posibilidad de que ella decidiera no tener al hijo de ambos se clavara en su corazón como un helado cuchillo.

"Eres fuerte, nena. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa" respondió él finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

La respuesta de Elena no tardó en llegar.

**"Me siento así cuando estoy a tu lado"** confesó haciendo que el corazón de Damon revoloteara de alegría pero su siguiente mensaje lo devolvió a la realidad **"Pero no podemos estar juntos, lo sabes. No está bien"**

**"Encontraremos una forma, Elena. Lo prometo"** respondió Damon rápidamente haciendo que Elena sonriera nostalgicamente en su habitación.

**"Buenas noches, Damon. Te quiero"**

Abrumada por los sentimientos, Elena tecleó aquellas últimas palabras y dejó el móvil a un lado de su cama. A los pocos segundos volvió a sonar con la respuesta de Damon pero no se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para leer su mensaje así que no lo abrió, enterró su rostro en las almohadas y, haciendo fuerza para no llorar, se durmió rápidamente.

_La respiración de Elena era agitada y temblorosa, le dolía el cuerpo por todos lados y el alivio que sentía era difícil de explicar. Estaba tan abrumada que le costó enfocar la vista a su alrededor. No pudo ver en dónde estaba, tampoco qué hacía allí. Todo lo que sus ojos pudieron ver fue a él._

_Damon la miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa digna de un niño en su cumpleaños, parecía que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo que alguien podría haberle dado en toda la vida._

_-Lo hiciste, nena -sonrió aún más ampliamente y acarició el rostro de Elena con sus dos manos- Lo hiciste._

_-Sí… -respondió Elena sin ni siquiera saber de qué hablaba._

_Damon se acercó a sus labios y la besó de una manera que nunca antes la había besado. Elena sintió admiración, felicidad y amor infinitos en sus labios. La dicha, el amor, se sentía tan fuerte, tan correcto…_

_Pero de repente él desapareció de su lado y Elena quiso llorar._

_-Damon… -llamó con angustia._

_-Aquí estamos -la tranquilizó él regresando a su lado a los pocos segundos y Elena sintió un cálido peso revolviéndose sobre su pecho._

_Con esfuerzo Elena enfocó la vista para mirar a su alrededor y explotó en lágrimas al mirar aquella pequeña belleza en sus brazos. Nunca había visto en su vida nada más perfecto. Era una personita, una pequeña personita. Un bebé, su hija. El bebé más precioso que había visto en toda su vida._

_-Damon… -fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, abrumada por los sentimientos._

_-Es maravillosa -suspiró Damon arrodillado junto a la cabeza de Elena._

_Con los labios temblando por la emoción, Elena se acercó con cuidado hasta rozar con un beso en la suave piel de la cabeza de la pequeña que se removía inquieta en sus brazos. Tan pequeña, tan cálida, tan hermosa…_

_-Mi bebé -susurró Elena estrechándola entre sus brazos._

_-Lo hiciste, nena -volvió a felicitarla Damon con un nudo en la garganta y volvió a besar sus labios- Te amo._

_Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos, más conscientes que nunca del infinito amor que se tenían. Hasta que un pequeño quejido atrajo rápidamente la atención de ambos hacía la pequeña criaturita que se removía sobre el pecho de Elena._

_-Dí hola a papi… -sonrió la joven mientras una pequeña manito se enredaba en su dedo- Hola papi -repitió mirando a Damon a los ojos y las lágrimas de ambos estallaron de la alegría._

_Los tres estaban solos encerrados en ese momento perfecto, hasta que repentinamente Elena comenzó a sentir miedo y frío y, cuando alzó la vista, descubrió una delgada joven acercándose a ellos a paso ligero._

_-No -sollozó estrechando a la pequeña bebé contra su pecho con fuerza._

_A Elena no le costó nada reconocerse a sí misma, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas acercándose a donde ella estaba._

_-No te la lleves -suplicó Elena abrazando a su bebé._

_-No puedo… -sollozó la segunda Elena con manos temblorosas- No puedo hacer esto._

_-¡No! -gritó esta vez Elena buscando el apoyo de Damon que de repente había desaparecido de su lado._

_Se aferró al cuerpito caliente de su hija que de repente comenzó a llorar desesperadamente convirtiendo ese sonido el el sonido más aterrorizante y horrible que Elena jamás hubiera escuchado._

_-Es mía, ¡No te la lleves! -suplicó._

_-No puedo -repitió la joven fríamente._

_Sin hacer caso a sus súplicas y llantos, la segunda Elena, vestida en su uniforme y con aquellas aterradoras marcas negras que habían dejado las lágrimas, arrancó a la pequeña de los brazos de su madre haciendo que el llanto de ambas se volviera ensordecedor._

_Lo último que Elena vio fue a aquella triste copia de sí misma cargando con su bebé que lloraba desesperadamente y ambas desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la habitación para siempre. Dejándola sola y destrozada._

Elena despertó mientras amanecía y un ensordecedor grito perforó su garganta. Se llevó instintivamente una mano a su vientre plano y se contuvo para reprimir las lágrimas. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Ni siquiera ella misma podía desenmarañar el enorme cúmulo de emociones que se disputaban en sus pensamientos.

Esa mañana, por primera vez, Elena conoció una nueva clase de miedo. Un miedo que poco tenía que ver con su miedo a las tormentas o aquel infantil temor a la oscuridad. Tenía miedo de sí misma, de que por su propia culpa perdiera aquello que aún no se animaba a aceptar que tenía. Su bebé... Tenía pánico de perderla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05:**

Elena estaba tan inmersa en la repentina angustia que la había atacado debido a aquel sueño que no fue consciente del volumen de sus sollozos. Solo una imagen se repetía en sus pensamientos: ese precioso bebé, arrancado de sus brazos y siendo alejado de ella. De solo pensarlo, sentía un dolor en el pecho que la hacía llorar aún más fuerte.

Sin pensarlo mucho y sin haber visto ni siquiera la hora, tomó su móvil de la mesa de luz y con las manos temblorosas abrió la conversación de whatsapp con Damon. Solo en ese momento recordó el último mensaje que él le había mandado pero no había tenido la fuerza para leer y cuando lo vio una pequeña sonrisa se escapó entre sus labios mientras seguía llorando sin control.

**Descansa nena, siempre estaré ahí -D**

La sensación de pérdida seguía ahí presente, atormentándola desde la penumbra de la habitación, nerviosa y con la mano aún puesta en su vientre empezó a mirar por todos lados, como si la Elena de su mente fuese a salir en cualquier momento a arrebatarle a su bebé, jadeante se pasó una mano por el pelo, totalmente húmedo a causa del miedo y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje en medio de la desesperación.

**Lo lamento si te despierto, tuve una pesadilla. Estoy tan asustada… -E**

Pero Damon estaba durmiendo demasiado profundamente como para escuchar el débil sonido que producía su teléfono cuando recibía un mensaje por lo que la respuesta que Elena necesitaba tan desesperadamente nunca llegó y sus sollozos no hicieron más que aumentar de intensidad. Lloró por largos minutos, sin ser consciente de que probablemente aquello haría que cierto chico de cabello castaño que dormía en la habitación contigua quizás se despertara.

Elena estaba llorando abrazada a su almohada cuando la puerta de su cuarto se entreabrió, dejando entrar un hilo de luz del exterior, la morena se sobresaltó al instante conteniendo la respiración ante el miedo de ser descubierta.

-Elena, ¿estás bien?-su hermano no esperó respuesta, ya estaba dentro, observándola con preocupación, la luz del exterior era la única fuente de claridad que había entre ambos por lo que tuvo que acercarse bastante para distinguir la cara de Elena que estaba medio escondida detrás de su almohada.

-Sí-musitó con la voz quebrada, demasiado bajito pero es que no se atrevía a hablar con más volumen, temía que su hermano viese su estado tan lamentable, se acurrucó entre las sábanas abrazándose a sí misma e hizo un gran esfuerzo para pedirle que la dejara sola-: Vete, Jer…

-No, no me voy a ir -se negó rápidamente Jeremy acercándose más a su hermana- Estabas gritando, Lena, algo te pasó… algo te está pasando- rectificó refiriéndose a todas las cosas extrañas que había visto en el comportamiento de su hermana durante los últimos días, al colocar una mano encima de las sábanas notó que ella temblaba- Elena, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada -sollozó ella y se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando ocultar sus ganas irremediables de llorar, sólo quería que Jeremy se fuese de allí para poder llorar tranquila pero la situación no estaba de su lado, porque su hermano se movió sí, pero para encender la lamparita, la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro, temiendo ser descubierta se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, un gesto infantil que solo provocaría que su hermano se pusiese aún más nervioso si cabe.

Jeremy, cansado de que Elena fuese la que parecía la cría en vez de él, se recostó a su lado, la chica le daba la espalda, pero a él le daba eso igual, la abrazó con ternura; ella se tensó pero al segundo se relajó, necesitaba tanto de su compañía. Necesitaba el calor y la seguridad de un abrazo, tanta soledad la estaba matando lentamente.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra durante unos segundos eternos. Jer sabía que Elena estaba llorando y en su subconsciente solo quería saber el porqué y si ese porque tenía nombre, necesitaba romper algo en ese mismo instante. Amaba a su hermana y literalmente mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner todas esas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Tengo miedo -no lo escuchó del todo bien, pero si reaccionó a tiempo, la abrazó con más fuerza y depositó un pequeño beso en el hombro de la chica, la morena se revolvió, quedando frente con frente, un gesto tan humano, tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan vacío- Jer no puedo más...necesito…

Pero los sollozos le impidieron continuar hablando. Estaba tan asustada y triste… Jeremy dejó de lado su urgencia por saber qué le pasaba y simplemente la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que mantuviera su frente pegada a la de él como hacían cuando eran niños. Pocas veces había visto a Elena tan rota, era la viva imagen de la angustia: tenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo fuerza para contener las lágrimas, su nariz estaba roja como un semáforo y de sus labios entreabiertos se escapaban pequeños sollozos.

-Shh, calma hermanita...recuerda yo soy el de los trastornos tu la respetuosa hermana mayor. Eres buena, Elena. Todo estará bien…

-Ese es el problema Jer… -las lágrimas caían con fuerza de sus mejillas- Que no soy la hermana respetuosa, porque una hermana debe ser responsable y yo...simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, fue solo un pequeño error ¡te juro que yo no quise!

-Hey calma…-la cogió de las mejillas- Estoy contigo en las malas y en las buenas, por si no te había quedado claro -bromeó, la chica intentó sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca sin sentimiento, Jeremy la miró con ojos de observador, necesitaba saber qué le pasaba, la había oído gritar, suplicar en sueños y repetir varias veces que no podía hacerlo ¿Hacer qué? Se preguntaba el pequeño Gilbert- Confía en mí, Elena...

-Jer…-miró hacia abajo, hasta donde estaba su mano, Jeremy siguió su mirada, frunció el ceño, no estaba entendiendo nada- Lo siento…-se abrazó a él, y esta vez Jeremy no comprendió nada, ¿por qué se disculpaba? ¿por qué se había tocado el vientre? ¿y sus lamentos? Nada tenía sentido, todo era un remolino de ideas en su cabeza, la abrazó, la atrajo hacia él, y la abrazó, y todo tuvo sentido cuando de su boca salieron dos palabras, dos simples palabras.

-Estoy… embarazada -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Todo aquello era demasiado para ella, no podía seguir guardando aquel secreto, era imposible. Las palabras abandonaron tímidamente sus labios sin su permiso y se odió a sí misma cuando vio la mirada de Jeremy cambiar en un segundo.

El chico se separó de golpe de ella, apartándola bruscamente, tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, y seguramente su cara no reflejaba nada bueno, eso lo tenía claro, su hermana lo miró expectante, esperando una respuesta, algo cualquier cosa, mientras seguía llorando sin poder hacer nada más que sentirse terrible por haber decepcionado a alguien más.

-¿¡Estás de broma!?-soltó, olvidando por completo que era de madrugada y que su tía estaría durmiendo- Dios mío Elena... -se levantó de la cama, sentándose después en ella, la chica se incorporo para quedar a su altura- Tiene que ser una broma..-prácticamente suplicó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Lo lamento -lloró Elena. A Jeremy su hermana nunca le había parecido tan pequeña. Parecía un gatito herido y asustado.

-¡No! No llores más -le advirtió bastante molesto, Elena no podía utilizar eso como excusa, todo se estaba derrumbando a su paso y ahora cuando pensaba que su hermana era lo más estable que conocía se encuentra con esto, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-¿Desde..cómo...quién…? ¡Mierda! -le pegó una patada al aire, no sabía ni por donde empezar a preguntar, nada tenía sentido en ese momento- Elena… -se giró a ella, la chica se abrazaba a sus piernas mientras esperaba que su hermano diese una señal- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Dentro de un par de días van a ser dos meses -absorbió y soltó un pequeño sollozó- No podía decirte… -intentó disculparse- Yo lo lam...

-Eso ya lo has dicho -la interrumpió molesto- Hay que hablar con Jenna.

-¡No! -suplicó, levantándose incluso de la cama- Por favor aún no, no lo hagas… No me hagas eso, Jer, te lo suplico.

Jeremy se quedó callado por un largo momento en un tenso silencio hasta que, convencido por los ojos llenos de súplica de su hermana, terminó dando un gran suspiro y asintió sentándose en la cama de nuevo, superado por la situación.

Elena no tardó en desplomarse sobre la cama junto a él y tímidamente se apoyó en su hombro con cuidado, Jeremy no la apartó pero tampoco hizo nada para abrazarla ni reconfortarla por lo que ella dejó salir un suspiro triste controlado por primera vez en la noche su llanto y se acercó más a su hermano buscando inconscientemente una protección que necesitaba con desesperadamente.

-¿Y el…? -cerró los ojos apretando los puños, ¿cómo lo iba a llamar? ¿padre? ¿novio? ¿sinvergüenza hijo de…? sus pensamientos se vieron acallados con la débil voz de su hermana.

-Él lo sabe, pero por ahora...no podemos decirlo, es peligroso…

-¿Para quién es peligroso? ¿para ese desgraciado hijo de...?

-¡Basta Jeremy!

-¡Maldita sea, Elena! Estoy intentando no estar enojado contigo ¡pero es que eres imposible! Ese maldito imbécil, quién sabe qué estará haciendo ahora ¡Arruinó tu vida, Elena!

-¡El no es nada de eso! -gritó ella con las lágrimas volviendo a aparecer en sus ojos.

No era así, para nada era así. En realidad era todo lo contrario: había sido ella, una estúpida, estúpida niña irresponsable, quién había arruinado la vida de Damon. ¡Demonios! Incluso se merecía que él se fuera y la dejara sola, se merecía cualquier cosa luego de haber puesto en peligro el futuro de Damon de esa manera.

-¡Que no grites para defender lo imposible! -contestó Jeremy- ¿¡dónde está él ahora!? Seguro que bien desquitado del tema…

-¡Basta ya por favor! Cálmate, Jer.

-No Elena, no puedo calmarme -se pasó una mano por el cabello, Jenna iba a acabar escuchando algo si no tenían más cuidado.

Elena se cubrió la cara con las manos y se dejó caer suavemente en la cama aún temblando. No fue hasta que pasaron un par de largos minutos que sintió el peso de la cama cambiar repentinamente y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a su hermano recostado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo. Llena de tristeza e impotencia ante la situación volteó hasta darle la espalda mientras intentaba mantener a raya sus lágrimas.

-Vete, Jeremy -dijo secamente.

-No.

-¡Vete, Jer! No entiendes nada -insitió enojada, llena de bronca por culpa de que el idiota de su hermano pequeño no quisiera apoyarla en esta.

-¿Sabes qué? -preguntó retóricamente un poco más calmado y se acercó hasta abrazar a Elena por la fuerza. La chica se removió un poco intentando soltarse pero finalmente se rindió-: Tienes razón, no te entiendo -suspiró- Pero soy tu hermano, Lena. Y por más de que tenga ganas de matarte en este momento y hacer mil cosas peores que eso con el imbécil que te hizo esto… -suspiró- Por más que no te entienda… Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, hermanita. Siempre.

Elena asintió ante esas palabras que se sintieron como un bálsamo para su alma herida y después de un momento decidió voltear para acurrucarse en el pecho de su hermano.

-Gracias -susurró con un hilo de voz- Gracias, Jer.

Jeremy sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de todo el enojo que aún tenía y miró hacia atrás para ver la hora sorprendiéndose de que solo faltaban unas horas para que ambos tuvieran que despertarse para ir al colegio.

-Por favor… no le digas a nadie, Jer -suplicó Elena levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Confiaré en ti...por ahora…-le aclaró- Descansa, mañana ya hablaremos…

-¿Puedes quedarte?

Jeremy sonrió al ver un pequeño puchero en el rostro de su hermana y asintió estrechándola más entre sus brazos.

-¿Quién va a ahuyentar tus pesadillas sino? -bromeó besando su pelo- Perdón por gritarte…

-Está bien… -comentó ella incómoda- Porfavor… no lo hagas de nuevo.

-No voy a hacerlo -asintió Jeremy- Puedes contar conmigo.

Elena sonrió ante esas palabras y se acurrucó contra el pecho de su hermano sintiéndose segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Descansa, hermanita…

Y sin más, se quedó dormida.

A Jeremy le costó mucho más conciliar el sueño ya que la nueva información lo tenía completamente desvelado. Aún no podía creer que su hermana, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, estuviese pasando por aquello. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Ellos que en un principio eran dos chicos normales, un par de hermanos como cualquier otro, de repente habían perdido a sus padres y ahora esto… no podía creer cómo es que las cosas podían cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y, además, estaba más que preocupado por su hermana cuyas lágrimas aún mantenían su camiseta húmeda.

Iba a averiguar todo lo posible aunque tuviese que ser su sombra.

Y con ese pensamiento, el menor de los Gilbert se durmió abrazado a Elena como tantas otras veces habían hecho de pequeños, cuando era ella quién alejaba sus miedos en lugar de al revés, cuando Elena parecía lo más grande y lo más fuerte del mundo, cuando eran pequeños, dulces y felices, y la vida parecía tan sencilla como despertarse los domingos con el agradable aroma del desayuno que preparaba su madre para ellos.

La mañana había comenzado como la noche terminaba: terrible.

Jenna parecía estar demasiado despierta y activa para ser tan temprano, algo que no aconsejaba nada bueno, pero ni Jeremy ni Elena pronunciaron palabra, un mustio _"Buen día"_ fue lo único que salió de las bocas de ambos, Elena era porque tenía todo el cuerpo revuelto, y pensaba que si abría la boca no podría salir de casa; y Jeremy, simplemente seguía en shock por lo sucedido en la madrugada, pero aún así ninguno comentó nada.

Elena era un completo desastre. Sus ojos, aún a pesar del maquillaje mostraban una hinchazón más que evidente, sus manos temblaban un poco y estaba más que nerviosa por cómo podría llegar a reaccionar Jeremy estando frente a su tía. Por otro lado, como cada mañana, tenía el estómago completamente revuelto y podría apostar que si decía una sola palabra su voz reflejaría todo lo que estuvo llorando durante la noche.

Jenna, ajena a todo esto sirvió el desayuno, estaba arreglada, bastante informal, cierto pero ninguno le dio más vueltas de las necesarias, mientras se sentaban y manejaban los cereales como autómatas, su tía les comentaba por encima algunos cotilleos del vecindario, cosa que provocó en Elena un dolor de cabeza, ¿por qué tenía el cuerpo tan revolucionado?, de su bolsillo sacó su móvil, ninguna señal de Damon, ¿por qué no miraba el teléfono? ya tendría que estar levantado, ¿o es que no tenía clase a primera? un nudo se le instaló en el pecho, ¿y si…?

Negó con la cabeza y jugando con su desayuno y dejó el aparato en la mesa frente a ella.

-Come -dijo Jeremy señalando su desayuno y algo en su tono autoritario hizo encoger a Elena en su silla interrumpiendo el parloteo de Jenna que lo miró extrañada.

-Jeremy… -intentó comenzar a decir algo Jenna.

-¡Solo quiero que coma, Jenna! -interrumpió exasperado.

-No hace falta que grites así jovencito…

-Come, Elena -murmuró finalmente él.

-Está bien, Jenna. Tiene razón… -aceptó Elena bajando la cabeza y Jenna se quedó observándolos a los dos un tanto extrañada.

La joven suspiró y se dispuso a hacer un último esfuerzo para tomarse otra cucharada porque la mirada penetrante de su hermano le dejaba claro que tenía que tener más energías que nunca, instintivamente lanzó una mirada rápida a la aplicación, ¿y si era la aplicación la que fallaba? no sería la primera vez.

-¿Jer? -dijo bajito sin poder evitarlo- ¿Me mandas un mensaje por whatsapp? es que creo que no me va…

El chico suspirando sacó el teléfono, mientras Jenna los observaba detenidamente.

El mensaje de Jeremy llegó instantáneamente al teléfono de su hermana que hizo una mueca al leer un simple **"Cuídate" **en la conversación con su hermano. Ella asintió casi de manera imperceptible y se hundió en la silla comprobando que la aplicación funcionaba perfectamente por lo que evidentemente si la respuesta de Damon no llegaba era por otro motivo.

-Gracias -susurró Elena devolviendo el teléfono a su bolsillo.

En un par de minutos, ambos terminaron de desayunar y recogieron sus cosas para ir a clase dejando a su tía sola en la cocina sin hacer nada más que saludarla con la mano. Jenna lo tenía claro, algo pasaba con su sobrina y estaba más convencida de esto y encima de todo ahora Jeremy parecía haberse involucrado en cualquier locura que le estuviera pasando a su hermana mayor.

Más tarde esa mañana Caroline y Elena recorrían los pasillos hasta la clase de educación física, ya se habían puesto la ropa deportiva pero Elena no tenía fuerzas para nada, por lo que la rubia le había propuesto saltarse la hora.

-No sé Car...no quiero que le digan nada a mi tía.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Te vas a poner mala en cualquier momento, se te ve en…-la miró de arriba a abajo- ¡Dios es que tienes un aspecto horrible! ¿has dormido?

-No, si...no tiene nada que ver -suspiró resignada, ambas chicas se sentaron en una esquina al lado de la máquina de refrescos, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, la morena sacó su teléfono de la bolsa, aún no había respuesta- Es él, me ignora...no sé porqué.

-¿"Él"? ¿hablas de…?-dibujó una figura de un hombre con las manos en el aire, la castaña soltó una carcajada triste- ¿Y cómo quieres que le llame? ¿"chico misterioso"? no suena nada bien…

-Déjalo Car… -suspiró Elena mirando fijamente el último mensaje que le había mandado a Damon en la madrugada.

-No, no lo dejo -se levantó, ante la sorpresa de Elena- Voy a la sala de profesores.

-¿Para pedir un parte? Prefiero que no, mejor vayamos a clases y ya, Car…

-No voy a hacer esa locura, ¿quieres que nos castiguen? -frunció el ceño- Hablo de buscar al profesor Salvatore.

-¿Qué? -se levantó de golpe- ¿¡Para qué!? -se alteró.

-Para decirle que su alumna preferida necesita de atención ¡ya!

-Tu no estás bien -se tocó la sien- ¿se te ha ido la cabeza? Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Caroline.

-¡Eh! no me grites -dijo la rubia con un tono más tranquilo, no podía dejar que su amiga se alterase con tanta facilidad, por lo tanto las bromas estaban descartadas por ahora- Si no quieres no iré, Elena pero hay que hacer algo…-se cruzó de brazos- En serio te ves terrible… ¿Pasó algo más?

La chica se encogió más en la esquina, por culpa de su conversación con Jeremy tenía dudas sobre Damon, ¿y por qué las tenía? muy simple porque el chico no miraba el teléfono, pero, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que no tuviese tiempo, pero, ¿y sus "buenos días"?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado que como alguien pase nos va a llevar a jefatura por hacer pellas.

La morena asintió, y con la ayuda de la rubia salieron de los pasillos hasta alcanzar el patio sur, el cual estaba desierto en esas horas, ambas chicas se sentaron en el césped disfrutando de la cálida luz de sol, descansaron y charlaron sobre cosas sin sentido, evitando por completo el tema "bebé" o "Damon" por un rato, incluso las náuseas se habían calmado un poco, aunque el dolor de cabeza y el ya cotidiano malestar de las mañanas seguía presente.

-Entonces, Bonnie me dijo que April le había mandado un mensaje a Matt diciendo que… -Caroline dejó de hablar de repente, observando el rostro de su amiga que parecía no estar prestándole la menor atención- Diciendo que ayer se había tirado en traje de baño desde la punta del Empire State -finalizó para probar a Elena que asintió sin decir nada- ¡Elena no me estás escuchando!

-¿Qué? -reaccionó la morena quitando por primera vez la vista de su móvil para volver a concentrarse en su amiga- Perdón, Car. Estoy… un poco desconcentrada.

-No hay problema -sonrió la rubia buscando algo en su bolso y le arrojó una bolsita a Elena que la agarró rápidamente- Buenos reflejos.

-Gracias -sonrió Elena con verdadera alegría mientras abría la bolsita de ositos de gelatina y se llevaba uno a la boca.

-¿Ahora quieres contarme qué te pasa?

Elena se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista al césped, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Jeremy lo sabe -admitió.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Anoche… tuve una pesadilla, Jer me escuchó y… Ni siquiera sé porqué se lo dije, no quería hacerlo pero…

-Ey… -la frenó Caroline poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- No es nada malo, tranquila… Tampoco es como si hubieras matado a alguien.

-Es solo que… si Jer lo sabe, probablemente Jenna no tarda en enterarse y -suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso que inmediatamente le recordó muchísimo a Damon- Todo esto me está matando, Car. No sé qué hacer…

Caroline se acercó a abrazar a su amiga y suspiró tomando fuerzas para soltar las siguientes palabras.

-Sabes que aún tienes elección, Elena -comento con cautela- Si decidieras bueno… no tener ese bebé.

Elena cerró los ojos ante la idea, recordando con una espantosa claridad la horrible sensación de unas heladas manos ajenas arrancando a su bebé de su pecho.

-No puedo -dijo con un hilo de voz- Creo que… es una decisión tomada.

-¿Estás segura?

-En realidad no quiero hablar mucho del tema pero… No creo que alguna vez sea capaz de dejar que alguien la aleje de mí.

Caroline sonrió ante la seguridad del tono de su amiga que inconscientemente había llevado una mano a su vientre aún plano. Al menos aquello ya era un paso.

-¿La? -repitió Caroline extrañada.

-Tengo este extraño presentimiento de que puede llegar a ser una niña… -confesó Elena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Wow… eso es… Bueno, en realidad es bastante genial. Estoy feliz de que ya no estés constantemente en negación…

-No estaba en negación -rió ligeramente Elena.

-¿Aún no contesta? -se atrevió a preguntar Caroline al verla mirar la pantalla de su móvil con decepción.

-Le escribí anoche cuando me desperté luego de la pesadilla, aún no me respondió -suspiró- Nunca hace eso… Suele contestar siempre los mensajes, aún cuando está aquí. Siempre encuentra un momento…

-¿Sigues estando muy segura de que no quieres que vaya a traerlo de los pelos si es necesario?

-Si fuera por mí yo misma iría a buscarlo pero… Acordamos mantener sólo la relación estrictamente necesaria en el colegio. Además es él quien no me escribe, no voy a andar como una tonta persiguiéndolo…

-¿Estás enojada? -rió ligeramente Caroline disfrutando de ver a su amiga un poco más relajada después de varios días.

-No, pero es un idiota -sentenció Elena cruzándose de brazos luego de dejar el teléfono en la seguridad de su bolsillo.

Caroline rió negando con la cabeza alegre de que poco a poco su Elena estuviera regresando.

Durante un rato más, ambas se quedaron conversando de temas poco trascendentales, dejando completamente de lado las preocupaciones de Elena. Pero mientras la rubia parloteaba sin dar descanso a la lengua, Elena comenzó a sentir todo dentro de ella revolviéndose de nuevo, el desayuno no le había sentado nada bien, acostumbrada a comer menos y a expulsar la mitad de lo que comía ahora tenía el estómago bastante lleno.

-Car… -interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que...voy a ir a enfermería… -concluyó Elena sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas.

-Pero...

-¿Vas ayudarme o no? -se quejó la morocha.

-Claro.

Ambas sin ser vistas llegaron hasta la enfermería, los pasillos estaban desiertos a esas horas y Elena tuvo que juntar fuerzas para empujar la puerta y entrar, dejando a su amiga esperándola en el pasillo.

-¿Meredith? -llamó un tanto confundida ante el silencio que se encontró allí.

Elena se adentró un poco en la enfermería y se quedó congelada ante los murmullos de una conversación entre la enfermera y una voz que conocía bastante bien.

-¿Así que aún no vas a decirme quién te tiene así de distraído? -decía Meredith en un tono mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

-No digas tonterías, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre -Elena tuvo que taparse la boca para no decir nada cuando escuchó ese tono relajado. Solo un pensamiento se coló entre sus pensamientos "Damon".

-A mí no me engañas, Damon -rió Meredith, como si Elena necesitara algún tipo de confirmación y ella se encogió junto a la pared, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contener sus ganas de llorar- Has estado extraño por semanas… ¿Crees que yo, de entre todas las personas, no me daría cuenta?

-¿Celosa? -insinuó Damon risueño.

-¡Ja! ¿Yo celosa? Ric ha estado insoportable preguntándome por ti. Ustedes dos ya parecen pareja -se burló.

-Tranquila -sonrió Damon guiñándole un ojo- Sabes que eres la única mujer en mi vida -rió.

-Ya quisieras -contestó Meredith uniéndose a sus risas.

Ante esas palabras Elena sintió algo dentro de ella quebrándose en dos. Casi pudo escuchar el sonido, como un pedazo de vidrio partiéndose y en medio de su esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar ahí mismo empujó una caja llena de cosas que se cayeron al suelo generando un enorme estruendo en medio del silencio.

-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó Meredith extrañada y fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba Elena- Oh, Elena. Buen día…

-Lo siento… necesitaba hablar contigo pero si estás ocupada puedo volver en otro momento.

Meredith frunció el ceño ante los ojos brillantes y llenos de dolor y odio de la joven. Además no le pasó desapercibida que estaba más pálida de lo normal y que bajo sus ojos había dos marcas oscuras que formaban parte del terrible aspecto de la joven.

-No, de ninguna manera, pasa.

-¿Todo bien, Mer? -gritó Damon desde adentro del cuartito y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a la enfermera entrar seguida por una Elena pálida y temblorosa.

-Si, todo bien. Vas a tener que irte, Damon. Tengo que trabajar -señaló a Elena que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Buen día, Profesor Salvatore -dijo Elena respetuosamente sintiendo un terrible peso en su pecho al ver a Damon tan relajado tomando un café en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Meredith.

-Señorita Gilbert -sonrió ligeramente Damon.

Elena sabía que Damon era un gran actor. No reflejó absolutamente ninguna reacción ante su encuentro y Elena tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar el dolor cuando vio de reojo que sostenía su teléfono en la mano izquierda. Él simplemente se levantó y tomó su taza del escritorio para irse no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Meredith.

-Nos vemos luego, Mer. Hasta luego señorita Gilbert. Que tenga un buen día.

-I… Igualmente -murmuró Elena mirándolo a los ojos.

Nada. No podía ver absolutamente nada en aquellos mares azules más que un poco de preocupación. Damon pasó a su lado rozándola sin darse cuenta y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Dejando a Elena echa un desastre.

Damon salió de la enfermería agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos ¿Eran lágrimas lo que había visto en los ojos de Elena? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Por qué estaba tan pálida? Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que al salir se chocó con una joven que estaba parada junto a la puerta, al parecer esperando a alguien.

-Disculpa -comenzó Damon sin mirar quien era y cuando bajó la vista y se encontró con una Caroline con mirada interrogante y los brazos cruzados frente a él se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no sería su día de suerte.

-Justo el profesor con el que necesitaba hablar -soltó Caroline con tono agrio.

-¿Qué necesita señorita Forbes? -preguntó Damon haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener las apariencias mientras miraba hacia todos lados preocupado.

-¡No me vengas con esas idioteces Salvatore! Recuerda que sé perfectamente que clase de trato tienes con… ciertas alumnas.

-¿Qué quieres, Caroline? -se resignó molesto.

-¿Has visto a Elena?

-No -dijo rápidamente, sabiendo al instante que había respondido incorrectamente al ver la mirada asesina de la rubia.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Tenemos un pequeño mentiroso aquí.

-¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Ahora te importa, Elena? -prácticamente escupió la rubia.

-No te atrevas a decir que no me importa Elena, niña -amenazó Damon con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas y luego suspiró tranquilizándose un poco- ¿Cómo está?

-Mal -contestó Caroline sinceramente- Por tu culpa.

-¿Tienes algo importante que decirme o puedo seguir trabajando, Barbie?

-Estoy diciéndote que está mal -repitió Caroline exasperada, si no estuviera donde estaba y si Damon no fuera quien era seguramente ya le habría pegado una buena patada donde sabía que más le iba a doler- ¿Se puede saber por qué no le contestas los mensajes a mí amiga?

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es ridículo, Caroline! No seas tan infantil.

-¡Y tú no seas tan idiota! -soltó ella completamente fuera de sus cabales, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle nada más- Infantil o no, Elena la está pasando mal y tú deberías estar ahí para ella.

-No tengo explicaciones que darte a tí, Caroline. Que tengas un buen día.

Y sin más, salió de ahí dejando a la rubia con unas cuantas palabras en la boca.

Por otro lado, dentro de la enfermería, Elena estaba derrumbada en la silla que poco antes había ocupado Damon, sintiendo como todo se removía dentro de ella.

-Odio esto -soltó la castaña- Ya no quiero vomitar, ni sentirme mal… por favor dame algo para evitarlo.

-Lo lamento, Elena -negó Meredith con la cabeza, acercándole un vaso de agua- En tu estado no puedes tomar ningún medicamento.

-Pero…

-No, Elena. Ningún medicamento, ni alcohol, ni nada por el estilo -dijo firmemente- ¿Has hablado con tu familia?

-Yo…

-Me lo imaginaba tienes que ir al médico, y al tener dieciséis eres menor, debes hacerlo.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco. No necesitaba a alguien más que la regañara y mucho menos esa estúpida que tan tranquilamente había estado con Damon prácticamente al frente de sus narices.

-Ya me hice el test -comentó de mal humor.

-Eso es lo de menos, tienes que ir a revisión, no me hagas hablar con tu tía, solo tengo que pedir cita o tu dirección, y me llevo bien con todos, ¿o es qué prefieres que hable con el director?

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-se extrañó e incluso le dolió ese gesto, enseguida se puso a la defensiva recogiendo sus cosas y fulminó a la doctora con la mirada- No tiene pruebas de todo esto -sonrió cínicamente- Puedo hacer que la echen si quiero.

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de la dureza de sus palabras, se llevó una mano a la boca y una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, ¿por qué había dicho esa estupidez? Evidentemente el odio había actuado por ella. Pero Meredith no tenía la culpa, después de todo nadie sabía de lo suyo con Damon, Meredith no tenía forma de saberlo tampoco… aquí la culpa de todo era de él. Al final, aún cuando ella lo hubiera defendido con todo lo que tenía, Jeremy había terminado teniendo razón.

-Lo siento...lo siento mucho- se disculpó y la enfermera sonrió y le colocó la mano en gesto amistoso en el hombro.

-No pasa nada, lo comprendo, estás mal y eres muy joven… Pero tienes que ir al médico, Elena. Es importante.

-Lo… lo haré -suspiró Elena sentándose de nuevo.

-¿Hay algo más que te preocupe, Elena?

-No -mintió incorporándose- Tengo que irme…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Elena. No quiero hacerte daño pero… voy a tener que hablar con tu tía si esto se sigue dilatando. Es mi responsabilidad.

-No te preocupes. Ya voy a solucionarlo -dijo secamente Elena y salió de allí sin despedirse.

Salió casi corriendo de allí para encontrarse con Caroline que la esperaba fuera con cara de pocos amigos pero su rostro cambió completamente al ver a su amiga con lágrimas a punto de dejar sus ojos.

-Elena ¿Qué pasó?

Pero la joven no dijo nada y se echó a llorar en brazos de Caroline que solo atinó a abrazarla y sacarla de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Definitivamente iba a matar a ese idiota por hacerle daño a su amiga.

Jenna llegó a recepción, estaba bastante perdida, hacía tiempo que no venía al colegio pero eso no le impidió acercarse al primer profesor, profesora que viese, y así fue; un hombre bastante apuesto estaba recostado en uno de los bancos mirando algo en la tablet, con paso firme y con un leve carraspeo intentó llamarle la atención.

El moreno se sobresaltó pero puso su mejor sonrisa, esos ojos azules dejaron pálida y sin palabra a Jenna, que tuvo que tragar saliva y recordar porque estaba allí, apartándose un poco de su cabello se concentró en lo que tenía que decir, porque si se hubiese encontrado con ese chico en la calle ya tendría listas sus tácticas de conquista.

-Disculpe, me gustaría poder hablar con alguien de autoridad en este lugar, soy Jenna -se presentó, dejando más pálido al apuesto hombre de ojos azules, que si ya le sonaba la cara antes con el nombre ya tenía muy claro quien era, el chico no pudo corresponder ni al saludo ni a nada, estaba paralizado, Jenna empezó a impacientarse justo cuando otro hombre se paró enfrente de ellos.

-¿Damon? -llamó al profesor, el aludido reaccionó, y se disculpó diciendo que llegaba tarde a alguna parte- Discúlpele creo...no ha tenido un buen…

-¿Día?

-Supongo… Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? Soy Alaric.

-Jenna -Ric no se había quedado muy bien después de ese encuentro con Damon, a su amigo le pasaba algo, pero dejando atrás las dudas y los temores del pasado acompañó a "Jenna" a una sala más privada, así podrían charlar con tranquilidad.

Le ofreció una taza de café, la cual rechazó con rapidez, no podía perder el tiempo en las preliminares, y a Alaric parecía un hombre que le encantaba hablar, y ella no tenía tiempo.

-Mire.

-Trátame de tú.

-Pues vale -le sonrió- Mira he venido porque mi sobrina lleva un tiempo muy rara, esquiva y...comiendo menos...o mucho, según, y me gustaría saber si ha tenido algún problema con la gente de su clase o con alguien concreto, estoy muy preocupada.

-Lo comprendo… -asintió Ric cambiando a un tono serio inmediatamente.

-Estoy acostumbrada a que el más pequeño me haga de todo, nada muy malo pero, no sé, ella nunca tiene ningún problema en el colegio, es prácticamente la alumna perfecta ¿no cree?

-No sé, porque no me has dicho como se llaman.

-Oh disculpe, disculpa -sonrió- Elena Gilbert.

-Oh -asintió recordando rápidamente el extraño comportamiento de una de sus alumnas preferidas- Creo que yo había hablado con usted hace algunos días ¿No? Soy su profesor de historia.

-Claro -recordó Jenna- Me había dicho que Elena se ha saltado varias de sus clases. No puedo entenderlo. Historia siempre ha sido una de sus materias preferidas.

-Elena siempre ha tenido un promedio perfecto -asintió Ric estando de acuerdo con ella- Y siempre solía participar mucho, es una chica agradable. Permítame decirle que es una de mis alumnas más queridas. He notado un comportamiento bastante extraño últimamente. Las pocas clases en las que ha estado presente solía salir en medio de la hora, a veces acompañada de la señorita Forbes, para vomitar.

-¿Vomitar? -se alteró Jenna- ¿Varias veces? ¡Dios espero que no esté pasandole nada malo!

-No se preocupe -la tranquilizó- No creo que sea nada muy malo, de otra forma seguramente lo sabría. La enfermera estuvo revisándola, será algún virus o algo, pero me extraña que no sepa nada, ¿Quiere una cita con la enfermera? Tal vez ella pueda decirle algo más, yo sólo sé eso, puede también hablar con la señorita Forbes.

-Caroline no me dirá nada -negó con la cabeza, estaba un poco más tranquila pero aún así tenía el corazón en un puño- La cita con la enfermera estaría bien, pero antes voy a hablar con mi sobrina.

-Como quieras.

Alaric se despidió de la mujer, acompañándola hasta el exterior, ahora tocaba hacer terapia con Damon, cosa bastante difícil, ya había comprobado su horario, y esta misma hora la tenía libre, por lo que estaría desaparecido del mapa, cogió su teléfono y le llamó saltando al segundo el contestador. No era la primera vez que pasaba, desde hacía meses Damon resultaba estar muy "ocupado" pero aún así le extrañó que no mandase un mensaje diciendo que no podía contestar.

Intentando localizar a su amigo, entró en la sala de profesores, para encontrarse a Damon en medio de una conversación con Mikael.

-Tengo un problema personal, la familia ya sabe, y me gustaría tener ese fin de semana libre, e ir de excursión con los más pequeños me resulta agotador, si no le importa.

-No, no me importa Damon -le firmó una hoja- Ya enviaré a otro profesor, aunque es una pena.

-Lo siento -se disculpó con gesto incómodo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ric allí.

-No te preocupes. Será otra vez -asintió Mikael y se levantó llevándose unas copias del papel que acababa de firmar- Que tengas un buen día.

Mikael salió por la puerta saludando a Alaric, el cual se quedó con los brazos cruzados en el umbral, esperando a que Damon hablase o intentase huir.

-¿No me coges el teléfono?

-Me lo he dejado en casa, el despertador no me ha sonado y he tenido que salir por patas, no me he acordado de él.

-¿En casa? Porque yo veo un móvil exactamente igual al tuyo ahí -señaló la mesa obteniendo un gesto derrotado por parte de Damon.

-¿Querías algo? -soltó Damon de mal humor, guardando su móvil.

-Nada -sonrió, una sonrisa bastante falsa, pero Damon no dijo nada- Solo que no sabía que tuvieses "problemas personales".

-Ric -le paró- No vayas por ahí.

-¿Y por dónde?

-Ambos tenemos clase -le cortó Damon al escuchar el timbre y salió de la sala de profesores dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca.

Como no había nadie allí, Alaric le pegó una patada a la pared para eliminar su frustración. ¿Desde cuándo Damon se comportaba como un capullo con él, que era su mejor amigo, que lo había acompañado a través de los momentos más difíciles de su vida? Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con Damon y no iba parar para averiguar qué le pasaba a su amigo.

* * *

_**Primer episodio escrito por ambas. ¿Qué os parece? Dos locas como nosotras escribiendo juntas, suena bastante bien, pero claro vosotros tenéis la última palabra. Dejad vuestra opinión, que es constructiva (en ambos perfiles si es posible)**_

_**Besos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06:**

Elena se dejó arrastrar hasta una zona apartada del instituto para evitar que miradas indiscretas se posaran en ellas. Caroline, viendo que el estado de su amiga era cada vez menos estable la llevó hasta el único lugar donde nadie les molestaría: la biblioteca, zona de estudio alias zona de relajación en ese momento. Caroline, sin llamar la atención, llevó a la morena hasta una mesa bien alejada de la entrada, no había mucha gente allí, solo la bibliotecaria y un par de alumnos: nadie les molestaría.

-Tranquila, Elena… -repitió por enésima vez Caroline intentando que su amiga dejara de llorar- ¿Qué pasó?

-Damon... -sollozó- Él…

-¡Elena, respira! -se exasperó Caroline agarrando a su amiga de la cara.

Elena cerró los ojos intentando contener los sollozos y respiró profundo un par de veces antes de abrirlos.

-Muy bien -Car la felicito como si fuera una niña- Ahora cuéntame -pidió suavemente.

-Damon -sollozó, la rubia miró por todos lados, y cogió una silla para ponerse a su lado- Él...él…¿cómo he podido ser tan inocente? -se lamentó sin poder evitar seguir llorando.

-Shh, si no me dices que pasa no voy a poder darte mi opinión… -dijo Caroline preocupada por su amiga- ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿No te contesta?

-No es eso -se incorporó un poco- Él, él… -tragó saliva- Estaba con Meredith -soltó rápidamente sintiendo un dolor en el pecho de solo pensar en esos dos juntos.

-¿Cómo? -reaccionó al segundo- ¿Cómo que "estaba con Meredith"? ¿qué Meredith? ¿¡la doctora!?

Caroline frunció el ceño sin entender. Sí, sabía que Damon había estado en la enfermería, ella misma se lo había encontrado al salir y le había dicho unas cuantas cosas pero de todos modos no podía entender qué tenía que ver eso con la enorme angustia que mostraba su amiga.

-¡Caroline baja la voz!-intentó calmarla, pero la rubia no conseguía atar nada, no tenía sentido, claro que estaba con la enfermera, había coincidido con él cuando salía de la sala, pero de ahí...

-Oh -reaccionó- ¿No creerás que…? -movió las manos nerviosa y Elena asintió con los labios temblando- ¿¡En serio!?

-Él dijo…-sorbió con la nariz- Que era la única mujer en su vida, ¿no lo entiendes Car? ¡La única! No quiero que diga mi nombre pero yo que sé...tengo que ser algo ¿no? ¡Voy a ser la madre de su bebé! -soltó exasperada y llena de enojo.

En el segundo en que esas palabras abandonaron sus labios, Elena se llevó una mano a la boca. "Madre" era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que se permitía decir o pensar en aquella palabra que antes había parecido tan aterradora. De repente todo estaba tan claro… Se llevó una mano a su vientre con cuidado y sintió un suave calor en su pecho. Por alguna razón las lágrimas disminuyeron, sólo para dar paso a una emoción aún más grande: Ira. Si es que antes había estado dolida por lo que había descubierto sobre Damon, ahora el enojo no cabía en su cuerpo. Ahí estaba ella: una jovencita de 16 años dándose cuenta de algo tan importante como era que pronto se convertiría en la mamá de un niño y él… Ni siquiera quería pensar qué estaba haciendo él.

-Creo que a cierto profesor necesita que le espabilen las neuronas -dijo Caroline, completamente ajena al hilo de pensamientos de su amiga, en un tono que no cabía dudas de que estaba muy enfadada con él, se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberle dado en sus partes- No ha tenido suficiente con mis palabras de antes, eso está claro.

-¿Qué palabras? -se extrañó Elena- ¿Has hablado con él?

-Si...bueno, no se le puede decir hablar -intentó explicarse- Sólo le comenté unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Unas cosas…? -recostó de nuevo la cabeza en sus brazos intentando contener las ganas de matar a la rubia en ese instante- Caroline, ¿qué le dijiste?

-Ya me conoces…-dibujó una mueca en su rostro- ¿Y qué más da? No tiene importancia, puede que estuviesen hablando porque son…¿amigos? Seguro hay una explicación… No creo que…

-Puede ser…-las dudas empezaron a desaparecer, pero entonces recordó que el chico tenía el teléfono en la mano, ¿y por qué no le mandaba un mensaje o algo? ¿y por qué no le preguntaba porqué había ido a la enfermería?- No, no, no…

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Qué tenía su móvil!

-Siempre puede no tener internet-rió pero la mirada asesina que le lanzó la morena le dejó claro que no era momento para bromas- Espero que estés equivocada porque si no tu querido profe va a escuchar unas cuantas cosas más… -comentó ya imaginándose la gran cantidad de cosas que ese iba a tener que escucharle decir.

Elena no estaba bien y ya no le podía echar la culpa a las hormonas, toda la culpa la tenía un profesor un tanto idiota. Evidentemente necesitaba de su apoyo, así que Caroline volvió a sacar las chuches, pero la castaña no tenía estómago para nada más, se habían saltado la mitad de las clases, y eso era un aviso seguro a su casa, pensar que cuando volviera tendría que hablar con su tía sobre eso y sobre… De solo pensarlo, Elena comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

Pero antes de volver a estallar, se llevó una mano hasta su barriga para tranquilizarse, sonrió con ternura, era lo único puro que tenía en esos momentos, y en lo poco que tenía para mantenerse firme, su teléfono vibró, y por un momento lo demás dejó de tener sentido, y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro de forma inmediata. No podía evitarlo, era una reacción natural a la simple perspectiva de tener noticias de Damon así que rápidamente tomó el móvil para ver de qué se trataba. Caroline la observó atentamente, pero la alegría que embriaga a su amiga dio paso a una sombría decepción. Caroline alzó una ceja interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿la factura del móvil? Ya, ya, nada de bromas -le quitó el teléfono, era un aviso del teléfono que ponía bien grande:

"Entrega del comentario de texto de la página 249. Literatura"

-Oh, el universo no está de tu lado -le devolvió el teléfono- ¿Acabamos de saltarnos literatura?

-¿En serio me lo estás preguntando Caroline? Tengo que darle ese comentario, ¡es parte de la nota! No puedo bajarla -recogió sus cosas, y se limpió la cara con la otra mano.

-Seguro entenderá que no se lo pudieras entregar… quizás, no sé, a lo mejor se lo puedes dar si se ven fuera del instituto…

-No -interrumpió Elena rotundamente- Damon siempre me ha dejado muy en claro que lo nuestro no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la escuela. Es un obsesivo del control en ese sentido, jamás me ha dejado ni siquiera ver un examen. Y tiene razón, no sería ético.

-¡A la mirda la ética, Elena! ¿Vas a ir fuera de la hora a hablar con él de temas del instituto? ¿¡en serio!? -desde el fondo de la sala de oyó un sonoro "shh" por parte de la bibliotecaria, que ambas chicas obviaron por completo- Elena no vas a poder, vas…

-¿Voy qué? ¿a ponerme a llorar? No es la primera vez que hablo con él fingiendo.

-Si pero esta vez es diferente -ambas chicas salieron del aula, Caroline persiguiendo a una Elena muy decidida y haciendo todo lo posible por detenerla- Estás enfadada con él.

-El no lo sabe. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

-Ya pero…¡Elena! -tiró del brazo de la chica, pero el timbre que marcaba la hora de descanso las desconcertó a ambas, Elena bufó ahora tendría que ir corriendo si quería parar a Damon en la clase y no ir a buscarle a otro lado.

-¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo? ¿Te quedarías más calmada?

La rubia dudó, pero no le quedó otra que aceptar, ambas avanzaron con paso firme hasta su aula, pero en medio del camino un grupo de chicas paró a Caroline, ya que la rubia estaba metida en el comité de estudiantes. Elena sonrió para sus adentros, necesitaba a su amiga si, pero si iba con ella iba mostrar que era débil y no estaba dispuesta a eso. Ahora no.

Luego del sonido del timbre, los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de alumnos que salían de sus clases para disfrutar del periodo largo de descanso. En medio de ese mar de gente Elena llegó al aula de Damon, en mitad del camino sacó la carpeta con el trabajo, estaba nerviosa, le temblaba el pulso pero no le importó. Se encontró con la puerta abierta y pudo ver dentro del aula a Damon con los ojos cerrados y agarrándose el puente de la nariz en un gesto que sólo hacía cuando estaba completamente abatido o muy de mal humor.

Dando un suspiro, caminó con pasos ligeros hacia dentro del aula y se paró frente al escritorio de Damon que estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no la había oído llegar así que la joven se aclaró la garganta para darle una señal de su presencia.

Cuando Damon abrió los ojos se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día al encontrarse con Elena parada frente a él. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos pero en su expresión no mostraba tristeza sino otra cosa ¿era rencor?, Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra y teniendo como único acompañante el sonido de sus respiraciones, sin poder evitarlo Damon le sonrió como él siempre hacía, de la única forma que la desarmaba por completo, la chica carraspeó un poco para aliviar esa sensación de su cuerpo. Por un momento había desaparecido el miedo. Había sido mucho más sencillo cuando él tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando no le sonreía con esa maldita sonrisa, así era más fácil odiarlo pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, mirándola con esos ojos claros…

-Profesor Salvatore, aquí tiene -le entregó la carpeta con la mayor firmeza posible, el chico posó su mirada desde la carpeta hasta los ojos café de la chica, extrañado de que ella hubiera decidido seguir fingiendo esa fría relación de profesor alumna cuando en realidad estaban solos en el aula. No esperaba que saltara a sus brazos ni nada por el estilo pero… aunque sea que se llamaran por su nombre no estaría mal.

-No tienes que fingir -dijo Damon confundido levantándose de su silla para pararse frente a Elena que dio instintivamente un paso atrás.

-¿Fingir qué cosa, Profesor? -soltó ella mirándolo como si realmente nada los uniera fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Damon la fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba cuando hacía eso y ella lo sabía perfectamente. No era la primera vez que la castaña recurría a esa estrategia cuando estaba molesta por algo, solo que jamás lo había hecho con tanta seriedad.

-Gracias -concluyó Damon quitándole suavemente la carpeta de las manos y la miró de manera inexpresiva, dos podían jugar a aquel juego- ¿Ha pasado algo para que no asista a mi clase, Señorita Gilbert?

Esta vez, fue el turno de Elena de fulminarle con la mirada. ¿Es que no bastaba con lo que había tenido que escuchar? ¿Encima él se dignaba a preguntarle que le había pasado? Tenía ganas de darle la cachetada de su vida en ese mismo instante pero se contuvo y mantuvo su expresión impasible.

-Me sentía mal… -se calló al ver la expresión preocupada de Damon- Pero ya estoy bien, mire si falta algo así puedo irme a disfrutar del periodo libre.

-No creo, haces los mejores trabajos -le sonrió Damon cambiando de táctica al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Ya se estaba cansando, y mucho, tenía tantas preguntas empezando en el porqué de su actitud tan inmadura. De la misma manera que Elena se estaba muriendo por preguntarle sobre Meredith y sobre aquellos mensajes que nunca le había enviado. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente se quedaron mirándose por un largo rato.

-Si me disculpa -se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el picaporte cambió completamente de opinión, cuando se giró para hablar Damon ya había comenzado a guardar sus cosas, ¿ni siquiera le iba a preguntar qué le había pasado?

-¡Damon! -gritó, el aludido se quedó quieto, mirándola desde la distancia, la chica apretó los puños y dio dos pasos firmes- ¿No me vas a preguntar? -soltó dolida, regresando a su escritorio- ¿No ves que tengo un aspecto horrible? ¿¡ni siquiera me vas a preguntar porque fui a ver a "Mer"?-dibujó las comillas con las manos, era la primera vez que explotaba así delante de Damon, su primera verdadera discusión en todos estos meses, y por extraño que parezca se sentía bien, liberando esos miedos. Damon no se movió ni un ápice- No vas a decir nada, ¿verdad? -se cruzó de brazos indignada, acercándose a él- Te creí, ¿sabes? -murmuró dolida- Te creí cuando te conté sobre el bebé y tu como buen caballero me dijiste que no pasaba nada, que tu ibas a estar conmigo… -por un momento Damon vio en sus ojos el reflejo de las lágrimas pero la chica se recompuso muy fácilmente- ¡Eres un mentiroso Damon! ¡Habla! ¿¡o prefieres hablar con tu querida "Mer"!?

-¿Cómo? -soltó Damon completamente sorprendido por todas esas palabras mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Bien no estás mudo -asintió, se pasó una mano por el cabello- Ahora dime, ¿vamos a hablar o no?

-Elena este no es el lugar -dijo tajante mirando a la multitud de estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta abierta. Se acercó a ella, ya estaba bastante preocupado como para que tuviese que añadir a medio instituto, le agarró del brazo o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que la chica se apartó de él- Elena vayamos a otro lado, ¿quieres hablar? Vale, pero no aquí.

El tono de Damon sorprendió a la chica ¿Realmente ahora él estaba enojado con ella? ¿Qué era ese horrible tono tan autoritario y desagradable?

-¿Ahora tú estás enojado conmigo? -cuestionó Elena como si esa fuera la ridiculez más grande jamás vista.

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que esté!? -soltó Damon pasándose una mano por el pelo en gesto nervioso- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre armar toda esta escena aquí, donde puede vernos y escucharnos cualquiera?

La chica lo miró con furia, ella no quería hablar en ese lugar, era la primera que no quería que esto saliese a la luz pero tampoco podía frenar a su lengua porque si se mantenía un segundo callada miraría sus ojos azules, o simplemente a su sonrisa encantadora o a su cabello, y no, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar de esa forma no sin tener algunas cosas claras.

Damon arrastró a la chica, o más bien ella se puso detrás de él y se dejó llevar hasta la sala de profesores, la zona estaba despejada porque la mayoría o estaban de guardia o desayunando en la cafetería, el chico cerró la puerta, y se apoyó en ella. Elena se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana que daba al exterior, si solamente ella no fuese alumna de ese centro.

Damon vio una pequeña lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de Elena y vio su pequeña mano volar hasta su vientre cerrando los ojos. Parecía tan triste… Solo entonces, Damon recordó como le había gritado antes y se odió a sí mismo por haber actuado sin pensar de esa manera.

-Elena -acarició cada sílaba de su nombre, la chica se permitió mantener los ojos cerrados para sentir la voz de Damon retumbando en su mente- Lo siento, muchísimo.

-¿Qué sientes Damon? -dijo mucho más tranquila pero sin poder juntar las fuerzas necesarias para mirarlo a la cara- Porque ayer tuve una pesadilla horrible, ¿sabes? y la pasé mal, no te pido que estuvieses allí ni tampoco que respondieras al teléfono, pero sí que al día siguiente tuviese noticias tuyas, ¡un simple…! -recordó las palabras de su hermano y rió- Un simple "cuidate" habría bastado…-se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Cualquier cosa…

Damon miró por todos lados, buscando las palabras concretas que no destruyesen más a Elena, pero ¿qué iba a decir él? ¿que no había podido pegar ojo en todos estos días? ¿qué iba a decirle? Él estaba tan destrozado física y psicológicamente como ella, no tenía palabras, no las había. Intentó acercarse a ella, abrazarla y demostrarle así lo que sentía pero la chica no estaba a la labor de recibir sus abrazos, no en ese momento, así que se apartó bruscamente asqueada de solo pensar que hacía sólo algunos minutos quizás con esas mismas manos había acariciado a Meredith.

-No -alzó una mano, marcando distancia- Dime algo ¡maldita sea! -la puerta se abrió al momento, y varios profesores entraron en la sala, ninguno comentó nada por ver a la chica pero Elena no podía quedarse allí, Damon le instó con la mirada para que saliese, para que fueran a otro lado, la chica negó con la cabeza- Sigo esperando, profesor -le presionó en voz baja aún cuando sabía que no podía estar ahí.

-Ele..., señorita Gilbert -le suplicó- Será mejor que…-miró a sus compañeros- Que me traiga el justificante de la falta de asistencia antes de que yo conteste a sus dudas -miró la carpeta con el trabajo de Elena y le envió una mirada interrogante a la joven antes de guardarla a lo que la chica asintió- Ahora si me disculpa… -le abrió la puerta amablemente.

Ella salió con paso firme, lanzando una mirada acusatoria al chico antes de salir, a punto de decirle algo más, pero la puerta se cerró justo con su salida, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Apretó los puños con furia, le había cerrado la puerta en sus narices, enfadada cogió su teléfono.

**"Esto no te lo perdono"-E**

Esperó pacientemente a que el chico le devolviese el mensaje, no podía negarle ahora que no tenía el teléfono ni mucho menos se podía hacer el tonto.

**"No era el momento y lo sabes. No seas tan inmadura, Elena"-D**

Elena se sintió a punto de explotar cuando leyó aquel mensaje. Lo conocía tan bien que podía jurar que se lo había querido decir con ese desagradable tono que tenía escondido por ahí y que pocas veces había utlizado con ella.

-Te odio -musitó al aire, mientras se dirigía a buscar a su amiga al gimnasio, miró la aplicación unos segundos más, Damon estaba "en línea", ¿ahora era él el que esperaba una señal? Pues la iba a tener, se dejó caer en un banquito.

**"¿Ahora soy inmadura? ¡Ja! ¿Podemos quedar para hablar? ¿o vas a seguir ignorándome?"-E**

**"Más tarde."-D**

Alzó una ceja dubitativa, ¿más tarde? ¿qué entendía por más tarde? Tenían que hablar ahora, en su casa no podría librarse de su hermano y menos de su tía, borró el mensaje que iba a enviarle dándole el visto bueno y lo reescribió. Casi podía escuchar ese tono molesto y soberbio tan característico de Damon cuando se le metía en la cabeza estar enojado con ella. Pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, la iba a escuchar sin importar qué quisiera él.

**"No puedo, tiene que ser en el instituto. Ya"-E**

Pasaron unos minutos y no hubo respuesta, gran parte de su cerebro le decía que fuese a la sala de profesores y la liase allí mismo, pero la única parte que aún tenía sentido común le decía que no tenía ningún sentido montar una escena de celos, justo cuando iba a guardar el teléfono recibió la respuesta.

**"¿No vas a parar hasta conseguirlo cierto?" -D**

**"¿Tú qué crees?" -E**

**"A la hora del almuerzo en la sala de ensayo."-D**

**"Bien" -E**

Elena solo contestó para quedarse con la última palabra, algo que evidentemente no era más que un gesto infantil que Damon decidió ignorar negando con la cabeza. Elena siempre había sido muy madura y diferente a todas las chicas de su edad, esa era una de las cosas que había cautivado a Damon desde el principio pero cuando quería comportarse como una niña no había nadie que le ganara. Era lo más cabezota que existía en el planeta.

Damon suspiró dejándose caer en una silla de la sala de profesores y acarició con un dedo la fotografía suya y de Elena besándose bajo el sol de Georgia que adornaba el fondo de pantalla de su móvil… ¿En qué momento se había ido todo a la mierda? Y tan rápido… ¿Cómo había podido permitir que su relación con ella, con su luz, se viese truncada por sus miedos? Tendría que haberle contestado, esa misma mañana tendría que haberle dado una señal, cualquier cosa, pero no, sus pesadillas, su fuero interno le había causado una mala jugada.

Damon volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que Hayley, la profesora de griego le estaba incluyendo en la conversación, solamente sonrió, Damon no le prestó más atención de la necesaria, no le interesaba nada pero nada lo que le estaban comentando, justo cuando buscaba una excusa para escapar de allí entró Ric, malhumorado y cansado.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? -le preguntó Rebekah en tono de burla, Alaric había sustituido a la profesora de lengua en la hora que tenía libre. Y no había resultado agradable, ya que el curso que le había tocado esperaba poder tener la hora para no hacer nada.

-Muy graciosa, ¿No deberías estar preparando el examen a los de tercero?-contraatacó, no estaba dispuesto a que la chica bromease con su estado de ánimo.

-Ya lo tengo todo listo -sonrió, y volvió a la conversación que tenía con Hayley y Elijah, Alaric puso los ojos en blanco y centró su atención al decaído de su amigo que tenía peor aspecto que esa mañana.

-Damon, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?

-Estamos en horario de trabajo -le respondió de forma mecanizada no queriendo meterse en un interrogatorio de tercer grado, ya había tenido bastante con Elena. Ric lo miró fijamente, intentando buscar las respuesta a sus preguntas en los ojos de Damon, pero nada, resignado se dejó caer en la silla de al lado y se concentró en coger el ordenador y repasar el documento de los exámenes para matar el tiempo.

No pasó mucho tiempo de tranquilidad antes de que la puerta sonara. Tanto Damon como Ric voltearon hacia la puerta cuando la cabeza de Meredith se asomó dentro de la sala.

-¿Puedes venir un momento, Ric? -le pidió sin ningún tipo de preámbulo.

-Hola a tí también, Meredith -se burló Hayley con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, estoy apurada…

Alaric salió sin dudarlo, incluso extrañado de que la chica fuese a buscarle, al rato volvió a entrar con el ceño fruncido, la curiosidad estaba matando a Damon muy lentamente. Normalmente hubiese salido junto a Ric para ver cual era el problema pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que cuando quiso levantarse para seguir a su amigo Ric ya estaba volviendo.

-¿Beso de "feliz recreo"? -intentó bromear Damon para romper el hielo en un intento sacar un poco de información.

-¿Qué? -se extrañó al escuchar la voz de Damon que no había estado muy por la labor de hablar antes- No, solo ha venido a preguntarme por Elena -Damon se tensó al instante.

-¿Elena? -preguntó inseguro.

-Elena Gilbert, está con Forbes, Lockwood y ese grupo. Los de quinto -aclaró y Damon asintió intentando no reflejar demasiado interés en lo que su compañero tenía para comentar sobre Elena.

-Mer vino a preguntarme si sabía algo de la familia. Vio en los registros que Elena lleva saltándose varias clases por las mañanas y… ya sabes como es: siempre se involucra mucho.

-¿Por qué habría de involucrarse?

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros- Ha estado atendiéndola últimamente y debe haber escuchado por los pasillos que hoy hablé con Jenna, su tutora, a la cual has rehuido por completo, había venido preguntando por su salud. Ya sabes cómo corren los rumores por aquí.

-¿Tú hablaste con la tía de Elena? -preguntó Damon, cada vez más interesado.

-Si, estaba bastante preocupada por Elena. Vino a preguntarme si sabía de algo raro…

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Oye… ¿No estás muy interesado en la chica Gilbert?

-Para nada -dijo Damon quitándole importancia- Es solo que es una de mis mejores alumnas. Sabes lo raro que resulta encontrar chicos brillantes en esta época…

-Sí… -aceptó Ric no muy convencido- Le dije lo que sé, que está bastante rara y se ha estado saltando varias clases. Seguramente Mer sabe algo más pero la muy… -se calló- No me quiere decir que le pasa a la chica -concluyó frustrado- Tú no sabrás nada ¿verdad?

-¿Qué voy a saber yo?-se puso a la defensiva al instante, Damon notó también el cambio en Alaric que de repente lo miraba con suspicacia, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de encontrar un problema en eso, era una estupidez- Quiero decir, solo soy su profesor de literatura, ¿qué voy a saber?

-Me refiero a si has visto algo raro en ella, es solo curiosidad y saber que esa chica está bien. A mí también me agrada Gilbert. Es brillante en realidad, uno de esos pocos alumnos con los que puedes sostener una discusión. Es la mejor de su clase.

-Pero no tenemos nada que ver, quiero decir, no será grave si Mer no te ha comentado nada, ¿verdad?

-Mer es demasiado profesional -bufó.

-O no será importante -intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, concentrándose de nuevo en los botones de su camisa, como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo.

-Bueno ya que estás hablador -sonrió- ¿Por qué no hablamos de "tu salud"?

-¿Mi qué? Estoy perfectamente-se recolocó las mangas de la camisa, un gesto que dejaba en claro que ese tema le ponía bastante nervioso, la mirada penetrante y compasiva de Ric le atacaba en todos los sentidos- Basta Ric.

-No estoy haciendo nada, solo quiero que hablemos un poco.

-Se va a acabar el descanso.

-Lo sé, pero es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer en el rato que nos queda, y no me hagas secuestrarte después de clases, porque eso es otra, casi no tienes tiempo para Mer y para mi.

-Vaya como si eso fuese un problema -intentó bromear, algunos profesores empezaron a salir de la sala- Mira no pongas todo en mi contra Ric, no tiene gracia.

Se levantó dispuesto a escabullirse, Ric cogió su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Meredith, esta vez Damon no iba a quedarse con sus problemas en un bolsillo.

El moreno salió al exterior, a tomar un poco de aire fresco y a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, en como, en unos meses había sido el hombre más feliz que haya existido en la faz de la tierra, dando las gracias a esa personita que le había concedido estar con Elena, y como ahora todo se desmoronaba, quería a ese bebé, claro que lo quería, pero las dudas y la incertidumbre de no saber cómo iban a suceder las cosas le estaban matando, se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, respiró hondo, y miró directamente al cielo.

-¿Estás rezando?-bromeó Mer, el chico soltó una carcajada- Oye, podría ser…

-¿Tengo cara de beato?

-No tienes cara de...nada -cuando Damon se giró, vio que todo era una encerrona, Ric y Mer estaban allí, juntos- Anda, ¿por qué no le dices a tu chica preferida que te pasa? Si también puedes contárselo a tu amante -señaló a Ric que soltó una carcajada contagiando a Damon y Mer- No sé de qué se ríen. Ya me he dado cuenta que llevan tiempo engañándome…

-Si, somos pareja en secreto, Mer. Llevamos saliendo dos años -rió Alaric ante la ridiculez que estaba diciendo y abrazó a Meredith por la espalda depositando un beso en su hombro- ¿A qué si amor? -incluyó a Damon lanzándole un beso por el aire- ¿Nos damos un besito?

-¡A mi no me metas en tus problemas de pareja! -rió Damon divertido por la situación, por un momento esa tensión, y ese peso que llevaba en la espalda desaparecieron por completo.

Damon sonrió al ver como Meredith volteaba la cabeza para besar a su novio y cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando por un largo momento, los ojos de Ric brillaban como la primera vez y aún después de todos los años que llevaban juntos parecía que cada beso fuera el primero.

-Basta de mariconadas chicos -los interrumpió Damon algo triste al recordar a Elena en sus brazos en situaciones bastante parecidas a aquella.

-No seas tan amargado colega… -se quejó Ric.

-Déjalo amor, es que está celoso. No te preocupes Damon -le guiñó un ojo- Puedo compartir a Ric contigo si quieres -sonrió la chica.

-Gracias-soltó de repente Damon, ya fuera de toda broma pasándose una mano por el cabello, despeinándose por completo- Gracias por estar ahí, por aguantarme.

-Damon colega-se acercó Ric a su amigo, pasándole un brazo por el hombro- Ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea…

-Si, es que...todo es muy complicado desde hace un tiempo, he estado viviendo mi mejor momento, pero esa burbuja de felicidad me ha estallado en la cara -suspiró, ¿iba a contarlo? No, no podía hacerle eso a Elena, era ella la que tenía que dar el primer paso, por lo menos su familia, porque Mer y Ric por encima de todo tenían su ética, tanto como profesor como como enfermera.

Y entonces lo pensó, ¿Meredith sabría el estado de Elena? La miró fijamente, la chica se dio cuenta del cambio en su amigo pero no preguntó al respecto.

-Te extrañamos, Damon -admitió Meredith que era la mejor de los dos con las palabras- Y la verdad es que hemos estado preocupados estos días… Pareces… -suspiró- No lo sé. Verte así no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Las palabras de Meredith hicieron que ambos se sumieran en recuerdos bastante oscuros de su pasado hasta que finalmente Damon sacudió la cabeza mirándola a los ojos.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso -dijo firmemente- Lo prometo.

-Pero aún así no quieres decirnos qué te pasa -intervino Ric.

-No es tan sencillo… -admitió Damon pasándose una mano por el cabello- Prometo decirles cuando pueda. En serio…

-Pero Damon…

-Déjalo, Ric -interrumpió Meredith poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de este- Confiamos en ti, Damon. Confiamos en que si necesitas nuestra ayuda vas a pedirla.

Damon asintió y antes de que pudiera decir nada el timbre retumbó en las cabezas de ambos, las clases volvían a su ritmo, y el periodo de confesiones terminaba con el recreo.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?

-Sí -contestó rápidamente Ric- ¿Qué tal en tu casa? Te llevamos a casa, ¿verdad Mer? Así evitamos que se te olvide como lo de tu móvil, ¿no le pasa nada verdad?

-Ric -le regaña Mer- Volvamos a dentro, que tenéis clase, adiós Damon -le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después seguir a Ric de cerca. Damon miró el horario de su móvil y suspiró cansado, dirigiéndose a su aula donde seguramente le estarían esperando los revoltosos alumnos de cuarto año.

A la hora del almuerzo, Elena estaba sentada en el borde del escenario del enorme auditorio del colegio que en ese momento estaba completamente desierto. Tenía la cabeza baja y jugaba con la corbata azul de su uniforme inmersa en sus pensamientos. Estaba completamente concentrada en el silencio cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su mano. Al bajar la vista, vio un pequeño avioncito de papel junto a su mano izquierda. Lo tomó entre sus dedos extrañada y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con Damon observándola con esa sonrisa torcida, su favorita. La joven puso los ojos en blanco odiándolo un poco más por tener esa puntería perfecta y ser igual de perfecto en cada cosa que hacía… Definitivamente el hombre le estaba haciendo terriblemente difícil la tarea de odiarle.

-Ábrelo -vocalizo Damon comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Elena bufó pero no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y desdobló el avioncito para encontrarse con un par de líneas escritas por la preciosa y descuidada caligrafía de Damon.

_**"¿Qué es poesía?, dices, mientras clavas**_

_**en mi pupila tu pupila azul,**_

_**¡Qué es poesía! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?**_

_**Poesía... eres tú."**_

Elena suspiró al leer aquella rima. Era evidente que Damon no había escogido las palabras al azar. Se trataba de una rima en particular, la misma que ella había leído en voz alta en la clase de literatura cuando Damon había pedido que trajeran de tarea una obra de poesía de la época del romanticismo. Elena suspiró. Ese había sido el día en que se dieron su primer beso. Hacía ya tantos meses…

-Si crees que citando a Bécquer vas a conseguir arreglar todo estás equivocado -comentó Elena un poco dolida cuando él llegó hasta ella. Achicó los ojos, y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios, no, jugando con estas cartas estaba claro que iba a conseguir lo que se proponía, miró una vez más la caligrafía de Damon.

-¿Recuerdas ese día?-susurró con ternura, como si fuese un niño chico, esperando su regalo de navidad.

-Eso es jugar sucio, Damon -se quejó la joven frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Me prefieres gritándote? -intentó bromear Damon y se sentó junto a ella poniendo una bolsa de papel entre ellos y sin esperar la respuesta de Elena comenzó a sacar cosas de adentro.

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo Elena extrañada.

-Traje el almuerzo-comentó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sacaba dos sandwiches tostados de jamón y queso, más una porción de papas fritas que sabían que era la debilidad de Elena; la aludida tragó saliva con dificultad, el truco de la comida también era jugar sucio.

-No tengo hambre-comentó mientras miraba atentatamente un punto en sus uñas. Damon sonrió ante su juego.

-Tienes que comer, Elena. Tienes que cuidarte… en tu estado es importante que..

-No vayas por ahí -interrumpió Elena- ¿Ahora te importa?

-¿Es que acaso no lo ha hecho en algún momento? -cuestionó Damon molesto.

-¿Quieres que enumere? Puedo comenzar por el mensaje que no me mandaste anoche, o por como me gritaste más tarde…

-No puedes enfadarte por un mensaje, eso no es un argumento para estar enfadada-jugó con un trozito de queso. La chica respiró hondo antes de proseguir.

-También puedo hablarte de la "única mujer de tu vida" -soltó Elena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿De que hablas, Elena?

-No seas hipócrita. Te escuché con Meredith en la enfermería -se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, queriendo desaparecer de allí inmediatamente- No entiendo cómo puedo haber sido tan estúpida… Te creí, Damon. Creí cada palabra que me dijiste.

-¿Tú crees que tengo algo con Meredith? -alucinó Damon.

Elena no contestó, desvió la mirada en otra dirección, se lamió los labios y evitó por todos los medios volver a estallar. Habría sido más sencillo gritarle, montar una escena, después de todo nadie los escuchaba allí, pero esa estúpida cita había revuelto todos sus sentimientos y de repente no tenía energías ni siquiera para gritar o pelearse.

-¿En serio crees que podría engañarte? -le preguntó Damon herido y molesto- ¡Contéstame!

-¡No me grites! -gritó Ella mirándolo de nuevo con llamas saliendo por sus ojos. Quiso levantarse y desaparecer, que la tierra allí mismo la tragase, se sentía tan chica a su lado.

-Es que estas diciendo una completa locura. ¡Elena estoy arriesgando toda mi vida por estar contigo, no puedes estar pensando en algo tan estúpido como que yo esté con otra mujer!

-¿Así que eso? ¿Estas cansado de arriesgarte por una niña tonta y corres a los brazos de alguien más?

-¡No seas ridícula Elena!

-¡Que no me grites! -volvió a gritar la joven y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas- Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de contestarme esta mañana… Te necesitaba anoche.

-No pude ¿Bien? ¡No pude contestarte! Quizás no lo puedas ver pero esta situación también es difícil para mí, Elena. Tuve miedo, simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

-¿En serio la estás pasando mal? -preguntó Elena irónicamente y rió con tristeza- Porque no lo parecía teniendo en cuenta las risas y las bonitas palabras que intercambiaban con "Mer".

-Basta con eso, Elena resultas patética con eso.

-¿Qué resulto patética?-rió irónica-pero tu no contestas, ¿¡por qué!? Claro, porque esas palabritas con tu Mer decían todo.

-No tengo nada con Meredith, Elena.

-¡No te creo!

-¡Estoy diciéndote que no tengo nada con ella! ¿Puedes dejar de actuar como si fueras una niña?

-¡Entonces deja de tratarme como si fuera una!

Elena suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Pelear con él la estaba matando. Odiaba esto, odiaba sentirse tan lejos de él.

-Te necesitaba, Damon… -susurró Elena con un nudo en la garganta.

Ver a Elena completamente rota frente a él fue una de las imágenes más difíciles que Damon había tenido que contemplar en toda su vida y se sintió terrible al darse cuenta de que en gran parte todo eso era culpa de él. Con cuidado, casi temiendo que con un simple toque la chica se desmoronara, Damon acercó su mano la mejilla húmeda de Elena que se inclinó inmediatamente contra él al sentir el tacto de sus dedos. Era una de las imágenes más tristes y dulces que había visto en toda su vida.

-Lo siento, Elena -susurró atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Elena intentó resistirse pero finalmente dejó que él la abrazara. Ahí estaba de nuevo, en su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, escuchando los suaves latidos del corazón de Damon y sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, más lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Elena y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Por un largo momento ambos se quedaron así, Damon rodeándola con los brazos como si temiera que ella desapareciera en cualquier momento y ella llorando en silencio agarrándose con fuerza de su camisa.

-Por favor dime que hay una explicación para lo que escuché en la enfermería -suplicó Elena con la voz quebrada.

Damon besó su cabello dejando escapar una pequeña risita ante aquello.

-Claro que la hay. Meredith ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el instituto, Elena. Nos conocemos desde siempre… Pero nunca ha pasado nada, te lo juro, ella está con Ric, digo Alaric -se corrigió explicándole todo lentamente a Elena como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Una imagen se coló entonces en los pensamientos de Elena, era un recuerdo vago de Damon caminando hacia su auto en el estacionamiento… seguido del profesor de historia y la nueva enfermera tomados de la mano.

-Mira -dijo Damon enseñándole su móvil.

Elena soltó una risa suave cuando vio la fotografía de la pantalla. Alaric y Meredith se besaban en un segundo plano mientras la cara de Damon salía en primer plano haciendo una mueca de asco y señalando a sus dos amigos. Al verla sintió un peso elevándose de su pecho, se sentía ligera como una pluma, había sido una estúpida.

-Wow… -susurró Elena bajando la vista avergonzada por haber desconfiado de él.

-¿No tienes nada que decir? -la pinchó Damon comenzando a recuperar la sonrisa.

-No-se encogió de hombros mientras evitaba que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

-¡Ah claro! A mi se me puede acusar de todo, pero si la señorita se equivoca ahí queda todo-se hizo el ofendido, la chica puso los ojos en blanco-vamos, ¿en serio no tienes nada que decir?

-No tientes a la suerte-le aclaró soltando una leve risita.

-No voy a parar-le hizo cosquillas, la chica rió y gritó para que parece-¿no te oigo señorita Gilbert?-la aludida consiguió librarse de los brazos de Damon, aún riendo le miró fijamente a los ojos, un gesto muy serio pero a una imagen tan graciosa, Damon sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-Lo siento un poquito -aceptó Elena mostrándole con sus dedos índice y pulgar una pequeña distancia- Pero sigo igual de enojada por todo el resto…

Damon rió relajadamente al darse cuenta de que, aunque hablaba un poco en serio, ella en realidad parecía estar bromeando, pero su orgullo no les iba a permitir a ninguno dejar pasar la situación.

-¿Tú sigues enfadada? Yo debería estarlo por todos esos gritos de hoy y porque hayas desconfiado tan fácilmente de mí -reprochó Damon suavemente.

-Está bien -suspiró la chica mirándolo a los ojos y perdiéndose en ese bello mar azul como tanto le gustaba hacer, se acercó de nuevo a él, esperando que el chico la rodease con sus brazos- Te perdono si tu me perdonas.

Damon sonrió completamente esta vez y se acercó a ella hasta pegar las frentes de ambos.

-Hecho -susurró él tomando la cara de la joven entre sus manos.

-En serio lo lamento, me porté mal y…

-Shh -interrumpió Damon mirándola a los ojos a esa distancia tan corta-_ "¿Qué es poesía?"_

Los ojos de Elena brillaron con una intensidad casi tan brillante como la de su sonrisa cuando escuchó aquellas palabras y sintió que de repente todo volvía a estar bien en el mundo.

-"_...dices, mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul"_ -continuó citando Elena perdida entre los recuerdos y los hipnotizantes ojos de Damon.

-"._..¡Qué es poesía! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?..._" -Damon sonrió aún más ampliamente mientras veía como lentamente la luz volvía a iluminar el rostro de Elena. Acarició su rostro mientras decía las palabras, rozando finalmente los labios de la chica con la punta de sus dedos tiernamente mientras Elena cerraba los ojos.

-"_...Poesía... eres tú._" -suspiró la joven y dejó que Damon capturara sus labios en un intenso beso.

El contacto de sus labios se sentía como tocar el cielo, era aún mejor que eso, estar en el paraíso en y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Se besaron por lo que podrían haber sido horas, sus labios se reencontraron y dieron paso a una danza que solamente ellos tenían el poder de crear, Damon bajó sus manos de las mejillas de Elena hasta su cintura, alterando a su paso cada célula del cuerpo de la chica, mientras la muchacha enredaba sus manos en el suave cabello azabache de Damon. Hacía días que no habían encontrado un momento para poder besarse sin pensar en nada más y ahora que lo hacían ninguno de los dos podía comprender cómo habían hecho para sobrevivir sin aquello. Elena se entretuvo acariciando la nuca de Damon por un largo rato mientras él colaba lentamente los dedos por debajo de la camisa del uniforme de Elena sintiendo la suavidad tan perfecta de su piel.

-Te quiero, nena -susurró Damon contra sus labios y Elena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

-Lo sé -sonrió ella volviendo a unir sus labios esta vez en varios besos cortos.

-Deberíamos parar, señorita Gilbert -bromeó Damon después de varios minutos. Elena estaba sentada encima de él y se besaban suave pero apasionadamente sin dejar mucho espacio para palabras.

-Hablar de despertarse cuando por fin se está tan bien así dormido… -murmuró lentamente Elena rozando los labios de Damon.

-Cortázar -reconoció él rápidamente dándole un pequeño beso.

-Rayuela -asintió Elena.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme…

-Aprendo del mejor -sonrió la joven y luego dio un largo suspiro.

Damon acercó sus labios con cuidado al oído de Elena que sonrió porque su respiración le hacía cosquillas y antes de hablar depositó un suave beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Te amo -susurró con devoción, como si se tratara del secreto más bello y mejor guardado de todos los tiempos, como si ella fuera la única mujer digna de ser considerada mujer, como si fuera el único reflejo de belleza en toda su vida.

Elena sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, esa sonrisa inocente y alegre, tan llena de vida como siempre, la sonrisa favorita de Damon.

-Y yo te amo a tí -contestó ella sin rastros de dudas haciendo que las palabras sonaran como música para ambos.

Damon le sonrió antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente y luego la apartó gentilmente solo un poco para tomar las papas fritas y ofrecerle una.

-No me apetece comer ahora -se quejó Elena frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Has escuchado esa tonta frase sobre comer por dos? -bromeó Damon insistiendo con la comida.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco pero abrió la boca cuando Damon le dio una papa frita y la saboreó sin oponer resistencia e instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que sí tenía hambre. Y si no había quedado claro su estómago respondió por ella. Damon sonrió complacido cuando ella misma agarró el sandwich y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos.

-¿Ahora vas a contarme qué hacías en la enfermería? -interrogó Damon cuando estuvo seguro de que ella seguiría comiendo.

Ella se encogió de hombros sintiendo que todos los problemas y malestares que creía tener en la mañana de repente eran completamente insignificantes al lado de este momento y esperó a tragar otro bocado para responder.

-Me sentía mal -confesó- No dormí bien anoche y… ya sabes esas estúpidas náuseas y todo lo demás…

-¿Estás mejor?

-Mejor que nunca -sonrió ella mordiendo una patata- Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

-Sabes que no podemos… Lo hice por ti solo por hoy, pero es peligroso, nena. No se puede convertir en una costumbre.

Con una mueca de tristeza por aquel comentario, Elena bajó un poco la cabeza jugando distraídamente con un botón de la camisa de Damon mientras sostenía su comida con la otra.

-Lo sé -suspiró tristemente.

-Elena

-¿Si?

-¿Qué sabe exactamente Meredith sobre tu salud?

Antes de contestar, Elena hizo algo de tiempo masticando lentamente otro bocado de su sandwich y finalmente habló luego de una larga pausa:

-Sabe que estoy embarazada -dijo y por primera vez la palabra no sonó como algo tan terriblemente malo- Y también sabe que mi tía no lo sabe…

-¿Y sobre nosotros? -Elena le dirigió una mirada asesina ante eso a lo que Damon sonrió.

-Nunca le diría nada sobre nosotros. A nadie, Damon.

-Confío en tí…

Elena estaba a punto de contestarle cuando ambos escucharon el sonido que menos querían oír: el timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo. Damon frunció el ceño y Elena soltó un suspiro triste.

-De vuelta a la realidad -murmuró la chica decepcionada.

-De vuelta a la realidad, señorita Gilbert -repitió Damon antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-Prefiero nena -sonrió Elena guiñándole un ojo y se levantó alejándose un par de pasos de él.

Damon rió suavemente y volvió a darle un corto beso antes de dejarla partir. Sin decir más nada, porque sabía que si lo hacía le sería imposible terminar de despedirse de él, Elena se alejó de él y salió del auditorio con pasos ligeros, dándole los últimos mordiscos a su sandwich mientras Damon la observaba hipnotizado por sus largas piernas y su hermosa figura.

Elena podía ser un terrible dolor de cabeza a veces, quizás aún más veces últimamente teniendo en cuenta a sus revolucionadas hormonas, pero definitivamente esa chica era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en la vida.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, aquí os dejamos un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, un poco más largo que el anterior, ¡la inspiración nos puede! Eso si, no voy abandonar ninguna de mis historias, acabo de empezar Enredados y tengo muchas ideas, y One More Night tengo ya el final escrito, así que no os preocupéis, y recordar para mi el verano ya está a la vuelta de la esquina y eso significa más historias ¡y más actualizaciones!_

_Quería daros las gracias a todos, y especialmente a mi querida Luna por brindarme esta oportunidad: ¡eres un cielo! y a todas las personas que conocéis esta historia y os encanta, y aceptáis que yo esté en ella._

_Besos, y gracias por leernos._

_PD: los reviews son amor, para ambas ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07:**

Las clases siguientes pasaron bastante rápido para ambos, Damon ajeno por completo del mundo exterior siguió mensajeándose con Elena, las cosas iban bastante bien, esa pequeña crisis los había hecho más fuertes, y se retrasó mientras recogía sus últimas cosas para escribirle un nuevo mensaje.

**"Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, ¡qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!" -D**

Elena sonrió como una tonta al leer aquel mensaje. Reconoció al instante el autor de esas palabras y, mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos saliendo de la escuela, sonrió como una idiota enamorada. Rápida e inteligente, como la mejor alumna de literatura que era, envió su respuesta.

**Pablo Neruda, ¿creías que no lo iba a reconocer? -E**

A Elena no le llevó más de dos segundos encontrar una cita perfecta con la que responderle y sonrió mientras tecleaba en su móvil las palabras.

**"Por una mirada, un mundo;**

**por una sonrisa, un cielo;**

**por un beso... ¡Yo no sé**

**qué te diera por un beso!" -E**

**"Bécquer otra vez"** respondió Damon instantáneamente. **"Te quiero más que nadie, nena" -D**

**"No seas tonto. Yo te quiero más"-E**

**"Lo dudo"-D**

**"Sí, porque yo te quiero por doble. Te queremos más"-E**

Tras ese mensaje, el cual tuvo que leer varias veces, se quedó sin respuesta. Él, que siempre tenía palabras bellas para decir, ya sea propias o ajenas, él que le decía siempre las cosas más hermosas que ella jamás podría escuchar, se había quedado sin palabras. Era tan tierno ver esos momentos, como su amor había crecido de tal forma que ambos podían incluir a esa cosita tan pequeña, que aún ni siquiera tenía forma, en sus vidas, un fruto de su amor, acarició con cariño la pantalla, como si con eso estuviera rozando el vientre plano de la chica.

Iba a teclear la respuesta cuando notó la presencia de alguien más detrás suyo, justo cuando apagó el aparato un brazo le rodeó por el hombro de modo amistoso. Ric le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Tío amo cuando pones esa sonrisa de enamorado, ¿quién es la afortunada? -le picó, apretando con un poco más de fuerza el agarre.

-Ric, ¿estás celoso?

-Colega no empecemos con eso, pero digo yo, que tendrás que presentarla en sociedad.

-Claro su majestad -bromeó siguiéndole el juego, ambos salieron al estacionamiento, buscaron con la mirada a Meredith que los esperaba pacientemente delante del auto del moreno. Ric golpeó con la mano en la cabeza a Damon y salió corriendo en dirección a su novia, Damon soltó un bufido e hizo exactamente lo mismo; mientras Alaric se refugiaba en el interior del coche, Damon alcanzaba a Mer.

-Me ha pegado-le aclaró como si no fuese evidente, la chica, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, negó con la cabeza, eran un par de críos.

-No vais a cambiar nunca, ¿verdad? -Damon hizo como si se estuviese pensando la respuesta, colocó el dedo índice en la barbilla, dándose unos pequeños golpecitos.

-No, mmm, creo que no, ¡y bájate de mi coche Ric!

-¿Y a esto le puedes llamar coche?

-¡Eso si que no! -abrió la puerta del copiloto- ¡Baja de ahí! No se le insulta y lo sabes.

-¿Ves Mer? Hablaba por teléfono con su "auto"-Damon le agarró del brazo y tiró de él, Ric se agarró en lo que pudo mientras su novia reía a carcajadas disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¡Basta ya chicos, que seguimos en el instituto! -se acercó a ellos- ¿No vas a casa a cambiarte, amor?

-No, voy directo a lo de Damon -sonrió Ric acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-Vale, yo voy a cambiarme y a soltar unas cosas -se acercó a su novio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, a Damon le revolvió el pelo- Adiós bebés.

-Me encanta -dijo Damon y se dio la vuelta para entrar por el otro lado- Amo que habléis y decidáis por mi sin contar con mi opinión.

-Ya la conoces… -se puso el cinturón.

-Dirás -miró por el espejo retrovisor y arrancó- Que ya os conozco.

Los dos chicos llegaron al apartamento del moreno entre risas y bromas, mientras comentaban el partido, que había sido el tema predilecto para todo el instituo, llegaron al cuarto de Damon y soltaron allí las cosas, justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, Damon recibió un nuevo mensaje, dejó que Ric fuese a abrir excusándose en tener que preparar algo para picar. Mientras se dirigía para la cocina miró el mensaje.

**"Ya que no respondes, y no, no estoy enfadada, te mando un regalito"-E**

Con el mensaje había una imagen adjunta, se la descargó comprobando que se trataba de ella tumbada en el sofá de su casa rodeada de apuntes y con una bolsita de ositos de gominola en la mano. Con el dedo de su mano libre señalaba un tomo de poesía moderna que estaban viendo en clases. Damon sonrió como un tonto, deseando más que nada estar allí con ella en ese momento, quizás acurrucados en una manta molestándola con "inocentes" besos o caricias que no le permitirían hacer su tarea.

**"¿Quién te hace estudiar un día como hoy?"-D**

**"Un profesor bastante mono"-E**

**"¿A sí? ¿Debería estar celoso?"-D**

**"No, o tal vez sí...porque...me recita poemas a mi solita"-E**

Damon soltó una carcajada, iba a contestar al mensaje cuando entraron sus amigos riendo y muy acaramelados con unas bolsas en la mano, el chico se guardó el teléfono y se quedó observándolos apoyado en la encimera, ojalá él pudiera tener eso con Elena, una quedada entre amigos para ver unas pelis o simplemente para charlar. Cualquier cosa, no tener que callarse u ocultar el teléfono, le gustaría que esto no estuviese mal para los ojos de los demás.

-Ey, le he dicho a Mer…-empezó Ric- ¿Colega estás bien?

-¿Qué? Si perdona -volvió a la realidad y ayudó a sus amigos a preparar las cervezas y los aperitivos, mientras Ric le relataba lo que le había dicho a su novia, se sentaron juntos en la salita con la televisión, Damon se recostó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en el sofá en el que estaban sentados sus amigos-nada de cosas raras, que mi mente tiene que estar pura.

-Pobrecito nuestro bebé- Meredith le revolvió, por segunda vez en el día, el pelo, el chico apartó la cabeza y volvió, o fingió volver a peinarse- Necesitas conseguirte una novia Damon -declaró risueña.

Al escuchar ese comentario, a Ric se le iluminó la cara recordando el instante en que había entrado al aula y se había encontrado con Damon mirando su celular con gesto de enamorado.

-Creo que tiene a alguien escondida por ahí y no quiere decirnos -le pinchó Ric empujándolo con sus rodillas.

-No sé de qué hablan -se hizo el tonto- Que ustedes sean una asquerosa máquina de derrochar amor no significa que el resto del mundo quiera ser tan cursi…

-No puedes engañarnos Salvatore, no a nosotros. Sabes que tarde o temprano descubriremos la verdad.

Damon se aclaró la garganta algo asustado por la intensidad de aquel comentario y negó con la cabeza intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente, no había razón para ponerse nervioso. Ric y Mer no tenían modo de saber nada de lo suyo con Elena.

-¿Qué vamos a ver? -preguntó incómodo para cambiar el tema.

-No sé cualquier cosa…

-¿Qué tal si vemos…? -Ric se levantó del sofá y cogió su bolsa rebuscando algo dentro de ella- Hoy le he puesto a los de cuarto esta película, y está bastante bien, es "Amén" del director Constantin Costa-Gavras, es francesa y está buenísima, de la época del nazismo…

Mer y Damon se miraron cómplices y mientras Alaric relataba el argumento de la película y no sé qué historias sobre el protagonista, la pareja que seguía en el sofá empezó a lanzarle cojines a Ric, el aludido los esquivó como pudo y se lanzó a por ellos.

-¡Cojones! Esto no se vale -tenía una bandeja como escudo- Es un peliculón.

-Si del año…¿2001? -se burló Damon.

-2002, animal.

-Ya, es que lo mío no es la historia… prefiero algo más divertido -sonrió guiñándole un ojo con una mueca chistosa.

-Ya, claro que la literatura no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad? Tío que te leiste Lo que el viento se llevó estando en el instituto -contraatacó- ¿Cuántas veces te has leído a Scarlette?

-Las que haga falta -se cruzó de brazos y frunció en ceño como un niño pequeño. Meredith sonrió divertida pensando que solo le faltaba sacar la lengua para parecer un niño de dos años.

-Ya, ¿sabes Mer? Admiraba a la protagonista, ¿verdad Damon?

-¡Eso es secreto capullo! -le lanzó una palomita, Meredith empezó a reírse a carcajadas, e incluso a patalear como si aún fuesen críos- Mira, se le ha ido a la pinza a tu novia.

-Ok, ¿qué queréis ver? Tengo más -puso el pen en la televisión mostrándoles el repertorio de películas que tenía, diferentes idiomas, inglés, francés, búlgaro, y de diferente temática: la Gran Guerra, Chernóbil, la Paz Armada...

-Cualquier cosa que se entienda, elijan ustedes… -dijo con una sonrisa el chico- Voy un momento al baño -Damon salió del salón escuchando de fondo a sus amigos comentar las películas, llegó hasta el cuarto de baño y se sentó en el retrete, cogió el teléfono, no tenía ningún mensaje de Elena pero es que no podía resistirse a no hablar con ella.

**Creo que voy a tener palabras muy serias con ese profesor-D**

Elena se distrajo inmediatamente de su estudio al escuchar su móvil vibrar y dejó en un segundo el libro que estaba leyendo para leer el mensaje de Damon. Sonrió como una tonta al hacerlo y respondió sin hacerse esperar ni un segundo.

**Jajaja, muy gracioso -E**

De vuelta en su casa, Damon casi pudo escuchar las risas de campanas de Elena, anhelando por sobre todas las cosas estar con ella en esos momentos.

**¿Qué haces, nena? -D**

Como respuesta, Elena le mandó una fotografía de la tapa del libro que estaba leyendo. Era una vieja edición de Orgullo y Prejuicio que él se había comprado en sus épocas de facultad y en la que había hecho algunas anotaciones sobre los márgenes. Era el libro favorito de la chica, que lo tenía desde hacía bastante tiempo, cuando aún ni siquiera se habían confesado sus sentimientos, y desde entonces lo había leído una y otra vez miles de veces.

Damon recordó inmediatamente lo dulce y hermosa que le parecía Elena aún cuando su relación todavía era completamente platónica y no eran más que profesor y alumna, no le hizo falta ningún esfuerzo para recordar la cita favorita de Elena, una que él ya le había dicho en otro momento bastante distante de su propia historia de amor.

**Le dijo Darcy un día a Elizabeth: "_En vano he luchado. No quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan ardientemente la admiro y la amo"_ -D**

Elena suspiró sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel ante el simple recuerdo de Damon recitando aquellas palabras en su oído, recordó ese momento con perfecta claridad y sintió como sus ojos brillaban de la emoción al hacerlo.

**También recuerdo la primera vez que tú usaste esas palabras para mí. Te amo -E**

**Yo también, nena, yo también. ¿No deberías estar estudiando? -D**

Elena rió ante la contestación y apartó el libro a medio leer un momento para concentrarse en la conversación.

**No te preocupes, creo que tengo controlado a mi profe ;) -E**

**¿Ah sí..? Y dime, ¿qué más hace ese profesor? -D**

La aplicación le indicaba que la chica estaba escribiendo, aunque seguramente la mitad de lo que escribía no le llegaría, no era la primera vez que ambos dudaban en que escribirse, con una sonrisa boba esperó pacientemente a que la chica decidiese qué palabras eran las adecuadas.

**Hoy he almorzado con él -E**

**Oh, ¿y eso es legal? -D**

**No creo que tenga nada de malo comer -E**

**Ya, ya, ¿y entre bocado y bocado…? -D**

**Que curioso estás… -E**

**Pero no respondes -D**

**¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿que me abrazó? ¿qué me besó como nadie lo había hecho antes? -E**

-¿Damon? -la voz de Ric le sacó de su burbuja, murmurando algo inaudible y nada bonito sobre su amigo, se levantó del retrete y tiró de la cisterna, a punto estuvo de que el móvil se le cayera, por lo que en un intento de evitar la catástrofe mundial tiró gran parte del arsenal del baño: el jabón, la maquinilla de afeitar y la caja de las medicinas sufrieron daños colaterales.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Damon! -empezó a golpear la puerta del baño.

-¡Que ya voy! -recogió las cosas como pudo teniendo que tirar a la basura los restos de una colonia bastante cara que se había hecho añicos en el suelo, Meredith también empezó a llamar a Damon preocupada, el chico, al ver los nervios de sus amigos abrió la puerta- Calmaos ya.

-¿Qué está pasando?-entró como pudo Ric, viendo el desastre montado en el baño.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano?-Meredith le señaló temblorosa la cajita de calmantes, Damon las miró sin comprender, la morena se las quitó de las manos- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¿Os hago un gráfico detallado de lo que se hace en un váter? ¿¡me habláis en serio!?

-¿Y todo este desastre?-comentó Ric de muy mal humor, no le estaba gustando para nada la actitud de su amigo, y si ahora se le añadía el desastre del baño la cosa empeoraba por momentos.

-He tropezado-puso los ojos en blanco-luego lo recojo, ¿habéis elegido película?

Meredith le lanzó una mirada acusatoria a Ric, ninguno de los dos había reaccionado bien, y Damon había respondido de la forma que respondería cualquier persona: a la defensiva, la chica miró una última vez el desastre, encontrándose el teléfono de su amigo en lavabo, lo recogió.

-No me gusta esto-le aclaró Ric, como si no fuese sido suficiente el espectáculo de hace unos segundos-voy al salón, ¿vienes?

-Si-se quedó mirando la pantalla en negro del móvil-ve yendo, voy a recoger esto un poco.

Ric asintió desapareciendo por la puerta, Meredith miró su reflejo por el espejo, recordando tiempos pasados, rememorando un día muy similar a este, aunque las circunstancias eran mucho peores, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ojalá estuviera equivocada, ojalá Damon no esté haciendo una locura de nuevo, no tendría sentido, ¿cierto?

Estaba a punto de recoger la loción para afeitar cuando Damon entró como un torbellino mirando para todos lados, cogió el teléfono de las manos de la chica, ambos se observaron unos segundos por distintos motivos, Damon temiendo ser descubierto, Meredith buscando respuestas. Y sin decir nada, Damon tomó el aparatito y salió del baño dejando a su amiga aún más confundida.

La tarde pasó bastante bien después de ese momento, ninguno comentó nada al respecto, y tampoco hablaron sobre nada importante, Damon se despidió de ellos con un abrazo y unas bromas, vio como sus amigos se iban en el coche de la chica, no esperó hasta estar seguro de su salida para poder dejarse caer en su habitación cansado.

Había estado a punto de que Meredith viera la pantalla de su móvil, y todo saliese a la luz, porque la chica ya sabía del embarazo de Elena era cuestión de segundos que atase lo demás si veía la foto, ¿por qué no podía tener, simplemente, el apoyo de sus amigos? Si hablaba por lo menos las dudas sobre sus miedos quedarían despejadas, pero no podía hacerlo, todo iba a empeorar, eso lo tenía claro.

Se giró hasta alcanzar la mesilla, de allí sacó una cajita, regalo de Elena, ahí adentro tenía sus mayores tesoros, recuerdos, cogió una fotografía, donde Elena dormía usando como única prenda la sábana blanca del hotel, sus cabellos castaños estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada, y lucía tranquila, feliz, cuando se despertó esa noche no pensó en otra cosa que en enmarcar ese momento, ¡y dios lo que daría por tener la cara de la chica por toda su casa! Mejor, tenerla a ella dando tumbos por allí, en la cocina, en la salita, en la entrada, en el baño, en su cama… Daría toda su vida por poder tenerla a su lado a tiempo completo, por no tener que esconderse más. La amaba con locura, y la necesitaba cada vez más. Definitivamente toda esta cuestión del secreto se estaba haciendo cada vez más complicada. Él quería estar ahí, besarla y abrazarla antes de irse a dormir cada día, despertarse con ella a mitad de la noche cuando tuviera una pesadilla o uno de sus locos antojo. Quería ver a su hijo crecer dentro de Elena desde cerca, quería acompañarla en todo ese maravilloso viaje, pero sin embargo allí estaba: extrañándola igual que siempre.

-Te quiero nena -susurró con los labios pegados en la fotografía- No sabes cuanto te quiero -una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla.

Elena seguía sentada en el sillón de su casa más tarde ese mismo día. Ya había dejado de lado lo de hacer sus tareas, era agotador estudiar todo el rato lo mismo, cuando ya estaba más que preparada y había guardado todo pero seguía allí recostada sobre varias almohadas y disfrutando de las líneas de la copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio que Damon le había prestado hacía tanto tiempo ya. Pero más que concentrarse realmente en la novela, Elena leía fascinada aquellos pasajes que Damon había marcado suavemente con un lápiz o las pequeñas acotaciones que hacía en los márgenes o en el espacio libre de las páginas al final de un capítulo.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus palabras, que sin darse cuenta se vio transportada a un momento del pasado, cuando las cosas entre ellos eran tan distintas que le costaba entender cómo era posible que su relación hubiera avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

_-Hay dos clases de lectores -dijo Elena muy convencida de sus palabras una mañana cuando, como tantas otras veces, Damon y ella se habían entretenido en alguna discusión sobre literatura a la hora del recreo._

_-Interesante, señorita Gilbert -sonrió el profesor reacomodándose en la silla para escucharla más tranquilo- ¿Quiere explicarme eso?_

_Elena sonrió y se sentó al borde del enorme escritorio de Damon. Sus planes sobre encontrarse con Caroline y el resto de las animadoras en el patio habían quedado olvidados completamente. Una vez más, su profesor favorito había acaparado toda su mente._

_-Es muy simple en realidad -comenzó la joven con ese tono de voz apasionado y serio que ponía cuando hablaba de este tipo de cosas- Existen los lectores que tienen una biblioteca llena de libros que se conservan como si aún fueran nuevos y existen los lectores que leen con un lápiz en la otra mano._

_Damon rió ante aquella afirmación tan cierta. "Los lectores que leen con un lápiz en la otra mano", repitió Damon en sus pensamientos, alucinado por la facilidad con la que ella había logrado explicar algo tan profundo como esa actitud._

_-¿Quiere explayarse? -incitó Damon._

_-Supongo que usted me entiende -sonrió la chica con los ojos brillantes- Puedes leer un libro, recorrer las palabras con tus ojos y hacer un camino recto entre la primer mayúscula y el último punto… Como si estuvieras caminando a la hora del amanecer y no apartaras tus ojos del suelo._

_Damon asintió ante la profundidad de sus palabras mientras la chica hacía una pausa y tomaba aire antes de continuar._

_-O puedes detenerte a disfrutar de esos momentos en que las palabras te erizan la piel. Puedes leer con un lápiz en la mano, cuestionando, agregando palabras, simplemente marcando esas páginas que nunca quieres olvidar. Así como también puedes llegar cinco minutos tarde a donde sea que tengas que ir solo para admirar los colores del amanecer, llegarás tarde, pero serán los mejores cinco minutos gastados…_

_-¿Así que usted se atrevería a cuestionar las palabras de grandes autores tomándose la libertad de "editar" sus escritos? -desafio Damon sin dejarle ver a la joven si eso le parecía bueno o malo._

_-Por supuesto que sí -contestó ella altiva y orgullosa- Yo pertenezco al segundo grupo. _

_Damon sonrió complacido con la respuesta. Debía confesar que él también pertenecía al segundo grupo._

_-¿Y usted? -preguntó Elena sonriente- ¿Se detiene a disfrutar del amanecer?_

_Damon dudó un segundo antes de hacerlo pero cuando vio de reojo la pequeña edición de bolsillo de Orgullo y Prejuicio que Elena sostenía entre sus apuntes se decidió completamente. De entre sus cosas tomó un viejo libro que ya tenía las esquinas de algunas páginas dobladas por el uso y lo empujó por el escritorio hasta ella._

_-Puede comprobarlo usted misma -invitó Damon señalando el libro con sus ojos._

_Elena se quedó callada ante aquello, completamente sorprendida por el gesto, y tomó el libro entre sus manos con muchísimo cuidado. Ni siquiera se lo preguntó antes de abrir la tapa completamente alucinada por aquello._

_D. S. "Lo imposible solo tarda un poco más" estaba escrito a mano en la primer página en blanco del libro junto a una pequeña mancha de café que la hizo sonreír. Con cuidado, Elena pasó varias páginas descubriendo que la mayoría de los márgenes estaban llenos de anotaciones que ella se moría por leer._

_-Creo que eso contesta mi pregunta -sonrió Elena devolviéndole el libro con algo de pena._

_-Quédatelo -dijo Damon al ver el rostro de la chica que se iluminó al instante ante esas palabras._

_-No… no podría aceptarlo. Es…_

_-Un préstamo, es un préstamo, señorita Gilbert -concluyó Damon cruzándose de brazos en una obvia negativa a aceptar el libro de vuelta._

_-Gra… gracias -tartamudeó Elena y guardó con cuidado el libro en su mochila- Debería irme, es tarde. _

_Damon miró la hora en su móvil y suspiro, la joven tenía razón, a él también se le hacía tarde, debía ponerse a organizar las cosas para la siguiente clase._

_-Que tenga un buen día señorita Gilbert._

_-Igualmente, profesor Salvatore -sonrió resplandecientemente la joven y se bajó de un saltito del escritorio para luego abandonar el aula con pasos tranquilos._

_Damon respiró profundamente cuando ella se fue… ¿qué tenía esa simple chiquilla que le hacía perder así la noción de las cosas?_

Elena, embobada como una nena chica ante ese recuerdo, se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose transportada lejos de sus problemas, pero sin darse cuenta, se vio arrastrada fuera de sus recuerdos por el sonido que menos ganas tenía de oír:

-¡Elena, Jeremy! ¡Estoy en casa! -gritó Jenna entrando poco después en la sala con algunas bolsas en sus manos. Elena tragó saliva ruidosamente, no podía vocalizar nada con coherencia, y tenía que hacerlo antes de que su tía viese su nerviosismo.

-Hola -murmuró Elena, sorprendiéndose de su tono de voz y siguió concentrada (o por lo menos lo intentó) en las anotaciones del libro, buscando ahí su refugio.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Elena -dijo Jenna en un tono monótono.

-Ehh… no, no puedo… tengo que… terminar con… la tarea ¡eso! tarea -tartamudeó,empezando a recoger sus cosas para desaparecer de la vista de su tía, pero la mujer no estaba dispuesta en retrasar eso ni un día más, con los brazos en jarra encaró a su sobrina.

-Puede esperar. Tenemos que hablar, Elena.

Ante la firmeza del tono de su tía, la chica no tuvo más que hacer que asentir y marcó el libro en la página que iba leyendo para después dejarlo a un lado. Escuchó atentamente cada uno de los ruidos que hizo Jenna en la cocina mientras dejaba las compras y luego regresaba a la sala, sabía lo que le esperaba: al haberse saltado casi la mitad de las clases, era parte del reglamento de la escuela que se informara por teléfono a su responsable, así que se quedó justo en donde estaba esperando a su tía que a los pocos minutos regresó.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme? -interrogó Jenna parándose frente a Elena con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sobre… qué? -tartamudeó Elena mirándose las manos.

-Me llamaron de tu escuela hoy, Elena ¡Ya es la segunda vez en la semana!

Elena bajó la cabeza sintiendo su barbilla comenzar a temblar.

-¡Te saltaste la mitad de las clases de la mañana! Fui a tu escuela hoy, jovencita…

Ante eso, la joven abrió los ojos como platos llevándose instintivamente una mano a su vientre en un gesto protector ¿Jenna lo sabría? Si había ido al colegio…

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer al colegio?-soltó, mientras mantenía una mano protectora alrededor de lo que un día sería su bebé.

-¡¿Qué fui a hacer al colegio?! ¡Elena estoy preocupada por tí!-se indignó ante el comportamiento tan defensivo de Elena, la chica nunca se había comportado así nunca, y ella no le iba a consentir que comenzara a hacerlo.

-¡Pues no lo parece! -explotó la chica.

-¿Que no me preocupo por tí? ¡No seas ridícula Elena!-explotó, apartó la vista de su sobrina un segundo, debía controlarse, había prometido que hablaría con la chica, que conseguiría descubrir la verdad, pero llegar a ese punto, y no saber qué hacer le volvía loca, ella no era una madre responsable, era su única ayuda, y Elena no podía reaccionar así, no debía.

-¡Digo la verdad! ¡Lo único que te importa es que la estupida imagen que tengo que dar en ese maldito instituto se mantenga impecable!-las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse violentamente entre sus ojos, amenazando con salir, y dibujar un surco inconfundible en sus mejillas.

-¡Llevas faltando casi a la mitad de las clases de la semana, Elena!

-¡Y tú no te has parado ni dos segundos a intentar escucharme! -se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no quería seguir así, no quería que todo esto tomase ese camino, solo quería desaparecer, olvidarse de todo y de todos, simplemente necesitaba silencio. Algo que estaba claro que su tía no le iba a conceder.

-¡¿Qué no te escucho?! ¿¡Me hablas en serio!? ¡Elena es lo único que intento! ¡Que hablemos! -se acercó a su sobrina, intentando mantener la calma- Solo quiero que hablemos, que me digas en qué puedo ayudarte, ¿no te das cuenta si no me hablas yo…?

-¡Deberías saber que necesito estar sola, Jenna! ¡Necesito...necesito…! ¡Necesito que me creas! ¡Que confíes en mi! ¿¡Tanto te cuesta!?

-No, no...no es que me cueste, siempre he confiado en ti, y es porque confío que no he ido a pedirle explicaciones a nadie más.

-¡No claro que no! -se apartó de su tía- No has ido al colegio a pedir explicaciones, no, solamente te has pasado allí por casualidad.

-¡Jovencita no me hables con ese tono! -le amenazó- Aquí eres mi responsabilidad, ¡eres una niña aún!

-¡Ese es el problema! -se giró bruscamente, las lágrimas ya corrían con toda la libertad por sus mejillas, manchando su rostro de dolor y desesperación, Jenna la miraba sin comprender, e incluso vio en ella un poco de pena. No quería la pena de nadie- ¡No soy una niña! ¡Dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Elena negó con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas e intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento estúpido que saliese por su boca, no era el momento ni el lugar para explicarle nada, porque su tía no lo comprendería y seguramente le saliese muy caro contarlo.

Jenna vio las intenciones de su sobrina de huir del problema, y se adelantó colocándose en medio de su camino.

-¡No vas a irte a ningún lado! Y menos vas a dejar esta conversación a medias.

-¿Qué más quieres, Jenna? -le suplicó- ¿Destrozarme del todo? Porque eso es lo único que has hecho.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¡Lo que has oído! ¡Tú, la que dijo que siempre me apoyaría en todo, mi aliada, mi amiga, si, tú me has destrozado la vida! -sollozó, se limpió con la manga los restos de lágrimas- Déjame por favor…

Jenna se apartó inconscientemente un poco de las escaleras, estaba asimilando aún las acusaciones de su sobrina, ella, ¿ella le había hecho daño? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?

-¡Elena!- la llamó, justo cuando su sobrina se encerró en su cuarto, su tía, no estando dispuesta a dejar esto así la siguió de cerca y empezó a aporrear con fuerza la puerta- ¡Ábreme ahora mismo jovencita! ¡Y explícame lo que se supone que te he hecho! ¡No pongas esto en mi contra, Elena! ¡No me hagas esto!

-¡Tu me lo has hecho primero! -sollozó, su voz se oía lejana y hueca, seguramente estaría abrazada a un cojín o a una almohada- ¡Has elegido el reglamento, y el que dirán por encima de mis sentimientos! ¡Por encima de nuestros sentimientos!

"¿Nuestros?"

-¡Elena! -se hartó, y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hasta el otro ala, hacia la habitación de Jeremy, no le gustaba irrumpir en la intimidad de sus sobrinos pero esto era una emergencia, sin pensarlo mucho atravesó el baño, la puerta que comunicaba con la de la chica, estaba encajada, iba a entrar cuando vio a su sobrina abrazaba a su estómago- Elena, solo necesito que hablemos cariño… -entró con cuidado, había visto a Elena demasiado frágil y débil, por lo que decidió entrar con otra estrategia, pero la chica no estaba a la labor de oírla más, de un salto, intentó empujar a su tía fuera de la habitación.

-¿Ahora rompes también esto? ¿Mi intimidad? -sollozó- Por favor Jenna...no puedo más, solo necesito...que confíes un poco más en mi…

-Eso ya me lo has dicho.

-¡Pues parece que no lo has entendido aún!-sollozó con más fuerza, casi derrotada en los brazos de su tía, pero manteniendo la compostura, odiaba esto.

-Cariño si me explicaras…

-¡Deja de hablarme como si fueses mi madre! -le escupió las palabras como dardos envenenados, el rostro de Jenna se desencajó por completo. Ese era el problema. Ella nunca sería como Miranda, nunca había intentado hacerlo, solo había intentado ser la mejor tutora, cuidar de sus sobrinos y ayudarlos. Había fallado en eso,y ahora debía superarlo.- ¡Lárgate!

-¡Si yo no estuviese aquí estarías lejos de Jeremy! ¡Por mi! -se señala así misma- Por mí estáis juntos Jer y tú, si alguien se arruinó la vida, ¡fui yo! ¡maldita sea! -explotó, no queriendo decir esas palabras que no sentía, pero habiéndolas dicho de todos modos. Y aunque le doliese se sintió bien tras decirlas en voz altas.

-Pues ya sabes -murmuró con dolor- Lárgate…

-Tal vez eso es lo que debería hacer, o lo que tendría que haber hecho: irme -Jenna se llevó una mano a la boca, para calmar las ganas tan intensas que tenía de llorar y estallar allí mismo, ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿cómo es que estaban en ese punto de no retorno? Miró a su sobrina, y se miró a sí misma, es como si se estuviese formando una línea invisible entre ellas, como si hubiese una barrera que les impidiese comunicarse, sintiéndose derrotada salió de la habitación no sin antes lanzar una última mirada de soslayo a su sobrina. Las cosas no podían estar terminando así.

Jenna salió de la habitación dejando a Elena de nuevo consumida en lágrimas.

La habitación parecía aún más grande que antes, más grande y más vacía, como si nunca hubiera sido suya, se tocó el vientre, buscando respuestas, cerró los ojos, necesitaba...le necesitaba. Pocas veces la joven se había sentido tan sola y devastada definitivamente había sido demasiado para un solo día y se sentía completamente sobrepasada. Así que sin pensarlo, tomó su teléfono entre dedos temblorosos y llamó a su mejor amiga.

-¿Elena? -contestó rápidamente la rubia, extrañada de que su amiga la hubiera llamado a esa hora.

-Necesito un favor -suplicó ella con la voz quebrada ni siquiera deteniéndose a saludar.

-Si lo que quieres es que interceda por ti con las chicas...

-No. Necesito que me busques, necesito salir de aquí: necesito ver a Damon

-Wow… espera, Elena ¿Qué sucede?

-Hablé con Jenna.

Ante esas palabras, un extraño silencio se hizo hueco en la comunicación mientras Elena sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo.

-¿Lo sabe? -preguntó Caroline simplemente.

-No… pero estuvo cerca -suspiró- ¿Puedes llevarme?

Caroline lo dudó un poco, pero sentía tanta tristeza en el tono de voz de su amiga que no pudo evitar ceder ante su petición.

-Dame diez minutos y estoy allí.

-Gracias Car… -comentó Elena con un hilo de voz.

Caroline se despidió preocupada por su amiga y Elena reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para guardar en una mochila un poco de ropa, el cargador de su móvil y algunas cosas importantes para pasar la noche fuera. Se sentía débil como pocas veces se había sentido en su vida y notaba como su cuerpo le daba señales de que en pocos segundos estaría a punto de explotar en angustia de nuevo.

Con los labios y las manos temblando por contener el llanto, la joven volvió a tomar su móvil esta vez para enviar un mensaje.

**Te necesito ¿Podemos dormir juntos esta noche? -E**

Pero evidentemente Damon no tenía cerca su móvil porque la aplicación jamás le avisó que él hubiera visto el mensaje. De todos modos, cuando escuchó el sonido de la bocina de Caroline decidió que iba a ir a verlo igualmente. Su necesidad era demasiado grande como para esperar a que contestara un mensaje. O a que simplemente lo viese.

-Me voy a dormir a lo de Caroline -soltó de sopetón cuando puso un pie en la sala.

Jenna no fue capaz de replicar y se mantuvo en silencio mientras Elena salía de la casa rápidamente, aprovechando su oportunidad antes de que su tía se arrepintiera y en menos de dos minutos estuvo sentada en el asiento de copiloto de su mejor amiga.

-Fue una conversación bastante fea ¿No? -intuyó Caroline mirándola con ojos tristes y Elena asintió- Y no quieres hablar de eso… -volvió a suponer.

-No…

-Está bien -suspiró Caroline- Ahora dime… ¿Dónde es la casa del profesor capullo?

Elena sonrió débilmente ante ese sobrenombre tan tonto y le explicó a su amiga como llegar. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de que Caroline no hiciera más que unos pocos intentos de tener una conversación y ambas pasaron el viaje en silencio hasta que finalmente Elena le dijo a Caroline que aparcara frente a la casa de Damon.

-Gracias… -murmuró la morena.

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo, Elena -sonrió Caroline- Cuando quieras contarme… ya sabes.

-Te llamo…

-Disfruta de la noche -le deseó sinceramente su amiga, viendo que lo que más necesitaba Elena era un poco de cariño y, aunque a ella misma no le agradaba, sabìa que Damon era el ùnico que podría darle exactamente lo que la joven quería- Y descansa tranquila mañana, es sábado así que no tendrán que madrugar.

Elena asintió sintiéndose un poco optimista sobre aquello y se alegró inmensamente de solo pensar que podría despertarse en la cama de Damon sin ninguna presión.

Damon estaba en la sala tomando un vaso de bourbon cuando escuchó dos suaves golpes en su puerta y se sorprendió al no haber estado esperando a nadie. Sin plantearse ponerse la camisa que hace rato se había quitado porque estar frente al fuego de la chimenea le había dado calor se levantó a abrir la puerta descalzo llevándose una enorme sorpresa con lo que encontró al otro lado.

Elena estaba parada frente a la puerta con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas y una pequeña mochila colgada al hombro. Toda ella temblaba como una hoja y Damon no atinó a reaccionar de ninguna forma antes de que la chica se arrojara a sus brazos llorando suavemente.

-Ey… -susurró Damon en su oído prácticamente haciendo malabares para cerrar la puerta sin soltar a Elena- Que sorpresa, nena -atinó a decir Damon estrechándola suavemente contra su pecho- ¿Qué pasó?

Elena negó con la cabeza despacio y se abrazó aún más fuerte a Damon. Había algo en la cálida piel desnuda de su pecho que le resultaba la mejor medicina para la angustia, algo en la seguridad que sentía ahora que estaba rodeada por sus fuertes brazos… de solo pensar en que la soltara un momento aunque fuera solo para contarle que le pasaba tenía ganas de llorar más fuerte.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó entonces Damon con voz suplicante.

-Sí… -susurró Elena con voz quebrada abrazándolo cada vez con más fuerza y enterrando su rostro en el cálido hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su profesor- Voy a estar bien.

Damon asintió más para sí mismo que para ella como para convencerse de que en realidad nada demasiado malo estaba pasando y, al ver que ella no se tranquilizaba decidió levantarla con cuidado entre sus brazos y llevarla suavemente hasta el sofá. Cuando él se sentó aún con la joven en sus brazos, Elena se acurrucó contra su pecho

como un gatito asustado mientras le daba pequeños e inocentes besos en la piel descubierta que encontraba a su alcance en un intento de sentirlo más cerca y llenarse de la tranquilidad y la fuerza que estar junto a Damon le generaba.

-Te quiero -murmuró Elena con la voz quebrada- No sé qué haría si no te tuviera…

-Y nunca lo sabrás -prometió Damon acariciando su cabello lentamente- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó nena?

Elena dio un profundo suspiro antes de incorporarse un poco. Damon sintió una punzada de dolor al verla tan triste y quebrada e instantáneamente copó el rostro de la muchacha con sus manos intentando secar sus lágrimas. Elena cerró los ojos y dejó que él se acercara a sus labios hasta besarla. Fue un beso lento, suave, lleno de todo el amor que ambos se tenían y cuando sus labios se separaron Damon se ocupó de repartir pequeños besos por todo el rostro de su chica que dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió a su antigua posición apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Damon que en ningún momento dejó de acariciarla con cuidado.

-Discutí con mi tía -confesó Elena mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos en el pecho de Damon- Se enteró de que me estuve saltando varias clases y… peleamos-Damon se tensó al instante, pensando en la posibilidad de que todo fuese salido a la luz.

-¿Sabe lo de…

-No, no sabe nada sobre la bebé -se adelantó Elena antes de que él terminara la frase.

Ni bien esa palabra salió de los labios de Elena ambos se miraron a los ojos con un brillo especial, no habían hablado abiertamente de ese tema pero de a poco ambos comenzaban a encontrarse más cómodos y hasta emocionados con esa idea que en un principio parecía tan terrible.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó Damon algo inseguro dirigiendo tímidamente su mano al vientre plano de Elena.

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? -sonrió resplandecientemente la chica y ella misma tomó con cuidado la mano de Damon para colocarla sobre su vientre.

Los ojos de la joven volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras Damon la acariciaba alucinado y la sonrisa se hizo aún más evidente en su rostro.

-Nunca voy a dejar que nadie les haga daño, Elena. Lo prometo.

-Lo sé…

-Estamos juntos, nena. No sé cómo lo haremos pero todo estará bien.

Elena asintió convencida, confiando plenamente en él como siempre hacía. Porque cuando Damon prometía algo, daba igual lo que pasase o los problemas que hubiesen, siempre cumplía con su palabra.

-Y no importa lo que diga tu tía, ni mis compañeros, ni mi jefe ni nadie. Vamos a estar juntos, los tres-sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo, una forma de eliminar todo los malos ratos vividos, ese era el efecto que tenían el uno para el otro, la capacidad de olvidar bajo los brazos del otro.

-Te amo -murmuró Elena con la voz completamente quebrada por la emoción y se acercó a Damon hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de mil sentimientos indescriptibles.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esa fue la primera caricia que nuestra hija recibe en toda su existencia?-susurró Elena emocionada contra los labios de Damon.

Él sintió su pecho hincharse con la alegría ya que desde que aceptó que se iba a convertir en padre una de las cosas que más pena le daban era que, dada la situación, seguramente se perdería de muchas cosas importantes de Elena y del pequeño que crecía dentro de ella pero el solo hecho de que ella le hiciera parte de un momento tan importante para ambos como ese le hizo sentir más feliz de lo que había estado en muchísimo tiempo.

Pero de repente, Damon repasó la frase en su mente e inmediatamente un detalle llamó su atención:

-¿Dijiste "hija"?-se extrañó, un brillo travieso pasó por los ojos café de la muchacha.

Elena sonrió de manera enigmática acomodándose tranquilamente en brazos de Damon solo que esta vez ambos tenían una mano sobre el vientre de Elena acariciando distraídamente a su bebé.

-Creo que es una niña -admitió Elena tímidamente.

-¿Crees?

-Solo lo sé -se encogió de hombros- La imagino como una niña… ¿Tú?

-No lo sé -admitió Damon acariciando suavemente a Elena allí donde crecía su pequeña- Pero si te imagino a tí haciendo dormir a un bebé sano y hermoso mientras lo arrullas con suaves palabras de las más hermosas que nunca voy a escuchar. Eso es todo lo que sé.

-Tenemos tanta suerte de tenerte… -suspiró Elena y bostezó sin querer.

-¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir un poco?  
-No, no, no -se negó rotundamente la muchacha- No quiero perderme de poder estar juntos sin escondernos aunque sea por un rato ¿Quién sabe cuándo podré volver?

-¿Estás segura? Fue un día… intenso.

-Dímelo a mí -bromeó Elena demostrando la rapidez con la que había comenzado a recuperar su sentido del humor.

-Te diré algo entonces. Tú irás arriba a darte un largo y relajante baño en mi habitación mientras yo preparo algo para que comamos juntos ¿Te parece?

-No tengo hambre -se quejó un poco la chica.

-No mientas. Te hará sentir mejor y te ayudará a reponer energías para no caer dormida en menos de media hora.

Elena lo meditó un poco y terminó cediendo. Se incorporó no muy contenta con la idea de alejarse de Damon y luego se inclinó para darle un beso.

-Gracias -sonrió sinceramente Elena- Gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien, por hacernos tan felices.

-Te amo, nena. Relájate arriba, estaré esperándote.

La chica asintió no muy convencida, pero la idea de que la noche se alargara era una tentación que no podía ignorar así porque sí, así que, con la mejor de sus sonrisas rodeó el cuello del chico y le besó, un beso dulce y pasional.

-Wow…-bromeó él-creo que me voy a meter contigo en el baño.

-No, no, no-negó con el dedo-dijiste baño relajante-se encogió de hombros, mientras el chico negaba con una sonrisa en los labios, esa chica, simplemente no podía vivir sin ella.

Damon le guiñó un ojo antes de que la joven desapareciera escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación.

Tal vez esa noche fuese un regalo, puede que incluso mañana no pudiesen estar mucho rato juntos, y Damon no tenía intención de perder ni un segundo más, iba a hacer de esa noche algo inolvidable, para ambos, para los tres.

* * *

_¡Os dejamos una nueva actualización! Esta vez hemos tardado un poquito más, pero lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no es cierto? Gracias por vuestros reviews, favs y follows, sois los mejores en serio._

_Y una vez más: gracias a ti, Luna por dejarme entrar en esta historia._

_Besos!_

_PD: Gracias por leernos ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08:**

Casi una hora después, Elena bajaba las escaleras sintiéndose más fresca y tranquila que nunca. Definitivamente era como si todos los problemas se hubieran ido con el agua caliente de su baño. Una vez más, Damon había tenido razón respecto a que un buen baño le sentaría más que bien.

Damon abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a su chica entrar en la cocina con pasos ligeros. Venía descalza y con el cabello mojado por la ducha, pero lo que más le impactó fue que la única prenda que llevaba además de la ropa interior era una camisa suya de color azul oscuro que le quedaba larga tapando unos centímetros de sus muslos.

-Asalté tu armario -sonrió resplandecientemente Elena, dando una pequeña vuelta para mostrarle cómo le quedaba- Sabes que amo usar tu ropa, no puedo evitarlo… -se encogió de hombros, la chica con paso ligero se acercó hasta él, rodeándole el cuello.

-Y yo amo que la uses nena -contestó Damon con voz ronca por el deseo recibiendo a su novia con un beso lleno de pasión- Hueles fantástico -dijo cuando se separó de sus labios.

-Y también me siento fantástica.

Elena se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para mirar por encima del hombro de Damon y lo que estaba en la cocina le llamó inmediatamente la atención.

-¿Qué estás cocinando?

-Míralo por ti misma.

Sonriendo, Elena se acercó a la cocina donde el suave crepitar del pollo cocinándose se oía más fuerte. Dentro de las ollas que aún estaban al fuego la chica descubrió pequeños pedacitos de pollo cocinándose y una exquisita salsa hecha con vegetales y vino blanco. No era la primera vez que comían eso, de hecho Elena podía recordar perfectamente una de sus visitas cuando esa misma comida había resultado en… actividades más interesantes.

-Amo cuando cocinas para mí -sonrió Elena sentándose en la encimera de un saltito e intentando olvidar esos pensamientos...tan cálidos.

-Y yo te amo a ti -respondió Damon tiernamente acercándose a ella para besar sus labios otra vez.

Elena le hizo espacio entre sus piernas mientras se besaban y enredó sus manos en el suave cabello negro que sería seguramente su perdición; cuando se separaron unos centímetros acarició su rostro con cuidado sin dejar de sonreírle: esa era la clase de momentos que quería conservar para siempre.

-Por mucho que me encantaría seguirla besando, señorita Gilbert -comenzó a decir Damon apoyando su frente en la de Elena- La comida se quema.

Elena bufó cuando él se separó de ella con una risa suave y se quedó sentada allí observando a Damon cocinar.

Durante el tiempo que le llevó a Damon hacer la comida, Elena estuvo sentada en la encimera a su lado mientras conversaban de cosas sin sentido. De vez en cuando ella no podía evitar desviar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en lo sexy que se veía, la manera en que los músculos de su espalda se contraían cuando hacía ciertos movimientos, esa sonrisa tan brillante que hacía temblar su mundo entero, su cabello alborotado que ella misma se había encargado de despeinar… Por supuesto que el hecho de que Damon aún siguiera sin camisa no ayudaba y de repente, Elena se sintió más acalorada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el rumbo que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos.

-¿Vas a seguir desnudándome con la mirada mucho tiempo, nena? -preguntó Damon divertido mientras apagaba la cocina.

Sólo entonces, Elena fue consciente de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y probablemente sus pensamientos fueran bastante evidentes en su rostro.

-Yo… no estaba… -tartamudeó, se pasó una mano por el cabello, fingiendo que lo acomodaba para así desviar el tema, pero Damon, que estaba cansado de que la chica le mirase y él no pudiese hacer más nada que no fuese cocinar, empezó a picarla, porque eso, en secreto, le hacía desearla mucho más. Tan inocente.

-No eres una buena mentirosa -la señaló, como si no fuese evidente el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Es tu culpa!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué estoy haciendo para llenar tu mente de todas esas pecaminosas imágenes?

-¿Existir?

Ambos rieron ante aquellas palabras y Damon se acercó de nuevo a la joven esta vez con una cuchara en la mano para hacerle probar la comida.

La chica abrió la boca tímidamente, y cerró los ojos para sentir el sabor de la exquisita comida de Damon, pero la cucharada nunca llegó, y una risita de fondo le hicieron enloquecer.

-¡Damon!-gruñó, cruzándose de brazos, el chico soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento…-le guiñó el ojo- Seré bueno.

-Ya…-bufó.

Pero esta vez, el chico cumplió su palabra le mostró la cuchara, y la chica se acercó con recelo a probarla.

-Cuidado, está caliente.

Damon había visto pocas veces imágenes que le parecieran tan sexys como fue ver a Elena soplar con cuidado la cuchara para luego metersela a la boca para probar la comida. Por supuesto que el gemidito de evidente placer que escapó de los labios de la chica aumentó aún más esta sensación y cuando observó cómo ella se relamía los labios con los ojos cerrados no pudo mantenerse quieto y se lanzó por sus labios.

Se besaron lenta y apasionadamente, tomándose el tiempo de acariciarse tanto como querían, separándose para tomar aire solo cuando era muy necesario y volviendo a besarse inmediatamente porque ni siquiera la necesidad de respirar superaba la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro.

-Riquísimo -dijo Elena con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿El qué?-dijo con voz ronca, acariciándole el rostro, y pasando un dedo por sus labios- La comida...o ese beso…

-No pienso responder a eso.

-Vale, no se come entonces.

-Idiota -le sacó la lengua- ¡Tengo hambre…! -dibujó un puchero en protesta, el chico empezó a coger las cosas.

-Vamos a comer, nena. Se va a enfriar.

-¿Comemos en la sala? ¿Frente a la chimenea?

Damon sonrió ¿cómo podría negarse a algo que ella le pidiera así..? Así que ambos buscaron las cosas que necesitarían para cenar en la sala y juntos acomodaron todo en la pequeña mesita que estaba frente al sofá. Cuando terminaron de organizar la mesa, Elena no dudó en sentarse sobre las piernas de Damon que la recibió con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Un aplauso para mi cocinero preferido…

-Prefiero un beso de mi chica favorita.

-Y no seré yo quien te niegue eso -sonrió Elena besándolo de nuevo.

-Si seguimos así, la comida qudará para mañana.

-No me molestaría demasiado…

-Basta nena -rió Damon- Comamos, tienes que comer.

-Está bien, seré buena -sonrió inocentemente la joven.

Damon había traído un solo plato grande para ambos y dos tenedores. Una de las cosas buenas de esa comida en particular es que como se trataba de trozos pequeños podían comer sin necesidad de ponerse a cortar ni de estar separados el uno del otro. Lo cierto es que estaba riquísimo y ambos se entretuvieron un largo rato cenando y convidándose comida uno al otro con sus respectivos tenedores. Obviamente, Elena no cumplió su promesa de ser una niña buena y aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo para besar a Damon o rozarse contra su cuerpo casualmente y, para qué mentir, él también aprovechó y disfrutó de una buena cantidad de momentos acariciando y besando a su chica.

-¿Contento? -dijo Elena mientras se comía el último bocado del plato que Damon le había dado de su tenedor.

-Mucho.

Disculpándose con Elena antes, Damon fue hacia la cocina a dejar los platos sucios y regresó con un plato lleno de frutillas con azúcar y un recipiente de crema batida. Los ojos de Elena brillaron y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando lo vio reaparecer con aquello y se acomodó sonriente para hacerle un espacio en el sofá junto a ella.

-¿Y esto?

-El postre -Damon se encogió de hombros sonriente y se sentó junto a ella dejando ambas cosas en la mesita- Sabía que era tu favorito.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Elena sorprendida ya que no recordaba haberle dicho aquello.

-Cierta amiga rubia que tienes me dijo una o dos cosas útiles. Déjame decirte que fue lo único útil que alguna vez escuché salir de su boca.

-¡No seas malo! -rió Elena pegándole suavemente en el hombro.

-Creo que a tu amiga la tintura se le ha filtrado en el cerebro.

-Mejor dejemos a Caroline fuera, estamos juntos, casi nunca podemos estar así.

Damon asintió de acuerdo con aquello mientras estiraba la mano para tomar una frutilla y untarla con la crema antes de acercarla a los labios de Elena que sonrió y mordió la frutilla delicadamente con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del exquisito sabor de su postre preferido.

-¡Hey! -se quejó Elena cuando quiso comer la otra mitad de la frutilla y descubrió que Damon ya se la había comido.

-Abre la boca -sonrió Damon preparando otra frutilla para dársela y ella le hizo caso inmediatamente. Pero esta vez se la puso en los labios, y cuando la chica ya se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de la frutilla, Damon se la arrebató y se la comió- Mmm...exquisito… -bromeó, ganándose un golpe de Elena- Ey, que duele...Vale, aquí tienes...

Esta vez, la joven comió la fruta entera de un solo bocado, marchándose los labios con crema batida y se relamió los labios para limpiarla.

-Te quedó un poco…

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí -susurró Damon dándole un suave beso para limpiar la mancha de crema- Sabe mejor de tus labios…

-Tonto… -rió la chica estirando la mano para tomar una frutilla y soltó una carcajada cuando él la miró sorprendida mientras se la comía ella misma en lugar de dársela a él.

-Eso no es justo…

-Aquí -sonrió untando una nueva frutilla y se la dió en la boca. Damon aprovechó para besar la punta de su dedo cuando le dio la fruta y la saboreó lentamente, tenía que reconocer que a él también le encantaba aquel postre.

Elena lo miró con esos ojos llenos de pícaras chispas y una sonrisa traviesa untó una frutilla con bastante crema para después acercarse a él. Damon abrió la boca dispuesto a comer de nuevo pero la joven tenía otros planes y sin hacer caso a la boca abierta de Damon se ocupó de manchar con la crema los labios, la línea de la mandíbula y un par de puntos en su cuello. Él la miró con los ojos brillando por el deseo mientras la joven se llevaba a la boca la frutilla que ya no tenía nada de crema y se dedicó a besar los labios de Damon apasionadamente. No fue un beso muy largo ya que rápidamente Elena decidió seguir el pequeño camino que había marcado recogiendo la crema batida con besos húmedos y delicadas succiones. Se entretuvo bastante en su cuello mordisqueándolo despacio mientras Damon no se quedaba atrás acariciando sus piernas con una mano y desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa negra que la cubría con la otra. La joven regresó a besarlo en los labios compartiendo así el sabor de la crema y la fruta con él.

-Definitivamente sabe mejor de tus labios, nena.

-Este fue tu plan todo el tiempo ¿Verdad? -rió Elena.

-Quizás… -insinuó Damon inclinándose a besarla de nuevo- Pero nunca lo sabrás...

Elena sintió un estremecimiento cuando Damon acomodó su rostro de manera que su cuello quedara completamente estirado y, del mismo modo que hizo ella, marcó un suave camino de crema desde su cuello pasando por su hombro y terminando en el inicio de sus pechos.

El pecho de la joven comenzó a subir y bajar aceleradamente por su alterada respiración mientras Damon se ocupaba de limpiar perfectamente el camino que había trazado arrancando suspiros de los labios de ella que enredaba la mano en los oscuros cabellos de la nuca del chico para evitar que se apartara jamás. Damon le dio la frutilla que se había quedado sin crema antes de besarla y, nuevamente, el sabor se mezcló en los labios de ambos intensificando las sensaciones y la pasión entre ellos.

Jugaron con el postre hasta que el plato de frutillas quedó vacío, llenando casi completamente el cuerpo del otro con crema y frutillas y repartiendo besos, mordiscos e intensas caricias por todos sus cuerpos. Terminaron en ropa interior, con todo el cuerpo pegajoso y dulce y tan excitados que tenían la vista nublada por el deseo de consumirse mutuamente.

-Vamos a la cama, nena -susurró Damon con voz ronca por el deseo.

-No… -gimió Elena rodeándolo con las piernas- Aquí, te necesito…

Por un momento Damon estuvo tentado a hacerle caso y tomarla allí mismo pero cuando la miró a los ojos supo que ella estaba equivocada: era Elena, la misma Elena que amaba con locura, la misma Elena que lo había salvado de los fantasmas de épocas mucho más oscuras de su vida, la misma Elena que se convertiría en la madre de su hijo. Elena, la única mujer con la que se imaginaba pasando el resto de su vida, a quien quería cuidar tanto tiempo como estuviera vivo. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor que un simple polvo desesperado en el sofá: se merecía que le hiciera el amor en su propia cama, que adorara su cuerpo de punta a punta, que la hiciera sentir como la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Ante la insistencia de Damon se dirigieron al piso de arriba atropelladamente, parando su recorrido cada pocos pasos para besarse y acariciarse y perdiendo su ropa interior por el camino. Hasta que chocaron con la cama del chico y este cayó sobre el colchón con Elena encima suyo mientras se seguían besando con desesperación.

Damon la hizo girar con cuidado sin que sus labios se separaran ni por un segundo y la apoyó sobre las almohadas mientras se acomodaba ligeramente sobre ella para desviar sus besos por el sedoso cuello de Elena que sonrió como acto reflejo mientras se entretenía acariciando cada perfecto músculo de la espalda de Damon con las yemas de sus dedos, delineando sus músculos con deleite.

Había algo en la manera en que él la besaba que le hacía preguntarse cómo había podido vivir casi diecisiete años sin sus besos que ahora eran para ella como el oxígeno que respiraba. Damon volvió a besar sus labios con una delicadeza que la mareaba y cuando se separaron unos centímetros él simplemente se quedó mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos brillantes y llenos de chispas que le devolvían la mirada con la misma intensidad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Elena algo extrañada pero sin borrar su sonrisa y él le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro mientras sonreía, era imposible no contagiarse de la sonrisa sincera y brillante de Elena.

–Eres tan hermosa… –dijo él mirándola más profundamente a los ojos y luego se acercó a su oído para susurrarle– Te amo.

Como toda respuesta, ella acercó los labios a los suyos y lo besó transmitiéndole aquel sentimiento que la quemaba por dentro mientras lo acercaba más a ella como si cualquier contacto no fuese suficiente. Cuando tuvieron que separar sus labios por la necesidad de aire, pudo encontrar de nuevo su voz y sin dudarlo le respondió:

–También te amo, más que a nada en este mundo.

Elena no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa cuando sintió el fresco aliento de Damon de vuelta en su cuello generándole suaves cosquillas en aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo que aún conservaba el sabor a azúcar y frutilla de su juego.

Mientras Damon besaba con cuidado su cuello y la acariciaba Elena se deleitó enredando los dedos en su sedoso cabello negro mientras paseaba la otra mano sobre sus abdominales raspando ligeramente con las uñas. Ante aquel contacto, Damon sonrió sobre la piel de su cuello mientras intercalaba suaves mordidas haciendo que Elena suspirara en su oído esforzándose por acercarse más a él. Después de un largo momento disfrutando aquellos exquisitos besos en su cuello, Elena tiró del cabello de Damon para atraerlo hacia sus labios otra vez. Era como una droga, mientras más tenía más difícil le resultaba parar.

Aquel beso fue mucho más intenso que los anteriores, sus labios danzaban entre ellos casi frenéticamente demostrándose ese amor incontrolable que se tenían.

Cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y difíciles de controlar. Damon se quedó mirándola hipnotizado; las mejillas de la joven estaban sonrosadas y más cálidas de lo normal; su cabello, ahora revuelto, se esparcía por la almohada alrededor de su rostro; suaves jadeos y la respiración acelerada de la joven eran como una dulce música que él jamás desearía apagar y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes con el deseo. No hacían falta palabras entre ellos, sus miradas se comunicaron instantáneamente transmitiendo todos esos sentimientos que se agitaban en el interior de cada uno; ese amor incontenible y el deseo que los quemaba por dentro.

Después de intercambiar aquellas largas y brillantes miradas, volvieron a besarse mientras sus manos se perdían en el otro.

–Espera –susurró Damon contra sus labios mientras le acomodaba su cabello castaño detrás de las orejas.

Elena se apartó solo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos intentando hacer que su respiración, cada vez más agitada, volviera a la normalidad aunque se le estaba haciendo extremadamente difícil normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

–¿Qué pasa? –murmuró ella con la respiración entrecortada aún sosteniendo el rostro de Damon entre sus manos.

–¿Estás segura de esto?

-¿Qué? -Elena casi suelta una carcajada pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Damon algo le dijo que él no estaba bromeando- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-El bebé, nena…

-Oh…

Damon no creía que existiera algo más fuerte que el deseo que sentía por ella y por su cuerpo en ese momento pero evidentemente si existía algo que lo superaba: aquel irrefrenable impulso por cuidarla y cumplir cualquier cosa que ella o su bebé necesitaran.

Elena lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos mientras acariciaba su rostro lentamente, no pudo evitar una sonrisa sincera ante la ternura que le causó la preocupación de Damon y después de pasar un largo momento perdida en sus ojos le contestó casi pegada a sus labios:

–Estoy segura de ti, Damon –dijo con una voz firme pero a la vez tierna acariciando sus labios al pronunciar su nombre– Es imposible que algo tan maravilloso pueda hacernos daño… Confío en tí.

-¿Segura?-bajó su mano hasta rozar su vientre tiernamente.

-Segurísima.

Los ojos de Damon brillaron de la emoción al ser consciente de la fuerza con la que ella lo quería y de la confianza que le tenía. Pero fue el turno de Elena de emocionarse cuando él se apartó un poco y dirigió sus labios a su vientre plano dejando cariñosos y tiernos besos donde sabía que su bebé crecía poco a poco.

-Prometo tener cuidado -le dijo a Elena antes de volver a acercarse para besar sus labios y ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Esta vez fue Elena quien, al terminar aquel beso, desvió sus labios suavemente rumbo al cuello de Damon saboreando lentamente su piel y a su paso fue dejando suaves marcas rosadas en cada zona que sus labios tocaban.

Damon cerró los ojos concentrándose en la perfecta sensación que le generaban los sutiles besos de Elena, casi podían ver como las chispas saltaban entre de los dos podía controlar su irregular y jadeante respiración, mientras sus caricias viajaban aferrándose el uno al otro y demostrándose todo el amor que los desbordaba.

Él siguió acariciándola suavemente por varios minutos mientras repartía besos por todo su cuerpo, dedicando ciertos momentos especiales de caricias y besos al vientre aún plano de la chica. Elena era consciente solo de ellos dos en aquel momento; se sentía en medio de una nube de estrellas que no le permitía pensar, solo sentir, sentirlo a él, sentir sus besos, sus caricias y la manera perfecta en que le susurraba que la amaba al oído cada vez que se acercaba a su rostro.

Damon entró en ella lentamente y con infinita ternura y cuidado, ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras soltaba suspiros llenos de placer en su oído. En aquel momento se sentía más viva de lo que se había sentido en el resto de su vida, se sintió completamente suya, en cuerpo, corazón y alma, como sabía que sería para el resto de la eternidad…

Sus cuerpos se movían al perfecto compás de dos amantes terriblemente enamorados, acariciándose, susurrándose al oído y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro sin dejar de besarse con un frenesí imparable.

Elena se sentía viva, llena de felicidad y libre pero sobre todo, se sentía amada a cada segundo que pasaba entre los brazos de Damon. Con el correr de los minutos la velocidad de sus movimientos perfectamente acompasados fue aumentando sin perder la delicadeza y el cuidado con el que Damon la acariciaba hasta que finalmente, ambos llegaron a la cúspide del placer. Ella, inmersa en una nube de pensamientos y sensaciones no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarlo. Elena sintió que todo alrededor de ellos dos desaparecía, se sentía ingrávida y llena de una felicidad indescriptible. El placer que sintió en ese momento arrasó con todo lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado y Damon se dejó caer con cuidado sobre ella mientras Elena temblaba en sus brazos y no dejaba de susurrar lo mucho que lo amaba en su oído.

Damon la sentía estremecerse en sus brazos inmerso en su propia realidad perfecta. En ese momento, lo único que existía en su mundo era ella y todos los sentimientos que le provocaba. Su suave débil voz repitiéndole miles de te amo al oído y la fuerza con la que se aferraba a él, seguramente ni siquiera ella misma era consciente de la enorme fuerza con la que lo abrazaba en un impulso por conservarlo, un impulso para evitar que se alejara de ella o que simplemente desapareciera como lo que ella creía que era: un sueño demasiado bueno.

–Te amo –volvió a susurrar Damon junto a su oído mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

–Te amo –repitió Elena aún sin soltarlo simplemente disfrutando de ese momento perfecto en el que estaban inmersos. Entre toda aquella agradable y placentera neblina, Elena solo estaba segura de dos cosas: la primera era que lo amaba con todo su ser y no podría concebir imaginarse la vida sin él; la segunda, que se pertenecían el uno al otro como jamás habían pertenecido a nadie más.

Después de que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron sólo un poco, Damon se recostó a su lado y ella se acomodó sobre su pecho justo donde podía sentir el constante latir de su corazón. Instantáneamente, él llevó una mano a la espalda de la Elena y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente trazando espirales por su tersa piel.

–Eres maravillosa –susurró Damon en su oído sin parar de acariciarle la espalda haciendo que se relajara increíblemente.

Ella sonrió y depositó un suave beso sobre su corazón pero mantuvo ese silencio lleno de tranquilidad por unos minutos más con la mirada perdida alrededor de la habitación y sus brazos aferrándose a él. Después de algunos minutos, se incorporó apoyándose sobre su pecho para que su rostro estuviera a la misma altura que el de él y lo miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano.

–Soy tuya –aseguró en voz baja, como si por hablar más fuerte la perfección del momento pudiera terminarse– Justo aquí, ahora y para siempre.

Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba prometerle (y prometerse a sí misma) que lo que ellos tenían no acabaría nunca, que le pertenecía por encima de cualquier cosa.

–Te amo, nena. Nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso nunca –murmuró Damon antes de besarla con infinita ternura y suavidad.

Elena asintió depositando un nuevo beso sobre la piel de Damon y, antes de que ella pudiera responder algo coherente, el sueño la venció y cayó dormida en sus brazos casi inmediatamente.

Damon se quedó contemplándola por varios minutos sin poder creer su belleza y la enorme magnitud de sus sentimientos. Con un suspiro, acomodó las sábanas y una manta alrededor de ambos y se acomodó para abrazarla y dejar una mano protectora sobre su vientre, finalmente dejó un beso en la coronilla de la chica y le deseó las buenas noches antes de rendirse él también al sueño.

La luz entraba por la ventana, iluminando cada centímetro de esa habitación, donde la pareja de amantes dormía bajo un revuelo de sábanas. Elena, tras un sueño tan reparador siente como la claridad de la luz irrumpe en su sueño, se remueve, despertando del todo a su vigilante. Damon, lleva un buen rato despierto, observándola dormir con una sonrisa resplandeciente, no puede ser más feliz; el momento no puede ser más perfecto, ambos juntos. Con cuidado, pues ella ya está semiconsciente empieza a dibujar pequeños tramos con sus dedos en la piel al descubierto de la chica.

-Buen día -sonríe, desperezándose, recordando cada momento vivido en la noche anterior, como si no acabase de pasar una noche completa con él, realmente necesitaba eso- ¿Y esa cara? -le pregunta inocente, cuando ve ese brillo tan especial en el rostro del chico.

-¿Qué cara?-se hace el extrañado, y le da unos pequeños besos por aquella zona donde sus dedos habían jugado- Mmm...aún sabe igual de bien.

-¡Que tonto! -le recrimina, estirándose para alcanzar su móvil, frunció el ceño- ¿Tanto hemos dormido?

-No…

-Bueno -enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- Aún nos queda tiempo para… -empezó a dibujar círculos por el pecho desnudo del muchacho, mientras una sonrisa pícara se instalaba en su rostro- Besarnos...acariciarnos...no sé, ¿ducharnos juntos?

-Mm...suena apetecible -ronroneó, atrapando a la chica casi al instante, la cual soltó un gemido al notar los labios de Damon por todo su cuerpo, la chica empezó a estremecerse cuando notó su lengua húmeda lamer el contorno de sus pechos, de su vientre, hasta alcanzar su cuello. Repartió besos y lamió cada rincón de su cuerpo haciendo que Elena soltara varios jadeos y gemidos mientras él se deleitaba con el sabor de su piel mezclado con los rastros de azucar que había dejado la noche anterior- Y...podríamos…

-Estoy empezando a odiar esto -se quejó Elena- Me has dejado totalmente húmeda -Damon alzó una ceja, y una sonrisa divertida se instaló en su rostro haciendo que Elena se sonrojara intensamente- ¡No en ese sentido! -soltó algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de por dónde iban los pensamientos de Damon.

-La mal pensada ha sido usted señorita... Quiero ducharme contigo -susurró contra la piel de su cuello mientras lamía y succionaba lentamente los puntos débiles de la chica.

-Odio este juego.

-¿Qué juego? -pasó un dedo por su mejilla, delineando el contorno de sus labios- Solo quería despertarte como te mereces cariño.

-¿Cariño?

Sin previo aviso, él la alzó entre sus brazos. La chica empezó a patalear al ver sus intenciones, pero Damon tenía mucha más fuerza que ella, y sin pensarlo la dejó caer en el cubículo que formaba la ducha y activó la manguera, el agua fría alcanzó la piel cálida de la chica, la cual empezó a rabiar al instante.

Damon templó el agua y se metió en el interior con ella encerrandola entre sus brazos para ayudarla a recuperarse del frío. Ambos, bajo burbujas y agua, empezaron a ducharse. Elena intentó esquivar la esponja de Damon, pero era inevitable que el jabón rozase su rostro, o incluso cerca de sus ojos, entre bromas ambos se enjabonaron, rozando cada milímetro del cuerpo del otro, buscando la satisfacción de torturar el deseo del otro. Elena enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, para pasar la esponja dulcemente por su cuello, Damon rozó con la suya por la cadera de la chica, hasta alcanzar el final de su vientre. La muchacha alzó la pierna, para que Damon tuviera mejor acceso a su cuerpo, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro, cuando la chica soltó un gemido al notar la espuma cayendo cerca de su entrepierna. El calor empezaba a hacer hueco entre ese cubículo y ellos, el vapor los inundaba, mientras la pareja empezaba a repartir pequeños gemidos con el dulce roce de sus cuerpos.

-Damon…-gimió al notar las manos del chico acariciando sus senos, ella enredó sus dedos en los cabellos azabache del chico, mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

-Shh...mando yo…-lamió con pasión el pezón erecto de la chica, mientras con sus manos acariciaba con ternura la zona de las costillas y el estómago.

-Damon por dios…-ya daba igual donde la tocara o simplemente donde la besara, estaba muy sensible, y solo un roce le hacía alcanzar la cúspide del deseo.

El chico sonrió bajo su piel, despegando los labios de su cuerpo al sentir una mano tirando de su cabello, se acercó a sus labios, y la besó como nunca lo había hecho antes, fundiéndose en uno bajo sus lenguas, bajo el agua, la chica arrastró a Damon hasta los fríos y húmedos azulejos para besarle, sus lenguas danzaban, mientras sus manos, deseosas, acariciaban cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

La erección del chico era cada vez más notable, y no podía aguantar más, miró con intensidad a la chica, sus ojos, ese color café, reflejaban el mismo deseo, y tras un beso la levantó con cuidado apoyando su espalda contra los fríos azulejos y mientras Elena lo rodeaba con sus piernas él se hundió lenta y profundamente en su interior.

Ambos jadearon al instante, sintiéndose como en una nube, Damon la sostuvo con delicadeza, mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto, que odiaban haber estado tan separados durante tanto tiempo. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero Elena no se percató, pues estaba tan sumida en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando que no tenía la cabeza para pensar sobre lo que iba a suceder después, porque ambos tenían claro que no podían vivir de ese momento, porque no iba a durar para siempre.

Entre besos llenos de pasión y caricias que rozaban la desesperación, Damon y Elena continuaron moviendo sus cuerpos a un ritmo perfecto hasta que poco después ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi a la vez.

-Te amo, Damon -musitó, casi sin voz, abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo del chico.

-Yo también te amo, nena-le dio un tierno beso- Pero será mejor que salgamos o nos vamos a arrugar.

-No-suplicó, clavando las uñas en la espalda del chico y apretando aún más la fuerza con la que rodeaba su cintura con las piernas- No quiero, el agua no hace ningún daño, y se está tan bien aquí...juntos.-alargó las sílabas de la última palabra, provocando una carcajada en el chico, el cual la besó tiernamente antes de soltarla delicadamente en el piso nuevamente.

-No te enfades -la abrazó, enjuagándole los restos de jabón del rostro- Pero tendremos que desayunar...y tu tendrás, no sé que vestirte y todo eso…

-¿Vestirse? Pff, todo eso puede esperar…

-Caroline llegará en cualquier momento-puntualizó.

-No va a llegar si no la llamo -ronroneó Elena delineando los pectorales de Damon con su índice.

-Es tarde, nena… -suspiró Damon mordiéndose los labios para contenerse en lugar de lanzarse a sus labios en un beso que seguramente terminaría siendo mucho más que eso.

-¡Es sábado! -bufó Elena, Damon cogió su rostro y la besó con ternura, mientras alcanzaba una toalla para salir- Juegas sucio.

Pero Damon no escuchó sus últimas quejas y apagó el agua mientras cubría a la chica con una suave toalla blanca.

Él besó tiernamente su frente y, cuando la chica abrió los ojos ya no lo encontró allí, pues ya había salido directo a vestirse y a preparar un desayuno a la altura. La sala y la cocina estaban hechas un desastre, mientras quitaba los platos y encendía la radio buscó un bol, pero al final se decantó por unas piezas de fruta, un poco de café, y un zumo de naranja para la chica. Nada de cafeína se dijo así mismo, mientras preparaba un poco de fruta con yogurt y trocitos de chocolate.

Elena salió al instante con el teléfono en la mano sonriendo al encontrar a Damon sin camiseta y con el cabello húmedo esperándola con el desayuno listo, hablaba con Caroline, eso lo supo al segundo al notar las claras evasivas de su novia. Damon al ver que necesitaba de su ayuda, la rodeó por la cintura abrazándola desde atrás y se acercó al teléfono.

-Rubia, deja de protestar.

-¡Damon! -rió ella, apartándose- Que si, ven cuando puedas -la chica colgó- ¿Eres…?

-Lo sé, irresistible -sacó el bol con todo preparado- ¿te apetece?

-Me apetece más quedarme… -suspiró Elena cogiendo una pieza de fruta con chocolate mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Damon a desayunar.

-Ya resolveremos todo…

Sonriendo y sin apartarse el uno del otro para disfrutar de los últimos momentos de su noche y mañana perfectas, desayunaron juntos repitiendo en su memoria algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior dándose trocitos de fruta y chocolate en la boca el uno al otro. Compartieron el zumo de Elena ya que Damon no quiso separarse de ella para ir a buscar café y, cuando terminaron su comida se entretuvieron unos largos minutos besándose.

-¿Aún quieres secuestrarme? -preguntó Elena acariciando el pecho desnudo de Damon.

-Bueno...mi propuesta sigue en pie…

-Mmm, me lo pensaré… -Elena se separó de él a regañadientes, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta- Suena demasiado tentador para no hacerlo…¿verdad? -se tocó la barriga- ¿Ves? ambas estamos de acuerdo.

El chico alzó una ceja impresionado, al ver como su nena había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, ajena a todo esto, la chica, abrazada a su bebé, pensó en su discusión con Jenna, no estaba dispuesta a claudicar, porque si lo hacía acabaría estallando, hoy, simplemente se tomaría el día. El sonido del coche de la rubia los hizo reaccionar de nuevo.

-¿Llevas todo?-le preguntó, recogiendo el pañuelo pastel de la chica, y colocándolo en el cuello para volver a atraerla hacia él en un dulce beso- Mm, sabor a chocolate…

-¡Eh! -le golpeó- Tendría que haberme lavado los dientes…

-¿Y limpiar mi sabor de tu boca? No te lo permito -volvió a besarla, pegándola contra la puerta de su casa, y pasando una mano por toda su cadera- Y si nos libramos de la rubia…

-¡No! -dijo rotundamente haciendo un enorme esfuerzo más para convencerse a ella misma que a él- No quiero arriesgarme con mi tía, ni con Jer…

-Eres cruel -un puchero se instaló en su rostro mientras le entregaba sus cosas- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en lo de la rubia?

-Deja de llamarla así -le aclaró medio en serio y medio en broma- Un tiempo de chicas nos vendrá bien, ya nos veremos.

-Te quiero.

-Nosotras también -abrió la puerta- Nos vemos -justo cuando iba a cerrar cambió de opinión, se dio la vuelta para darle un último beso cruzándose con su musculoso pecho, sonrió- ¿A dónde ibas?

-¿Y tú?

-Mm, ¿ya me echabas de menos? -enredó sus manos en su cuello, se alzó sobre sus pies para volver a besarlo, un beso dulce que fue demasiado corto para ellos, bien podrían pasarse horas y horas en esa postura.

-Te llevas mi corazón…

-Y tu te quedas con el mío -le susurró, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz- ¡Adiós!

La chica empezó a correr en dirección al coche de su amiga, ahora le tocaría dar un informe detallado de su noche y de su mañana, y esa sola idea hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara en contra de su voluntad, se giró en mitad del camino, Damon se encontraba apoyado contra el umbral, con esa misma sonrisa que ella tanto amaba, le mandó un beso, y Damon alzó la mano como si lo alcanzase.

-Te amo nena -vocalizó- Las amo.

-Te amamos -se despidió Elena formando las palabras con sus labios al igual que lo había hecho él.

Elena se adentró en el coche, sin poder romper el contacto con la mirada de Damon y lo saludó sacando la mano por la ventana.

Aquellas horas juntos habían sido demasiado perfectas, pero los problemas de ambos seguían ahí, y el universo parecía estar en contra de ellos; porque no hacía ni cinco minutos que un coche había aparcado en la calle de enfrente.

Alaric había salido temprano ese día para darle una sorpresa a Damon y así tenerle vigilado, tanto Mer como él se habían quedado preocupados por lo sucedido la otra tarde, y habían decidido invitarlo a almorzar.

**Damon voy para tu casa, traigo el desayuno, y he AVISADO -A**

Damon siempre había odiado que le molestasen por nada, por eso se había preparado la excusa del almuerzo para echarsele encima, mientras frenaba, y recogía la bandeja de galletas que había preparado Meredith, su teléfono sonó.

**¿Ya estás en su casa? -M**

Le mandó la respuesta con un "sí" y una carita sonriente, le hubiera mandado un beso o se hubiera explayado un poco más, pero acababa de notar un coche aparcar justo enfrente y eso le llamó bastante la atención. La puerta de la casa de su amigo se abrió, y una pareja salió al exterior, no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando Alaric los vio muy acaramelados. Sonrió.

-Así que esa es tu chica misteriosa…-rió- Se ve mona, buen cuerpo -asintió, pero la mandíbula se le cayó de la sorpresa al reconocer la figura de la chica, iba vestida sin el uniforme, con unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta holgada verde y una especie de bufanda o pañuelo de tono claro, pero aún así no cabía duda de su identidad- ¿Elena Gilbert? ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!-le pegó un golpe al volante.

No esperó mucho tiempo para salir del auto, solo el suficiente para que el coche de delante desapareciese de su vista, recuperando el control de sus emociones puso el seguro y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa del chico, llamó dos veces, golpes fuertes y directos.

-Se te ha olvidado…-Damon salió semidesnudo con una taza de café humeante, el cabello mojado y revuelto y una sonrisa tonta que se borró inmediatamente al ver quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Alaric, con los brazos cruzados, forzó una sonrisa: la misma sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro- ¿Ric? ¿qué haces tan temprano?

-Son casi las once -se encogió de hombros- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o me vas a dar esa taza en la calle?

-Este es mío-le aclaró con una sonrisa de medio lado- Pasa anda, siento el desorden, no recogí.

-Cuando nos fuimos no estaba así -comentó, apretando los dientes, tenía unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cara a su amigo por todo lo que le estaba haciendo, Damon se encogió de hombros y entró a la casa seguido por Alaric que no tardó en ver las marcas rojas de arañazos en la espalda de su amigo. Alaric lanzó un rápido vistazo a la sala de estar, todo estaba hecho un asco, se veía a la legua que esa zona a noche había sido un nidito de amor, no quiso pensar en todo lo que Damon habría hecho con esa alumna, la sola idea le revolvía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Ric? -le enseñó la taza- Estás en las nubes, ¿algún problema?

-Ninguno -comentó irónico mientras tomaba un buen sorbo del café, Damon se quedó con el azucarero en las manos- Está asqueroso.

-No le he echado azúcar -le sonrió- ¿A qué has venido colega?

-Nada, Mer y yo queríamos invitarte a almorzar, anoche nos dimos cuenta de que por la tarde nos comportamos bastante raros.

-No me gusta ser el tema de conversación cuando estáis en la cama, me da escalofríos -bromeó, pasándose las manos por los brazos, en gesto de tener un poco de frío pero Ric no reaccionó a su broma y bebió otro sorbo de café con cara de pocos amigos- Nota mental: hoy no estás para bromas.

Sacó las galletas que Ric había traído, eran de canela las favoritas de Meredith, Damon supo al instante que si su amiga las había preparado para él es que realmente se sentía mal.

-Damon estamos preocupados, bueno estaba preocupado sobre tu salud, creíamos…

-No me jodas -sonrió- ¿Es eso por lo que reaccionó de esa forma Mer? ¡Chicos en serio, tengo casi treinta años no soy un crío!

-Tampoco hace tanto Damon, ponte en nuestro lugar, tu comportamiento no era normal, falta de sueño, nos escondes cosas, te comportas raro y encima ¡te encerraste en un puto baño!

-¿Pretendes que deje la puerta abierta?

-No hagas chistes.

Damon alzó las manos en signo de paz y se puso a recoger las tazas vacías, mientras que con la otra mano mangaba otra galleta, Ric se miró fijamente las manos, pensando en la forma correcta de abordar el tema.

-El otro día te pregunté por qué ese interés en la alumna Gilbert.

-Si, ¿y?

-Que me mentiste, de la misma forma que me vas a mentir ahora.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Porque ahora te voy a preguntar por tu relación con Elena Gilbert y me vas a decir profesional, ¡y entonces me voy a cabrear! Voy a intentarlo -sonrió con desgana- ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Elena? Y piénsalo, te juegas mi amistad.

Damon no daba crédito de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, se quedó blanco, pálido y boquiabierto, Ric bufó y se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas se dispuso a salir de la casa, Damon le siguió de cerca.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos, porque voy a hacer una locura si me quedo aquí -rió cínicamente- ¡Es una niña maldita sea! ¿¡cómo has podido Damon…!?

Damon no era capaz de vocalizar nada con sentido, no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Ric no podía haberles descubierto, no podía no debía saberlo, un dolor punzante se instaló en su cabeza, haciéndole rabiar.

-Ric por favor...vamos a calmarnos -intentó alcanzarlo con el brazo.

-¿¡Qué nos calmemos!? ¡Me calmaré cuando dejes a esa niña! ¿¡se te ha ido la pinza!? ¡Te pueden acusar de abuso a un menor! ¡O de algo peor! ¡Joder!-se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pegándose un golpe- Tío, ¿en qué pensabas?

-¿En que la amo? ¿¡te vale esa respuesta!? ¡Estamos enamorados! -soltó Damon molesto por el tono de su amigo.

-Es una niña, no sabe lo que quiere, ¡maldita sea!

-Conoces a Meredith desde el instituto, ¡casi con la misma edad! Y ahí ya tenías muy claro lo que sentías.

-Antes de estar con Meredith estuve con otras Damon, no utilices mi relación con Mer a tu favor, ¿sabes en qué se diferencian? ¡En que Mer y yo nacimos casi en el mismo año! ¿¡te nombro la edad o algo así!? ¡Tiene dieciséis años!

-No le falta nada para cumplir…

-¡Me da igual, Damon!

-¡No necesito tu consentimiento, es por esto por lo que no os lo dije…! -le aclaró dolido, apartándose de su amigo, y llevándose dos dedos al puente de su nariz, listo, la migraña ya estaba atacándole, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a registrar unos cajones sacando de ellos un calmante- ¡¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta aceptar que la quiero!? No me hagas esto Ric, porque si quieres que me separe de ella tendrás que denunciarme- dijo mientras volvía a su anterior posición.

-No estás bien -negó con la cabeza- ¿Sabes lo que te harán el consejo del instituto? ¡Se te echarán encima como caníbales! ¡Buscan carne fresca! -se señaló la sien- ¡¿O es que no piensas en tus actos!?

-Creeme por pensar es por lo que tardé tanto en darle nombre a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Elena, de verdad Ric ella hizo que todos mis demonios desaparecieran por completo, me hace feliz -se señaló así mismo- ¿No es eso lo que queríais? ¿mi felicidad? -las lágrimas estaban a punto de rebasar sus ojos, le faltaba el aire, y tenía la garganta totalmente seca, lo único que quería en ese momento es desaparecer, no se había sentido tan débil en mucho tiempo, y esta vez no tenía a Ric de su lado.

Alaric pudo ver lo mismo que vio la otra vez en Damon: miedo, perdición, y lo más importante soledad. Se dio la vuelta para poder pensar con claridad.

-Damon -respiró hondo- La amas perfecto, pero ¿y ella?

-¿No me escuchas cuando te hablo?

-Si, si, ¡joder si! Pero ella es una adolescente hormonada, lo que quiere hoy puede que no lo quiera en dos días, Damon es un capricho.

-¿Un capricho? -la sola idea le provocaba repulsión, Alaric no conocía a Elena como la conocía él, si esto que tenían hubiera sido un capricho la chica se habría cansado hace meses o incluso habría ido a abortar hacía días. Nadie, de los dos, estaba jugando- Que poco la conoces…

-No, Damon la conozco lo suficiente eres tu el que la conoce demasiado -se pasó una mano por la cara- Mira estamos nerviosos, vamos a tomar algo fuera, hablamos con más tranquilidad, ¿sabes? Mer nos ayudará.

-¡No! -le agarró del brazo- Meredith me mataría, ella no puede saberlo por ahora, hasta que hayamos aclarado las cosas -soltó Damon más nervioso que nunca.

-No Damon, no le oculto nada a mi novia, y menos cuando le ha faltado poco para echarme de casa para ir a buscarte, vamos a hablar con ella.

Hablar con Meredith era añadirle otro problema más a su ya frágil amistad con Ric, si su amigo se enteraba de que Elena no solo era su novia sino que también estaba embarazada podía ir diciéndole adiós a la posibilidad de convencerle, esto tenía que esperar, algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

Pero Ric no escuchaba razones y finalmente, ambos salieron para la casa de Meredith, Damon se pasó todo el camino pensando en la excusa perfecta para convencer a su amigo, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar.

**¿Ya me echas de menos?-E**

Escribió la morena mientras Caroline preparaba las chuches y unas revistas, para pasar, como bien le había denominado la rubia: una mañana de chicas, pero claro, Elena no se podía pasar ni un segundo sin tener una señal de Damon.

**No es el momento nena, asunto de última hora :( -D**

Miró de reojo a Alaric, el cual seguía concentrado en la carretera, se mordió la lengua pensando en una excusa rápida, y si no se le ocurría nada rogaba porque Meredith no estuviese disponible, mientras deliraba un nuevo mensaje llegaba.

**Te dejo que Car me va a robar el móvil. Espero que ese asunto no le deje exhausto profesor ;) -E**

-Yo tampoco -murmuró muy bajito, casi vocalizando, se guardó el teléfono, y miró al frente, habían tenido que tomar un desvío debido a las obras, el teléfono de Alaric empezó a sonar, era un mensaje.

-Ok, la suerte está de tu lado -sonrió- Mer ha tenido un problema en la cocina, necesita tiempo, si supiese...-frenó delante del Grill- Vamos a hablar con tranquilidad.

Damon pasó gran parte de la mañana explicando su historia con Elena, no le contó todos los detalles íntimos y claro se saltó la parte en que iban a ser padres en menos de lo que esperaban, pero sí le contó lo que sentía por ella, cómo reaccionaba o actuaba cuando estaba cerca, y también le habló de esa conexión inexplicable que les unió casi en el primer momento. Repasó su historia, el difícil comienzo de su relación e hizo hincapié en sus sentimientos hacia la morena. Alaric escuchó todo pacientemente, sin mostrar nada más que un gesto serio, todo lo contrario en Damon que parecía estar delante de su padre en el día de las notas cuando solo era un crío.

-Bien -soltó de repente, cuando Damon finalizó parte de su historia- Todo fantástico, y esto explica muchas cosas.

-Ya, bueno, pero me gustaría que Mer no supiese nada por ahora porque…

-¿Vas a dejarme terminar? -alzó las manos- Dios Damon, lo he escuchado todo, cada palabra he intentado ser objetivo, lo más humanamente posible, y tu das por hecho que voy a seguir en mis trece.

-Ric, solo quiero que me des tiempo.

-¿Para cortar con ella? No colega, he escuchado como hablas de ella, no vas a dejarla, porque estás demasiado pillado.

El chico se encogió en su asiento, era cierto, su voz le delataba, y seguramente sus miedos no dejaban nada claros sus intentos de abordar el tema en otra ocasión: la amaba con locura y estaba mal para los ojos de los demás. Alaric vio su debate interno, y aunque le jodiese lo dejaría estar, por ahora.

-Damon, vale, Meredith no sabrá nada hasta que hables con Elena, me parece bien, pero si Mer me pregunta algo da por hecho que pienso largar todo.

-Eres un gallina.

-No, lo que pasa es que no soy tonto -tomó otro trago de su botellín de cerveza.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a Mer sobre esta conversación?

-Nada que estás bien, y que no has recaído -contestó Ric sinceramente- ¿Vamos a casa?

-Sí, tu novia debe estar esperándonos.

Alaric le pasó un brazo por el hombro mientras salían y en ese momento entraron un grupo de chicos por la puerta, Alaric los saludó, la mayoría eran de quinto año- Estos tan temprano van a beber… -criticó suavemente.

-Si, ¿a quién nos recuerdan? -rió Damon.

-Otro golpe bajo Salvatore.

La vuelta en coche fue mucho más cómoda, ambos bromeaban sin tocar el tema anterior, y así pasó gran parte del almuerzo, entre bromas y chiquilladas, donde Meredith no pareció sospechar de nada, pero la posibilidad de que la chica supiese la verdad le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago que le impedía tomar ni un bocado más; solo esperaba que ese día, el día en que descubriese la identidad del novio de Elena, se retrasase lo máximo posible.

* * *

_**Otra actualización casi en menos de veinticuatro horas, y esta vez no solo ha sido porque la inspiración ha sido más fuerte que nosotras-bueno eso también xD-sino también porque hoy es el cumple de Luna: ¡Felicidades preciosa! Y ahora si, esperamos vuestras opiniones.**_

**_¡Muchas gracias de antemano!_**

**_Y principalmente: gracias por leernos ;D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09:**

Durante el viaje en coche hasta la casa de Caroline, Elena no hizo más que mirar por la ventana con una sonrisa tonta recordando embobada momentos de la noche anterior. Caroline hacía un enorme esfuerzo por contener las risitas que querían escaparse entre sus labios cuando, cada algunos segundos, Elena soltaba un profundo suspiro, perdida en medio de los recuerdos.

La castaña no soltó ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje y tampoco dijo gran cosa durante varios minutos, mientras Caroline preparaba jugo de frutas y algunas galletas para pasar una mañana de chicas en el jardín.

-¿Vas a estar así toda la mañana o vas a actuar como una persona normal? Siento que estoy frente a una pared. Peor que eso… aunque sea la pared no está todo el rato suspirando y deseando estar en alguna otra parte…

-Lo siento -dijo Elena volviendo un poco a la realidad y contuvo un suspiro profundo debido a la amenazante mirada que le dedicó su amiga cuando comenzó el gesto.

-Estoy aburrida y, si mal no recuerdo, anoche fui a rescatar a la señorita en apuros para llevarla al castillo de su príncipe. Al menos merezco los detalles sucios ¿No crees? -insistió la rubia levantando las cejas en una mueca que hizo reír a Elena.

-No hay detalles sucios que contar -murmuró Elena entre dientes sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban lentamente de rojo.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! ¡Desembucha Gilbert!-soltó de repente, señalándola amenazante con un dedo, todo quedó contrastado con esa sonrisa pícara característica de Caroline, Elena negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos. Su amiga era imparable.

-¡Ni loca voy a hacerte una crónica de todo lo que pasó anoche, Caroline! -le aclaró con firmeza.

-Entonces estás afirmando que pasó algo… -la pinchó obteniendo una mirada asesina de parte de la morena.

-No vas a dejarme tranquila hasta que consigas los benditos detalles ¿Verdad?

Caroline sonrió poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorrito suplicante y Elena suspiró cubriéndose el rostro en una muestra evidente de timidez.

-No entiendo cuál es la necesidad de que te cuente. Quiero decir, me imagino que ya llegaste a una conclusión sobre qué hacen dos personas enamoradas encerradas en una casa vacía toda la noche.

Sin poder evitarlo, Caroline soltó una carcajada ante aquel comentario y las muecas de Elena mientras soltaba esas palabras. La castaña se llevó el vaso de jugo a los labios para ocultar su rostro de los ojos acusadores y risueños de Caroline y ni siquiera el frío jugo de frutas fue suficiente para enfriar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Es la mejor parte! -insistió Caroline- Contar los detalles sucios a tu amiga, a veces es aún mejor que el sexo en sí mismo.

-No creo que encuentre algún día algo mejor que el sexo con Damon -soltó Elena rendida ante el hecho de que iba a tener que soportar el profundo interrogatorio de su amiga y Caroline sonrió satisfecha.

-No creo que sea para tanto…

Sin responder, Elena alzó las cejas arrancando una risa de parte de su amiga.

-El hombre es un monumento a la belleza -reconoció Caroline- Pero quizás tenga algún otro problema… ya sabes… de ¿dimensiones?-comentó como si se tratase de un secreto de estado, casi no pudo ni escucharla del todo con el tono de voz que había adquirido su amiga.

-No -rió Elena casi ahogándose con el jugo por culpa de la risa- Te aseguro que no tiene ningún defecto físico.

-¿Nada?-se extrañó, apartándose de su amiga como si el mero contacto le quemase, odiaba que la chica dibujase a Damon como un dios griego.

Elena sonrió con destellos en los ojos incluídos recordando detalle por detalle el glorioso cuerpo desnudo de su amante.

-Tiene lunares -concluyó encogiéndose de hombros- Cinco lunares en la espalda, pero a mí me gustan.

-Los lunares son sexys -comentó Caroline de acuerdo con ella- ¿Tatuajes mal hechos? ¿Cicatrices feas? ¡Algo tiene que tener!

-Nop -negó Elena con una sonrisa orgullosa y brillante y Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por tu mirada quizás el hombre tenga un quinto ojo escondido por alguna parte del cuerpo y a tí te seguiría pareciendo perfecto… -se quejó la rubia.

-No entiendo por qué estás tan enfocada en encontrarle un defecto…-se quejó un tanto malhumorada porque su amiga se hubiera empeñado en fastidiar de esa forma.

-Todos los hombres tienen defectos Elena. La vida es así. No existen los hombres perfectos…

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros ella acomodándose mejor en la silla- Fue tan dulce… -suspiró.

Caroline sonrió acomodándose mejor para escuchar. Era obvio que, después de presionar un poco, Elena comenzaría a soltar las historias de la noche anterior.

-Cuando te dejé en su casa anoche apenas podías decir dos palabras sin echarte a llorar y ahora estás resplandeciente…-comentó como si nada, intentando tirar de la lengua a su amiga.

-Cuando llegué me abrazó y me dio tiempo a llorar todo lo que quería, después tomé un baño caliente y me relajé. Cuando bajé estaba preparando la cena -suspiró- Es tan…

-Puedes saltarte los detalles sobre la comida y todo eso. Quiero llegar a la parte jugosa, Elena. No tengo toda la vida.

-Me sorprendió con frutillas y crema de postre…

-Típico…-rodó los ojos.

-Si me vas a seguir interrumpiendo no te cuento nada -amenazó Elena.

-Está bien, está bien… -cedió la rubia levantando las manos en un gesto de paz.

Durante lo que pareció una de las mañanas más largas pero también más divertidas de su vida, Elena se dedicó a contarle a su mejor amiga hasta el último detalle de la noche anterior y de esa misma mañana. Ante la insistencia de Caroline, Elena decidió no guardarse nada y le contó cada pequeño detalle de sus momentos con Damon. Le habló de la dulce y excitante tortura que fue su juego con el postre, le habló de la devoción mezclada con esa pasión desenfrenada que Damon le había demostrado mientras ambos subían las escaleras casi desesperados hasta llegar a la habitación del chico, repitió casi exactamente las mismas palabras que él le había susurrado al oído mientras hacían el amor (deteniéndose a explicar detalladamente todas las sensaciones que la inundaban en esos momentos). También le habló de la paz y la seguridad que sintió cuando ambos se abrazaron desnudos en la cama y, después de intercambiar aquellas profundas confesiones llenas de amor, se durmieron juntos.  
Pero eso no había sido todo, Caroline lo intuía y por eso se mantuvo en un silencio atento esperando que su amiga siguiera hablando. Y así lo hizo: Elena ya casi se había olvidado de la presencia de su mejor amiga y prácticamente revivía los momentos pasados con Damon en voz alta solo por el puro placer de recordarlo. Habló de sus caricias y de aquel tierno y apasionado despertar, de los besos llenos de fuego que compartieron y que terminaron llevándolos a la ducha juntos, donde dieron rienda suelta a su pasión nuevamente y al final le habló sobre el exquisito desayuno que compartieron juntos en medio de tantos besos y caricias y sobre su dulce despedida cuando llegó la hora de marcharse.

Cuando terminó, Caroline la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y se mantuvo en silencio por unos cortos segundos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que pasaste todo el desayuno sentada encima de él ¡Sin camiseta! y, aún después de todo lo que sabes que es capaz de hacer, no intentaste… no lo sé… violarlo?

Elena rompió a reír al escuchar aquellas palabras, era tan típico de Caroline…

-Nunca tenemos tiempo para estar juntos, Car. Tampoco es que pasemos cada uno de nuestros minutos juntos follando como conejos.

-¡Pues deberías hacerlo! No en todos lados encuentras hombres así, Elena. Creeme…

-Lo amo, Car -intentó explicar Elena- No sólo por el increíble sexo sino también por todo lo demás.

-¡Eres demasiado santa! -se quejó Caroline frustrada- No te imaginas como te envidio… No he tenido un buen polvo desde… Tyler. ¡Y eso fue hace más de dos meses!

Elena puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risita al ser testigo de la "crisis" de su amiga. Caroline, como siempre tan exagerada como era ella, farfullaba quejas sobre su enorme mala suerte y otras tantas tonterías que Elena no escuchó ya que estaba concentrada enviando un mensaje a Damon. Tanto recordarlo le había generado una enorme necesidad de saber algo de él.

-¿Puedes dejar ese teléfono? -soltó Caroline fingiendo molestia- ¡Dios mío! No solo disfrutas de un novio que aparentemente es el mejor amante de la historia sino que además le envías mensajitos todo el tiempo ¡Ten piedad, Elena! -se lamentó la rubia teatralmente.

-Está bien… está bien. Tendré "piedad" -se burló Elena enviando una última respuesta para luego guardar su móvil- ¿Contenta?

-No. Me siento frustrada -volvió a quejarse para diversión de Elena que no paraba de reír- Necesito un hombre…

-Eres demasiado melodramática, Car… -rió Elena disfrutando del espectáculo.

Y durante alrededor de media hora, Elena se quedó escuchando pacientemente las quejas de su amiga sobre lo sola que se sentía y lo mucho que le gustaría encontrar un príncipe azul. Obviamente, no la tomó en serio ya que era parte de lo que su amiga era: Caroline había terminado su última relación que nunca llegó a ser del todo seria porque le tenía pavor al compromiso, además de que Tyler Lockwood no era exactamente la definición de novio perfecto. En definitiva, se podía decir que a Caroline no le agradaban los hombres pero más que eso, la rubia era un espíritu libre: le gustaba salir de fiesta y disfrutar de los privilegios de estar soltera, dejar lugar a las relaciones serias para cuando fuera mayor y mientras tanto dedicarse a disfrutar. Pero ni siquiera Caroline Forbes podía resistirse a desear algo como lo que tenía Elena, después de todo aún a pesar de las circunstancias ella realmente podía encontrar momentos de auténtica felicidad y eso era todo gracias a Damon.

Mientras las chicas charlaban en el jardín, Liz las fue a avisar de que Jeremy, el hermano pequeño de Elena, estaba esperándola en el descansillo. La morena no quiso delatarse pero no podía tampoco ignorar que su hermano le estaba buscando, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios se lo agradeció a Liz y fue a buscar a Jer.

Caroline la siguió de cerca, pero se mantuvo con una distancia de precaución. Jeremy estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con los auriculares puestos, iba vestido como la mañana anterior, unos pantalones de gimnasia desgastados, una camiseta gris con un logotipo deportivo, y el pelo totalmente revuelto, lo que más le llamó la atención a Elena fue ver las ojeras tan marcadas en su rostro.

-¿Jeremy?-le preguntó con cuidado, el chico se sobresaltó, quitándose un auricular sonrió a su hermana- No has dormido bien -afirmó preocupada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Típico de lo que fue mi hermana mayor -la chica alzó una ceja alucinada, Jeremy se removió inquieto en la entradita- Lo siento, ¿vale? solo que no he pasado buena noche.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con cautela.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo entrar, sentarme o algo así? -bromeó para quitarle hierro al asunto, había visto como los ojos café de su hermana se oscurecían.

-Perdona -le invitó a pasar, Caroline agarró la mano de su amiga para detenerla unos segundos más mientras Jeremy pasaba a la salita- Mi hermano no está bien Car.

-Sea lo que sea no la liéis aquí, mi madre iría con el cuento a Jenna -le advirtió preocupada por mantener el secreto como estaba.

-No te hagas problema, lo sé.

-Yo intentaré que mi madre no se asome -se retiró escaleras arriba ya que su madre estaba preparándose para irse a trabajar, Elena observó el camino que había tomado su hermano, y tomando las fuerzas de donde no había fue tras él, el chico tenía en sus manos el plato de aperitivos de Caroline, jugaba con los restos como si buscase una forma de evadirse de los problemas.

El chico alzó la cabeza al oír crujir el suelo, le sonrió.

-Ven a casa por favor -dijo sin ningún tipo de preámbulo.

La petición pilló a Elena desprevenida y no tuvo nada que decir por lo que su hermano agregó otro comentario:

-Las cosas no están bien, no sé qué habrá pasado pero…

-¿Qué quieres decir? -interrumpió Elena preocupada.

-Jenna no está bien, ayer estalló, cuando llegué estaba -señaló la mesa- Mal, cuando le pregunté por la cena, ¡por preguntar! empezó a decir barbaridades sobre si ella era mala, sobre si no la queríamos ¡y muchas cosas más! -frunció el ceño- Se puso fatal, yo quise tranquilizarla, la abracé, pero fue imposible, se puso a tirar todo lo que pilló en su camino…

Elena se tapó la boca angustiada, aquello era todo su culpa: ella había hecho que Jenna se pusiera así. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jeremy era una puñalada en el corazón de la chica, ella que había intentado por todos los medios no recordar los malos momentos ahora estaba recibiendo un poco de su propia medicina, se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo como la presión aumentaba por momentos.

-No te pido que le digas la verdad -sonrió Jeremy intentando tranquilizarla, más que una sonrisa era un intento de ella-pero sí que vayas y soluciones el problema, Elena en serio, Jenna no está bien, no estamos bien.

-Lo sé -agachó la cabeza, no quería llorar, simplemente esto le amargaba el día, o la vida, se llevó una mano a su vientre totalmente plano y pensó en las palabras de Meredith, tenía que ir al médico porque si algo le pasaba a la bebé se moriría ahí mismo, esa sola idea la ponía enferma, frunció el ceño- Hablaré con ella, le pediré disculpas...y no sé, le diré la verdad.

-No sé si ahora es buen momento…

-¿Y cuando va a ser buen momento?

-Eh... no lo sé -admitió frustrado y se frotó las manos- Solo espero que esto no se complique, y que nadie más se entere antes de Jenna porque si se enterase por terceros…

-Lo sé, lo sé… Sería peor -suspiró- Mira recojo esto con Caroline y luego vuelvo a casa a solucionar las cosas con la tía Jenna, no quiero que pase ni un minuto más pensando que le culpo de todo, ella no tiene la culpa nada…

-Prefiero no saber lo que os dijisteis, y mejor si tampoco se lo recuerdas -le aconsejó- Me largo que he quedado con los chicos para...bueno, ¡qué más da! -le quitó importancia con un breve gesto de la mano, Elena odiaba que su hermano se fuese con gente mucho más mayor que él y que ella incluso pero le quitó importancia cuando se acercó a ella para rozarle levemente el vientre, esto le enterneció- ¿Está bien? -preguntó haciendo una clara referencia al bebé.

Elena asintió con los ojos brillantes, emocionada por aquel gesto de su hermano y Jeremy dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuida de mi hermana peque -sonrió Jeremy acariciando el vientre de Elena y ella soltó una risita alegre.

-Gracias Jer…

Sin decir nada Jeremy apartó la mano para volver a introducirla en su bolsillo, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que Caroline bajó las escaleras hecha un torbellino de energía diciendo casi a los gritos algo sobre los preparativos del comité y Jeremy bufó y se despidió de ambas, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de preocupación a su hermana, la chica le quitó el miedo con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Caroline sorprendida por la rápida huída del pequeño Gilbert.

-Todo mal Car -suspiró Elena abatida- Todo horrible, la cagué con Damon cuando le acusé por tonterías, con Meredith cuando la amenacé, y ahora la he vuelto a cagar pero con mi tía -se tapó el rostro con ambas manos- Y ahora me toca solucionarlo, ¿qué puede ir peor?

-Que Matt utilice el amarillo taxi para ir a clase -la chica soltó una carcajada- Hablo en serio, ese amarillo no le sienta -se cruzó de brazos- Aquí nadie tiene sentido de la moda.

-Si nos ponemos así esa playera…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -la calló- Es que ni se te pase por la cabeza.

-¡No he dicho nada!-levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Hablando en serio, Elena... no todo está tan mal, tienes a mucha gente que te quiere a tu alrededor… será difícil al principio pero luego verás que todo saldrá bien. Te mereces que sea así, eres una buena chica…

Elena asintió intentando convencerse de las palabras de su amiga.

-Ahora quita esa cara de pena y ven aquí -sonrió Caroline y ambas se abrazaron con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Car -sonrió Elena sinceramente- ¿Te inventas una excusa para retenerme un ratito más?

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, Elena en esos sentidos era muy cobarde, temía que todo fuese a peor, pero esta vez Caroline no le iba a dar la satisfacción de retenerla ni un segundo más, cogió su amiga de ambas manos y tiró de ella, arrastrándola hasta el exterior, la morena gruñó todo el camino, suplicando incluso que parase, cuando estaban en el exterior se cruzó de brazos.

-Car maldita sea ¡mis cosas!

-Ups -salió corriendo y trajo la mochila- Toma, luego me llamas -rió- No sé si podré mirar el lunes a nuestro profesor caliente.

-¡Caroline!

-Lo siento -le sacó la lengua- ¿Te llevo?

-No, mejor voy andando, así me despejo...y pienso que le digo a mi tía… -bufó- Realmente tengo miedo.

-Piensa en positivo.

-Es fácil decirlo. Bueno dile adiós a tu madre de mi parte -se despidió con un beso.

-¡Suerte!

Elena le sonrió a su amiga y se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba de ella. Definitivamente la cosa iba a estar reñida, su tía como ella eran demasiado orgullosas, Elena tenía claro que iba a disculparse pero conocía su temperamento y si Jenna le decía cualquier cosa ella podría estallar, se mordió la lengua, así iba a estar todo el día, o por lo menos en lo que respecta a su tía: midiendo sus palabras…

Con un suspiro, decidió que por lo menos por un par de minutos durante su caminata, no iba a ocupar su cabeza en pensar cosas "negativas" y se puso los auriculares con una de sus canciones favoritas sonando para disfrutar del sol y el aire fresco de la calle mientras caminaba.

Después de comer, Damon, Ric y Meredith estaban sentados en la sala haciendo planes para el domingo: habían decidido irse a pasar el día completo a la casa de campo de los padres de Meredith los tres juntos. Después de todo, los tres necesitaban un merecido descanso de la ciudad y las obligaciones y un día en el campo era evidentemente la solución perfecta para aquello.  
El almuerzo había estado bien, pero Mer no podía dejar de tener aquel extraño presentimiento de que algo extraño pasaba con los chicos. Ric no hacía tantas bromas como de costumbre y Damon medía cada una de las palabras que decía con cautela y evitaba hablar o simplemente contestaba con evasivas, como si cada palabra que dijese estuviese medida con perfección, casi como si temiera algo… ¿pero qué? Meredith no se podía quitar de la cabeza el suceso pasado, cuando estuvieron en la casa de su amigo, fue un simple momento pero es que como si aún estuvieran en la universidad, esa sola idea provocaba en la chica una repulsión absoluta, quitándose esas ideas de la cabeza se centró en su amigo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Meredith a Damon suavemente en un momento en que Ric había salido a comprar helado.

-¿Qué? Ah… sí -asintió él confundido, después de haber estado perdido entre sus pensamientos luego de algunos segundos.

-Ric está de mal humor y tú estás aquí pero pareces estar en cualquier otra parte… ¿Pasó algo, Damon?

Damon miró a su mejor amiga con un gesto lleno de pena. Odiaba mentirle y ocultarle cosas, ella había sido una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida desde siempre y jamás habían tenido secretos. Pocas veces había visto una amistad tan duradera y sincera como la que él compartía con Meredith, incluso llevaba más tiempo siendo amigo de ella que del mismo Ric…

-No, no pasa nada… -evitó mirarla, porque si la miraba le resultaría más dificil ocultarle la verdad ya bastante mal se sentía porque Ric le estuviese cubriendo, aunque eso duraría relativamente poco, en cuanto su amigo se acobardase un poco de más.

Meredith negó con la cabeza decepcionada, Damon le había mentido en una sola ocasión de toda su vida y de solo recordar aquellos tiempo sentía escalofríos.

-No me mientas Damon. Estamos preocupados por tí -volvió a intentar Meredith poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Ric me dijo esta mañana que sospechan que haya recaído -soltó Damon con esfuerzo, solo de decir aquellas palabras sentía asco de sí mismo- No hay nada más lejano a la realidad, Mer lo prometo…

Ella lo miró a los ojos por un largo momento, rastreando en aquel color azul tan conocido algún tipo de indicio que le indicara que estaba mintiendo y suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero.

-Lo siento… es que…-empezó a sentirse incómoda, su amigo no le había mentido en eso, estaba claro, pero aún así el comportamiento de Damon dejaba mucho que desear.

-No te disculpes -interrumpió Damon rápidamente- No quiero recordar nada de todo aquello, Mer. Quiero enterrarlo donde pertenece: el pasado.

Ante el tono casi suplicante de su mejor amigo, Meredith asintió algo pensativa y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Damon.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta de que si no es eso algo te está pasando… -insistió de mejor humor.

-No molestes, Mer -se quejó Damon con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Compadezco a la pobre chica que te tiene así… ¡Se merece el cielo por aguantarte, Salvatore!

-¿Así que asumes que hay una chica? -sonrió Damon, contagiándose un poco del humor de Mer.

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme? -rió- Claro que hay una chica, Damon. Te conozco casi mejor que tú mismo.

Damon negó con la cabeza rodeando a la chica con un brazo y despeinándola cariñosamente con el otro, lo cierto es que tenía razón. Meredith lo conocía casi mejor que él mismo en la mayoría de los aspectos.

-¡Basta! -se quejó Meredith entre risas empujando la mano con la que Damon despeinaba su cabello.

-¿Basta qué?-la agarró con más fuerza, revolviéndole por completo el peinado que se había hecho la chica con una coleta y poco más, Mer intentó zafarse, pero la postura que tenía no era la adecuada.

-¡Damon!-consiguió apartarse, dándole un leve empujón, el chico soltó una carcajada al ver el estado tan lamentable e infantil que tenía su amiga ahora. Por lo menos habían cambiado de tema.

-Estás más linda así -se burló Damon mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello con el ceño fruncido pero luego le sonrió alegremente.

-Al menos te hice reír -le sacó la lengua- Oye, Damon… sé que no quieres contarme ahora y lo respeto pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras ¿Si?

-Lo sé Mer. Gracias -asintió Damon sinceramente y le sonrió- Eres genial.

-Lo sé -rió Meredith abrazándolo- Pero no creas que te libraste del todo ¿eh? Aún no me he rendido, tarde o temprano averiguaré quién es la chica misteriosa.

Damon contestó a eso con una simple risa nerviosa que Meredith no interpretó de ningún modo en particular y siguieron viendo la película que habían puesto en la televisión un rato antes, mientras esperaban a Ric.

Para Elena Gilbert, había sido una mañana perfecta: Damon le había dado el mejor despertar y el mejor desayuno y Caroline... bueno era Car, ella le hacía olvidar hasta lo más tonto, y era una gran amiga, pero aún sabiendo que era un apoyo, Elena había preferido enfrentarse a lo de su tía sola, y si era posible que se retrasase lo máximo posible.

Por eso estaba andando, cuando el camino que tenía que recorrer era bastante trabajoso pero así podría pensar con claridad y recapacitar; se mordió la lengua por enésima vez consecutiva, cuando se dio cuenta que no encontraba las palabras correctas, otra vez.

Se dio cuenta de que su plan de no pensar en cosas negativas había fracasado estrepitosamente ya que lo único que inundaba sus pensamientos era la conversación con su tía Jenna que iba a tener que enfrentar cuando llegara a casa.

-Y si…-pensó en voz alta.

Elena frenó de golpe, asustada y tras darse cuenta que era otra estupidez se le ocurría se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver a lo de Caroline pero esa no era una opción... ¿y llamar a Damon? Fue a echar mano de su móvil, pero tenía muy claro qué palabras iba a utilizar el chico con este tema "Nena tienes que solucionar las cosas" o "Todo va a salir bien, pero tienes que afrontarlo" y seguramente le creería porque si se lo decía él todo resultaría más fácil, pero tenía que aprender a resolver algunas cosas sola. Llamar a Damon sería un acto de cobardía así que se contuvo y se prometió a sí misma que resolvería este problema sin ayuda.

Se llevó una mano al cabello y cerró los ojos para calmar sus ideas, estaba plantada en mitad de una calle, donde la gente iba de un lado para otro sin prestarle la más mínima atención, seguramente tendrían sus propios problemas, incluso podrían ser de mayor grado que lo suyo, pero aún así les envidio por tener vidas que ella suponía que eran más sencillas y libres que la suya.

Siguiendo sus pasos volvió a andar, le quedaba un buen tramo, tal vez incluso una hora de camino si iba a paso lento, tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar, la discusión con su tía había sido horrible, y si lo miraba de otro ángulo podía ver el punto de vista de Jenna: la pobre no sabía nada al respecto, no sabía qué le pasaba y ni mucho menos la situación es la que estaba sumergida, fue dura, lo sabía, pero ¿y qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿qué lo sentía? ¿qué estaba embarazada?

Decirle que estaba embarazada sí que era una locura…  
De repente, las voces de unos niños rompieron el hilo de sus pensamientos: un par de mellizos de unos tres o cuatro años corrían de apoco hasta adelantarla. Les sonrió, fue algo inconsciente, se llevó ambas manos al vientre, justo cuando una mujer, seguramente la madre de esos niños pasaba por delante de ella.

-¡Parad ahí ahora mismo o mamá se enfadará! -les gritó, aunque Elena pudo notar un deje de ternura, la mujer llevaba varias bolsas y entre ellas una le llamó la atención a la castaña.

-Disculpa -no supo de dónde sacó el valor para llamar su atención, la mujer desconcertada se giró hacia ella- ¿Podría decirme donde…? -le señaló la bolsa con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, la mujer, de unos treinta, miró la bolsa de regalos, un bebé rosado estampado en el medio con el logotipo de la tienda de ropita de bebé.

Uno de los niños se acercó hasta engancharse a la pierna de su madre, mientras el otro miraba curiosa a esa chiquita desconocida que hablaba con su mamá. Para Elena, esa imagen tan natural le pareció la cosa más hermosa del mundo, incluso una lagrimita corrió de sus ojos y fue ese brillo en sus ojos marrones lo que sorprendió a la mujer y la convenció de decirle a donde había comprado sus cosas.

-Eres muy pequeña ¿cierto? -le sonrió, sacando de la bolsa la tarjeta de la tienda- Es allí abajo, a la derecha, son las cosas muy monas y económicas que para los tiempos que corren.

-Gracias -obvió que le había llamado pequeña, ahora mismo no podía pronunciar ni una queja aunque quisiese, tenía un nudo en la garganta, y esa felicidad que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo le obligaba a mantenerse así, callada; uno de los pequeños, el que había estado abrazado a la pierna de su madre se acercó tiernamente a la chica- Hola peque -sonrió Elena y luego regresó la mirada a la mujer- De nuevo gracias.

-Suerte -le deseó aquella desconocida sonriendo con verdadera sinceridad y Elena le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida.

La mujer agarró de la mano al pequeño más travieso, mientras que el más tímido la seguía de cerca, Elena no pudo dejar de mirarles, era una escena tan tierna, y al mismo tiempo tan cercana a su situación que pensó por un momento si ella se vería así, cargando con su hija por la calle, riñéndola con ternura y jugando con ella. Sorbió por la nariz, limpiándose esas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras, ella tenía dieciséis años, no veinte ni treinta, nadie la miraría con buenos ojos, por lo menos no los de su entorno, acariciando su vientre dio media vuelta, dispuesta a que su corazón la guiase, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Jenna, ahora necesitaba tomarse ese momento.

El camino fue totalmente diferente, o quizás era ella misma la que se sentía completamente diferente. Por primera vez, Elena podía ver la realidad de otro color, podía sentir la brisa en su rostro, el sonido de los coches y de la gente hablando o simplemente caminando, podía sentir el mundo de una manera completamente nueva: desde la mirada singular que solo poseen los que conocen esa maravillosa experiencia de saber que su cuerpo y su vida a no son solo suyos sino que los comparte con un pequeño y maravilloso ser. Alguien que la amaría y a quién ella amaría con la fuerza más intensa de todo el mundo, alguien que le enseñaría realmente lo que era amar de verdad. Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, Elena alcanzó la calle que le había dicho la mujer, y no le costó demasiado encontrar la tienda, al igual que la bolsa, la tienda era muy sencilla, con los cristales repletos de colores, y el logotipo en grande encima, de color pastel con un bebé sonriendo, estilo animado, sonrió, y se quedó embobada mirando la tienda, sacó su teléfono y sin pensarlo siquiera sacó una fotografía de ella con la tienda detrás.

-Perfecta -acarició con la yema de sus dedos la pantalla.

Ese sería, si entraba, su primer encuentro con el mundo de los bebés. Se guardó el teléfono y cruzó la calle, pero antes de entrar los miedos volvieron a ella, esa pesadilla dio de bruces en su camino. Si entraba alguien que la conociera podría sospechar, ¿y si por culpa de eso la perdía? No podía concebir esa idea, cerró los ojos temblando y pensó en Damon, en lo que él haría... A él no le importaría entrar ahí, seguro que tendría una excusa perfecta, ¿por qué no iba a entrar? Cualquier persona podría hacerlo y utilizar de excusa que tenía curiosidad o simplemente le llamó la atención. Armándose de valor abrió la puerta, el sonido de unas campanitas le dieron la bienvenida, un muchacho menudito de unos veinte le dio la bienvenida, pero no le prestó la menor atención.

Elena miró asombrada el interior, era una sola planta con unas escaleras que darían al almacén, toda la tienda estaba decorada con tonos pastel y carruseles de todas las formas y tamaños, la decoración era perfecta. Como una boba pasó su mano por cada uno de los muebles, rozando levemente la ropita que había repartida por la zona, todo era perfecto: juguetes, ropita e incluso libros, tanto para los niños como para las madres primerizas.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? -Elena se sobresaltó, el muchacho le sonreía, parecía sincero, ¿pero es que no veía que era una cría? -¿Sucede algo? -preguntó, ahora, algo preocupado.

-¿Qué? No… -sonrió nerviosa- Solo pasaba...solo paseaba y vi la tienda, ¿Hace mucho que abrieron? ¿Tienen material para todas las edades? quiero decir…

-Cálmese por favor -le sonrió, a la chica le sudaban las manos, no tendría que haber reaccionado así, pero es que se sentía fuera de lugar- ¿Hermanito?¿Sobrinito…?

-¿Cómo?

El chico señaló la tienda, como si no fuese evidente que era todo para bebés, entonces ella lo comprendió, claro que la había visto demasiado joven, sólo estaba preguntando, ya fuese por algún familiar o por alguien cercano, para ese chico era negocio, le daba igual la vida privada de nadie, sin pensarlo se disculpó y salió, literalmente, corriendo de la tienda. Él no la conocía, no podía juzgarla, era cierto pero era inevitable que se sintiese así, con una mano en el pecho intentó recuperar el pulso normal.

¿Qué había estado pensando al entrar ahí creyendo que podría vivir una experiencia normal como el resto de las madres que le compran por primera vez un regalo a sus bebés? La reacción de ese chico era solo un reflejo de lo que todos iban a pensar de ella. La sola idea de que ella fuese capaz de tener un bebé estaba completamente censurada de su mundo.

Respiró hondo, cogiendo aire y expulsándolo, no podía alterarse solo por eso, era una tienda, ¡una tienda normal y corriente! Ella era la que no se comportaba como alguien normal y corriente, sin pensarlo mucho cruzó la carretera y se dejó caer en el bordillo, para poder mantener una distancia mientras recapacitaba, esto si que había sido una actuación infantil... Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas.

Una sombra cubrió la claridad de la tarde, poniendo los ojos en blanco y esperando una bromita o una frase de mal gusto alzó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose de ver a una mujer que conocía muy bien vestida de calle y con una bolsa de basura, le sonreía.

-Elena, ¿te encuentras bien?

La primera reacción de Elena fue una sonrisa involuntaria. En ese momento realmente le hacía falta un rostro amigable y familiar y eso era justo lo que tenía enfrente.

-Meredith… -saludó entre incómoda y aliviada incorporándose rápidamente- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Cómo? -alucinó ante la pregunta, Elena negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida por haber dicho eso- Vivo aquí cerca, bueno un poquito más lejos pero acabo de dejar a los hombres de la casa organizando una salida a una casita que tengo. Bueno, ¿qué más da? -se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que la joven no le estaba prestando atención- ¿Tú qué haces aquí Elena?

-Yo...paseaba para llegar a casa…

-¿Vives cerca?

-No, bastante más lejos -miró su reloj- Y se me ha hecho tarde.

-Y si vives lejos, ¿qué hacías ahí? -le señaló el bordillo, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose descubierta- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sentías mal? -le colocó una mano en el brazo, y Elena pudo ver verdadera preocupación por ella, sin tener ningún deber sobre su estado, esa mujer se estaba interesando realmente en ella y en su bebé. Definitivamente tenía suerte de haberse encontrado con ella- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos o…?

-Estoy bien -cortó- Solo que no quiero volver por…-jugó con los lazos de su mochila, ante la atenta mirada de Meredith la cual no tardó en comprender que le había pasado a la chica.

-Te has enfadado con tu familia por ese tema, ¿verdad?

-No -la miró a los ojos con expresión culpable- No le he contado a mi tía aún.

-¿Y a qué esperas chiquilla? -la regañó con suavidad- Elena, si no les dices nada se preocuparan sin saber el porqué, no creo que quieras esto, no es bueno.

-Lo sé, ya lo he comprobado, mi tía piensa que la odio -murmuró con la voz quebrada, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar- Pero no me atrevo… Soy una cobarde, no puedo hacer nada -miró en dirección a la otra calle- He intentado entrar ahí, y he salido huyendo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Meredith conmovida por la profunda angustia que veía en la chica.

-Por el que dirán, por lo que la gente pensará de mí, estoy en un colegio de élite, cualquier cosa puede romper el prestigio de ese colegio, y encima yo sería el hazme reír, la chica que se dejó llevar, ¡sería terrible! -soltó exasperada.

-No puedes vivir así Elena -negó con la cabeza- No puedes pensar siempre en los demás, eres tú, tu decisión y a la de tu novio, no podéis estar así, ¿no os dais cuenta que esta incertidumbre es peor para vuestros seres queridos? -le acarició la mejilla con ternura- Piénsalo, por ti, por él, y por el bebé. Y no eres ninguna cobarde, Elena. Eres una jovencita valiente y mucho màs fuerte de lo que crees.

Elena recibió las palabras como una caricia suave que en ese momento le hacía muchísima falta. Meredith tenía razón, desde que Jeremy sabía la verdad estaba preocupado sí, pero era diferente, ¿pasaría lo mismo con Jenna? Ya la había fastidiado suficiente, no podía ir a peor si se enteraba, hablaría con ella, lo importante ahora mismo era su familia, le sonrió a la enfermera.

-Tienes razón, yo, he sido una tonta, hablaré con mi tía, y que salga el sol por donde salga.

-Me gusta esa actitud -sonrió Meredith orgullosa- ¿Y el papá? ¿por qué se le puede llamar papá verdad?

Elena se removió incómoda ante eso. Eso era algo que, por más que deseara, ni siquiera podía compartir con Meredith… Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano ella se enteraría, tenía una relación demasiado cercana con Damon como para no enterarse de algo tan importante como eso…

-Si lo que quieres saber es si es el padre me apoya te puedo decir que nunca hemos estado tan cerca.

-Mejor, ¿sabes que tendrás que decirles a tu familia…?

-Prefiero no pensar en eso ahora, me voy directa a mi casa -era tarde, demasiado y Elena comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por el rumbo que estaba tomando su conversación pero Mer no estaba dispuesta a que Elena se fuese tan fácilmente, mientras la chica comenzaba a marcharse Meredith le mandó un mensaje a Ric explicándole que se iba a retrasar un poco más.

-¡Elena espera! -la alcanzó- Voy a tirar esto, y vamos a ir juntas a esa tienda, luego te llevo a casa, ¿te parece?

La castaña dudó, su tía estaría preocupada pero si Meredith la llevaba en coche no tardarían mucho más, ¿no? y encima, las ganas que tenía de ver esa tienda y comprar algo eran inmensas, asintió dichosa, y después de tirar esa bolsa fueron directas a la tienda, el mismo muchacho de antes las saludó sin prestarles la más mínima atención, pero para Elena fue una sensación completamente diferente a la que había tenido la primera vez.

Estuvieron unos quince minutos dando vueltas y mirando las distintas estanterías, Elena se sentía en una nube, y deseó que Damon estuvise ahí con ella, riendo, y jugando, tal vez robándole un pequeño beso o una caricia, embobada cogió un sonajero de ganchillo, era de color rosa, con rayas negras, la forma era la de una conejita estilo anime, era una monada, Meredith la sorprendió con un par de pequeños zapatito de bebé de color azul, ambas soltaron una carcajada.

-Gracias Mer -le agradeció sinceramente Elena cuando salieron con una bolsita de la tienda, con esos zapatitos, el sonajero y un gorrito blanco con orejas de conejito.

-No, gracias a ti por dejarme compartir este momento tan importante contigo -la abrazó sorprendiendo a Elena que rápidamente le respondió el abrazo- En serio Elena, me tienes para lo que quieras.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron sonrientes hasta lo que sería la casa de Meredith,Elena no llegó a tener muy claro donde vivía pues enseguida entraron en el coche, había sido un viernes y un sábado un tanto movidito el problema venía con que el sábado no había acabado y aunque deseaba refugiarse en los brazos de Damon tenía que afrontar este problema, se apoyó contra el cristal y cerró los ojos.

Jenna era la mejor, la adoraba y la quería muchísimo,había hecho demasiado por ellos, y no se merecía el trato que le había dado, lo solucionaría, le diría la verdad y después de una breve bronca (que seguro habría) se abrazarían y se apoyarían. Sonrió, era mejor así, que se enterase por ella y no por otros.

-Es aquí… -murmuró Elena cuando reconoció su casa y Meredith detuvo el auto- Gracias de nuevo, Meredith… .

-Puedes llamarme Mer -sonrió la chica- Después de todo no soy tanto mayor que tú.

Elena sonrió alegremente mientras tomaba sus cosas y asintió. Realmente le había sorprendido esa mujer, resultaba agradable y una persona fácil con la que conversar, la chica le sonrió antes de que saliese del auto.

-Gracias, Mer -rectificó sonriente.

-Tienes mi número de móvil ¿Cierto? Puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, no lo dudes. No te preocupes por el instituto…

-¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? -preguntó Elena arrepintiéndose al último segundo y bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-Me agradas -sonrió Meredith simplemente. Ayudar a Elena era algo que había surgido espontáneamente, sin que ella se planteara dos veces las razones de aquello- Además me recuerdas mucho a un amigo…

Elena frunció el ceño pensando que estaba paranoica, Meredith no podía estarse refiriendo a Damon ¿Verdad?

Meredith sonrió nuevamente, definitivamente Elena tenía algo que le recordaba muchísimo a su mejor amigo, a ese Damon flacucho y de cabello revuelto que había sido su mejor amigo durante todo el instituto. Esa misma manera profunda de expresar se, el sentimiento de soledad y la presión innegable de toda su familia por ser alguien que no era, hasta podía reconocer algunos gestos que la hacían pensar inmediatamente en Damon sin darse cuenta. Quizás esa fuera la razón tras la cual había sentido la necesidad de acompañarla casi desde el primer momento.

-Quiero que sepas que puedes considerarme tu amiga, Elena -dijo Meredith saliendo de sus extraños pensamientos. No supo de dónde venía eso pero, como siempre hacía, decidió seguir lo que su intuición le dictaba.

-Gracias… -sonrió Elena conmovida por aquellas palabras- En serio, gracias Mer.

Se preparó para salir, para enfrentarse a la realidad pero antes de hacerlo Mer volvió a frenarla, esta vez entregándole una de las bolsas que la chica había olvidado, le sonrió.

-En serio Elena, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, hay gente en el colegio que te apoyaría tanto como yo.

-Gracias de verdad-no quiso darle más vueltas al tema de "gente", porque estaba claro que se refería a Ric y a Damon, no quería que las cosas entre ellos tres se fastidiasen por una debilidad suya, era cosa de Damon contarle, sólo de él.

Antes de salir de auto, Elena saludó a Meredith con un abrazo y se encaminó hacia la entrada de su casa.

Definitivamente, podía darse cuenta de qué era lo que Damon veía en Meredith. Por lo poco que la conocía le parecía una de esas pocas personas en el mundo en las que uno puede confiar. Ahora entendía porque Damon le tenía tanto aprecio: Meredith era una persona genial.

Elena entró a su casa un poco más relajada por el paseo con la enfermera y se encontró que todo estaba en un inquietante silencio que inmediatamente la puso en alerta. Generalmente Jenna siempre ponía música fuerte o estaba escuchando la radio o veía la televisión. En fin, siempre había algún ruido en la casa y el auto de Jenna estaba aparcado frente a la casa así que su tía debía estar ahí.

-¡Jenna! -llamó algo insegura.

Nadie contestó y, como sabía que su hermano no estaba, subió al segundo piso en busca de su tía.

Recorrió todas las habitaciones sin encontrar ni un solo indicio de Jenna y finalmente se dio por vencida y se encaminó a su habitación. Le sorprendió encontrar la puerta entreabierta y la luz prendida pero entró sin pensar nada. Aunque en realidad, nada la habría preparado para ese momento.

Varios de los cajones de su dormitorio estaban abiertos y un poco revueltos, especialmente uno que inquietó a Elena profundamente. Entre todas sus cosas, había un cajón en especial donde guardaba cosas especiales como su diario y algunos recuerdos de su infancia, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo más preocupante era que dentro de ese mismo cajón había guardado todas las fotos que se había hecho con Damon y, peor aún, el test de embarazo positivo.

Elena tembló cuando se acercó aún más y descubrió que todo el contenido del cajón blanco había desaparecido. Sintió cómo sus pulmones comenzaron a quedarse sin aire y sus manos a temblar. El miedo, casi pánico, de ser descubierta de aquella manera tan terrible la había paralizado completamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?

Elena sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó la voz de Jenna a sus espaldas. Se oía definitivamente afectada, nerviosa y quizás también un poco angustiada.

Cuando Elena volteó, se encontró a su tía sentada en su propia cama. Junto a ella había una bolsa en donde ella se había ocupado de esconder en el baño todas las cajitas de tampax que no había usado desde que no le venía el periodo y también las píldoras anticonceptivas que ya no le servirían de nada. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso: entre sus manos, Jenna sostenía el test de embarazo positivo y junto a ella Elena reconoció su álbum de fotos abierto.

Elena contuvo un sollozo y quiso que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismísimo instante. Jenna había descubierto la verdad de la peor manera, y no solo eso: probablemente también había visto sus fotos con Damon y, de ser así, ambos estaban muertos ya que seguramente Jenna lo reconocería por su última visita al instituto. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda: toda su vida, la del hombre que amaba y la de su bebé estaría puesta en juego en ese momento.

* * *

**_Sentimos el retraso, íbamos a subirlo ayer pero por falta de coordinación no pudimos, lo siento de veras, pero bueno, aquí estamos y volvemos a agradecer el apoyo que le estáis dando a la historia._**

**_Gracias por leernos :) Ya mismo estaré más disponible para escribir, ¡verano bienvenido seas!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

-¿_Se puede saber qué significa esto_?-Jenna repitió la pregunta con un tono mucho más solemne, pero Elena no pudo escuchar más nada, solo oía un pitido de fondo que le avisaba de que todo se estaba desmoronando, las piernas le temblaban, el pulso se le acelera, y la respiración… simplemente no encontraba la forma de volver a respirar.

Jenna la miró firmemente, apretando con fuerza el álbum de fotos, se había levantado esa mañana, Jeremy le había preparado el desayuno y se había largado, se había quedado sola, con una única idea en la cabeza: no parar hasta averiguar qué le pasaba a su sobrina, no había querido indagar en su intimidad, era una cosa que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero mientras intentaba acabar una presentación sus piernas se movieron solas, primero para su cuarto para recoger unas fichas, pero su cuerpo, inconscientemente le había llevado al cuarto de su sobrina, y sin pensarlo mucho entró en él.

La habitación estaba como siempre, recogida e inmaculada, con los peluches y los muñecos repartidos por la cama, algunos cuadernos y libros en el escritorio e incluso en el suelo, las ventanas abiertas. Todo parecía perfecto. Y fue esa perfección la que le hizo reaccionar, y ponerse a buscar respuestas, registró su armario, algunos cajones, la mochila, la ropa, hasta que, cansada de no encontrar nada se dirigió al baño. Y su mundo se terminó ahí. Porque en ese momento las cosas tomaron otro color, le dio por registrar los cajones, e incluso coger su diario, pero antes de tomar el diario y romper la última barrera una caja le llamó la atención, una caja y un álbum que no había visto nunca, tomó la caja, encontrando unos tampax, frunció el ceño, ¿por qué los guardaba ahí? Hacía poco le había pedido que comprase una caja, no tenía sentido, dejándolo estar tomó otro aparato, solo con verlo el corazón se le encogió en el pecho.

Un test de embarazo.

Positivo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, la caja cayó al suelo seguido del álbum que quedó abierto en una página, repleta de fotos, respiró con dificultad hasta que fijó la vista en él, lo tomó con dedos temblorosos y lo vio. En la foto reconoció a su sobrina sonriente, apartando lo que sería la cámara, vió como su sobrina se abrazaba a otro chico, le resultaba familiar, moreno y de ojos azules, ambos sonreían, un selfie, había diferentes fotos muy similares, el chico recostado en lo que era, ¿su sofá? ella estudiando, ambos tumbados en una cama, tomando helado, disfrutando.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para que el rostro del chico tomase un nombre.

_Disculpe, me gustaría poder hablar con alguien de autoridad en este lugar, soy Jenna._

_¿Damon? Disculpe, creo que no ha tenido un buen…_

-No puede ser -negó con la cabeza, justo cuando oyó a su sobrina llegar, se pasó las manos por la cabeza, intentando recuperar la compostura, el control porque, si le valiese saldría al encuentro de Elena e iría a por ese aprovechado.

-Jenna -empezó la chica, despertando a la aludida de sus recuerdos, la mujer la miró fijamente, sin mostrar ni un atisbo de emoción, la castaña se removió inquieta, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima- Yo...iba a decírtelo…

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó tranquila, enseñándole la muestra del test- ¿¡Cuándo Elena!? ¡Porque ayer no parecía que tuvieses muchas ganas de hablar! ¡Todo lo contrario, querías evadir el tema!

-No es verdad…

-¡Mira no me vengas con estas! ¡No te comportes como una niña ahora! ¿¡No decías que te tratara como un adulta!? -se quejó con la voz en grito, no le importaba que sus vecinos volviesen a oírlas discutir, ya le daba igual lo que pensara la gente, lo que dijesen a sus espaldas, ahora mismo solo le importaba el futuro de su sobrina, lo que iba a perder por culpa del desliz de un idiota, solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

-¡Es que no me comporto como una niña! ¡Iba a hablar contigo ahora! Pasa que ya es demasiado tarde -se encogió aún más, sintiendo mucho miedo, miedo y la decepción por parte de su tía.

-No no lo ibas a hacer, ya si eso me enteraba cuando la barriga se te notase, ¿no? Porque no tengo ni voz ni voto.

-No es verdad...

-¿Ah no?-sonrió, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama- Muy bien, te escucho, habla ahora.

-Pero…-dudó, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, y Elena no quería seguir tentando a la suerte- Jenna ya...

-¡Que hables! -gritó, desgarrándose la garganta al instante

-Estoy embarazada -suspiró Elena y se colocó una mano sobre su vientre, como si quisiese impedir que su bebé escuchase esa conversación, Jenna vio el gesto, no era la primera vez que su sobrina reaccionaba de esa forma, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

La escena era demasiado tierna, y Jenna no quería que esto le afectase a su decisión, no estaba dispuesta a que las emociones la afectasen aún más.

-¿Y esto? -le señaló el álbum-¿Me lo vas a explicar? ¿O prefieres que tome una decisión sin saber nada? Porque yo encantada de reventarle la cara a ese mamón.

-¡Jenna! -le replicó- Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado-le confesó muy bajito como si de un secreto se tratase, Jenna dibujó una mueca de disgusto en los labios, su sobrina no podía estar hablando en serio- Le amo.

Negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la ventana, tomó aire antes de decirle la verdad, esa verdad que su sobrina no quería ver.

-Elena cariño -se acercó a ella- Si yo te creo, ese no es el problema.

-¿De verdad? -se ilusiona, sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas, pero el dolor se transformó en un instante en ilusión, su tía lo estaba aceptando. Jenna la abrazó unos segundos para después decirle lo que pensaba.

-Claro que te creo, sé que le amas -le sonrió con complicidad, como si aún fuesen esas amigas inseparables- Pero él no te ama a ti.

-¿Qué? -se apartó asqueada, empujando a su tía incluso- No, sabía yo que no...no podrías aceptarlo sin más, ¿verdad? ¡Me quiere! Si no me quisiese ya se fuese desentendido.

-¿Y no ves porque no lo hace? -quiso mantener la calma, pero la cabezonería de su sobrina la estaba matando- Porque no quiere que el prestigio del instituto, y su prestigio de profesor se vaya al garete por un calentón.

-No sigas por ahí -le amenazó- No me hagas esto Jenna, ¿simplemente no puedes conformarte? Confía en mí, por favor… -le suplicó llevándose sus manos al pecho, Jenna la miró con determinación, confiaba en su sobrina, en su palabra pero no confiaba en ese amor y mucho menos en un supuesto adulto enamorado de una cría, eso no le entraba ni de casualidad. Era improbable que un adulto fuese conquistado por una adolescente, pero claro si en medio le ponemos el deseo y la tentación todo tenía más sentido, era su sobrina la que se negaba a verlo.

Tenía que tomar otro camino para convencerla.

-Confío en ti, Elena, pero no puedo confiar en él. No pienso dejarte estar cerca de él, no quiero que te arruines la vida.

-Si alguien se la arruina aquí es él, Jenna, ¿no te das cuenta? Está conmigo pese a todo.

-Te alejarás de él, Elena. No me importa que creas que estás enamorada. Ya arruinaste tu vida lo suficiente.

-¡Jenna!

-Jenna nada. Me mentiste, Elena. Traicionaste mi confianza y transgrediste todas las normas revolcandote con un profesor ¡Y encima te quedaste embarazada!

Elena no dijo nada. Dicho así, sonaba terrible y mucho más si esas palabras salían de la boca de su tía. Jenna estaba por seguir gritándole pero la visión de una lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla de su sobrina la hizo parar. Suspiró, ya no podía hacer nada… el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo, Elena -dijo suavizando un poco la voz.

-¿Todo?

-Todo sobre el embarazo, ¿cuánto hace?

-¿Desde…? -asintió- Unos meses, dos o así…

-¿Y has ido al médico? Elena dime que si.

-No, no he ido porque necesito tu permiso tía Jenna -se limpió los restos de lágrimas- Creeme te lo iba a contar ahora mismo.

-Bueno, dejemos eso, no confiastes en mi ni yo tampoco porque he registrado tu cuarto, borremos la tarde de ayer de nuestras mentes y centrémonos en que vamos a hacer, en que vas a hacer.

-No, te guste o no no, no estoy sola en esto. No voy a dejar a Damon fuera.

-No he dicho eso -alzó las manos.

-No pero lo has dado a entender que es mucho, no sé, mientras que estemos los tres juntos, nada importa.

-¿Vas a…? -la señaló- ¿Vas a tenerlo…?

Elena cerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Era como si todo el mundo, incluso ella misma en un principio, estuviera conspirando para alejarla de su bebé. Los dolorosos recuerdos de las primas semanas, cuando se sentía débil e incapaz de hacer algo como criar un bebé la asaltaron y se sintió terrible de solo recordar que por su cabeza había cruzado la idea de no tener ese bebé.

-Claro que lo voy a tener Jenna -dijo con determinación y se acarició con ternura el vientre, dándole calor y amor a esa cosita tan pequeña a través de su piel, Jenna la observó detenidamente ¿Cuándo había crecido así? Elena era toda una mujer hecha y derecha, negaría haberlo pensado pero incluso sería una madre de lujo, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero la mente se le nubló al recordar cómo habían llegado a ese momento, como ese chico, Damon se había aprovechado de su sobrina, tal vez no pudiese quitarle la venda a Elena, pero haría que la realidad le chocase de cara, hablaría muy seriamente con Damon, este no había conocido a un el genio de las Sommers, era una pena que Miranda no estuviese allí, juntas podrían haber puesto a ese profesor en su sitio.

El lunes llegó antes de lo que pensaba, ese día se había hecho eterno para Elena, tenía la cita con el médico esa misma tarde y estaba hecha un mar de nervios, se había pasado las dos primeras horas en vilo escuchando o intentando escuchar la clase que estaba impartiendo el profesor, pero por más que lo intentase su mente viajaba de nuevo al fin de semana donde casi había estado incomunicada, por suerte Damon también había estado ocupado, lo único que había recibido de él es que estaba ocupado con sus amigos y preparando las clases para la semana, le agradeció mentalmente que no diese señales de vida, porque tampoco sabía cómo contarle lo de Jenna, frunció el ceño al ver que Caroline le chistaba, se giró para enfrentarla cuando sintió una sombra sobre ella.

-Señorita Gilbert, ¿tan poco le interesa mi clase? -cruzado de brazos le miraba fijamente Connor, el profesor de matemáticas la observaba con un deje de superioridad y de enfado.

La chica se sintió incómoda en el asiento, se removió sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en ella, le pareció escuchar unos murmullos procedentes de la zona de Genevieve, la odiaba, y más ese día.

-No es eso profesor, es solo que...no me entero muy bien de la binomial.

-¿Ah no?-señaló la pizarra- Que extraño porque me parece que estaba explicando la normal- Las mejillas tomaron un color más fuerte, se sentía una niña chiquita ahora mismo, miró la pizarra rápidamente y la fórmula de que x-N(0,1) marcada en tiza roja destaca en toda la pizarra, ¿por qué seguía utilizando las tizas?- Será mejor que salga fuera, a ver si el aire fresco del pasillo la espabila, y da las gracias de que no haga llamar a tu tutora.

Bufando salió de su sitio y se dirigió al pasillo, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago, no le prestó mucha atención porque llevaba desde el domingo por la tarde con esos dolores, pero cuando agarró el pomo y le falló la vista verdaderamente se preocupó, se llevó una mano a la frente, estaba un poco caliente, ¿tendría fiebre?

-¿También necesita ayuda para salir al exterior, señorita Gilbert? -todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, Elena se mordió la lengua para no soltar una estupidez, sin despedirse salió de la clase dejándose caer en el suelo, se cruzó de piernas y miró el techo. Un año divino.

Las siguientes clases no fueron mejores, cada vez se sentía peor, y agradeció enormemente que el profesor de la última hora antes del descanso estuviera indispuesto, se dejó caer en la silla, apoyando la cabeza en el pupitre, Caroline se sentó a su lado.

-Lena, será mejor que vayas a enfermería tienes muy mal aspecto -la chica negó con la cabeza sin ni siquiera levantarse o hablar, la rubia le pasó una mano por el hombro- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Jenna lo sabe.

-Bueno en eso consistía, en que lo supiese -le sonrió creyendo que ese era el problema, Elena la miró durante un segundo y negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas ni de explicarle eso.

Damon salió del tríptico con los alumnos de primero, era un quebradero de cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho les dio, la media hora que quedaba de la clase libre, y se dirigió al único lugar donde encontraría un poco de paz, se quitó las gafas y las guardó en su bolsa mientras buscaba su teléfono, Elena no le había dicho nada en todo el domingo, mientras pensaba en decirle algo, se dio de bruces con algo duro, estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando se vio atrapado por unos brazos. Ric.

-¿¡Qué mierda haces Ric!?-le estaba abrazando, bueno mejor dicho le estaba ahogando, tiró de él hasta uno de los banquitos-¡Que me sueltes…!

Le empujó, estaba recostado en el banquito, con un Ric muy sonriente casi encima suya, estaban llamando la atención, vale, no había nadie, pero estaba tocándole los huevos.

-Mariconadas las justas -le advirtió amenazante.

-Si, si, pero tu te vienes conmigo -tiró de su brazo, Damon intentó zafarse de su agarre hasta que comprendió lo que le quería decir- Mer me ha dicho que vaya a verla, y no me da la gana de tragarme su interrogatorio sólo, colega, o te mojas o cuento todo.

-¿¡Eso es una amenaza!?

-No -se frenó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Es como me quede a dos velas por tu culpa poco va a tardar mi cerebro en funcionar, ¿entendido?

-Lo que yo he dicho, una amenaza en toda regla -Ric negó con la cabeza y lo condujo directamente hasta la enfermería, se acercó a su oído, Damon retrocedió unos pasos- ¿Qué hemos dicho de las muestras de afecto en público? -bromeó- Amor dejalas para casa, cuando Mer no esté al otro lado de la puerta -dijo pícaro, mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cadera, Ric le imitó y entraron a trompicones a la sala, Meredith, que los llevaba escuchando desde hacía un buen rato les esperaba sentada en la camilla con una taza de café tamaño XL.

Eran un par de críos, unos críos adorables, entraron llevándose por delante una de las sillas y el conjunto de sábanas limpias, pero seguían agarrados y dándose, o fingiendo darse pequeños besitos.

-¡Vale ya parejita! -les lanzó una goma de borrar, Ric se deshizo del agarre de su "amante" y se lanzó a vida y muerte por la gomita rosa, para después plantarle un dulce beso en los labios a su novia, Damon negó con la cabeza mientras recogía un poco el desorden que ellos habían provocado en unos segundos.

Se dejó caer en la silla, mientras sus amigos se abrazaban en la camilla.

-¡Pareja de babosos! -vociferó Damon formando un megáfono con las manos- ¡Estoy aquí! ¿¡Eh!?

-Ay Damon… -se apartó como pudo de su novio para abrazar a su amigo- Y bueno, ¿no tenías clase?

-Los he abandonado, son una panda de animales -bufó- Cualquiera les explica la Edad Media a esa panda de animales -rió- No quiero imaginarlos en Educación Física.

-Sería gracioso -coincidió Ric bebiéndose lo poco que quedaba del café de su novia, dibujó una cara de asco- A ver si le echas sacarina o azúcar a esto, que está amargo.

-¡Tu si que estás amargo! -le arrebató la taza- ¡Pues para no gustarte bien que te la bebes!

Dibujó una cara de inocente, levantándose de su lado para dirigirse a los papeles que tenía su novia en la mesa, un nombre le llamó la atención- ¡Deja mis cosas ahí! ¡Cotilla!

-Tienes los expedientes fuera.

-¿Y?

-Nada -sonrió- Podemos hacer algo entretenido mientras llega el recreo, me toca guardia -se quejó- No podré disfrutar de la compañía de mis dos amores.

-¿Qué hemos dicho antes? -preguntó sensual Damon, acercándose de forma tentadora a su amigo, Ric le imitó el gesto y le rodeó el cuello- Por lo menos dejas claro que eres la chica -dijo explotando en una carcajada.

-¡Gilipollas! -bufó Ric entre risas- Si tuviésemos que aclarar los roles, tú serías la chica…-se marcó un tanto, dio una media vuelta, y le apuntó con ambas manos- Ojos azules, piel suave...cabello azabache...suenas a blancanieves, Mer ¿tienes labial rojo?

Mer soltó una carcajada, se agarró el estómago, no se acostumbra nunca a ese dúo dinámico, cuando los conoció nunca pensó que llegarían hasta aquí, no después de esas idas y venidas, Damon bufó y farfulló algo ininteligible, mientras cruzaba las piernas en el asiento. Ric seguía comparando a Damon con artistas y princesas disney.

-O también podrías ser…

-¡Ya vale! -le golpeó el trasero, Ric dio un brinco ante el golpe- ¿Ves? Yo soy el tío en esta relación, eres tú el que no quieres verlo.

-Ya, ya, ya, puedo seguir así hasta la noche -le aclaró, Damon negó con la cabeza, emitiendo los sonidos típicos de un niño de cinco años.

-Nop, nop, nop, porque tienes guardia, ¿recuerdas? -dibujó unos pucheritos, mientras Ric rodaba los ojos y se dirigía a su novia, que se tronchaba de risa en la camilla, Ric y Damon se lanzaron una mirada de sorna, mientras Damon se levantaba despacio, Ric rodeó la camilla, ambos se hicieron una señal y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a Mer, la chica soltó una carcajada forzada, intentando frenar las manos de sus amigos- Así no te reirás de nosotros -Damon le guiñó un ojo a Ric, antes de agarrarla de los pies, mientras su amigo la agarraba de los brazos.

-¡Soltadme par de animales! -gritó entre risas, sintió como perdía el contacto con la camilla, y como Ric y Damon la balanceaban un poco- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! -rió.

-¡No! -dijeron al unísono, ambos la soltaron a la de tres de un golpe seco, la chica se retorció en la camilla, y cuando consiguió recuperar la compostura, se lanzó a por su novio, saltando directamente a sus hombros, Damon soltó una carcajada ante la escena, como Ric quería deshacerse de las piernas de su novia y como esta se las armaba para tirarle de los cuatro pelos que tenía su novio.

-Vais a llamar la atención de todo el instituto -les dijo como pudo desde la puerta- No querría estar relacionado con vuestros...jueguecitos sexuales.

Meredith se apartó de Ric y corrió en dirección a Damon, el chico abrió los ojos como platos y se apartó como pudo de su amiga, el lugar no era muy espacioso y enseguida la morena alcanzó a su amigo, Damon gritó, o por lo menos lo intentó porque la chica le cubrió la boca con la mano.

-¡Ya te tengo! -sonrió triunfante pero rápidamente tuvo que soltarlo porque Damon le mordió la mano sin pensar- ¡Ay! ¡Que no me muerdas animal!

-Esto es acoso Ric -se apartó de ella, al ver que se quedaba mirando el mordisco, se montó encima de la camilla para alcanzar a su amigo- Deberías plantearte que nuestra relación se ve en juego por una psicótica.

-Si, ahora yo soy la psicótica -puso los ojos en blanco- Voy a tener que ponerme la antirrábica Ric.

-Ja, ja, ja muy graciosa -se cruzó de brazos- Más que la antirrábica deberías dar gracias porque mi saliva esté en tu cuerpo, es lo más cerca del sexo que estarás con este dios griego -señaló su cuerpo.

-¿Qué dios griego? -Meredith le sacó la lengua y Damon puso los ojos en blanco.

Estuvieron bromeando durante un rato más, pero fue mucho más relajado y cómodo para los tres, estaban comentando lo que hicieron el domingo cuando Mer recordó algo, no fue casualidad, cuando Ric le lanzó una indirecta a Damon sobre lo pendiente que estaba del teléfono, se dio cuenta de que él sabía mucho más de lo que ella podría saber y frunció el ceño. Esta se la iba a devolver a Ric.

-Podrías presentarnos a tu novia Damon -comenzó tranquilamente, y la mirada que se lanzaron los chicos le confirmó lo que más temía- ¡Lo sabía!

-¿El qué? -dijeron asustados, Meredith se levantó de su asiento y los señaló a ambos.

-De esta no os libráis -les aclaró- Hablad o…

-¿O qué? -bromeó el ojiazul.

-A ti no te hablo a nueva orden, y tú… -señaló a Ric, el cual tragó saliva ruidosamente, estuvo a punto de contarle su amenaza cuando el sonido de la puerta y la voz de una chica la sobresaltaron. Ric y Damon se lanzaron una mirada de alivio, y Mer puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pase.

Soltó sus cosas, cuando Elena dio los primeros pasos en la sala, Ric y Damon se quedaron pálidos, pero Mer le sonrió con ternura, pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina al dúo que tenía ahí plantado.

-Si llego en mal momento…-señaló la puerta.

-No, son ellos los que sobran -le instó para que entrase- Vosotros dos, largo, ahora.

Elena entró despacio y dejó su chaqueta y su mochila en una de las sillas, no quería mirar a Damon para no llamar la atención ante sus amigos pero tampoco supo dónde concentrarse cuando todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos mirar esos ojos azules.

-Encantados -musitó Ric, rompiendo el hilo del pensamiento de Elena, lo comentó lo suficientemente alto para que Meredith le escuchase, queriendo evitar que la situación se caldease aún más agarró a su amigo de la manga de la camisa y tiró de él para el exterior, evitando tropezar con algo en el camino. Damon, viéndose en una encrucijada, de nuevo, miró a Elena de soslayo, estaba muy pálida pero seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, sonrió débilmente y quiso pararse y darle un beso en la mejilla o simplemente preguntarle como estaba, pero no podía hacer nada de eso, no aún. Mer negó con la cabeza.

-Son como críos, ¿y bien Elena? -le señaló la camilla- Vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas cómo te fue, ¿quieres? -le ofreció un poco de agua, la chica lo aceptó encantada.

-Mi tía ya lo sabe todo -se sentó a su lado, Meredith escuchó atentamente todo lo que decía la chica, intentó confrontarla lo máximo posible, porque Elena realmente lo estaba pasando mal- Lo peor es que no acepta al padre por ser mayor que yo, y yo…

-¿Mayor?

Elena se calló al instante, estaba tan confiada y tan cómoda que no se acordaba de que estaba hablando con alguien diferente a Caroline o al mismo Damon, tragó saliva y miró para otro lado, no quería darle más explicaciones de las necesarias, Mer entendió su silencio y cambió de tema, preguntándole por la cita al médico.

-La tengo después de clases, Jenna me va a acompañar -sonrió, o por lo menos lo intentó- Gracias Mer por hablar conmigo.

-Gracias a ti, tienes mal aspecto ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, más o menos -miró su reloj- Debo irme antes de que toque el recreo, gracias Meredith eres un cielo.

Le sonrió, Elena soltó el vaso y salió al exterior, se apoyó un poco en la pared, y se pasó una mano por el rostro, estaba un poco caliente, seguramente tendría unas décimas más de lo normal, no quiso darle más importancia, porque había leído que era natural en los embarazos, era mejor eso que las náuseas.

Se dispuso a ir a su aula antes de salir al patio, hoy no podía librarse de sus amigos, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con ellos en serio en su tiempo libre, y esa idea le provocaba un mayor dolor que cualquier otra cosa, con esos pensamientos dobló la esquina, dándose de bruces con unos brazos fuertes y musculosos, miró hacia adelante, cruzándose con esos ojos azules eléctricos que tanto adoraba, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hola, nena -susurró Damon y su voz fue como un bálsamo para ese tan horrible domingo y parte de la mañana, le sonrió, y se abrazó unos segundos a él- Wow, ya veo que me echas de menos -le devolvió el abrazo, comprobando que no hubiese nadie cerca.

-Te quiero Damon, te queremos.

-Yo también os quiero -le dio un beso en la cabeza, apartándola un poco pero sin soltarla, la miró fijamente buscando respuestas en esos ojos café que tan loco le volvían, la chica se sintió intimidada y agachó la cabeza, estaba empezando a sentir como se le ruborizabanlas mejillas- A estas alturas y que aún reacciones así… -bromeó- ¿Sabes que hay otra parte de tu cuerpo que toma ese color cuando…?

-¡Damon! -se quejó roja como un tomate, seguramente con un tono demasiado alto para el gusto del chico, que tuvo que acercarse más a ella para que nadie pudiese verlos desde ese pasillo- Lo siento… -susurró acariciando su pecho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, el único sonido claro que se escuchaba era el latido de sus corazones y el de la respiración de ambos. Elena se sintió relajada, aunque la situación en la que estaban era tensa, estar en los brazos de Damon la calmaba por completo, se permitió pegarse aún más a su pecho, cerró los ojos para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, para oler su perfume, Dios estar con Damon era un poco de aire fresco, de vida… Sonrió contra su piel, se sentía en casa.

Damon, tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, abrazó con más fuerza a la chica permitiéndose ese momento de intimidad, colocó su cabeza sobre la de Elena e inspiró su aroma, amaba como olía ese jabón de frutas que se echaba, pero más amaba su olor personal, el olor que desprendía su piel cuando estaban en su habitación bajo las sábanas, amaba ese olor al igual que amaba como reaccionaba ese pequeño cuerpo a sus caricias y a sus abrazos, tuvo que apartar esos pensamientos si no quería entrar al descanso con una gran erección.

-Nena -la chica bufó al sentir como Damon la separaba, el chico tomó su rostro entre las manos- ¿Por qué has ido a ver a Mer?

-No te lo vas a creer… -musitó- Mer solo…

-Dime.

-Jenna sabe que estoy embarazada -soltó rápidamente y bajó la mirada.

-Oh, mi pequeña -la abrazó de nuevo- Me hubiera gustado aguantar ese sermón contigo -la chica sonrió débilmente, iba a acabar aguantando ese sermón en cualquier momento, porque Jenna no era de las que se quedaba con los brazos cruzados aunque no habían dicho nada durante el domingo sabía que su tía preparaba el interrogatorio perfecto, la conocía demasiado bien.

-Damon…-le calló, el chico la miró sin comprender- No sólo sabe lo del embarazo…

-Oh.

-Lo siento, no sé lo dije yo -se explicó- Vio el álbum de fotos y… -jugó con uno de los botones de la camisa de Damon, se sentía por mal por darle esa noticia, su relación era lo más peligroso y ahora estaba en peligro por culpa de ella. Damon, ajeno a su debate interno, pensó en Ric, y en decirle a la chica la verdad.

-¿Y se lo ha tomado muy mal? -preguntó, olvidando por completo a su amigo y centrándose en esa chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Bastante… -suspiró, cogiendo una de sus manos para balancearla- Supongo que es normal -rió o por lo menos lo intentó, queriendo cambiar de tema, recordó la revisión de ese día- Tengo cita con el médico.

-Bien, pero claro, va ir contigo tu tía ¿no?

-Es lo normal -sonrió pero enseguida se dio cuenta de porqué lo había dicho, Damon agachó la cabeza y una sombra se apoderó de ese brillo tan característico del chico- Hey, ni se te ocurra -le cogió de las mejillas, el chico la miró a los ojos- Damon me encantaría que vinieses, pero te tienes que quedar hasta las cinco, ¿no? Por las tutorías.

-Si, aunque ese no es el problema del todo.

-Bueno a Jenna que le den, vas a tener que venir a las demás ecografías si o si, la pequeña no se va a perder a su papá, ¿a qué no? -se acarició el vientre, y al ver esa escena Damon olvidó por completo esa amargura que se había apoderado de él antes, tal vez no pudiese ir a verlas hoy pero otra vez sería- Damon.

-Si.

-Te amo -se acercó a él- Tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos luego?

-¿Y piensas irte sin darme un beso? -rió negando con un dedo, la chica puso los ojos en blanco, y se mordió el labio al ver las intenciones en esos ojos tan sexys y profundos, el chico tiró de su cadera hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, ladeó la cabeza pasándose la lengua de forma sugerente por los labios, la chica se quedó prendada de ellos, era demasiado tentador, ambos por un momento, se olvidaron del exterior, sumergidos en su propia burbuja. Fue Elena quien se puso de puntillas y dejó que Damon atrapara sus labios entre los suyos. Jamás se acostumbraría al sabor de sus besos.

Elena había enredado los dedos en el cabello de Damon cundo de repente ambos dieron un respingo al oír unos pasos a sus espaldas, casi no tuvieron tiempo de apartarse, una mujer con bata blanca que ambos conocían muy bien se les quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados.

-Mer -empezó Damon acojonado por la mirada tan fría que tenía su amiga, pero para suerte o desgracia Meredith no había visto nada, solo los nerviosos que estaban ambos, lo cerca que estaban, no quiso darle más importancia y se acercó a Elena.

-Te lo dejastes adentro, cuéntame después como te va en el médico -le sonrió, la chica estaba roja como un tomate y respiraba de forma acelerada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la enfermera pero no dijo nada, le importaba más la reacción de Damon, que miraba fijamente un punto en la pared, pudo ver en sus ojos ese brillo tan característico, y como le temblaban las manos- Me voy chicos, luego nos vemos Damon, que tenemos con Ric una conversación pendiente.

-Tengo tutoría esta tarde.

-La tarde es muy larga -se despidió de ellos con paso firme, ambos, fijos en sus sitios miraron el lugar por donde se había ido Mer, Elena se llevó una mano al pecho, sentía que el corazón se le salía por la garganta, acababan de cometer un error, cualquier persona podría haberles visto. Damon tuvo la misma sensación porque se despidió de Elena con un suave y silencioso "te amo" pero casi sin mirarla.

Elena tardó un poco más en reaccionar.

Aún nerviosa por su encuentro Elena se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta terminar sentada en el piso. De repente, con los nervios por ser casi descubierta, sintió todo su malestar regresar. Se sentía dolorida por todo el cuerpo y estaba demasiado cansada y helada.

Bufó molesta, odiaba sentirse enferma, ya se había cansado completamente de eso. Estaba por irse a buscar a Meredith para que le dijera qué hacer con su malestar cuando sonó el timbre y los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos que salían a disfrutar del periodo libre. Elena se levantó con esfuerzo y justo en ese momento, sintió vibrar su teléfono: un nuevo mensaje de whatsapp.

"_**Porque sin buscarte, ando encontrándote por todos lados. Principalmente cuando cierro los ojos"**_ **-D**

Con una sonrisa inmensa, Elena fue consciente de una sensación cálida y suave extendiéndose desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo. Las palabras… Damon lograba que las palabras resultaran para ella, una apasionada eterna de las letras, como una caricia suave en el centro de su alma. Compartían muchas cosas, de hecho cada vez más cosas, pero aquello que los había unido en un principio de su relación, allá por otros tiempos, lo que parecía ser casi otra vida, continuaba intacto.

Ese juego de citas… sonrió Elena acariciando tiernamente el pensamiento. Jamás se cansaría de jugarlo con él. Con una sonrisa, la joven respondió el mensaje.

**Julio Cortázar ;) -E**

**Eres brillante, nena. Te quiero -D**

Elena sonrió nuevamente, a punto de contestar, cuando un grito la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Elena! ¡Ven!-le instó la rubia de forma exagerada, Elena rodó los ojos.

Desde la puerta para salir al campus, Caroline la llamaba rodeada de un grupo de chicos y chicas. Sonrió con verdadera alegría al ver que sus amigos la miraban con una sonrisa, esperando que se uniera a ellos y sin dudarlo guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se encaminó alegre hacia el grupo con su malestar olvidado completamente por la alegría que le había causado, primero el mensaje de Damon, y después la perspectiva de pasar todo el recreo con sus viejos amigos.

Caroline, Bonnie, Rose, Matt, Kol y hasta Klaus la esperaron y la saludaron con gran alegría y luego todos se encaminaron hacia afuera hasta llegar a sentarse en el césped, a la sombra de un árbol donde solían juntarse siempre. Por lo menos antes de que la vida de Elena se viera tan enormemente cambiada.

-¡Es un honor tener a Elena, la desaparecida, de vuelta entre nosotros! -bromeó Klaus y ella le lanzó un puñado de pasto, Klaus rió ante el gesto y se tiró a descansar en la hierba.

-¡No sé qué tanto la criticas! Tú has estado tan interesado en las solicitudes de universidades que ni siquiera has mostrado la cabeza en semanas -contraatacó Caroline en defensa automática de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Me extrañas?-se acercó a ella de forma cariñosa, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia su cuerpo, la chica se ruborizó, pero era demasiado orgullosa para ello.

-En tus sueños -respondió la rubia mordazmente, apartándole de un empujón, el chico soltó una carcajada ante el enfado de Caroline.

-Y en los tuyos tambien -le guiñó.

Todos rieron ante la infantil discusión de aquellos dos y Elena sintió que, aún luego de que llevara un tiempo sin reunirse con sus amigos, las cosas no habían cambiado nada.

-Voy a extrañar esto… -murmuró Rose melancólica.

Klaus y Rose eran mayores que ellos y ese era su último año de instituto. Kol y Bonnie, por otro lado, tenían la misma edad que las chicas y compartían con ellas la mayoría de las clases.

-¡Hey Kol! Quita esa cara de idiota -se burló Matt arrojándole una bola de papel- Al menos intenta ser un poco menos obvio colega.

Kol se sobresaltó al sentir que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia él, miró en dirección a su amigo, odiándolo por haber dicho eso en voz alta, se sintió avergonzado, y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse contra su amigo en un intento de desviar la conversación hacia otro lado.

De nuevo, todos rompieron a reír, menos Elena que se quedó afuera del chiste que no comprendía por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba sin frecuentar a sus amigos. Kol se apartó de Matt, colocándose de nuevo en su sitio, fue en ese momento cuando reparó, otra vez, en aquella jovencita de ojos café, estaba abstraída, como decaída, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios.

Ella se encogió un poco incómoda e inmediatamente sintió el brazo de Kol rodeándole los hombros en un gesto cariñoso.

-No entiendo -susurró Elena con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas y Kol le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa.

-Déjalos, son unos idiotas -se burló Kol y rápidamente el resto se enfrascó en una conversación sobre no sé qué tema del comité organizador de alguno de esos eventos que a Caroline le entusiasmaban tanto y que a Elena le parecían de lo más aburridos.

-Ya empezaron de nuevo… -se quejó Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco y frunciendo los labios y Kol rió ante aquella graciosa mueca.

-Admite que aunque sea insoportable algunas veces la Barbie si que sabe montar una fiesta.

Elena soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario y no pudo evitar asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por la risa.

-Eres tan linda cuando ríes -sonrió Kol arrancándo el color rojo de las mejillas de Elena.

-¡No seas idiota Kol! -se quejó Elena empujando levemente su hombro y el chico se balanceó cayendo en la hierba teatralmente como si su pequeño golpecito hubiera sido en realidad un empujón enorme.

Elena rió burlándose de él cuando Kol la miró con un puchero y se llevó la mano a la zona "dolorida"

-Eres un payaso -rió Elena negando con la cabeza.

-Me duele -se quejó- ¿Un besito para quitar el dolor? -preguntó alzando las cejas y Elena volvió a carcajearse ante la graciosa cara de Kol.

Tontear con Kol era algo tan normal en su amistad que Elena se había acostumbrado a aquellas estupideces sin interpretar jamás las palabras de su amigo como algo más que una broma inocente. Kol era su mejor amigo, lo había sido durante todo el instituto y siempre que estaba con él el chico lograba sacarle una enorme sonrisa.

-Eres un imposible, Mikaelson -soltó Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que digas, pero un día te casarás conmigo, Gilbert -rió el joven volviendo a acercarse a ella para molestarla.

-En mis pesadillas más bizarras -contraatacó la joven guiñándole un ojo y Kol, fingiendo enojo, se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tan poca estima me tienes?

-¡Basta! -suplicó Elena entre risas por las cosquillas de Kol y rodó por la hierba para apartarse de él.

-Ya basta, par de idiotas, ¿No ven que estamos hablando de algo importante? -se quejó Caroline cuando Elena la empujó sin querer en su intento por escapar de Kol.

-Importantísimo, Barbie -dijo Kol fingiendo estar de acuerdo y cuando él y Elena volvieron a mirarse explotaron en carcajadas para disgusto evidente de Caroline que sintió su rostro ponerse colorado de la furia.

-Eres como un tierno tomatito hirviendo, amor -se burló Klaus para rematar la furia de Caroline que soltó un gritito agudo lleno de enojo y todos rieron aún más.

-Calma tomatito -rió Elena haciendo una pésima imitación del acento de Klaus.

-No queremos que te conviertas en ketchup -continuó Kol y él y Elena chocaron los cinco en un gesto de victoria cuando Caroline, frustrada y molesta, cerró la carpeta con los planes del baile que había sacado para discutir con sus compañeros.

-Extrañaba esto -sonrió Elena dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo mucho que había echado de menos a sus amigos en ese tiempo.

Las bromas siguieron circulando en la ronda de jóvenes por un largo rato hasta que, lamentablemente para todo ellos, tuvieron que regresar a clases.

Ya en el aula de historia, con la hora de su cita al médico peligrosamente más y más cercana y las risas del recreo completamente extinguidas, Elena volvió a sentirse cansada y molesta. Esta vez, el malestar llegó con más fuerza, causándole dolor de cabeza.

Elena se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando despejar su mente y suspiró frustrada cuando no logró apartar el dolor. Caroline le dio una mirada preocupada, pero no pudo decirle nada ya que todos estaban en silencio escuchando atentamente la clase del profesor Saltzman.

Ric se dio cuenta de la desconcentración de su alumna y se sintió inmediatamente irritado. Desde que se había enterado de que la chica estaba en una relación en secreto con su mejor amigo casi cualquier cosa que ella hiciera le caía mal.

-Así que… Señorita Gilbert -la llamó interrumpiendo bruscamente la clase y provocando que la chica diera un respingo- ¿Cuántas se estima que han sido las víctimas del holocausto?

Así que a eso se debía tanto silencio… pensó Elena e inmediatamente se sintió mal consigo misma, un tema tan delicado de la historia como ese merecía un respeto y una atención que ella no le había prestado. La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada y Ric se acercó a su banco de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien? -interrogó de nuevo.

-Aproximadamente fueron unos seis millones de personas, la mayoría de ellos judíos -contestó una voz pícara detrás de la joven que Elena inmediatamente reconoció como la de Kol.

-Gracias, Señorita Gilbert -soltó Ric algo molesto.

-De nada, profe -Kol le contestó haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de una mujer y la clase explotó en risas ante ese estupido comentario.

-Concéntrate, Elena -dijo Alaric duramente, sin hacer caso a la risa general en el aula y la chica se encogió en el banco, intimidada por su profesor.

-Profesor Saltzman… -una voz ajena interrumpió desde la puerta del aula y los ojos de Elena revolotearon con ilusión hasta el lugar donde escuchaba la voz de Damon. Alaric no fue ajeno a la actitud anhelante de la chica y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Necesita algo, Salvatore? -soltó Ric algo malhumorado.

-El director me envió a avisarle a la señorita Gilbert que su tía vino para retirarla, está esperándola frente al laboratorio de química.

Aliviada, Elena comenzó a guardar sus cosas con rapidez.

-No tan rápido, Señorita Gilbert. Necesito que me entregue la guía de actividades de la clase anterior.

Elena sintió sus mejillas volverse rojas como un tomate al recordar que tampoco había terminado de hacer la tarea y le dio a su profesor una mirada de disculpa antes de hablar.

-No la tengo, profesor. Lo siento.

Damon casi podía estar seguro de que percibió la satisfacción en el rostro de su amigo por humillar a la chica y en ese momento juró que solo por eso tenía ganas de partirle la cara. Elena estaba sentada en su banco con la cabeza gacha y expresión intimidada, solo de pensar que el hecho de que Ric la estaba pegando con ella por culpa suya le hacía sentir terrible.

-Entonces me temo que la señorita Gilbert tendrá que contestar algunas preguntas antes de retirarse -concluyó Ric para sorpresa de todos los alumnos, Alaric era un profesor conocido por ser comprensivo con sus alumnos en situaciones como aquella y esto estaba muy lejos de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

-Pero la están esperando -insistió Damon dejando filtrar algo de sus emociones en su tono de voz.

-Entonces será mejor que la señorita conteste rápido -concluyó Ric sin cambiar de opinión y recibió sin inmutarse la mirada cargada de enojo de su mejor amigo.

-¡Es injusto! -se quejó alguien desde atrás del aula.

-¿Usted también quiere dar una lección oral, señor Mikaelson? -retó Ric y un pequeño "ohhh" se escuchó generalizado en toda el aula.

-No -soltó Kol molesto.

-Recoja sus cosas, señorita Gilbert. La espero en mi escritorio para contestar las preguntas y luego puede ir en busca de su tutora -sentenció Ric- Puede irse profesor Salvatore, enviaré a la señorita Gilbert cuando esté lista.

Damon envió una última mirada severa a su compañero e intentó darle una sonrisa cálida a la joven disimuladamente Elena le sonrió a espaldas a Ric, una sonrisa débil e intimidada que le hizo tener más ganas aún de enviar a su mejor amigo a la mierda ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así? Salió del aula de muy mal humor, iba a hablar muy seriamente con Alaric y no le iba a importar que su relación con Elena estuviese en peligro por ello, no pensaba permitir que nadie dañara lo que tenía con Elena.

Bajó las escaleras con pasos firmes, pero fue dar el primer giro hasta la zona donde esperaba Jenna cuando la realidad le dio de lleno. Tenía que enfrentarse a la tía de Elena. Damon suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Luego hablaría con Ric, pero ahora debía tranquilizarse para enfrentarse a su primer encuentro con la tía de Elena en el que ella sabía la naturaleza de la relación que mantenía con su sobrina. Molesto, se apretó el puente de la nariz con cansancio, definitivamente no parecía estar siendo un buen dia.

Cuando llegó allí, la mujer estaba de espaldas, mirando su teléfono, seguramente pendiente de la hora que era, carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención y ella se giró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que desapareció al instante que se cruzó con Damon.

-Disculpe, pero la señorita Gilbert se va a retrasar un momento, el señor Saltzman tiene que hacerle unas preguntas de la clase-le sonrió con la mayor calma que fue posible la mujer no hizo ni dijo nada- Si me disculpa, que pase un buen día.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a desaparecer de la escruta mirada de Jenna que aún seguía callada y expectante, pero su suerte estaba echada y no iba a librarse de Jenna tan fácilmente.

-¿No tiene clase señor Salvatore?

-No, ¿por?-una pregunta estúpida, y la satisfacción de la mujer le dejó claro el porqué de la pregunta, Damon se tensó al instante pero mantuvo el porte, y rezó porque alguien fuese a buscarle.

-No tengo nada en contra suya -empezó Jenna con seriedad- Todo lo contrario me han hablado maravillas de usted, mis sobrinos le adoran, Elena le admira.

-Y yo a ella, todos los profesores estamos muy contentos con su inteligencia, es una alumna que llegará muy lejos.

-Me alegro que piense así, Damon, ¿puedo llamarle así?-el chico asintió-Muy bien Damon, es normal que una adolescente hormonada confunda la admiración con el amor, pero ¿y tú? ¿confundir la admiración por amor? -soltó con desdén mirando a Damon de arriba abajo despectivamente.

-Creo que no es el mejor lugar para -comenzó el profesor, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la compostura y no responderle a aquella mujer de la manera que deseaba pero Jenna interrumpió acercándose dos pasos más a él prácticamente escupiendo fuego por los ojos y lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

-Quiero que se aleje de mi sobrina, para siempre -aclaró en tono amenazante.

-Puede pedirme cualquier cosa, menos que me separe de Elena. Eso no va a pasar -contraatacó Damon desafiante.

-Si de verdad aprecia a Elena déjela en paz, por el bien de ella y también por su propio bien… ¿No es suficiente ya con haberla dejado embarazada? Arruinó la vida de mi sobrina sólo por un calentón -soltó Jenna con odio y Damon sintió sus palabras como un golpe físico.

-Le voy a dejar una cosa clara -murmuró aclarándose la garganta y su tono se volvió casi peligroso-: Amo a su sobrina, no es admiración ni tampoco puro deseo, las quiero a ambas y haría cualquier cosa para que fueran felices.

-¡No me venga con esas Salvatore! -le advirtió Jenna riendo amargamente ante la ridiculez que el profesor decía- No me cae bien, y si usted no le aclara a mi sobrina que esto que tienen no tiene futuro haré lo que sea para destrozarle la carrera, ¿¡me ha entendido!?

-No voy a alejarme de Elena y aún menos de mi hija. Usted no puede negarme eso -desafío Damon más que molesto.

-Soy su tutora y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera. No tiente a la suerte, señor Salvatore. Si usted no se aleja de mi sobrina seré yo quien tenga que enviarla lejos de usted -amenazó.

Damon y Jenna estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la entrada de cierta jovencita que solo llegó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Jenna y se sintió hervir de la furia ante la simple mención de la posibilidad de que alguien quisiera alejarla de Damon.

-¿Qué vas a hacer qué? -preguntó Elena hecha una furia, aunque manteniendo el tono de voz bajo, cuidando siempre su secreto por sobre todas las cosas.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Elena. Te quiero lejos de él -dijo Jenna en tono cortante.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que eso no va a pasar, Jenna.

-Ya veremos… -Jenna entrecerró los ojos molesta y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Damon antes de volver a mirar a su sobrina- Ahora camina jovencita, llegamos tarde a tu cita con el médico.

Sin decir nada más, Jenna volteó y comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí y Elena no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla con la cabeza baja y una mirada triste en los ojos. Solo tuvo tiempo de voltear para saludar a Damon con una simple mirada triste y él hizo su mayor esfuerzo por devolverle una sonrisa, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos y, mientras la joven se alejaba detrás de su tía, Damon se encaminó desanimado a la sala de profesores para pasar su hora libre.

Cuando llegó a la sala de profesores, Damon se encontró con que esta se encontraba desierta y, aunque la perspectiva de pasar todo ese rato solo no le entusiasmaba especialmente, la otra opción que tenía era ir a ver a Mer y enfrentarse a su interrogatorio de tercer grado, algo que evidentemente no estaba de humor para hacer. Suspiró cansado y de mal humor, en estos últimos días todo había estado saliendo pésimo… Además, tenía que hablar con Elena y decirle la verdad, decirle que Ric los había descubierto.

Damon estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de que tenía compañía hasta que alguien dejó ruidosamente su bolso sobre la mesa provocando que la taza de café que se había servido hacía unos minutos diera un pequeño brinco en la mesa y al alzar la vista se encontró con uno de los rostros que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento.

-¿Eres idiota? Casi me tiras todo el café encima -soltó Damon molesto.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Damon? No te reconozco-se cruzó de brazos mostrando claramente su decepción hacia Damon, el chico no le prestó atención alguna, aún seguía muy enfadado por el numerito de la clase de antes.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué me pasa a mí? La pregunta importante es qué mierda te pasa a ti con Elena, Ric -dijo despidiendo chispas por los ojos.

-¿Realmente vamos a caer en esta discusión estúpida? No seas ridículo, Damon.

-Hay una sola persona ridícula en esta habitación y no soy yo ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarla así? ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!

-¿A no? Te recuerdo que si tu carrera llega a arruinarse por esto, que es muy probable, la única culpable será esa mocosa-explotó, sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírles, Ric no lo había hecho a propósito, en ningún momento quiso hacerle ningún daño a la chica, pero al verla así de distraída no pensó, no fue razonable.

-Ya basta, Ric -murmuró Damon en un tono peligrosamente tranquilo.

-No, el único que tiene que decir basta eres tú mismo, Damon. Estás a punto de echar toda tu carrera a la mierda solo por pensar únicamente con la cabeza que tienes entre las piernas ¡Ella no se merece que te hagas esto!

-Escúchame bien, Ric, porque no voy a repetirlo de nuevo: todo el mundo me tiene harto ¡No voy a alejarme de Elena! Y me importa una mierda lo que tú o cualquiera pueda pensar. Y dejemos algo en claro: si hay alguien que no se merece algo aquí, ese soy yo -suspiró- Yo no me la merezco, pero por algún extraño milagro ella me quiere y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que nadie la aleje de mí.

Damon terminó su pequeño discurso con la respiración un poco agitada, estaba harto de que todo el mundo juzgara lo suyo con Elena.

-Damon… -intentó comenzar a decir Ric.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tratarla mal -interrumpió Damon con tono amenazante. Dejando claro que no habría una segunda oportunidad, Ric pudo ver en su tono de voz que no estaba jugando, que estaba hablando en serio, y temió que su próximo movimiento fuese a salirle caro. Sonrió de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Tómalo como quieras.

Antes de que Ric pudiera contestar, Damon salió de la sala dando un portazo dejando a Ric dentro bastante molesto pero, sobre todo, enormemente sorprendido.

Bastante más lejos de allí, en la sala de espera del hospital, Elena esperaba nerviosa que llegara su turno de pasar a la sala de ecografías. No le había hablado a Jenna en todo el camino y tampoco pensaba dirigirle la palabra. Además, cada vez se sentía peor y los nervios y la ansiedad tampoco ayudaban demasiado. Los ojos de la joven brillaron con un par de tímidas lágrimas cuando vio una pareja de jóvenes acercarse tomados de la mano y sonriendo hasta que se sentaron frente a ellas. La chica se encontraba en un estado de embarazo más avanzado que Elena, se notaba que tenía el vientre levemente abultado y Elena sintió como la tristeza la pinchaba desde adentro cuando el chico se inclinó a susurrar algo en el oído de su novia que sonrió y recibió con alegría el tierno beso que él depositó en sus labios. Cuando él acarició suavemente el vientre de la chica, Elena desvió la vista parpadeando rápidamente para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos y se llevó una mano a su vientre, acariciándose con las puntas de los dedos. Jenna la miró con tristeza y sintió el deseo de tomar su mano pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Elena sacó su móvil y se concentró en la pantalla sonriendo.

**¿Ansiosa? -D**

Elena sonrió ante el simple mensaje de Damon que, aún cuando no estuviera allí, la hacía sentir mejor justo en el momento que lo necesitaba.

**Yo diría un poco asustada… te extrañamos, papi -E **

**Y yo a ustedes, más de lo que crees -D **

-¿Gilbert? -la voz de la doctora asomándose por la puerta del consultorio distrajo a Elena de su conversación y se incorporó algo asustada seguida de su tía.

**Nos llaman, deséanos suerte -E**

**Suerte, nena. Las amo -D**

Elena entró al consultorio con las manos temblando y se sentó nerviosa en la silla que la doctora le indicó, Jenna se ubicó a su lado y durante unos cortos segundos, se instaló un silencio incómodo en la habitación.

-Señorita… ¿Gilbert? -comenzó a hablar la doctora y Elena asintió algo intimidada- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elena… -susurró.

-Mi nombre es Camille O'Connell. Puedes llamarme Cami -sonrió la doctora y Elena asintió indecisa- Bien… ¿Alguna vez te hiciste una ecografía, Elena?

-No…

-Eso es lo primero que vamos a hacer. Primero te voy a contar en qué consiste…

Durante un par de minutos, la doctora habló con Elena hasta que ella se sintió un poco más cómoda y finalmente, cuando la chica parecía estar un poco más confiada, la hizo pasar a una pequeña salita contigua donde había una camilla y un complejo aparato con una pantalla que Elena reconoció como los de esos programas de médicos.

-¿Estás segura de que no duele? -susurró Elena algo intimidada mientras seguía las órdenes de la doctora de recostarse en la camilla y levantar un poco su camiseta para que su vientre quedara al descubierto.

-Tranquila, te aseguro que no duele -sonrió la doctora mientras se echaba un gel azul en las manos- Aunque quizás esto esté un poco frío.

Y sí que lo estaba. El gel estaba helado pero Elena no dijo nada y se quedó quieta y tranquila mientras la doctora comenzaba a pasar el monitor por la piel de su vientre. Elena estaba ansiosa y bastante asustada y Jenna, que miraba en silencio desde un lado de la habitación, notó esto así que se acercó a su sobrina y la tomó tímidamente de la mano. Las cosas no estaban demasiado bien entre ellas pero Elena no pudo negar el alivio que le dio sentir la compañía de una mano conocida apretando la suya, aunque no fuera precisamente la mano que deseaba.

-Todo parece estar bien, Elena -dijo la doctora con una sonrisa, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla donde hacía cálculos y medidas que ni Jenna ni Elena entendían en absoluto- Estás comenzando la semana número nueve y tu bebé tiene más o menos el tamaño de una uva.

Elena soltó una risita ante el comentario y miró la pantalla con ilusión intentando identificar alguna de las formas.

-Aquí -señaló Camile y, con un poco de imaginación, Elena pudo identificar la minúscula criatura.

-Parece un bichito -susurró Elena sintiendo sus ojos húmedos por la emoción.

-Ahora vamos a escuchar los latidos ¿Preparada, mamá?

Nadie la había llamado nunca mamá… Y, al contrario de lo que creía, la palabra le provocó una alegría inmensa, no le dio miedo ni incertidumbre. Se sentía tan correcto como que el sol salía todos los días por el este. Camille tocó un par de botones en el aparato y Elena sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla cuando el sonido de los latidos del corazón del bebé inundó la sala. Era un repiqueteo rápido, mucho más que cualquier latido que Elena hubiera escuchado en su vida, y a ella inmediatamente le hizo acordar al batir de las alas de un colibrí. Emocionada, Elena usó la mano libre para sacar su móvil y grabar una nota de voz que le envió inmediatamente a Damon. Eran los latidos del corazoncito de su hija, podría escuchar ese sonido por el resto de su vida…

-Tienes un bebé perfectamente sano, Elena. Te felicito.

La joven sonrió y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, demasiado emocionada para decir nada, mientras la doctora imprimía una informe y dos fotografías que le dio a Jenna mientras limpiaba el gel del vientre de Elena y ponía todo de vuelta en su lugar.

-Gracias -sonrió la joven mirando la fotografía que había tomado de la mano de su tía.

Durante el resto de la consulta, la doctora se ocupó de darle varias indicaciones a Elena y hablarle un poco del embarazo en general. Luego, la hizo pesarse y medirse y, finalmente le dio un termómetro para medir su temperatura.

-¿Te has estado sintiendo mal, Elena? -preguntó un poco preocupada al ver el termómetro.

-La verdad es que hoy si… Un poco… ¿Enferma?

-Tienes fiebre -concluyó la doctora- ¿Puedo ver tu garganta?  
Después de un par de minutos, concluyeron que Elena tenía una angina y eso era lo que le traía la fiebre pero, como no podía tomar nada excepto paracetamol y en pocas dosis, la doctora le recomendó mucho reposo y cuidado ya que si continuaba teniendo altas temperaturas por días podía llegar a ser peligroso para el desarrollo del bebé.

Después de eso, Jenna y Elena abandonaron la consulta y se encaminaron en silencio hacia el auto. Elena, un poco preocupada, se enfrascó en una conversación por mensajes con Damon pero a mitad de camino tuvo que dejarlo porque el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a molestarle cada vez más.

Cuando llegaron a casa se encontraron con una nota de Jeremy diciendo que se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Matt Donnovan y Elena frunció un poco el ceño, Matt era su amigo, pero jamás había hablado mucho con Jeremy; de todas formas, no le dio mucha importancia, ya que se sentía cada vez peor y, luego de tomar un vaso de agua fresca, salió de la cocina y su tía, preocupada, la siguió unos momentos después.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Elena? -preguntó Jenna con cautela. Su sobrina estaba recostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, evidentemente era víctima de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-No -susurró la chica ya que de hablar más fuerte sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

La joven negó con la cabeza y se puso una mano en la frente. Hasta ella misma podía comprobar su alta temperatura. Suspiró molesta, siempre había odiado tener fiebre y eso empeoraba ahora ya que debido a su estado no podía tomar ningún medicamento.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Déjame Jenna -soltó Elena molesta haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener su temperamento.

En silencio, Jenna abandonó la habitación dejando sola a Elena que después de intentar tranquilizarse por un rato abrió suavemente los ojos y prendió su teléfono.

Al abrir la conversación de whatsapp con Damon, no pudo resistirse a volver a reproducir la grabación de los latidos de su bebé. Se llevó el teléfono al oído para escuchar mejor y permitió que el sonido la invadiera de paz. Era una de las cosas más bellas que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Cuando la grabación terminó Elena estaba más relajada y justo antes de que escribiera el mensaje que estaba pensando, la pantalla se iluminó con un nuevo mensaje de Damon.

**¿Cómo estás, nena? ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa?-D**

**Estoy en casa. Tengo fiebre, Damon. Me siento mal :( -E**

En su casa, Damon imaginó el puchero que seguramente decoraba el rostro de Elena al escribir esas palabras y se preocupó al instante. Elena nunca se enfermaba y de solo pensar que no se sentía bien lo invadía el miedo. Tanto por ella como por su bebé.

**¿Fiebre? ¿Te dijo algo la doctora? -D**

**Dijo que era solo un virus, nada de qué preocuparse. Pero la temperatura muy alta es peligrosa para el embarazo y no puedo tomar ni siquiera un medicamento antitérmico… Me duele la cabeza, odio estar enferma. -E**

Damon suspiró preocupado. Recordaba perfectamente cómo era Elena estando enferma. Una vez hacía varios meses ella se había quedado en su casa a dormir y había despertado en mitad de la noche por culpa de una fiebre altísima. Era característico en ella tener altas temperaturas y, cuando tenía fiebre, era muy complicado hacer que le bajara. Y si además no podía tomar nada, lo único que quedaba por hacer sería intentar mantener la temperatura a raya con métodos antiguos como los paños mojados con agua fría…

Una vez más, Damon maldijo la situación en la que se encontraban. Daría lo que fuera por ser él quien estuviera a su lado intercambiando los paños de su frente e intentando darle una conversación suave para distraerla del dolor de cabeza y el malestar general que, como él bien sabía, la chica sufría cada vez que se encontraba enferma.

**Tengo miedo de que por mi culpa le pase algo a la bebé. No quiero estar enferma, Damon -E **

Elena envió aquel mensaje con lágrimas de verdadero temor en los ojos y llevó una mano a su vientre por debajo de la camiseta haciendo contacto directo con la piel que, como el resto de su cuerpo, se encontraba casi hirviendo.

-¡Jenna! -llamó Elena con voz débil.

Su tía entró casi corriendo a la cocina, por más que las cosas entre ellas no estaban cien por ciento bien, Jenna no podía negar la inmensa preocupación por su sobrina.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella se sorprendió de lo mucho que parecía haber empeorado en solo unos pocos minutos. Quizás sin que Elena se diera cuenta, su cuerpo se estremecía notablemente por el frío que sentía y su frente estaba cubierta de pequeñas gotitas de sudor, los ojos de la joven estaban rojizos y brillantes por culpa de la fiebre y cuando Jenna puso una mano sobre su frente se sorprendió de lo caliente que se encontraba.

-Elena, cariño, estás hirviendo…

-Es peligroso, tía Jenna, tengo miedo… -susurró débilmente Elena.

-Es solo fiebre, Elena. No te asustes -intentó tranquilizarla Jenna- ¿No te gustaría darte una ducha con agua fresca?

Elena asintió sin pensar mucho y Jenna la ayudó a subir al piso de arriba donde la joven se duchó estando semiconsciente de sus actos ya que la fiebre había ocupado parte de sus pensamientos haciéndola divagar por ideas que no hacían más que llenarla de miedo y ganas de llorar.

Cuando salió de la ducha, con la misma expresión que antes en el rostro, Jenna la ayudó a vestirse y luego a meterse en su cama dejándola sola por un momento para ir abajo a traer un poco de agua fría y un paño húmedo para intentar controlar la fiebre.

-No, no, no quiero -se quejó Elena cuando sintió el helado pedazo de tela en su rostro.

-No actúes como una niña, Elena. Necesitamos bajarte la fiebre…

-¡Que no soy una niña! -soltó la joven molesta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Me siento mal, tengo miedo… -murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados y Jenna vio una lágrima deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Tranquilízate, Elena -casi suplicó Jenna haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder los nervios, ese también había sido un día terrible para ella. Con cuidado, intentó ponerle de nuevo el paño frío en la frente.

-¡No quiero! ¡Está frío! -se quejó la chica revolviéndose en la cama.

-¡¿Y entonces qué quieres, Elena?!

Elena no contestó y sin que Jenna pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, se echó a llorar en silencio, reaccionando violentamente cada vez que Jenna quería hacer algún esfuerzo por ayudarla.

Lo que Jenna no sabía pero que estaba peligrosamente cerca de averiguar era que, antes de salir de la ducha, su sobrina le había escrito un mensaje a un Damon que estaba casi desquiciado de la preocupación.

En medio del tenso momento que estaban viviendo ambas en la habitación de Elena se escuchó el sonido del timbre y Jenna salió corriendo escaleras abajo no sin antes advertir a su sobrina que se estuviera quieta y que regresaría en menos de dos segundos.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Jenna hizo un esfuerzo por arreglarse el cabello y componer una sonrisa y contó hasta tres mientras respiraba profundo en un intento por tranquilizarse. Pero todos sus intentos de tranquilidad se vieron frustrados cuando abrió la puerta y vio quién estaba del otro lado.

-¿No quedó claro esta tarde que te quería lejos de mi sobrina? ¿Qué haces aquí? -soltó Jenna sin ningún tipo de preámbulo.

* * *

_Hola, el episodio más largo que llevamos espero que esto no suponga un problema, quiero preguntaros algo, ¿os gustan así de largos? No me refiero tan largo como este pero si como los anteriores, es una duda que nos gustaría ver si es un problema o no._

_Gracias por leernos y por comentar o simplemente por los favs o follows. Y gracias a ti Luna, me encanta como nos está quedando todo. Se te quiere :)_

_Besos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Damon se quedó quieto frente a la puerta, pensando que tal vez no fue buena idea tentar a su suerte apareciéndose en la casa de Elena de la nada; por la mirada que le estaba lanzando Jenna la situación no tenía buena pinta para él, pero no le importó, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de la mujer, se quedó quieto, dispuesto a llevarse cualquier golpe solo por ver a sus dos chicas preferidas.

La aludida no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, esperaba a cualquier persona, incluso a un fantasma antes de ver a ese chico ahí, parado en su puerta. ¿De verdad era un inconsciente? Cualquiera podría verlo, incluso los mismos vecinos podrían reconocerle. Negó con la cabeza, y apretó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta. No iba a dejarle entrar. Y lo primero, no quería montar un espectáculo en mitad de la calle, donde sus vecinos estarían deseosos de dejarle, una vez más, la cara colorada por sus estupideces.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta -respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos para serenarse, Damon no midió palabra-¡ Desaparece! -intentó cerrarle la puerta, pero Damon puso su pie y suplicó con la mirada que le diese una oportunidad, Jenna bufó aparentemente cansada de tanto luchar, se pasó una mano por el cabello- ¿Qué quieres? Habla claro.

Damon dudó, se pasó una mano por el cabello, dio un paso hacia adelante para que la mujer no le cerrase la puerta en un descuido, ese gesto no le intimidó, todo lo contrario ella dio otro paso para salir al exterior y se cruzó de brazos.

-Elena está mal, muy mal, solo quiero estar con ellas, por favor -suplicó en un tono muy quedo, a Jenna le pareció un chico normal preocupado por lo que sería su familia, se removió inquieta, no podía estar pensando en eso, no podía dejar esto pasar. Su sobrina, su pequeña sobrina, no podía convertirse en la familia de nadie y mucho menos de su propio profesor del instituto.

-Mira Damon, no te quiero cerca de mi sobrina, y mucho menos de mi familia, has venido, eso es bueno pero ahora vete, en mi casa... -le aclaró, por si tenía intención de replicar como en el instituto- Mando yo, y decido quien entra y quien sale, ¿lo has entendido? ¿o tengo que llamar a la policía?

Damon abrió los ojos como platos, estaba alucinando, estando su sobrina como estaba, ¿iba a llamar a la policía? ¿o era un farol? Damon formó una fina línea con los labios, Jenna tenía razón, él no tenía ningún poder sobre esas cuatro paredes, pero en esas cuatro paredes estaba el amor de su vida y la cosa más bonita que jamás vería: su hija, solo por eso estaba dispuesto a que la policía le detuviese, a que todos supiesen la verdad.

Jenna, ante su debate interno, musitó un rotundo adiós y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Damon reaccionó a tiempo colocándose en medio, pegando su cuerpo al de la mujer, que se quedó por un segundo atontada, pero enseguida reaccionó intentando empujarlo.

-¡Lárgate ahora mismo! -le colocó las manos en el pecho mientras le apartaba, Damon le suplicó, le siguió pidiendo un minuto, pero la mujer no estaba dispuesta a claudicar tan pronto- ¡He dicho que te vayas, por favor!

Damon se quedó quieto, al ver el surco que realizaban las lágrimas sobre el rostro de esa mujer, estaba tan destrozada como él y Elena. Se sintió mal, muy mal, si se pusiese en su lugar él habría hecho lo mismo, proteger a su hija con la misma fuerza de voluntad que Jenna lo hacía con su sobrina.

-Lo siento -confesó, la mujer se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su rebeca- Lo siento muchísimo, no quería reaccionar así -se metió las manos en los bolsillos- Pero es que no concibo una vida sin ella. Elena es...mi vida. Solo le pido unos minutos, tampoco le pido que me entienda ni mucho menos solo...por favor…

Las súplicas de Damon dejaron a Jenna en un lugar donde no sabía como moverse, no quería que su sobrina estuviese con alguien como Damon, era una locura, esto no era un cuento de hadas ni mucho menos una película, porque esto solo pasa en los libros, no en la vida real; simplemente por eso no comprendía como, ese profesor reputado, se había fijado en una niña, ¡maldita sea era una niña aún! Con todas las mujeres que había en el mundo se había interesado en ella, ¡Maldita sea! No quería pensar en eso, se despejó esas ideas de la cabeza, y respiró hondo, echo un vistazo al interior de su casa preocupada porque su sobrina oyese el alboroto. Elena estaba destrozada, y la odiaba, si le dejaba entrar...aunque fuese un rato…

¡Por dios! Ella también era un ser humano y necesitaba desesperadamente un descanso no solo de toda esta situación sino también de su propia sobrina. Necesitaba un poco de calma en la relación o de otro modo seguirían haciéndose daño una a la otra cada vez que hablasen.

Damon vio la victoria en sus ojos claros, antes de que ella dijese nada, sonrió para sus adentros, mientras Jenna se debatía con sus demonios, Damon barajó sus últimas oportunidades.

-Prometo irme en cuanto me lo pida -la mujer se sobresaltó al oír su voz, se había quedado tan anonadada en sus pensamientos que ya ni se acordaba que aún seguía ahí- Haré lo que quieras -esa frase provocó que el color se le subiese a las mejillas, apartó la mirada, y asintió- ¿Me deja entonces?

-Si -el chico hizo el ademán de entrar, pero Jenna le frenó con una mano- Pero espera guapo, no te creas tú que por tener esa carita de angel todo te va a salir perfecto, antes vamos a hablar.

-Elena nos necesita a ambos, si discutimos… -lo intentó de otra forma, con una mueca de disgusto esperó las reglas de Jenna, sabiendo de antemano que nada sería fácil con esa mujer en medio. Pero era normal, ajena a esos pensamientos la mujer carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-No vamos a discutir, dos no pelean si uno no quiere -alzó una ceja suspicaz, no iba a caer en esa treta, le dejó pasar, Damon dudó en si sentarse en el sofá o salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto de la chica, y gritar victoria desde arriba. No. Esa opción no era viable, era infantil e inmadura, una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en los labios al pensar en esa posibilidad. Jenna, a su lado, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Damon se giró sobre sus talones cruzándose de brazos esperó pacientemente a que esa mujer le contase lo que quisiese, porque a estas alturas, para ver a Elena, haría cualquier cosa. La mujer le ofreció asiento, y a regañadientes se sentó a su lado.

-Elena te necesita -confesó bajito mientras jugaba con el filo de las mangas de su rebeca, no quería mirarle para ver la satisfacción en sus ojos, Damon asintió de forma imperceptible. Ambos, estuvieron sumidos en un silencio incómodo durante un buen rato, Damon no supo si era porque no quería que Elena se enterase aún o porque no sabía qué más decir- Damon.

-¿Si? -la mujer le miró fijamente, buscando en sus ojos un destello de mentira o las respuestas a sus preguntas silenciosas, pero solo vio una total sinceridad. Jenna no tenía nada contra él, el problema era toda la situación, una situación que la estaba sobrepasando por completo- Jenna, Elena solo necesita el cariño de sus seres queridos.

-Por eso vas a pasarte el tiempo que sea necesario con ella, pero-le miró a los ojos-No vais a hacer nada, nada.

Damon tardó en entender el significado de sus advertencias, estaba tan cansado que solo buscaba la forma de llegar hasta Elena aún teniendo que aceptar cualquier cosa. Cuando por fin lo comprendió se quedó callado, pensando qué palabras utilizar para calmar a Jenna.

-Está enferma y esta es su casa, ¿en serio piensa que se me pasaría por la cabeza…? ¡No! ¡Elena es mucho más que eso para mí...!

-No grite -le puso una mano en la boca para acallarlo, el chico se apartó de ella al instante y esta vez se cruzó de brazos cabreado, ¿por qué nadie le comprendía?

Durante un buen rato Jenna le relató todas las normas de la casa a carrerilla, la mayoría de ellas, parecían hechas propiamente para él, pero Damon no comentó nada, almacenó toda esa información en un rinconcito de su cabeza, y cuando la mujer acabó, no dudó en levantarse, directo hasta donde estuviese la chica.

-Conoces muy bien la casa -le comentó como si nada, lanzándole dardos envenenados con la mirada, el chico sonrió dubitativo, al estar de espaldas la mujer no tenía acceso a su reacción, se giró despacio para contemplar la posibilidad de hacer lo que había pensado en un principio: salir corriendo hasta la habitación de su chica, pero otra vez, su lado razonable le impidió dar dos pasos, sabía que era una trampa pero lo dejó estar.

-No suena a pregunta -sonrió él, desde las escaleras, la mujer le miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza- Gracias de nuevo Jenna, ha sido un placer.

Damon desapareció de la vista de Jenna lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que la mujer se arrepintiera de su decisión, lo que no sabía Damon, es que esto que había hecho la mujer, era la decisión más dura y difícil que había tomado en su vida. Jenna se recostó sobre el sofá, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Necesitaba un descanso, un respiro.

Llegó a la habitación de la chica en unos segundos pero para Damon, que estaba totalmente nervioso, le pareció una eternidad, no llamó a la puerta, sabía que solo estaba Elena pero aún así le costó un poco entrar sin avisar, eran muy pocas las veces que había estado allí, y siempre había sido con el consentimiento de la chica, pero esta era una ocasión especial, había notado vibrar su teléfono varias veces, no sabía si se trataba de la chica pero si ese fuera el caso ahora tenía la sorpresa perfecta. Entre abrió la puerta, y la vio allí, acostada en su cama, enredada con varias mantas, y de espaldas a él, estaba serena, y seguramente podría estar incluso dormida. Se quedó observandola detenidamente unos segundos más hasta que se atrevió a entrar.

-Jenna…-llamó Elena molesta por el dolor y la pesadez que sentía en todo el cuerpo, incluso intentó girarse pero las sábanas la tenían atrapada, el chico sonrió como un tonto al ver esa escena tan tierna, se acercó lentamente hasta la cama, dejándose caer su peso en ella.

-Aún mejor nena -una mueca que pedía mucho para ser una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la chica, que enseguida alcanzó a girarse, tenía un aspecto horrible, pero la felicidad se reflejaba en sus ojos rojizos- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me echabas de menos?

-Damon -intentó incorporarse para abrazarlo, pero fue el chico el que se acercó un poco más, quedándose a su lado, le pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y el otro por encima de las sábanas para mantenerla atrapada en el calor de su cama- ¿Cómo has entrado?

-¿Por la puerta? -bromeó, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, frunció el entrecejo al notar el calor que irradiaba la chica- Estás ardiendo, nena ¿Te sientes bien?

-No -negó ella con debilidad y justo en ese momento un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo como si necesitara comprobar sus palabras, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera predecirlo, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas silenciosas que pronto empezó a derramar- Me siento mal…

-Hey -la abrazó con fuerza- Tranquila, para eso estoy aquí, para que te sientas mejor.

Damon preocupado se recuesta con ella, enredando su cuerpo al de la chica, para transmitirle todo el calor y el amor posible, la chica como un cachorrito se acurrucó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos para sentir con mayor fuerza su cercanía, había soñado hacía unos segundos con él, que él llegaba y la secuestraba como tantas veces había bromeado y ahora simplemente estaba allí, y eso le hizo pensar que tal vez todo fuese un sueño. Se removió inquieta, Damon intentó frenarla por si quería levantarse o hacer algo inapropiado en ese momento.

Elena buscó sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Damon?

-Si quieres me voy -sonrió recibiendo un golpe en el estómago, se hizo el dolorido casi al instante, exagerando cada movimiento- En realidad no estoy aquí, estás soñando -le guiñó un ojo acompañando el gesto con su típica sonrisa burlesca.

-Damon en serio, estoy mala pero no tonta -insistió, el chico acercó sus labios a los de Elena besándola con ternura, Elena protestó pero se dejó llevar unos segundos- Sabes que te puedo pegar esto, ¿no?

-¿El embarazo? No creo -continuó bromeando, casi sin separarse de sus cálidos labios, la chica puso los ojos en blanco ante la tontería de su novio. Pero él simplemente no podía parar, estar junto a ella, aún a pesar de que las circunstancias no eran las mejores, le hacía terriblemente feliz.

-¡Damon! - exclamó Elena separándose de repente de sus labios cuando empezó a sentirse mal, otra vez ese dolor tan punzante, se retorció hasta quedar, de nuevo, en su antigua posición fetal, Damon la abrazó y le dio tiernos besos en el cabello- Estoy horrible, tienes a una novia muy fea y enfermiza.

Damon negó con la cabeza, pero al incorporarse un poco vio un plato con agua e hielo, y un trapito encima, supuso que sería para bajarle la fiebre, sin pensarlo se alzó un poco para recoger la prenda, Elena frunció el ceño al ver lo que estaba haciendo, procuró esconder lo máximo posible la cabeza entre las sábanas.

-Vine a cuidarte Elena -comenzó, mientras, ajeno a las intenciones de la chica, empezó a preparar el paño- Y lo primero que voy a hacer es bajarte esa fiebre tan fea que tienes, ¿vale? -solo se le veía un poco de pelo, el chico dibujó una mueca de disgusto al comprender por qué se escondía- Elena… -le advirtió- Sacaré tu preciosa cabeza de ahí si no lo haces tu voluntariamente.

Quiso sonar enfadado pero no lo consiguió, pues su tono de voz daba mucho que desear, incluso cuando estaba en clase, le costaba mucho sonar convincente sin parecer que estaba intentando seducir a alguien, o por lo menos eso es lo que decían Mer y Elena, sonrió como un bobo, pero al ver que la chica no se movía, soltó el paño húmedo y se dispuso a coger dos trocitos de hielo.

-Elena, quien avisa no es traidor -le advirtió- Muy bien, uno, dos…¡y tres! -sin pensarlo mucho levantó un poco las mantas, mientras la chica se removía para esconder su rostro, él metió un trozo de hielo en la camiseta del pijama.

-¡Ah! ¡Está frío, maldita sea! -mientras se quejaba Damon lanzó el otro trocito en el escote de la chica, Elena empezó a dar saltitos de forma torpe en la cama, consiguiendo que ambos trozos desaparecieran- ¡Eres…!

-Vamos -la chica, cansada por ese pequeño esfuerzo cayó rendida en la almohada, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, sentía que todo se distorsionaba a su alrededor a causa de la fiebre- Tenes que bajar tu temperatura.

-Está frío… -negó con debilidad, pero esta vez, el esfuerzo era mínimo, el chico consiguió ponerle el paño en la frente, mientras ella se dejaba vencer por la fiebre y el cansancio de todos esos días, Damon suspiró, al ver que la chica no iba a luchar más por algo tan infantil.

-Lo sé, nena.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron sumidos en un completo silencio, donde Damon le daba tiernos besos en el cabello, o simplemente la abrazaba, mostrando así su cercanía y su amor, Elena, simplemente se quedó traspuesta, con una sonrisa en los labios, apoyada en su corazón. Estaban bien, juntos, pasando ese mal rato el uno al lado de otro, la chica se removió cuando Damon notó que el paño estaba demasiado seco y se lo cambió, sintiendo como Elena volvía a tomar conciencia de donde estaba.

-Léeme -no pareció entenderla en un principio, pero enseguida captó lo que le quería decir, el chico sonrió como un bobo mientras le colocaba otro paño.

-¿Qué quieres que te lea, nena? -pero ella se había quedado, de nuevo, semiinconsciente, sonrió torpemente y miró a su alrededor, buscando algún libro o algo para leerle, pero no vió nada a la vista, enfurruñado intentó levantarse, pero el peso de la chica le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, acariciándole el cabello comenzó su relato, sin darse cuenta de que la chica, por más inconsciente que estuviese estaba escuchando sus palabras- La historia trata de un chico, con una vida muy difícil, que desde que era muy pequeño tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos problemas -cerró los ojos, repasando las palabras en su mente- No los conflictos de un niño, no, conflictos de mayores que le hicieron fuerte y capaz de seguir adelante. Pero claro, la vida nunca te trae nada bueno, y aunque ese muchacho tuviese a dos personas que le apoyaron siempre tuvo dudas, dudas de si de verdad valía la pena luchar o seguir. Ese chico, nena, lo pasó muy mal; se hundió en la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo porque era la única forma de mantenerse vivo. Hasta que al final salió de ahí, pero si no hubiera sido por sus amigos y por esa luz, que llegó, muchos años después, ahora estaría igual.

Miró a la chica de soslayo, respiraba de forma entrecortada pero los movimientos que hacía su pecho al respirar eran pausado, seguramente estaba dormida pero Damon no era capaz de mantenerse callado, las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas mientras relataba, de forma, extraña su propio cuento.

-Esa luz tiene nombre ¿sabes? para mi eras como un ángel, un ángel que destacó entre la multitud. Antes de conocerte, ese muchacho, ya más adulto, se había convencido de que la vida era un periodo de tiempo en el que tenías que hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerte a la deriva, pero cuando la vio, cuando ella destacó entre toda esa gente, ese chico dejó de ver el mundo de color gris, y empezó a verlo desde la perspectiva de ella, nunca más tuvo que respirar y contar hasta diez para no recaer, nunca más pensó en su pasado, porque solo podía pensar en ella, en esa luz de ojos café ¿sabes? desde que la conoció su única perdición eran sus ojos, sus labios y la posibilidad de besarla delante de todos… -con la mano que tenía libre se limpió la nariz, tenía un aspecto horrible, era la primera vez que confesaba todos sus miedos en voz alta aunque nadie le estuviese escuchando, se acurrucó entre las sábanas con la chica, apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza- Era duro estar con ella, pero ese chico resistió a todo, porque ahora no solo luchaba por ella, ahora también luchaba para no caer en esa oscuridad nunca más, porque ahora, verdaderamente, tenía una razón para no recaer, dos razones…

Durante unos minutos Damon siguió hablando, más para sí mismo, que para Elena, el cansancio y los recuerdos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, necesitaba estar con la chica, la necesitaba, irse ahora a su casa sería darse un golpe en la cabeza, no quería irse, pero tampoco podía quedarse, se removió justo cuando oyó como alguien entraba en la habitación. Jenna le miraba, sin mostrar ni una emoción, le entregó un sandwich de jamón y queso, y un poco de zumo.

-Toma, quédate si quieres, has conseguido más en menos tiempo que yo en toda la tarde -susurró dolida- Si quieres claro, nadie te obliga -alzó una ceja impaciente, esperando su respuesta, Damon no tardó mucho en mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aún sabiendo que tendría un muy mal aspecto.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti, que descanses -tardó unos segundos más en asimilar que le acababa de dar permiso a un desconocido para que se quedase en la cama con su sobrina, negando con la cabeza, le pidió que no hiciese mucho ruido y que le avisara si pasaba algo, tras lanzar otra mirada a la cama salió de la habitación.

Se quedó apoyada en la puerta recapacitando, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación? ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta ahora? Era Elena, la predecible ¿no había visto nada o no había querido verlo?

Tal vez no aceptase a Damon nunca, pero hoy le debía muchísimo a ese hombre de ojos azules, sonrió como una boba, su sobrina tenía muy buen gusto con los hombres, Damon era… simplemente espectacular.

Durante la noche no hubo ningún contratiempo, Elena dejó de temblar durante las primeras horas de la madrugada, pero eso no impidió que Damon no pudiese pegar ojo, estaba tan absorto en todos sus problemas y en sus dos amores que no cabía la posibilidad de que morfeo le diese la oportunidad de dormir, se quedó ahí, velando por los sueños de esa castaña que había revolucionado su vida entera, sonrió como un bobo al pensar en la posibilidad de que se hubieran conocido conocido en otra vida, o simplemente en otro momento. Suspiró resignado, y se dejó caer en el cabezal de la cama, miró de reojo su teléfono, eran las siete de la mañana. Oyó ruidos en el pasillo.

-¿Estás...despierto? -Jenna parecía sorprendida, pero sus facciones seguían mostrando un odio feroz, Damon asintió como un robot sintiéndose un tanto estúpido- Me tengo que ir...no despiertes a Elena, pero si tienes que irte...

-No, ahora llamo al instituto y me invento algo -se removió para salir de las sábanas, mientras Jenna le observaba suspicaz- ¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo que irme a la universidad, no quiero dejarla...pero...

-Ve, lo comprendo, me iré en cuanto esté mejor.

-Vale -asintió dubitativa, Damon se pasó una mano por el cabello totalmente húmedo debido al calor que había pasado en la cama- Y gracias.

Damon no dijo nada, Jenna salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con sus cavilaciones, miró a la chica una vez más, la quería, y le daba igual quién o quiénes le dijesen lo contrario, el problema estaba en lo que vendría ahora, sin pensarlo mucho cogió sus zapatos y bajó las escaleras, convencer a Mikael sería fácil, engañar a Ric sería mucho más complicado, con una mueca de disgusto se dejó caer en la encimera de la cocina y se preparó para ese día tan largo. Por lo menos, estaría con Elena y su niña.

Ya se había pasado la hora del desayuno cuando Elena abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus pestañas titilaron antes de abrirse del todo e inmediatamente se llevó una mano a los ojos para cubrirse de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía una especie de dolor sordo de cabeza. Antes de poder pensar en nada, contrajo los músculos de su rostro en una graciosa mueca y el sonido de una risa conocida la hizo recordar que no se encontraba sola en la habitación.

-Hola, nena -susurró Damon y Elena sintió un cosquilleo en la piel al escuchar esas palabras.

La joven sonrió cuando volteó entre las sábanas de su pequeña cama y chocó con el pecho de Damon que apoyaba un codo en la almohada y sostenía su cabeza para mirarla dormir. El chico parecía muy cansado, Elena podía notarlo en sus ojos, pero tampoco podía negar lo obvio: se encontraba innegablemente feliz.

-Buen día -susurró Elena alegremente y le dio un tierno beso, Damon sonrió sobre sus labios y, disimulando una caricia, aprovechó para medir la temperatura de la chica dándole un beso en la frente.

-Parece que no tienes fiebre -en su voz había evidente alivio y Elena asintió.

-Me siento mejor… -admitió enredando una mano distraídamente en el cabello de la nuca de Damon.

-También te ves mejor -sonrió Damon, feliz de ver de nuevo sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida.

-¿Eso es un cumplido, señor Salvatore?-preguntó insinuante pero con esa pizca de broma tan característica en Elena, otra prueba más de que la chica estaba mucho mejor.

Damon no contestó y se acercó a besar la mejilla de la joven suavemente, como el tacto de una pluma, se deleitó recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula de la joven ligeramente con los labios. Ante la falta de resistencia de Elena, avanzó unos centímetros más y enterró la nariz en el cabello de la chica acercando los labios a su oído.

-Quizás lo sea… -susurró y Elena rió cuando su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello- Mi sonido favorito de todo el mundo… -dijo casi para sí mismo, alejándose un poco de la joven y acomodándose mejor en la cama.

-Me encanta despertarme y que estés conmigo -confesó Elena acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Damon- Aunque tu cama es más cómoda -rió.

-No sé si estoy de acuerdo… Como tu cama es pequeña nos obliga a estar más cerca… y además huele a ti. Definitivamente es mejor.

Elena soltó una risita alegre y deposito un beso en el pecho de Damon, aún cubierto por la camisa negra.

-¿No tienes que trabajar?-se preocupó al darse cuenta de la claridad que entraba en la habitación.

-El señor Mikaelson fue tan amable de darme permiso para no ir al instituto hoy. Le dije que mi novia estaba muy enferma y necesitaba que la cuiden.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -rió Elena.

-Claro… Tal vez exageré un poquito, quizás haya mencionado algo sobre un hospital y un certificado falso firmado por Meredith… -soltó entre risas.

-Damon… -se quejó la joven incorporándose para dedicarle una mirada reprochante- No deberías estar descuidando tu trabajo. No quiero ser la razón por la que…

-Shh… -interrumpió él- Estabas enferma y no iba a dejarte sola. Ya hemos hablado de esto y ha quedado claro que tú eres lo más importante para mí, siempre -Elena no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta ante ese comentario y Damon le acarició la mejilla sonriendo también- Tú y esta pequeña princesita creciendo aquí -agregó mientras, con su mano libre, acariciaba el vientre de Elena con cuidado.

La joven sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría y, siendo completamente incapaz de decir algo, permitió que sus labios se unieran con los de Damon. Se besaron suavemente, disfrutando el uno del otro, deleitándose en la suavidad de sus pieles y del amor que, a pesar de todas las dificultades, compartían.

-¿Estamos solos? -preguntó Elena mirándolo con ojos brillantes y Damon rió.

-Sí, pero tú estás enferma y no voy a traicionar la confianza de tu tía así -dijo Damon intuyendo por donde iban los pensamientos de la chica.

Elena bufó frunciendo el ceño y Damon le robó un beso conteniendo una risa que quería escapar de sus labios.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -declaró de la nada, con la misma liviandad que si estuviera hablando del clima y Elena sonrió enternecida… ¿Cómo no iba a estar cada día más enamorada de él si hacía estas cosas?

-Tengo algo que mostrarte -sonrió Elena entusiasmada y se estiró hasta abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y tomar un papel doblado en dos- Mira.

-¿Qué es?

-Una foto de la ecografía.

A pesar de que la imagen no era muy clara, ambos se pasaron un par de largos minutos intentando ver a su bebé en ese confuso conjunto de formas blancas y negras.

-Parece un bichito -comentó Damon analizando la imagen y Elena rió- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Eso fue lo que yo dije cuando vi la imagen en la pantalla.

Damon no le contestó, en lugar de eso, se inclinó hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura del vientre de la chica. Elena lo miró expectante y ansiosa y él le sonrió antes de dejar de mirarla para concentrar su atención en repartir pequeños besos alrededor de su ombligo.

-Hola bichito -murmuró Damon tiernamente acariciando la piel de Elena con suaves toques- ¿Estás siendo buena con mamá?

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Elena y extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro de Damon que levantó la vista para guiñarle un ojo y depositó un nuevo beso junto a su ombligo.

-Está siendo buena -sonrió la joven- Cada vez tengo menos náuseas, ya casi no me siento mal.

-Esa es mi niña, cuidando de su mamá… Te quiero bichito -sonrió Damon murmurando aquellas palabras contra la piel de Elena.

-¿Así que ese será su nombre por ahora?

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-No… -admitió Elena sonriente- Me encanta.

Después de ese momento, se entretuvieron un rato más en la cama bromeando y riendo hasta que Damon ya no aceptó las negativas de Elena a comer algo y prácticamente la obligó a bajar, no sin antes ocuparse de envolverla en una bata y pantuflas para que no tuviera frío.

-Me siento como un osito de peluche -rió Elena acariciando la suave tela de la bata violeta que Damon había rescatado de su armario para que ella se abrigara, jamás había usado esa cosa pero ahora le parecía lo más cómodo que había tenido en su vida.

Ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras Damon se ocupaba de preparar un bocadillo, investigando alacenas y cajones para lograrlo.

-Elena… tengo que decirte algo-dijo concentrándose el máximo tiempo posible en la cocina pero sabiendo que tendría que enfrentar ese problema cara a cara; la chica bufó, y se preparó para lo que Damon tuviese que decirle, a fin de cuentas peor no podían ir las cosas.

-Estás a punto de arruinar el momento ¿Verdad?-el chico se giró, apoyándose un segundo en la encimera pensando exactamente que palabras utilizar.

-Totalmente -lamentó Damon sentándose junto a ella y dándole el sandwich que había preparado con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Ok -suspiró la joven tomando un sorbo del jugo- Dime.

Por un par de segundos Damon le dio vueltas a cómo decir lo que quería hasta que finalmente resolvió que tenía que ser directo. Solo eso.

-Ric sabe lo nuestro -dijo rápidamente, esperando la respuesta de Elena.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Te vio saliendo de mi casa el sábado por la mañana.

-Oh…

La información impactó en Elena como un balde de agua fría. Ric era la primer persona de su entorno escolar que lo sabía y, por la cara que tenía Damon, no parecía habérselo tomado demasiado bien. Elena se agarró la cabeza abatida y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hey… No llores -casi suplicó Damon acercándose a abrazarla y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, Damon… no faltará mucho para que todo el colegio se entere ¡todo el colegio va a saber lo que hice! -sollozó.

Damon se sintió terrible al presenciar como todos los antiguos miedos de la chica volvían y trató de hacer todo lo posible por calmarla encerrandola entre sus brazos.

-No hiciste nada malo, nena. No tienes que tener miedo.

-No sabes como es, Damon -suspiró ella en medio de su angustia- Son monstruos, están siempre esperando que alguien haga algo mal para arruinarles la vida. Es casi como si se dedicaran a eso para sobrevivir… Me van a destruir.

-Nadie va a hacerte daño, Elena. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Elena asintió débilmente y se dejó abrazar aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que él no iba a poder protegerla de todo… En algún momento, iba a tener que enfrentarse a todo eso sola.

-¿Meredith sabe…?

-No, Ric me prometió no decírselo. Si ella se entera solo será cuestión de tiempo para que los dos aten cabos y se den cuenta de que no solo estamos juntos sino que vamos a tener un bebé.

-Estoy asustada, Damon. Tengo miedo, dentro de poco ya no seré capaz de ocultarlo…

-Vamos a solucionarlo cuando sea el momento, no temas. Todo estará bien, Elena… Todo.

Elena suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza e hizo todos los esfuerzos para calmarse. Cuando dejó de llorar, Damon depositó un beso en su frente y frunció el ceño al sentirla más caliente de lo normal.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No tanto -admitió la chica llevándose su propia mano a la frente- ¿Otra vez?

-Creo que sí. Tú come algo, iré a buscar el termómetro arriba.

Efectivamente, cuando Elena se tomó la temperatura mientras desayunaba, el termómetro marcó que de nuevo tenía fiebre. Y ella misma lo sentía, sentía el dolor de cabeza y ese horrible frío atravesándole el cuerpo entero.

Como no quería regresar a su cama, los dos se acomodaron en el sofá a ver televisión y, aunque la joven se sentía atontada por la fiebre, pasaron un agradable rato viendo una película pero, como siempre, su momento de tranquilidad se vería siempre interrumpido y, esta vez, fue el sonido de la puerta lo que reventó la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

-¡Elena, estoy en casa! -la voz de Jeremy sobresaltó a su hermana que por la sorpresa no fue capaz ni siquiera de alejarse de Damon antes de que Jeremy pusiera un pie en la sala.

Cuando el chico entró en la habitación, por un segundo, los tres se quedaron en silencio. El silencio más tenso que Elena había experimentado en su vida.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo -comenzó Elena buscando a ciegas la mano de Damon para entrelazar sus dedos con ella.

-¿Profesor? ¿Qué está haciendo él acá? -preguntó Jeremy completamente perdido.

-Él… yo… -tartamudeó la chica asustada.

-¡Habla, Lena!

-No me grites...

-Tu hermana está enferma, Jeremy. Me quedé a cuidarla.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué haría una cosa…

Pero Jeremy se interrumpió en medio de la frase cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con las manos de los dos entrelazadas.

-No… -murmuró entre dientes- Dime que este no es el hijo de puta que te dejó embarazada, Elena.

Damon se mordió la lengua, no quería saltarle a Jeremy, no quería ponerse a la defensiva pero le hervía la sangre cada vez que alguien le echaba en cara que esa relación era todo un engaño, pero por Elena, por la confianza de Jenna, por mostrar la verdad se quedó callado a espensas de que la chica fuese la que diese el primer paso.

-Damon, déjanos un momento -suplicó nerviosa, queriendo a toda costa apartar al chico de su drama familiar.

-¡Nadie se va a ninguna parte!-no iba a permitir que Damon se fuese sin sufrir un poco del dolor que Jeremy había experimentado desde que supo la verdad, le miró con odio y después concentró su mirada en su hermana.

-¡Que no grites, Jer! -explotó Elena sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡Ya deja de llorar, Elena! ¡Tú misma elegiste jugar a la mujer adulta, ahora hazte cargo de eso!

-¡Fue un maldito error, Jeremy! Yo no elegí lo que me pasó.

-Respóndeme -exigió Jeremy en un tono peligrosamente suave- ¿Es él?

-¡Sí! -gritó molesta y sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara rompió a llorar de nuevo- Vete Jeremy.

Pero el chico no le hizo caso, ni siquiera se inmutó por el llanto de su hermana y pasó completamente de ella para dirigirse a Damon.

-¡¿Y encima de lo que le hiciste vienes aquí?! ¡Arruinaste la vida de mi hermana! ¡Maldita sea, Elena, da clases en nuestro colegio!

-Dime lo que quieras a mí, Jeremy, pero tu hermana está enferma. No le hagas esto-intervino al ver que la chica estaba a punto de derrumbarse allí mismo, le dolía en el alma que Elena tuviese que presenciar el rechazo, constante, de su familia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí!-le gritó, dando incluso un paso al frente para después volver a dirigirse a Elena porque si hablaba directamente con Damon acabaría haciendo una locura de la que después se arrepentiría-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, Elena?! ¡Estás loca!

-Escúchame, niño -soltó Damon cansado de escuchar como Elena lloraba cada vez más fuerte cada vez que su hermano alzaba la voz- No me importa que estés molesto, no voy a dejar que trates así a tu hermana.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decírmelo? -retó Jeremy.

-¡Ya basta, Jer! -gritó Elena molesta y se paró en medio de los dos que parecían sacarse chispas con la mirada.

-Voy a decirle la verdad a Jenna, Elena. No voy a dejar que este tipo se siga aprovechando de ti.

-Jenna sabe la verdad y ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo, Jeremy. Estoy harta de que todo el mundo crea que puede decidir con quién estoy y con quien dejo de estar. Además, si mal no recuerdo tu novia tampoco es un gran ejemplo…

-Elena… no hace falta -interrumpió Damon intentando calmarla.

-¡Si que hace falta! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir todas estas cosas Jeremy?!

-Soy tu hermano, maldita sea.

-No puedes decirme nada Jeremy, tú andas como un idiota detrás de una pobre drogadicta que no sabe ni siquiera en qué mundo vive ¡Y encima te vende a tí! ¡Al menos sé que estar con Damon no terminará matándome o llevándome a la cárcel!

Todos se quedaron callados cuando Elena terminó de decir esas palabras. Damon bajó la cabeza deseando estar en cualquier lado menos allí y Jeremy sintió como si le hubieran pegado una patada en medio del estómago.

-¿Lo sabes? -titubeó.

-Claro que lo sé, Jeremy. Olvidaste que Matt Donnovan es mi amigo y no es como si hicieras un esfuerzo en ocultarlo -se acercó a él y olió el cuello de su chaqueta- Apestas a humo de marihuana, Jeremy -soltó mirándolo con decepción.

Elena se quedó mirando a su hermano a esa mínima distancia, con las lágrimas aún manchando sus mejillas y la respiración agitada por haber dicho todo eso en una situación tan difícil. Su corazón se rompió cuando vio una lágrima solitaria deslizarse por una de las mejillas de Jer pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Jeremy abandonó la sala casi corriendo y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo.

Completamente sobrepasada por la situación, Elena se cubrió el rostro con las manos y volvió a echarse a llorar, justo cuando estaba por caer de rodillas al piso, Damon la sostuvo en sus brazos y, también nervioso por lo que acababa de presenciar, echó un rápido vistazo a la escalera, para después ayudar a la chica a sentarse, otra vez, en el sofá.

-Lo siento tanto… -sollozó- No tendrías que haber escuchado todo esto.

-Está bien, nena… no llores más.

-No debería habérselo dicho así… es que estoy tan preocupada por él. Ya no sé qué más hacer…

-Yo… no lo sabía-confesó abrumado, conocía el historial académico del chico, no era un alumno de matrícula pero tampoco creaba problemas en el ambito escolar, por eso, toda esa información, le había pillado desprevenido.

-Al final no somos para nada la perfecta familia que aparentamos, ¿verdad? -murmuró con un pequeño sollozo.

-Nadie lo es, nena… nadie lo es.

Elena asintió contra el pecho de Damon y los dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Era como si de repente las cosas estuvieran cada día más difíciles.

Cuando Jeremy bajó las escaleras un largo rato después, se encontró con la planta de abajo en completo silencio. Intrigado, fue a la sala a ver si había alguien y se encontró a su profesor dejando una nota junto al sofá donde su hermana parecía dormir algo intranquila.

-¿Ya se va?-musitó.

-Me están esperando, no quise despertarla porque no durmió bien anoche… la fiebre y todo eso.

-Bien… -aceptó Jeremy sin pararse a pensar que probablemente también habían pasado la noche juntos, no estaba en condiciones para seguir peleando.

-¿Jeremy?

Jer no contestó directamente pero miró a su profesor interrogante, como si le estuviera dando permiso para decirle lo que quería, después de todo, estaba bastante avergonzado porque él hubiera escuchado todo lo que Elena dijo mientras discutían.

-Elena es lo más importante que tengo en la vida, yo sólo quiero que ella esté bien, necesito que lo entiendas. Ódiame si quieres pero no lo demuestres frente a ella. Estaba destruida cuando subiste a tu habitación.

-Yo también quiero que esté bien, mi hermana es lo único que tengo en el mundo -confesó bajando la guardia por un momento.

-Ella no quiso decirte lo que dijo de ese modo -continuó Damon acariciando suavemente el cabello de la chica- Se siente terriblemente culpable.

-¿Qué más da? Tenía razón -suspiró Jeremy- ¿Por qué está enferma?

-Es sólo fiebre, se irá después de unos días. Tengo que irme, Jeremy. Elena tiene mi número ¿Puedes llamarme si pasa algo?

-Supongo que sí… -dudó el chico rascándose la nuca en un claro signo de incomodidad.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego -se despidió y antes de abandonar la habitación dejó un suave beso en la frente de Elena.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Jeremy se acercó al sofá donde su hermana descansaba y la arropó un poco para luego acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Lo siento, Elena -susurró mirándola realmente arrepentido- Lamento todo lo que estoy haciendo -suspiró- Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Jeremy besó la cabeza de su hermana, evitando que el roce pudiese despertarla, se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y prendió la televisión con el volumen más bajo posible para quedarse cuidándola mientras dormía como tantas otras veces había hecho mientras reflexionaba sobre un poco de todo.

_-Elena… Elena, despierta… _

_-No… -murmuró Elena cerrando los ojos con más fuerza y escondiéndose bajo las sábanas de la enorme cama en la que estaba durmiendo. _

_La joven sintió el cambio de peso en el colchón y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada revolviéndose en la cama para intentar encontrar de nuevo una posición cómoda para dormir. _

_-Alguien quiere decirte buen día… -continuó Damon, Elena podía casi escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y ese simple hecho la llenó de dicha. _

_Pasaron unos minutos más en los que Damon esparció inocentes caricias sobre su cuerpo y la llamó suavemente varias veces antes pero ella simplemente no quería abrir los ojos y de repente comenzó a sentir algo, o más bien a alguien, trepando por su cuerpo hasta establecerse sobre su pecho. _

_-Despierta a mami, cariño -alentó Damon y Elena escuchó el alegre balbuceo de un bebé. _

_Solo ante ese sonido, Elena descubrió su rostro y abrió rápidamente los ojos para encontrarse a la hermosa bebé acurrucada sobre su pecho. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero, de repente, cuando vio como un par de ojitos azules como el cielo la observaban con curiosidad a través de unas pestañas largas y oscuras todo en su mundo pareció cobrar sentido. Su bebé era lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida. _

_Damon estaba recostado junto a ellas, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y apoyado sobre su costado mirando casi hipnotizado a las dos mujeres que habían cambiado su vida para siempre, pero Elena estaba completamente absorta, sin hacer más que contemplar a su pequeña que estaba acomodada perfectamente sobre su pecho como si hubieran estado hechas para encajar como dos piezas de un rompecabezas; cuando la niña sonreía, pequeños hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas y sus ojitos se iluminaban pareciéndose aún más a los de su padre. _

_-Hola, preciosa -sonrió Elena y la pequeña soltó un sonido parecido a una risita mientras sacudía los piecitos alegremente- ¿Estabas molestando mucho a papá? ¿Por eso vinieron a despertarme? -rió rodeando a la niña entre sus brazos y después volteó la cabeza para mirar a Damon- ¿No eres suficientemente valiente como para despertarme así que envías a tu hija de cuatro meses? -se burló Elena besando tiernamente la suave cabecita de su bebé. _

_-Simplemente te extrañabamos, es tarde -Damon se encogió de hombros y se acercó a besar suavemente los labios de Elena- Buen día. _

_-Buen día para tí también. _

_Ambos se miraron de cerca durante unos segundos más, completamente conscientes toda la felicidad y el amor que los rodeaba hasta que, cuando estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo, una pequeña manito se enterró en el cabello de Damon tirando de él fuertemente. Elena rió a carcajadas mientras quitaba con cuidado la mano de su hija del cabello de Damon y le dio un beso en los deditos aún teniendo problemas para contener la risa._

_-No le veo lo gracioso -comentó Damon fingiendo molestia y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos elevandola mientras ella reía y pataleaba en el aire- ¡No es gracioso, señorita! -dijo sonriente mientras le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con la punta de su nariz. _

_La sonrisa de Elena se hizo aún más grande mientras veía a Damon jugar con su bebé y no tardó en hacerse un lugar sobre el pecho de Damon sosteniendo entre los dos a la niña._

_-Mis chicas… -sonrió Damon besando la frente de Elena y luego la de la bebé. _

_-Te amamos -dijo Elena alegremente alzando los ojos para mirarlo._

_-Y yo a ustedes -sonrió Damon antes de unir suavemente sus labios con los de Elena en un beso lleno de paz y alegría._

_Cuando se separaron los ojos de Elena brillaban como pequeñas estrellitas mientras Damon acariciaba su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Era perfecto. No solo ese momento, cada uno de los momentos que pasaban juntos eran simplemente perfectos. Ambos estaban perdidos en la profunda y clara mirada del otro cuando, de repente, el llanto de la niña hizo estallar el momento en un microsegundo. Damon aguantó la risa durante unos segundos, esa felicidad que ambos poseían siempre se veía interrumpida por cosas como esta, pero aunque pareciese mentira ambos adoraban que fuese su bebé la que rompiese la rutina. Elena miró a la bebe, mientras Damon se acercaba con cuidado._

_-Hey… parece que alguien tiene hambre -dijo Elena suavemente incorporándose y acomodando a la niña en brazos. Damon la miró sorprendido, mientras pasaba sus dedos de forma cariñosa sobre la frente del bebé, para trasmitirle así su cercanía, miró a Elena directamente a los ojos con una especie de curiosidad sana._

_-¿Cómo lo haces? -susurró Damon mirándola sorprendido. _

_-¿Qué cosa? -sonrió ella sin mirarlo, concentrada en acomodar a su bebé en los brazos para alimentarla. _

_-Ni siquiera has visto qué hora es ¿Cómo sabes que es exactamente su hora de comer? _

_Elena se encogió de hombros mientras ayudaba a su pequeña a alimentarse de su pecho y sin romper el contacto visual con la niña le contestó a Damon: _

_-Al igual que nosotros dos, ella es mía y yo soy suya. Nos entendemos… ¿Verdad princesa? -prácticamente susurró para no perturbar el momento de tranquilidad de su bebé. _

_-Ya han pasado cuatro meses y aún no me acostumbro a esta imagen…_

_Damon se acercó más a ellas para mirar desde una distancia que no molestara a su pequeña la escena más hermosa de la que había sido testigo en su vida y la sonrisa de paz que pintaba el rostro de Elena rápidamente se contagió a su rostro. _

_-¿Necesitas algo, nena? -preguntó Damon en un tono bajito cuando ella terminó, viendo sonriente como Elena se acomodaba la ropa para cubrir su pecho desnudo mientras balanceaba a la pequeña que estaba a punto de caer dormida. _

_-¿La cambiaste?-le preguntó muy bajito para no asustar la tranquilidad con la que se estaba sumergiendo la bebé._

_-Sí, cuando despertó. Hace como una hora. _

_-Entonces no necesitamos nada, voy a acostarla… _

_Elena comenzó a incorporarse con cuidado pero antes de que pudiera terminar el movimiento Damon ya estaba frente a ella con los brazos extendidos para tomar a la bebé que en esos pocos segundos ya se había dormido completamente. _

_-Yo la llevo. _

_-Bueno -Elena sonrió y besó tiernamente la frente de su hija acariciando su piel con la punta de la nariz por un momento breve- Dulces sueños, Bichito… _

_-Vuelvo en un segundo. _

_La chica asintió y dejó que Damon tomara a la niña de sus brazos. Ella lucía aún más pequeña en los brazos de su padre y, aún después de todo ese tiempo, Elena no podía acostumbrarse a la ternura que le causaba el cuidado con el que él trataba a la pequeña, podría pasarse horas solo contemplandolos juntos. _

_Como había prometido, Damon no tardó en regresar a la cama y una vez allí no perdió ni un segundo en palabras y le dio un apasionado beso a la chica que le respondió con devoción, enredando los dedos en su cabello. _

_-¿No crees que deberíamos aprovechar para dormir un poco? -rió Elena cuando sus besos comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. _

_-¿Dormir? ¿Quién fue el idiota que inventó eso? -bromeó Damon poniéndose suavemente sobre ella y las manos de Elena comenzaron a acariciar su pecho como si tuvieran vida propia. _

_-Ella va a dormir por lo menos cuarenta minutos más… -sonrió Elena sintiendo los firmes músculos de su chico. _

_-Entonces tendremos que ser creativos… _

_Esa mañana, Damon se encargó de besar cada esquina del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba hasta volverla prácticamente loca de placer y ella también hizo un poco de lo mismo cuando se cansó de estar en una actitud pasiva. Hicieron el amor como si fuera la primera vez, ahogando los gritos que no podían soltar en los labios del otro y se entregaron tiernamente al amor que se tenían como las dos piezas de uno mismo que en realidad eran. Felicidad, eso era la felicidad…_

_-¿Siempre va a ser así? -preguntó Elena recostada sobre el pecho de Damon incorporando su cabeza para verlo mientras él acariciaba lentamente su espalda desnuda. _

_-¿Qué cosa, nena? _

_-Nuestra vida… ¿Va a ser siempre tan perfecta? _

_Y antes de que Damon pudiera responderle nada, fue el suave llanto de un bebé el último sonido que escuchó Elena antes de que la consciencia la arrastrara de nuevo a la realidad. _

La joven despertó transpirada y afiebrada en el sofá de la sala. Estaba completamente desorientada y le llevó unos minutos darse cuenta de que todo ese momento había sido solo un sueño. El solo recuerdo del pequeño cuerpito de su niña, la felicidad que los había rodeado a los tres… ¡Pero claro que había sido un sueño! ¿Cuando sino podrían Damon y ella estar tan tranquilos y felices? Se preguntó con melancolía.

-Elena, despertaste…-comentó el chico con un tono muy bajito casi inaudible.

La voz de su hermano la sorprendió completamente y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Jeremy estaba sentado en el piso junto al sofá pero cuando hicieron contacto visual él se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina dejándola desconcertada. A los pocos segundos Jeremy regresó a dejarle un vaso con agua sin decir nada y cuando ella quiso hablarle salió de la habitación con la excusa de que acababa de sonar el timbre, no quiso darle más vueltas, aún seguía en estado de shock por culpa del sueño, pero tenía muy claro que hablar con su hermano era una de sus mayores prioridades, se incorporó, colocando un cojín detrás de su espalda para sentirse más cómoda, cuando Jeremy volvió al salón, la chica intentó levantarse para poder hablar con él, pero la mirada que le lanzó su hermano le dejó muy claro que no era el momento para hablar, y aunque Elena asintió de mala gana, tuvo muy claro que esa conversación no se iba a postergar más de lo debido. Casi sin darse cuenta un torbellino de cabello rubio se lanzó contra el sofá, haciendo que la chica pegase un bote en él, no tardó mucho en reconocerla, y que la sorpresa se transformara en alegría.

-¡Caroline! -se quejó, su amiga en esos instantes pesaba casi una tonelada más, era eso o que la fiebre realmente le había dejado muy atontada, la rubia, dándose cuenta por fin de que su amiga no estaba muy bien, se apartó unos centímetros pero manteniendo el contacto físico y visual-¿Qué haces que no estás en clase? -preguntó dando un pequeño sorbito al agua, para después soltar el vaso en la mesita.

-Hemos salido antes -se encogió de hombros como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, tras unos segundos de silencio Caroline comenzó con su pequeño interrogatorio- El profesor de última no ha venido, problemas personales nos ha dicho el director.

-¿Quién nos…? Oh -cayó en la cuenta, Caroline la miró con una ceja alzada, esperando que su amiga respondiese a su pregunta silenciosa- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Ve al grano Car.

-Tu también has faltado, al igual que el de "literatura" -dibujó las comillas en el aire, Elena se sintió enferma al ver las indirectas que su amiga estaba echando al aire, ¿es que no veía su estado tan lamentable?

-Ya bueno pero es que yo estoy enferma, ¿no me ves? -fue en ese momento cuando su amiga vio el aspecto que tenía la morena, ojos rojizos, las mejillas con un tono más rosado de lo natural, y con todo el pelo revuelto como si acabara de levantarse, por no hablar de la ropa que llevaba, la rubia solo pudo emitir un pequeño "Oh" al sentirse tan tonta por no haberse dado cuenta.

-Lo siento -se excusó, sintiéndose incómoda de veras, en ese momento ella misma se cuestionaba si una amiga de verdad se pasaría por alto todo eso, agachó la cabeza lamentándose en voz alta- Soy una amiga terrible Lena.

-No, no lo eres, solo eres una amiga que buscaba un cotilleo morboso -sonrió levemente, queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto- ¿Quieres ver a mi Bichito?

-¿A tu qué? -puso mala cara al no comprender de qué estaba hablando, Elena negó con la cabeza, y mientras buscaba su teléfono le explicó que tanto Damon como ella habían llamado, temporalmente, a su hija bichito, a la rubia no le sentó muy bien ese diminutivo pero no comentó nada porque sus ojos se perdieron en esa pequeña lentejita que salía en la pantalla, durante unos minutos las dos estuvieron sumergidas en esa pantalla- Es mi sobrinita… -susurró tiernamente, Elena la miró dubitativa para después abrazarla con fuerza, siempre podría contar con Caroline y en estos momentos lo tenía muy claro.

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo -le dio un beso en la coronilla, sintiéndose un poco mareada por el esfuerzo- Car no quiero que enfermes por estar conmigo.

-Es solo un resfriado Elena, tu cuerpo siempre exagera -le quitó importancia mientras su mirada seguía fija en la pantalla.

La morena asintió, Caroline le entregó el móvil y se abrazó con fuerza a Elena, en esos momentos se sentía tan sensible como pequeña, y su amiga se percató de ella en seguida, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto y cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible, la chica le preguntó por lo que habían hecho en clase en su ausencia, tenía muy claro que cuando ella faltaba las mejores cosas sucedían.

-Muchas cosas pero no tan importantes como esto- acarició el vientre de su amiga, Elena le instó para que hablase, excusándose en que necesitaba saber que la vida continuaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes- No te has perdido mucho, solo al idiota de Nik hablando de la universidad de no sé qué presentación que van a hacer los profesores y bueno, no mucho más… -comentó de mal humor.

Elena sonrió ante las obvias señales de su amiga. Era evidente que a Caroline no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Klaus estuviera tan entusiasmado con la universidad y para eso solo había una razón: Caroline no quería que Klaus se fuera. Eso era todo.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que esté emocionado a cerca de la universidad? -preguntó Elena fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Es un idiota! Vamos, Lena, conoces a Nik ¿Qué pinta alguien como él en Withmore?

-¿No será que lo que tu quieres es tenerlo… _cerca_? -insinuó Elena.

-No empieces con esas -advitió la rubia fulminándola con la mirada- Es imposible… Algo entre Nik y yo… es simplemente imposible.

-¿Segura?

-¡Elena, ya basta! -se quejó molesta.

-Bueno, lo siento… -suspiró Elena, su amiga era demasiado exagerada ultimamente- Entonces, ¿Nada más pasó hoy?

-No mucho, bueno si, la semana que viene hay partido, el equipo de Kol juega con los del colegio vecino, espero que estés bien para entonces -le sonrió- No queremos estar sin nuestra animadora favorita.

-Car… -suspiró, era el momento de decirle a su amiga algo a lo que llevaba días dándole vueltas- voy a dejar las animadoras -cofesó sintiéndose mal al instante por la cara de pena que puso la rubia.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo siento pero es… peligroso. Si me caigo, o me golpeo o algo… No quiero correr el riesgo-dijo mientras acariciaba de forma protectora a su bichito, que crecía dentro de ella cada día, Caroline vio el gesto y suspiró.

-Pero Elena, ¿estás segura?

-Estoy segura de que lo más importante para mí es mi bebé, Car. Es peligroso para ella, no puedo continuar con eso.

-Como quieras… -suspiró un poco entristecida ya que las animadoras era algo que habían compartido durante toda su vida- De todas formas podemos ir a animar a Kol desde el público, ¡incluso podemos llevar nuestros pompones!

-Car, no tenemos diez años.

-Lo sé, pero será gracioso ponernos animar al pequeño Mikaelson, bueno, animar, no hará falta -sonrió maléfica- Me conformo con reírme de él.

-Que cruel -bromeó, dándole un pequeño golpe con la mano, Caroline soltó una carcajada, desde siempre le había gustado picar a esos dos, cuando eran muy pequeños eran inseparables y Caroline y Nik se entretenían riéndose de ellos dos- Ha cambiado mucho desde entonces -musitó, como si acabase de adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga, Caroline al ver el aire melancólico en los ojos café de su amiga se incorporó, sacando de su mochila un puñado de papeles de colores- Apuntes, ¿verdad?

-Si, los amarillos son de italiano, míos, los verdes de matemáticas se los pasaron a Bonnie, los violetas son de historia, la letra es de Kol, si hay algo que no entiendes avisa por el grupo, vamos a estudiar todos juntos a las -miró su móvil- ¡Mierda! Hace diez minutos que tendría que estar yendo para casa de Bon.

-¿Vais a estudiar todos juntos? -se lamentó, era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos, Caroline se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

-Querían venir a verte...si quieres.

-¿Qué? -casi gritó, alertando a Jeremy que estaba preparando algo en la cocina- No pueden venir, si ven algo o descubren cualquier cosa. No, no, vaya que venga a verme Damon, mejor no.

-Bueno tranquila, yo me encargo de ellos, pero estaban como locos por verte, es una pena -se encogió de hombros- Estate pendiente del grupo del whatsapp, da señales de vez en cuando.

-Ok, mándales un "os quiero" a todos de mi parte.

-Si, bueno toma -sacó de un bolsillo de la mochila una bolsita repleta de ositos gominola- No sé si tendrás hambre para esto, pero toma -se los lanzó- Te quiero mucho.

Elena sonrió ante el gesto y abrió el paquete para comerse un osito aunque, como su amiga había dicho, realmene no tenía muchas ganas de comer nada.

-Yo también te quiero, Car. Gracias por venir a verme. Y dile gracias a todos por los apuntes.

Ambas chicas se despidieron con un beso, Jeremy acompañó a la rubia a la puerta por pura cortesía, Elena miró la espalda de Jeremy fijamente esperando que fuese su hermano el que diese el primer movimiento pero lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina para traer un bol repleto de caldo calentito, a Elena la boca se le hizo agua al sentir el tan familiar olor a sopa.

-Gracias -musitó, mientras se incorporaba para poder comer, el chico le sonrió tiernamente- Jer.

-Elena come y descansa, tengo que ir a casa de Jamie por las tareas.

-Es verdad -frunció el ceño- No has ido a clase.

-Si, pero porque me tenía que quedar cuidándote -le recordó, aunque estaba claro que eso no iba a ser suficiente para Elena ya que Jeremy había venido bien entrada la mañana, no podía saber nada.

-Jeremy Gilbert no utilices mi fiebre a tu favor -le aconsejó, dejando claro que estaba enferma pero no tonta- Tenemos que hablar muy pronto.

-Eso será cuando te pongas buena -cogió su chaqueta- Dentro de un rato estoy aquí -le revolvió el pelo, la chica emitió un pequeño gritito de protesta- Come y calla.

-¿No era "come y descansa"? -bromeó, pero el chico no le respondió, simplemente le sonrió levemente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Elena miró la puerta durante unos minutos, su hermano tenía problemas y graves pero ella no era nadie para juzgarle, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus propias vidas y cada vez que Elena quería darse cuenta había otra excusa en medio que los separaba, tras tomarse un poco de sopa se dejó caer sobre el sofá, queriendo sumergirse, egoístamente, en otros de esos sueños donde ella y Damon eran felices.

Aunque la chica tenía muy claro que su suerte estaba más que echada.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo, hace poco que actualice mis otras historias pero hoy os traigo, os traemos, nueva actualización de SCOM, no nos ha quedado muy largo como parece, podemos confirmaros que la versión anterior era mucho más extensa que esta, ¡hemos tenido que dividir el episodio en dos! Así que puede, que tengáis otra actualización muy pronto, pero he dicho puede ¿eh?**_

_**Gracias por leernos y por hacernos saber que os gusta nuestro trabajo, los reviews, favs y follows son la forma de saber que esto va viento en popa, y nos gusta, porque esta historia es como un pequeño tesoro para ambas.**_

_**Y gracias a Luna, una vez más, por dejarme trabajar codo con codo contigo, me encanta :)**_

_Esperamos vuestros reviews :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Después de una semana, Elena podía decir que al fin casi todo se encontraba mejor. La fiebre y el malestar se fueron para no volver a los pocos días y Jenna parecía cada vez más acostumbrada a la idea de aceptar que su sobrina se convertiría en madre y, aunque Damon no había vuelto a la casa de los Gilbert durante esa semana, Elena notaba que Jenna estaba mucho más relajada con respecto a él. Lo único que no podía mejorar del todo era su relación con Jeremy. Si bien era cierto que su hermano no parecía estar enojado con ella como el día que pelearon cuando descubrió lo de Damon, rara vez le dirigía la palabra a Elena y aquellos hermanos compañeros y divertidos que habían sido una vez quedaban cada vez más lejos en el olvido, algo que sin duda había estado quitándole el sueño a la chica durante las últimas noches, extrañaba tanto a su hermano…

Elena estaba más que concentrada en esos pensamientos cuando de repente su teléfono sonó. Un mensaje de Caroline brillaba en la pantalla recordándole que en veinte minutos pasaría por ella para ir a la casa de los Mikaelson, donde habían quedado con todos sus amigos para pasar la tarde de ese martes viendo películas.

Despejando su mente, la joven respondió un simple "Ok" acompañado de una carita feliz y se levantó de la cama para cambiarse y arreglarse un poco el cabello. No le costó nada elegir sus jeans favoritos y un sweater liviano de color rojo y comenzó a cambiarse frente al espejo, todo era normal hasta que de repente quiso cerrar el botón de sus jeans y simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Frunciendo el ceño ante aquello, bajó la vista intentando darse cuenta de qué estaba mal y efectivamente comprobó con sus propios ojos que no podía cerrarse el pantalón. Con curiosidad se quitó la camiseta que llevaba con rapidez y se quedó completamente congelada ante su reflejo. Ese no era el reflejo que el espejo solía devolverle todos los días, sorprendida, Elena descubrió que de repente su vientre ya no era igual de plano que siempre, parecía haber explotado como una palomita de maíz. Giró sobre sí misma para quedar de perfil y sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción al mirarse al espejo. No lo había notado en todo ese tiempo pero de repente su embarazo ya no era solo una idea abstracta en su cabeza: ahí estaba la prueba real de que estaba pasando realmente, su cuerpo daba testimonio de eso.

Alegre, se estiró para tomar su teléfono y se sacó una foto desde el ángulo que mejor se notaba su pequeña barriguita y se la envió inmediatamente a Damon.

**Dile hola a este pequeño bichito :) ¿Puedes creerlo? -E**

Finalmente, Elena optó por cambiarse los jeans por una calza negra que no le ajustaba por ningún lado y sonrió más que satisfecha al darse cuenta de que el sweater que pesaba ponerse ocultaba a la perfección su hinchazón. Cuando terminó de cambiarse revisó con una enorme sonrisa su teléfono pero al abrir la conversación se dio cuenta de que Damon no solo no le había respondido, sino que el mensaje no figuraba como visto así que seguramente no tuviera su móvil con él. Lo lamentó por un segundo, porque realmente quería compartir ese momento con él, pero cuando volvió a ver la foto se llenó de nuevo de felicidad y acarició su vientre sobre la ropa, era como si de repente todo estuviera más que bien.

Pronto el sonido de una bocina la distrajo y, dejando atrás todos esos pensamientos, bajó las escaleras casi corriendo. Tenía más energía que nunca.

Se despidió de Jenna rápidamente y subió al auto de su mejor amiga con una enorme sonrisa.

Caroline pudo ver, desde la distancia a una Elena mucho más activa, mucho más viva, con una sonrisa de oreja la recibió con los brazos abiertos, casi literalmente.

-¡Que alegría verte tan… Feliz! -sonrió Caroline dudando un poco al principio- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Pero Elena no le contestó, no era ninguna tonta y, a pesar de que en ese momento estaba muy contenta por todo lo que había significado para ella ver por primera vez en su cuerpo una señal de que su hija estaba creciendo en su interior sabía que para el resto eso no era tan bueno y que, a largo plazo, tampoco lo sería para ella porque tendría cada vez más problemas para mantener el secreto. Pero no iba a dejar que eso arruinara su momento, al menos no ese día, así que simplemente sonrió y le respondió a su amiga con una media verdad.

-Es un buen día -dijo simplemente con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios.

Caroline pareció conformarse con eso y, durante todo el camino ambas disfrutaron de una charla poco trascendente. Elena estaba aún un poco débil por haber estado enferma pero ya estaba casi completamente recuperada y extrañaba muchísimo a sus amigos. Caroline y Kol habían organizado la tarde de películas en la casa Mikaelson específicamente para que la chica pudiera pasar un rato fuera de su casa con sus amigos sin exponerse al frío y al peligro de volver a enfermar.

-¡Estamos fuera! -gritó Caroline a su móvil antes de apagar el coche. El teléfono de Elena sonó inmediatamente: se trataba de una nota de voz que Car había enviado al grupo de whatsapp para que les abrieran la puerta.

-¿Era muy difícil golpear la puerta? -dijo Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras las dos se bajaban del auto.

-La tecnología es útil Elena… Creí que habías aprendido eso con tantos mensajitos intercambias con cierto…

-¡Ni siquiera termines esa oración! -amenazó señalándola acusadoramente con un dedo mientras las dos se dirigían a la puerta.

Pero Car no pudo contestar porque la puerta se abrió revelando al pequeño de los Mikaelson con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola chicas -sonrió Kol haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

-Salvada por la campana -murmuró Caroline guiñándole un ojo y entró a la casa después de saludar a Kol sonriente.

-¿De qué habla? -preguntó el chico cuando Elena se acercó a saludar, invadiendo totalmente el espacio personal de la chica, sin que a esta le molestara en absoluto, Elena sonrió vista las circunstancias, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto de inmediato.

-No tengo idea -se encogió de hombros, soltando una leve risita mientras se dejaba arropar por los brazos de su amigo, la calidez que eso le provocó hizo que cerrase brevemente los ojos.

-Te extrañé, Lena… -suspiró Kol enterrando la nariz en el cabello de la joven.

-Yo también los extrañé a todos ¡Es tan bueno pasar un rato juntos!-se separó de su amigo, manteniendo aún el contacto físico pero alzando la cabeza para ver más allá, una cabecita morena se alzó para saludar, iluminando el rostro de la chica.

-¡Elena! -llamó una voz conocida desde la sala y la chica fue alegre al encuentro de Bonnie, una de sus mejores amigas.

Mientras Elena se lanzaba sobre los brazos de su amiga, Bonnie y saludaba, con la misma efusividad a Rose, Kol se dirigió a la cocina a preparar los aperitivos, mientras que una, no muy calmada, Caroline escaneaba la habitación sin mucho disimulo, queriendo evitar preguntar a Kol, sobre el paradero del mayor de los Mikaelson. Frustrada, dio una pequeña patada en el aire.

-¿Buscando a alguien?-una voz en su espalda alteró cada neurona de su cuerpo, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica, cuando sintió que las palabras de Klaus recorrían toda su columna vertebral hasta alcanzar a su oído, se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, para saborear el momento, de forma inconsciente.

-Klaus -soltó entre dientes, dándose la vuelta, para enfrentarse cara a cara con él,todavía estaba enojadísima con él. Y tampoco tenía muy claro los motivos para estarlo, y eso provocaba que la furia aumentase, y si encima se cruzaba con su perfecta sonrisa, la cosa empeoraba

-Pensé que no vendrías después de la discusión de hoy, cariño -le sonrió Klaus reparando por fin que el chico le estaba hablando a ella.

-¿Tan importante te crees en mi vida? -soltó de forma hiriente y Nik puso los ojos en blanco.

Caroline recordó brevemente como habían discutido esa mañana. Últimamente todo lo que hacía con él era pelear. Esa mañana, el motivo había sido que ella había interrumpido el parloteo de Klaus sobre lo genial que sería la universidad y los dos habían terminado gritándose por los pasillos. Nada fuera de lo normal en su relación, claro.

-Tengo que admitir que es divertido verte enojada, Caroline, pelear contigo es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos pero me estoy cansando de que no podamos tener una sola charla como dos personas civilizadas…

-Eso es porque no somos dos personas civilizadas, Mikaelson -soltó Caroline molesta- Solo hay una de esas entre nosotros y no eres tú.

En pocos momentos, Klaus se las había arreglado para alejarlos del grupo sin que la chica se diera cuenta de cómo lo había hecho. Un poco más alejados, en el sofá Elena, Kol, Bonnie y Rose discutían sobre qué película verían mientras que ellos dos se encontraban a un par de pasos de la puerta, completamente apartados.

Klaus se agarró el puente de la nariz con la punta de sus dedos como si estuviera conteniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y suspiró.

-Eres imposible…

-Ser imposible es una de mis mejores habilidades -sonrió la rubia con aires de suficiencia.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez por todas?

-¿Aceptar que?

-Qué estás muerta por mí, Caroline.

Klaus había dicho cosas como esa mil veces pero ahora parecía haber una diferencia. Su voz sonaba implacable, verdadera… no dejaba lugar a dudas y Caroline por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. Ella, que siempre le contestaba a Klaus con un comentario inteligente y bastante hiriente. ¡Dios mío era Caroline Forbes! Ella siempre tenía algo que decir… y ahora simplemente se había quedado muda.

-Eso es… -comenzó.

-La verdad -interrumpió Klaus dando un paso hacia ella, Caroline dio un paso atrás.

-¡Eres un engreído Mikaelson! -soltó molesta y él volvió a acercarse pero cuando Caroline quiso dar otro paso atrás se encontró con la pared a sus espaldas.

-Y tú eres preciosa cuando te enojas -sonrió Klaus descaradamente acercándose un último paso hasta invadir completamente el espacio personal de la chica.

-Todos están mirándonos -susurró Caroline completamente colorada.

-Entonces deberíamos besarnos para hacer una escena memorable -le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Agh!

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, cariño? -susurró maliciosamente comenzando a acercarse lentamente a ella sin importarle tener las miradas de todos sus amigos clavadas en ellos dos.

Pero Caroline no iba a ceder a su voz sexy a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, ni a esos hermosos ojos claros, tampoco iba a dejarse seducir por la fuerza que emanaba su cuerpo estando tan cerca de ella ni por esos suaves labios color…. ¡Demonios! Ya estaba perdiéndose en sus ojos pero cuando sintió la respiración del mayor de los Mikaelson contra sus labios recobró el sentido y se escabulló de los brazos de Klaus con habilidad.

-¡Eres un idiota Klaus Mikaelson! -gritó histéricamente y su voz resonó en la sala donde todos permanecían en silencio expectantes.

-¡Y a tí te encanta! -replicó Klaus también a los gritos.

Caroline no contestó y se sentó en medio de Bonnie y Elena completamente enfurruñada, se cruzó de brazos y frunció en ceño como si se tratara de la rabieta de una niña pequeña.

-¡Y tú dame eso! -gritó Caroline molesta quitándole a un Kol boquiabierto las palomitas y metiéndose un puñado en la boca para dejar de rechinar los dientes.

-¡Oye! Mis palomitas no tienen la culpa de tu frustración sexual, Forbes -rió Kol y el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación fue rápidamente invadido por las carcajadas de todos haciendo que el enfado de Caroline aumentara más.

-Todos los Mikaelson son iguales ¡Idiotas! -gritó Caroline enfurruñada y las risas aumentaron más.

-Oh vamos… no te vas a enojar conmigo ¿verdad? -dijo Kol con más suavidad, acercándose al sofá donde estaban las chicas, al ver que Car parecía estar realmente enojada.

-¡No me toques Mikaelson! -dijo ella cuando Kol quiso acercarse a abrazarla, pronunciando su apellido como el peor de los insultos.

-Concuerdo contigo en que mi hermano es un idiota ¿pero yo? ¿El pobre Kol? -hizo un puchero.

Pero la rubia no respondió y se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil molesta.

-Ya basta Kol… -interrumpió Elena al ver que su amiga parecía a punto de matarlo con sus propias uñas.

-Bueno bueno… -suspiró el pequeño de los Mikaelson- Superemos todo este drama, olvidemos a los enamora….¡Auch! -se quejó cuando Elena interrumpió esa palabra con una patada- ¡Eso es injusto!

-Nadie dijo que hubiera reglas -sonrió Elena guiñándole un ojo, Kol negó con la cabeza, y una idea se le pasó por la cabeza pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron con el sonido estridente de la voz de Caroline.

-¿Podemos poner la película de una vez y terminar este juego tonto? -gruñó Caroline de mal humor. Kol bufó de mal humor, mientras Klaus con la mejor de las sonrisas se incorporó para alcanzar el DVD y cumplir las órdenes de Caroline.

-Lo que ordene la princesa -dijo en tono burlesco y, antes de que la rubia replicara, el inicio de la película hizo que todos se callaran.

Bastante lejos de allí, en el instituto, la semana de Damon no acababa ni de empezar. En esos días donde su cabeza había estado en otra parte, su cuerpo había hecho y dicho lo que le daba la gana: se había quedado en blanco en mitad de una clase, había aceptado (sin recordarlo siquiera) ayudar voluntariamente a la limpieza de las aulas debido a que una de las de personal estaba de baja y los de primer curso tenían talleres de arte, por no contar las distintas tutorías que había tenido, y todo porque a los padres les preocupaba que sus hijos fuesen mejor o peor al principio de curso.

Luego estaba Ric, que no dejaba de buscar excusas para estar pendiente de cada movimiento que hiciese. Damon no había tenido una semana de lujo, casi no había tenido un respiro, pero todo valía la pena si cuando llegaba a casa podía hablar con Elena por medio de la aplicación de whatsapp entonces todo tomaba otro color, durante horas se sumergía en esa burbuja personal, donde solo tenían cabida ellos dos, pero al día siguiente la rutina le volvía a agobiar durante lo que parecía una eternidad, solo rogaba que esto no durase mucho tiempo.

Damon salió del instituto muy tarde ese martes, estaba reventado, física y psicológicamente, se dirigió al parking dispuesto a terminar esa jornada de mierda, otra vez, solo esperaba que esos talleres terminasen cuanto antes y que a nadie se le pasase por la cabeza de utilizar a Damon Salvatore para nada más. Mientras buscaba las llaves del coche, varias de las carpetas que llevaba acumuladas cayeron de golpe al suelo, blasfemando a grito pelado, dejó caer su bolsa en el interior del auto para recoger el desastre, exámenes y distintas pruebas decoraban el pavimento, una mueca perversa se le dibujó en el rostro, miró por todos lados, cuando tenían que estar sus alumnos para hacerle la pelota no aparecían, eran demasiado ingenuos. Bueno eso, y que eran las cinco de la tarde, ningún estudiante en su sano juicio estaría rondando el instituto a esas horas, ni siquiera para una tutoría, a la gente de esa edad había que obligarles para que fuesen a una, amenazándoles incluso, se rió de sus propios pensamientos, mientras se agachaba para recoger todo el desastre que se había formado a su alrededor.

Empezó a recogerlos, si perdía un solo papel estaba muerto, sus alumnos estarían encantados pero él tendría que volver a repetir la mitad de los exámenes y de los documentos que tenía, , justo cuando se dirigía de nuevo al coche su teléfono volvió a vibrar (por novena vez en una hora) y esta vez realmente pegó un bote.

Metiéndose en el coche sacó el teléfono preparado para mandar a la mierda a aquella persona que otra vez interrumpía sus minutos de paz, pero esa furia acumulada desapareció como si jamás hubiera existido en cuanto Damon posó sus ojos sobre el mensaje de Elena. Miró el archivo con una ternura inigualable y sintió la emoción extendiéndose por su cuerpo como si fuera adrenalina pura.

_**Dile hola a este pequeño bichito :) ¿Puedes creerlo? -E**_

Hasta Damon se había sorprendido de como, con el correr de los días, tanto él como Elena se habían acostumbrado tan fácilmente a ese sobrenombre. Y la verdad es que se sentía genial así porque, si bien Elena tenía esa extraña clase de presentimiento que le decía que sería madre de una niña y él no podía negar que el pensamiento de verla sosteniendo una pequeña copia de ella misma en miniatura le llenaba el pecho de felicidad, lo cierto es que había una posibilidad de que fueran padres de un niño y ese apodo encajaba perfectamente para cualquiera de los dos.

Damon dejó de lado su reflexión cuando la fotografía ocupó toda la pantalla. Era su bichito tomando forma en Elena, sorbió por la nariz, al notar como algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sintió la calidez de ese momento extendiéndose por su cuerpo desde el mismo centro de su ser como un bálsamo, era como un brillo de esperanza en medio de un día en que todo parecía ir mal. Ese era el efecto de esa pequeña criatura: a pesar de que todo parecía desmoronarse ir en dirección negativa lo único que el bebé hacía era seguir creciendo, siempre preparándose para un momento que los dos sabían que les traería la más inmensa de las alegrías.

Durante unos segundos, Damon olvidó todos sus problemas, solo podía pensar que su Elena y su bebé eran cada vez más reales, y que, aunque la situación no fuese del todo estable, esa alegría que recorría todo su cuerpo solo podía crecer con fuerza, dejándole completamente abrumado, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, mientras su mirada seguía perdida en esa pequeña fotografía que se convertiría en el fondo de su pantalla a partir de familia, algo verdadero, algo por lo que luchar.

Sorbió por la nariz, mirando por todos lados, comprobando así que no obstaculizara el paso a nadie, se concentró en la pantalla de su móvil, tecleó lo más rápido posible, sin chequear siquiera si la chica andaba conectada o no.

**Es increible, nena… Te amo -D **

Con la energía renovada por aquella imagen, Damon se encargó de recoger todo el desastre y luego puso el auto en marcha para salir al fin del instituto e irse a su casa. Arrancó el coche con ese pensamiento, y sin pensarlo mucho, en el primer semáforo cogió el teléfono y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tecleó un mensaje.

**¿Me secuestran? :( -D**

No esperó respuesta de Elena, porque un coche pitó detrás suya, bufando arrancó en dirección a su casa.

Damon llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba y antes de hacer nada, se quitó la ropa que había usado todo el día y se dio una relajante ducha para quitarse todo el estrés. Extrañaba demasiado a Elena y la verdad es que también extrañaba mucho a sus amigos… Desde que había discutido con Ric la última vez, prácticamente no se hablaban y Damon tenía que admitir que eso apestaba. Por otro lado, Mer no dejaba de invitarlo a hacer cosas juntos y él se veía constantemente obligado a rechazar las invitaciones con alguna excusa para no crear una situación con Ric que pudiera poner en peligro su secreto, y cuando simplemente no tenía otra opción, esos momentos se convertían en insoportables, tanto él como Ric se negaban mutuamente concebir la posibilidad de hablar civilizadamente, por lo que siempre que podía librarse se inventaba una excusa, pero hoy, no tenía ninguna excusa que dar. Meredith había sido muy convincente esa mañana

_Damon salió del aula como si fuese un fantasma, esa clase había sido inolvidable, eso seguro, era la última vez que intentaba que sus alumnos viesen unas presentaciones y debatiesen al mismo tiempo, al final, lo único que había conseguido era que la clase se convirtiera en una excursión al zoológico. Eran unos críos, no, peor eran animales al acecho, hoy Damon no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a ellos. La hora más horrible de su existencia._

_Se dirigió a la sala de profesores con paso firme, pero al ver que Rebekah y Ric entraban juntos, se dio media vuelta, no quería aguantar a esa mujer y esta vez no tenía a Ric para charlar en su descanso, sin pensarlo se dirigió a los pasillos exteriores para alcanzar un aula vacía._

_-¡Damon!-la voz de Meredith le desconcertó por completo, se dio media vuelta cuando la chica se lanzó a su brazo, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro._

_-Te vas a ahogar Mer-bromeó, al ver que la chica estaba totalmente roja, y le costaba mantener la respiración, la chica le fulminó con la mirada-¿De dónde vienes? ¿De correr un maratón?_

_-No...uff, te he visto salir de una clase, me iba a acercar, ibas demasiado...deprisa._

_-No, solo quería huir de esos chicos-sonrió-Pero podrías haberme llamado, darme una voz._

_-Ya, pero quería abordarte no que huyeras-se apartó un poco, arreglándose la camisa de florecitas que llevaba-Esta tarde, no tienes nada que hacer, ¿cierto?_

_-Saldré hacia las cinco, hoy me dejan respirar, si, ¿por?-la sonrisa de Meredith le dejó claro porque había preguntado, si se vio así mismo dándose una hostia mental, ¿cómo no había caído? Necesitaba urgentemente que su mente elaborase una excusa viable._

_-¡No lo hagas!-le avisó-¡Una excusa, solo una, y nuestra amistad termina aquí!-señaló el suelo, su tono de voz no daba réplica-Hoy vienes con nosotros si o si, Ric sale a las dos, yo salgo dentro de un par de horas, te esperamos para...una hora después de que salgas, no hagas que envíe a Ric._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada-sonrió de vuelta, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. La chica se dirigió a la sala de profesores mientras Damon se quedaba quieto, en el piso, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, ¿cómo iba a librarse de esto?_

Tras una ducha, donde consiguió que el desagüe se tragara todos sus problemas durante unos segundos, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una gran taza de café, necesitaba conseguir tiempo, miró el reloj, eran solamente las seis de la tarde, necesitaba una buena excusa, mirando a su alrededor se acordó de su bolsa repleta de exámenes, con una mueca se acercó a ellos.

Esa era la excusa.

Estaba a más o menos a mitad del trabajo cuando el cansancio lo obligó a parar y buscar su teléfono en busca de un poco de distracción. Lo dudó un segundo pero no tardó en decidir enviarle un mensaje a Elena, necesitaba un poco de esa paz que solo ella era capaz de darle.

**¿Cómo están mis dos amores? Te extraño, nena :( ¿Nos vemos esta noche? -D**

Elena no tardó mucho en responder, pero lamentablemente sus palabras estaban lejos de ser parecidas a las que él esperaba.

**Hoy va a ser imposible. Drama de amigas… :/ -E **

**Lo siento. Estamos bien y te extrañamos mucho. Te amo xoxo -E**

Damon leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa llena de decepción y soltó un suspiro. Tenía que aprender que Elena no podía estar siempre disponible para él pero le costaba un poco hacerse a la idea.

**Suerte con el drama ;) Piensa en mí antes de irte a dormir -D**

**Siempre TE AMO 3 -E **

Damon estaba por contestar pero inmediatamente después de ese mensaje Elena se desconectó. Suspiró resignado, miró el reloj, casi sin pensarlo tecleó más deprisa, rogando que no hubiese ningún problema.

**Mer lo siento, muchos exámenes, ¿quedamos mañana?-D**

**¡NO! Ni se te ocurra hacerme esto :/-M**

**Mañana, salgo más temprano, te lo prometo-D**

Soltó el teléfono antes de que a Meredith le diese uno de sus ataques y decidiese plantarse aquí con todo su arsenal, ya al día siguiente tendría que aguantarla, ahora era momento de concentrarse en los exámenes de quinto año y de cuarto; no era lo que quería para relajarse pero así tenía una excusa justificada. No tuvo más opción que volver a su aburrida tarea y esperar que ese horrible día llegara a su fin.

Para la hora de la cena Caroline y Elena ya habían regresado de la casa de los Mikaelson y habían decidido pasar la noche juntas en casa de Elena para ir al día siguiente al colegio juntas. Las dos estaban cenando pizzas y refrescos en la habitación de Elena como en los viejos tiempos, como si nada hubiera pasado y Caroline estaba a punto de olvidar su mal humor cuando la pregunta de Elena llegó en el momento justo:

-¿Qué pasó con Klaus?

Era una pregunta simple pero disparó todas las alarmas de Caroline cuyo rostro pasó de relajado a furioso en un solo segundo.

-No me hables del idiota.

-Car, no me mientas… Te gusta.

-¡No digas tonterías Elena! -soltó Caroline de mal humor, aprovechando su pizza para distraerse.

-Solo digo lo que veo, lo que todos vemos ¿Por qué te niegas la posibilidad de ser feliz, Car? Es obvio que al él le gustas-comentó, sabiendo que eso sería suficiente para romper un poquito de las barreras de su amiga o eso pensó..

-Sí, igual que le gustaba Hayley, igual que le gustaba Genevive y Sophie y la mitad de la población femenina del colegio.

-Caroline no seas tonta. Conocemos a Klaus desde primero, nunca lo vi decirle un solo cumplido a ninguna de todas las chicas con las que salió y lleva meses intentando conquistarte ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Cuál es el problema? -repitió indignada- Que Klaus Mikaelson es un IDIOTA, es un engreído que sólo ama al reflejo de su espejo, un ambicioso al que no le importan los sentimientos de nadie, es un estúpido, impuntual, irrespetuoso…

-Y te gusta -interrumpió Elena pero Caroline no la escuchó y siguió con su discurso.

-Y tiene el ego más enorme del mundo, testarudo, malhumorado, cavernícola, caprichoso…

-¡Te gusta! -repitió Elena risueña.

-¡Y tiene ese estúpido acento, y esos ojos azules, y es fuerte y… hermoso y…! ¡Es un idiota!

-¡Y te gusta, Caroline! ¡Reconócelo!

Car bajó la vista al piso y suspiró, se sentía sin una gota de energía después de haber dicho todo eso.

-Y creo que en serio me gusta… -concluyó en un susurro- Y me da miedo, mucho miedo.

-Oh, Car…

Conmovida por su amiga, Elena dejó el pedazo de pizza en la caja y se acercó como pudo a abrazarla. Ella se dejó abrazar y soltó en un profundo suspiro todos sus miedos y sentimientos ¿Quién hubiera dicho que alguien como Caroline Forbes podría estar enamorándose?

-Soy el ser humano con más mala suerte del mundo entero -suspiró Caroline pero Elena le dio una mirada acusadora que rápidamente la hizo cambiar de opinion- Ok, tu eres el ser humano con peor suerte, pero yo soy la segunda.

-Así está mejor…

-¡Es que es un idiota!

-Pero en el fondo es bueno y lo sabes -insistió Elena.

-¿Y tú por qué tienes tanto interés en pintarlo como un príncipe azul?

-Porque el amor es lo más hermoso que hay Car… Quizás digas que te gustan las aventuras y tu libertad… pero nada se compara a amar a alguien y se amado. Como amiga desearía que conocieras esa felicidad -Elena suspiró echando una mirada a su teléfono.

-¿Quieres escribirle a Damon, verdad? -dijo Caroline con un poco de tristeza en la voz- Hazlo, en serio. No me molesta.

-No seas tonta, estamos teniendo un momento aquí. Y Damon debe estar ocupado corrigiendo una enorme pila de exámenes. Hoy yo y mis dramas con Damon y el bebé no son el tema central.

-Elena, yo simplemente no estoy hecha para el amor -murmuró Caroline algo entristecida mientras jugaba con un pedazo de pizza- Quizás tú y Damon sean de esas personas que simplemente están hechas para amar, yo no. No funciona así.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-le cabreaba que su amiga no viese todos los problemas que ella tenía, la relación de Klaus y Caroline sería mucho más fácil y viable que la suya, lo único que complicaba las cosas eran las dudas de la rubia.

-¡Porque lo sé!

-Caroline, no seas tonta, te estás enamorando, está pasando justo frente a tus ojos y no te permites sentirlo.

-¡Hey! Yo nunca hablé de estarme enamorando de él, solo dije que me gusta un poco.

-¿Sabes que Klaus va a irse del pueblo después del verano? -Caroline cerró los ojos cuando escuchó esas palabras y Elena vio el miedo impreso en rostro- Entonces no seas tonta, aprovecha el tiempo que tienes.

-Es un idiota, Elena. Puedo reconocer que me gusta un poco pero solo porque te lo estoy diciendo a ti… Voy a negar esta conversación para siempre, lo sabes ¿Cierto?

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero cuando estés llorando porque él se fue y te quedaste con ganas de vivir cosas juntos no me digas que no te avisé.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de sermonear a Caroline… -se quejó la rubia.

-Es que me encanta se quien da consejos y no quien los recibe -rió Elena y Caroline le sacó la lengua.

Durante un rato más, las chicas estuvieron charlando un poco de todo hasta que al final se cansaron y decidieron irse a dormir, después de todo, al día siguiente tenían clases.

Antes de dormir, Elena le mandó un mensaje de buenas noches a Damon y se acomodó en la cama acariciando su incipiente vientre. Ambas se quedaron a dormir inmediatamente pero esa noche también compartieron algo más en común: las dos soñaron con un par de ojos azules.

Mucho más tarde esa noche mientras Caroline dormía, cerca de las dos de la mañana, Elena se despertó de la nada con un súbito antojo de comer frutillas, aunque al otro día tenía que ir a la escuela, sin estar muy segura de por qué decidió bajar a buscarlas; después de todo, se le había quitado el sueño completamente.

Así que allí estaba: sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá comiendo frutillas con azúcar directamente de un plato con la mano. Era difícil explicar la satisfacción que sentía cuando tenía un antojo y podía cumplirlo rápidamente, solo digamos que esas simples frutillas le sabían al mejor manjar que hubiera probado en toda su vida.

Mientras comía tranquilamente y en silencio, Elena bajó la vista a su vientre apoyando también una mano sobre él. Era como si en los últimos días alguna clase de extraña ley de la naturaleza hubiera inflado su vientre sin que ella se diera cuenta. Nadie lo había notado porque, al estar comenzando el invierno, le resultaba sencillo ocultarlo, pero ahora que solo estaba cubierta por la camiseta de su pijama el pequeño bulto era imposible de ignorar.

-Te gustan las frutillas ¿Verdad, Bichito? -sonrió Elena mientras masticaba una- ¿Te recuerdan a papá?

Elena sonrió como una tonta ante ese momento. Cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba loca pero cada vez se estaba acostumbrando más a ese tipo de pequeños momentos. Sabía que sería mucho más que difícil y que mucha gente la criticaría, pero a veces no podía esperar para tener a su bebé en brazos.

Estaba tan ensimismada acariciando su vientre con una mano y comiendo frutillas con la otra que no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta que alguien metió la mano en el tazón y tomó una frutilla sin permiso. Primero se asustó pero, al levantar la vista y encontrarse con su hermano todos sus miedos se disiparon.

-¿No podías dormir? -preguntó Jeremy con cautela.

-Un antojo -Elena se encogió de hombros- ¿Y tú?

-Insomnio… ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro… -sonrió- ¿Quieres?

Jer asintió y tomó otra frutilla sentándose junto a su hermana. Sin mediar palabra, Jeremy levantó las piernas de Elena para ponerlas sobre las suyas como tantas otras veces habían hecho pero la chica se resistió un poco, aunque al pensarlo mejor, se dejó hacer. No podía ocultarse de Jeremy. Los dos se quedaron completamente en silencio cuando, en esa nueva posición Jer pudo ver perfectamente el vientre de Elena, evidentemente comenzando a crecer.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Jeremy asombrado con un hilo de voz.

-En estos días. Creo que lo noté ayer… -sonrió Elena acariciándose con ternura- Se me ocurrió compararlo con una palomita de maíz… es como si simplemente hubiera explotado.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó inseguro sin quitar los ojos del vientre de Elena.

-Claro que sí -sonrió ella alegre de que Jer no se estuviera alejando como había estado haciendo hacía días.

Jeremy acercó una mano temblorosa con cuidado pero la inseguridad hizo de las suyas y él dejó la mano quieta a unos centímetros de Elena que, luego de darle un momento, tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas y la apoyó con cuidado allí donde crecía su bebé. Jeremy sonrió sin quitar la vista de allí y por un largo momento, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio perdidos en ese momento. Elena se sentía feliz y acompañada, como si al fin estuviera comenzando a recuperar a su hermano y Jer… miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza del chico.

-Hola campeón, soy tu tío -dijo Jeremy inclinándose un poco para acercar la cabeza al vientre de su hermana y aunque Elena presentía que su hija sería una niña no quiso sacar a su hermano del error.

-Increíble ¿No?-la pregunta le pilló desprevenido, se había quedado muy concentrado en lo que un día sería su sobrino, por lo que le pregunta provocó que una leve sonrisa cobrase vida en su rostro.

-Mucho… -sonrió Jeremy ya más relajado mientras Elena comía otra frutilla.

-Y a partir de ahora no hará más que crecer y crecer… -en el tono de voz de la chica se mezclaron la ilusión y el miedo, últimamente casi todas sus emociones eran así de contradictorias.

-Elena, yo… -Jer suspiró rascándose la nuca con una mano en un gesto nervioso- Lo lamento mucho, por todo. No tendría que haber reaccionado así ni tampoco tendría que haber dejado de hablarte.

-Tienes razón, actuaste como un tonto -dijo Elena completamente de acuerdo con lo que su hermano decía y le pegó un codazo amistoso.

-Quería contarte que hace como una semana estoy… limpio. No volví a consumir.

-Oh Jer -la sonrisa de Elena se amplió al triple cuando escuchó esas palabras y se arrojó a abrazar a su hermano que rápidamente respondió al abrazo con necesidad.

-Es muy difícil pero… ¿qué clase de tío sería para el bebé sino hago el esfuerzo?-bromeó, queriendo quitar un poco de hierro al asunto, no solo lo estaba haciendo por el bebé, sino también por el mismo, no tendría un futuro si seguía así, y esa idea le revolvía el estómago, era una de las razones por la que se mantuvo esquivo esos días.

-¿Estás haciendo esto por el bebé? -preguntó, como si acabase de leerle el pensamiento, el chico la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, ella estaba aún más emocionada, si cabía.

-En parte, también es por mí… Quiero volver a ser el de antes-comentó en un leve susurro que si la chica no hubiera estado a su lado no lo habría entendido.

-Jer, no te imaginas la alegría que me da todo esto… ¡hace tanto que vengo esperando que decidas estar mejor! Por momentos pensé que podría perderte… -confesó Elena a punto de llorar.

-Pero aquí estoy hermanita -sonrió Jeremy rodeándola con un brazo- Y no voy a fallarte nunca más. Quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea, como antes.

-Como antes -sonrió Elena alegremente y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

Jeremy y Elena se quedaron en la sala charlando por casi una hora más, la chica se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que las cosas volvían a su lugar y escuchó atentamente la historia de su hermano sobre cómo había roto con su novia Vicky y lo difícil que le había resultado la decisión de alejarse de todo ese grupo para apartarse del contacto con la droga. Jeremy no era un adicto en toda regla, pero esa noche le confesó a su hermana que le estaba costando bastante resistirse al impulso aunque con el paso de los días se hacía cada vez más y más fácil. Cuando cambiaron de tema, Elena le mostró a su hermano la grabación de los latidos del bebé que tenía en su teléfono y también las imágenes en blanco y negro en las cuales, a pesar del esfuerzo, el no pudo distinguir nada más que una mancha extraña.

La conversación se extendió unos minutos más y Jeremy se habría quedado hablando con Elena por horas pero, cuando notó que la chica no paraba de bostezar decidió que era suficiente y él mismo la acompañó hasta su habitación. Elena se despidió de su hermano con un abrazo y apenas se acostó en la cama cayó profundamente dormida.

Jer, en cambio, se fue a su habitación a leer un poco y, sin darse cuenta, después de un par de capítulos se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.

La madrugada se cierne sobre ellos, un nuevo día comienza, ese día Jenna se había levantado temprano expresamente para mantener un orden en la casa, la mujer no estaba dispuesta a ser benévola con ningún ser vivo en esas cuatro paredes, y especialmente con su sobrino, que había tendido en estos días en no ir a clase o saltarse la mitad de las horas con la excusa de cuidar de su convaleciente hermana. Hoy no iba a ser un día de esos. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas entró en lo que su sobrino llamaba habitación para despertarle, estaba tumbado boca abajo con un libro entre las manos, sin ni siquiera mirarlo abrió las persianas y corrió las cortinas, dejando que la claridad de esa mañana diese con fuerza sobre el cuerpo semiconsciente de Jeremy; el chico empezó a protestar cuando notó que le despojaban de sus sábanas.

Dejó la puerta abierta, para que el sonido del día empezase a hacer mella sobre el chico. Se dirigió al cuarto de Elena, sabía que estaba acompañada ayer cuando volvió oyó ruidos y risas de chicas, pero sabía que o se trataba de Caroline, o…

No, tenía que ser Caroline Forbes seguro, era muy extraño que Elena trajese a otra persona a casa, había visto en algunas ocasiones a dos chicas más, si no recordaba mal sus nombres eran Rose y Bonnie, pero casi siempre se trataba de la rubia, y esta vez no era una excepción. Con una sonrisa entró en la habitación dando dos pequeños golpes, por si alguna de ellas ya estaba despierta, pero no era el caso, tanto Caroline como Elena dormían acurrucadas entre las sábanas y los cojines, parecían dos niñas pequeñas, tan en calma y tan cansadas. Era como cuando eran más niñas, dos chicas sumergidas en sus sueños, sin tener ni un solo quebradero de cabeza, durante unos segundos se deleitó con esos pensamientos, porque en verdad nunca pensó que esa atmósfera pudiese tomar otro color.

Negó con la cabeza, realmente le daba pena despertarlas, se acercó a su sobrina, sin hacer mucho ruido tocó su frente levemente, no parecía tener fiebre, había pasado una semana de subidas y bajadas insoportable, por eso había que tener todavía mucho cuidado, y Jenna era de las que daba muchas vueltas una cosa antes de aceptar que estaba perfecto. Durante unos minutos, se tomó el tiempo suficiente para mantener su mano ahí, notando como la calidez de la piel de la chica le transmitía una paz incalculable, sonrió, era su sobrina, era Elena, seguía siendo ella, esa chica tan despreocupada que sonreía por cualquier cosa, la luz de ese hogar, Elena, y nada la iba a hacer cambiar.

Eran ellos, las circunstancias las que apagaban la luz que desprendía esa chica, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto que la chica se removía.

-¿Jenna? -se despertó al notar una presencia en la habitación, mientras se removía, la rubia emitió un ruidito de protesta-¿Qué hora es?

Jenna se incorporó, destapando a ambas chicas.

-Temprano, Jer y Caroline tienen que ir a clase -Elena la miró con una súplica escrita en las pupilas, no escuchar su nombre significaba que ella no estaba apuntada al plan de ir a clase ese día, y eso era otra jornada sin su asignatura preferida- He preparado el desayuno.

-¿Tortitas y bacon? -preguntó aún adormecida- Me apetece algo que me de mucha energía -dijo esto último como un susurro pero mirando de forma intencionada a su tía, la cual frunció el ceño al notar la indirecta.

-No jovencita, hoy no vas a ir, tenemos cita con el médico y según lo que diga este irás o no mañana -aclaró con un tono que no daba lugar a réplica.

-Pero...

-¡No acepto protestas! -le advirtió con una leve sonrisa mientras se dirigía a abrir las ventanas, descorrió las cortinas escuchando desde su espalda las protestas de Elena, dejando claro lo bien que se sentía y nombrando los días que llevaba haciendo reposo, descorrió las cortinas y se giró para mirar a su sobrina. Caroline seguía haciéndose la remolona en la cama aprovechándose del pequeño debate de tía y sobrina- No se quejen señoritas, hay que levantarse, no hubieran hablado hasta tan tarde.

-Yo no fui…-se removió, estirando los brazos, Elena al ver por donde iban los tiros le golpeó levemente con el codo para que empezase a espabilarse- Que si, que ya me levanto.

Al ver que las chicas iban a tomarse en serio lo de levantarse, Jenna se dirigió a la salida, Elena no iba a dejar que su tía se fuera de rositas, quería volver a clase hoy si o si.

-Chicas os espero abajo, voy a ver si Jeremy se ha dignado a levantarse -se quedó quieta- Ah, buen día.

-¡Jenna!

-Elena -se paró en la puerta- Si el médico me dice que estás estable irás conmigo a hablar con el director -los ojos de la chica se iluminaron ante la posibilidad de poder ver a Damon aunque fuese un ratito- Y mañana te incorporas ya que tienes tantas ganas de ir a clase.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -saltó de la cama en dirección a los brazos de su tía, la mujer soltó un suspiro mientras le devolvía el abrazo- ¡Eres la mejor!

Los tres desayunaron en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era la voz cantarina de Caroline de vez en cuando, hablando sobre cosas trascendentales evitando en todo momento hablar de la tarde anterior. Elena la mirada de reojo, negando con la cabeza al ver que su amiga no tenía intención de comentar nada del día anterior y seguramente ese día ignoraría a Klaus en todo lo posible, lo que más le fastidiaba a la morena es que no iba a estar presente cuando eso sucediese.

Jeremy se levantó dejando su plato y el vaso en el fregadero, cogió una pieza de fruta mientras Caroline y Elena terminaban de desayunar y preparaban las cosas de la primera, la idea de tener que acompañar a la "barbie bipolar",como la denomina Jeremy, al colegio le ponía los pelos de punta, recogió sus cosas con más rapidez y se dispuso a salir de la puerta cuando Jenna le frenó.

-Irás con Caroline, vaya que te pierdas por el camino -le dijo dulcemente- ¿O tienes alguna queja?

-No -sonrió- Las damas primero.

Después del desayuno, Elena y Jenna se fueron directas al médico, la chica no había querido pensar en la posibilidad de que el doctor le dijese que aún necesitaba más días de reposo, en su mente solo tenía cabida que en unas horas podría coincidir con Damon y con suerte podrían hablar, ya que ayer solo tuvo oportunidad de intercambiar unos mensajitos; por lo que el informe médico le sorprendió bastante, estaba baja en defensas y necesitaba una dieta equilibrada y algunas vitaminas, esa idea tampoco sonaba tan mal pero si Jenna se comportaba de forma tan sobreprotectora como estos días la posibilidad de volver a su preciada rutina se alejaban con fuerza.

Salieron de la consulta en completo silencio, su tía revisaba los papeles que le iba a entregar al director, mientras Elena se acariciaba, de forma pausada, su vientre necesitando el apoyo incondicional de su bebé, estaba tan sumergida en su burbuja que no notó a Jenna hasta que se puso delante.

-No vamos a hacer esto difícil, mañana vas a ir a clase -se mantuvo en silencio, no era tan tonta no iba a cantar victoria sin que su tía no le fuese contado todas las condiciones- Pero hoy solo vas a acompañarme, y no acepto protestas.

-Pero, ¿podré hablar con mis amigos?

-Si llegamos para la hora del recreo, no veo porqué no -Elena dio un salto de alegría al ver las puertas del cielo abiertas- Pero Elena, a tus amigos, a Damon en horario de clases no, no lo hagas más complicado.

-Llevo sin verle…

-Como salga de tu boquita que quieres verlo ahora, no vienes -le avisó, Elena hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con cremallera, ya se quejaría cuando estuviesen en la puerta del colegio donde Jenna no podría dar marcha atrás. O si.

Llegaron justo cuando el sonido de la campana resonaba por toda la escuela, la chica no llevaba el uniforme puesto, su tía no se lo había consentido y ella, en parte, se lo había agradecido mentalmente, ya que no sabía cómo le quedaría la camisa, pero aún así le habría gustado incorporarse esa mañana. Mientras paseaba por los pasillos miró por todos lados buscando el rostro que quería ver desde hacía días pero las únicas caras conocidas fueron la de su profesor de matemáticas, al cual evitó en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y a Rose, que al a ir acompañada por otro profesor no pudo hacer más nada que saludar con un leve asentimiento, Jenna la arrastró hasta el pasillo central donde se encontraba el despacho y la sala del profesorado.

-Elena -se frenaron- Puedes ir a buscar a tus amigos, pero escúchame bien no vayas a por Damon, no es que lo esté aceptando es que prefiero que lo veas en otro horario -la chica desconfío de sus palabras, ¿por qué iba a cambiar de opinión, con respecto, a Damon tan pronto? Jenna, al ver la duda impresa en sus ojos claudicó- Te llevo después, te lo prometo.

-¿En serio? Como no sea cierto me hago el caminito yo sola -le advirtió, Jenna se mordió el labio inferior, iba a contestar cuando dos profesores, acompañados por el director salieron del despacho.

-Señoritas, pueden pasar -les saludó, Elena le sonrió y contestó por cortesía las breves preguntas sobre su estado, para después dejarles a solas- Señorita Sommer…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó la castaña, sintiéndose tentada por ver a Damon estuvo a punto de tomar otro camino, pero no quería traicionar la confianza de su tía así que corrió en dirección al patio, si no recordaba mal sus amigos estarían ahí ahora, ya que los chicos tenían que entrenar, mientras salía al exterior una mano le agarró con fuerza, iba a protestar cuando vio que se trataba de Klaus.

-Hey Klaus -se abrazó a él- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Necesito que hablemos antes de que mi hermano venga y te secuestre -sonrió, pero a Elena no le preocupaba Kol sino Caroline, ir a hablar con Klaus podría significar, en el lenguaje de su amiga, alta traición, el chico pareció darse cuenta- Por favor, somos amigos.

Elena le agarró con fuerza y se dirigió hasta la cafetería, allí solo se reunían los de último curso, como en el caso de Nik y Rose, y los profesores, no es que quisiese coincidir con Damon, no, necesitaba un lugar donde Caroline no vendría.

Aunque es verdad que se sintió decepcionada al no encontrar un par de ojos azules.

-Me gusta de verdad -comentó cuando se sentaron en una mesita, Elena no dijo nada, ya sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, lo había hablado con su amiga y ahora lo iba a hablar con él- Y veo lo mismo en ella, en cada gesto y todo eso -se pasó la mano por el cabello, sintiéndose incómodo- Y necesito saber si es que veo fantasmas o hay un chico…

-No hay nada Klaus -no quiso darle más detalles- Te lo prometo.

Por un momento la ilusión se instaló en sus ojos claros, pero enseguida dio paso a una amargura de claras dimensiones.

-Entonces veo fantasmas -suspiró, empezando a recoger sus cosas, Elena alucinaba, ¿se iba a rendir tan facilmente? No debería meterse donde no la llaman, pero no se atrevía a dejarlo estar.

-No ves fantasmas.

Y tras eso salió corriendo, dejando a un muy estupefacto Nik con la palabra en la boca, tras reaccionar salió corriendo tras su amiga, le acababan de dar la mejor noticia de toda su vida, cuando consiguió alcanzarla ya estaba en los brazos de Kol.

Tal vez él también necesita un empujón.

-¡Lena! -la estrechó con más fuerza, en unos segundos aparecieron Caroline y Bonnie- ¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos!

-Claro -comentó soltándose- Como no nos hemos visto en semanas -ironizó, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su amigo y lanzando una pequeña y fugaz mirada a Klaus, dejándole claro con eso que ellos no habían tenido ninguna conversación.

Elena no pudo estar con ellos ni la mitad del recreo, pero el tiempo que estuvo con sus amigos fue un tiempo de risas y buenos momentos donde cada uno le puso al día, una vez más, sobre los detalles más jugosos de la semana, pero esta vez la reina del cotilleo no fue Caroline, la cual estaba a su lado pero un poco más apartada, Elena quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba pero sus amigos no la dejaron respirar ni un segundo; tanto Bonnie como Kol se pasaron todo el rato hablando y haciendo bromas, especialmente el menor de los Gilbert que no se separó de Elena ni un solo momento.

-Me tengo que ir chicos -comentó apenada cuando vio la figura de su tía aparecer, se despidió con unos abrazos y besos- Os veo mañana.

Caminó directa a su tía pero Kol se interpuso en su camino, comenzando a andar de espaldas para poder hablar y mantener el contacto visual, la castaña rió al ver lo cómico que podía ser el chico.

-Eres un caso -le sonrió- Vas a acabar golpeando a alguien, y lo sabes.

-No me importa, pero es que son muchos días...sin ver tus ojos -le comentó, ruborizandose al instante, la chica, ajena a esa reacción soltó una carcajada- ¡No te rías he sido...práctico!

-No, has sido muy romántico, esa es la palabra.

-¿Tu crees? -se paró en seco, provocando los gritos de unos chicos que jugaban con una pelota en el campo, Elena lo miró sin comprender, no había dicho ninguna novedad, su amigo podía ser verdaderamente romántico y bromista a la vez.

-Kol.

-¡Maldita sea Mikaelson! -gritó uno de los chicos- ¡Quitaros de enmedio que ni sois transparentes ni invisibles! -les vociferó medio grupo entero, esta vez fue el turno de Elena de apartarse y cubrirse con el cuerpo de Kol, el cual soltó una bromita de mal gusto sobre no se qué cosa de como jugaban y de un animal, una broma.

Los dos corrieron hasta alcanzar a Jenna, que estaba en medio de los pasillos, esperando a su sobrina, sonrió al ver la complicidad de la pareja, y decidió encaminarse ella sola hasta la puerta.

-¡Te gané! -vitoreó la chica al ser la primera en llegar a recepción, Kol negó la cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-No se vale...uff, te he dejado…

-No… -rió- Me tengo que ir, de verdad, nos vemos.

El chico se despidió con un movimiento de mano, mientras salían, Elena cogió el teléfono y le mandó un breve mensaje a Damon, dejándole claro que muy pronto podría abrazarla. Más pronto de lo que él esperaba.

Damon había pasado todo el recreo en la biblioteca que a esa hora era un territorio completamente desierto tenía un humor de perros, si ayer pensaba que su semana de mierda terminaría, hoy no lo tenía tan claro. No solo la encargada de los talleres le había dicho que tenía que limpiar, otra vez, por última vez, la sala, sino que encima había discutido con Ric, o casi había discutido, porque realmente su amigo era un idiota integral.

Esa misma mañana, durante el primer recreo, Damon había estado a punto de discutir con él en mitad de un claustro de profesores, pero ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué lo dijera delante de todos? Pues había estado a punto de soltar todo por la boca, ¿cómo se atrevía Ric a cuestionar, delante de todos los profesores, la competencia de Elena? Era jugar sucio, y él estaba dispuesto a jugar igual que él, con unas ganas increíbles de partirle la cara a su amigo, se dirigió a la sala de Arte esa era otra de las cosas que lo tenían de mal humor: el único día que no tenía clases a la última y salía temprano tenía que quedarse a limpiar el desastre de la sala cuando se suponía que ayer era el último día. Definitivamente, esa semana solo parecía ir de mal en peor. Al entrar no encontró a nadie, solo un par de alumnos que guardaban las cajas de pintura y una profesora un tanto histérica que no paraba de dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro, Damon rodó los ojos, le daba pena verlos así, pero algo habrían hecho para estar en su situación, ellos no habían ido allí de forma voluntaria ni mucho menos. Ignorándolos se dirigió a su taquilla para soltar sus cosas, cuando sintió que su móvil vibraba.

**¿Cómo estás? No tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado estos días… Te veo **_**muy, muy**_ **pronto. -E**

Elena estaba en el asiento del acompañante del auto de Jenna volviendo a su casa, miraba con detenimiento la aplicación donde ponía que Damon estaba conectado y escribía respuestas sin enviarlas. Sabía que el chico estaba con unos días muy duros pero ella le echaba irremediablemente de menos, y encima se sentía culpable por no haber quedado con él ayer.

Pero lo bueno es que Jenna, por alguna razón extraña, le había concedido una oportunidad silenciosa a Damon, y esa misma tarde, la iba a dejar ir a visitarlo. Estos días sin él definitivamente la estaban matando.

**Un día horrible, nena. Muero por verte aunque sea cinco minutos. -D**

**¿Otra vez? :( ¿Qué pasó? -E**

Irremediablemente, Elena se sintió mal por él. Estos días también habían sido terribles para Damon que parecía estar completamente hecho polvo. No había nada que Elena deseara más que estar con él en esos momentos, abrazandolo y ayudándolo a olvidarse de toda la presión que tenía encima. La chica se sentía terriblemente culpable, después de todo, gran parte del malestar de Damon tenía que ver con su pelea con Ric y, aunque él no quisiera decírselo con esas palabras, Elena sabía que Damon se había distanciado de Ric por culpa de ella. Justo cuando iba a teclear otro mensaje para calmar a Damon, el chico le respondió.

**Limpieza "voluntaria" y un amigo un tanto idiota -D**

La chica suspiró con tristeza al darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Ojalá pudiese estar allí con él, si no se equivocaba había alumnos mayores ayudando en las tareas, pensó en la posibilidad de escabullirse, pero supo al instante que sería misión imposible.

**Lamento lo de Ric… -E**

Elena estaba por escribir algo más para ampliar su disculpa pero Damon le ganó cambiando de tema antes de que ella pudiera terminar de escribir su mensaje.

**Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, nena ¿Cómo estuvo el barbie-drama anoche? -D**

A Damon no le caía bien Caroline, en realidad más que caerle mal le parecía un personaje molesto que prefería evitar pero sabía que a Elena le encantaba que él le preguntara esas pequeñas tonterías y ¿Qué no haría él por poner una sonrisa en ese rostro de ángel?

**Divertida, siempre es gracioso ver a Caroline perder los nervios -E **

**Te extraño… :( -D**

A punto de llegar a su casa, Elena sonrió como una tonta al leer el último mensaje. Se imaginaba el pequeño puchero con el que Damon habría acompañado esas palabras y de solo pensar en esa imagen deseaba abrir la puerta del auto en movimiento para correr a verlo. Una semana entera sin verse ni siquiera en clases era algo que ya se estaba comenzando a tornar insoportable.

Damon estaba en el aula, apoyado contra la pared viendo como la aplicación de whatsapp indicaba que Elena escribía y borraba una y otra vez la respuesta que le iba a mandar haciendo él estuviera cada vez más ansioso por su respuesta pero justo cuando la chica estaba por enviar el mensaje, se lo arrebató sin previo aviso. Al alzar la vista, vio a Ric sosteniendo su teléfono lejos de su alcance .

-¿¡Tu eres idiota!? -no le importó gritar en mitad de la sala, tampoco se molestó por ver si aún seguía esa profesora con cara de amargada o algún alumno, sólo quería darle un par de bofetadas a su amigo, Ric no miró el teléfono, ni siquiera lo encendió, al haberse apagado, solo lo sostuvo.

-Guardalo ahora, vengo a ayudarte -le sonrió retándole a que dijese o hiciese algo que perjudicara la verdad, Damon, fulminándole con la mirada le arrancó el teléfono de las manos sin poder leer la respuesta a Elena.- Vengo porque Mer no quiere que te retrases, prácticamente me obligó a venir a ayudarte.

-No vuelvas a quitarme el teléfono -advirtió Damon molesto guardando sus cosas en la taquilla. -¿No estás cansado de esta pelea estúpida, Damon?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú ¿No estás tú cansado de echarle la culpa de todo a Elena?

-No voy a volver a discutir esto Damon. Espero que cuando se te pase el calentón no sea demasiado tarde.

Damon se mordió la lengua para no contestarle y, cerrando la taquilla de un portazo, se fue a comenzar a limpiar en la otra punta del aula. Definitivamente su día no parecía mejorar en ningún sentido.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ;)_

_Aquí os dejamos una nueva actualización con novedades, aunque claro aquí las novedades pueden ser buenas...o malas para los protagonistas. _

_Gracias por leernos, ya sabéis que los reviews son una ayuda, y nos encanta escucharos o leeros ;)_

_Besos_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

Una hora después, Damon y Alaric terminaron de limpiar todo el desastre del aula y se enfrentaron a un incómodo silencio sin saber cómo salir de la situación.

-¿Vienes conmigo a casa? -preguntó Ric casi por obligación.

-No, voy a quedarme un rato en la sala de profesores a terminar de preparar las clases de mañana un rato. Nos vemos allá -sin decir más nada, Damon tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí.

-¡Damon! -llamó Ric antes de que él se fuera y Damon volteó la cabeza para que hablara rápido.

-No la caguemos frente a Meredith -soltó Ric algo incómodo acercandose a quien había sido su amigo incondicional- Sabes que odiaría vernos pelear otra vez.

Damon asintió con seguridad, sabía que había pocas cosas que pusieran realmente triste a Meredith y que ellos se pelearan era una de ellas.

-No digas nada estúpido, Ric. No frente a ella -pidió Damon usando por fin un tono civilizado.

-Te diría a tí que no hicieras nada estúpido pero es obvio que no vas a escucharme.

Damon bufó por la idiotez de ese comentario y se fue sin decir nada ya que sabía que si contestaba desencadenaría otra discusión.

Las cosas con Alaric no estaban bien, pero desde hacía unos días habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso en el cual ninguno diría o haría nada hostil delante de la "detective Mer". No eran tontos, si Meredith veía algo raro todo saldría a la luz y ninguno de los dos quería lanzar mierda sobre esa mujer que lo había dado todo por ellos en innumerables ocasiones. Pero fingir tenía un coste, que en cualquier momento todo estallaría.

En cuanto Damon llegó a su casa, lanzó todas sus cosas por la cama y se dirigió directamente a la ducha, tenía todo listo (por lo menos en eso no había fallado) la ropa que se iba a poner y la caja de dulces que iba a llevarle a Meredith para que no sospechara, y así mantenerla entretenida.

Estaba un poco más relajado pero sin duda necesitaba un poco de fuerza para enfrentar el encuentro que seguía así que se dispuso a llamar por teléfono a Elena. Generalmente no la llamaba por teléfono, siempre se comunicaban por mensajes pero en ese momento necesitaba tanto escuchar su voz para hallar un poco de calma que estaba a punto de llamarla pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, el sonido de su teléfono le sobresaltó. Dibujó una mueca de disgusto.

Ric ¿Quién más podía ser?

-¿Diga? -preguntó, sin mucho ánimo, no hacía ni una hora que había estado con él en una situación incómoda, cuando ahora le volvía a llamar, no quiso que el chico viese el disgusto impregnado en su tono de voz.

-Damon, Mer se está preocupando por tu retraso -se oía la voz de la chica protestar desde la otra línea, de forma inconsciente Damon soltó una carcajada- Lo sé, es una exagerada pero aquí piensa que te consumimos demasiado en el trabajo.

-¡Es verdad, lleva allí dos horas sin hacer nada!

-A Damon le gusta tener todo listo -le explicó Ric, y era cierto, Damon se había quedado hasta tarde por dos razones, para no ir con Ric directos a lo de Mer y para organizar la clase del día siguiente- No le desbordamos, él es demasiado responsable..

-Si, eso lo dices ahora porque lo tenéis reventado al pobre -se quejó su amiga desde el fondo, y Damon sintió una punzada en el pecho, añoraba esas conversaciones.

-No Mer -intervino Damon- Es solo que estaba muy sumergido con las clases de mañana, pero en cuanto parezca un poco presentable voy para allá, prometido.

-Te vemos luego tío.

Cuando Damon cortó el teléfono y vio la hora, abandonó la idea de llamar a Elena, sabía que si lo hacía pasarían un buen rato hablando y le acababa de prometer a Meredith que no se retrasaría mucho más así que simplemente se quitó la ropa y se metió en el baño.

Tras darse una buena ducha, semi desnudo se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de beber, en la nevera encontró una fuente de frutillas. Sonrió pícaro cogió una y se la metió directamente en la boca con la imagen de los labios de cierta alumna suya rodeando una frutilla varios días atrás en la cabeza. Echaba de menos a Elena, muchísimo, sin pensarlo cogió su teléfono, recordando una de las pocas conversaciones que había tenido esa semana con ella.

Mientras revisaba el teléfono, releyendo alguno de los mensajes, la conversación con Elena desapareció para dar lugar al aviso de que tenía nuevos mensajes, los miró por encima, con humor de perros, ¿cómo hacía su amigo para meterse hasta en los momentos cibernéticos?

**No busques excusa, ayer ya estaba muy susceptible Mer -R**

Damon releyó el mensaje imitando de forma cómica la voz de Ric, no tenía ninguna excusa, hoy iba a tragar toda esa mierda como un hombre, tecleó con furia, casi se podía distinguir las huellas de sus dedos en la pantalla.

**No tengo excusas, como algo y voy para allá. Lo prometo. -D**

**No la cagues -R**

Iba a contestarle cuando vio que se había desconectado, hecho una furia lanzó su móvil sobre el sofá, con suerte cayó allí, porque realmente no había mirado donde lo lanzaba, se llevó ambas manos a la cara, respiró hondo, se iba a vestir si, iba a ir, e iba a afrontar todo eso, pero solo ese día; para la próxima tendría una buena excusa.

Meredith no podía dejar de pensar que el ambiente, desde hacía unos días estaba muy cargado, intentaba encontrarle una explicación lógica pero no daba con ella, lo único que se le venía a la cabeza es que, esos dos, ocultaban algo, y gordo. Mientras recogía los restos de la comida le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Ric, estaba muy concentrado en ese proyecto suyo que presentaría en la Universidad de Whitmore para los de último curso, una forma de mostrarles a esos chicos que el salto a la universidad no era ni de lejos un salto al vacío, sonrió, Ric era demasiado entregado a su trabajo, pero esas arrugas que se le formaban en la frente mientras revisaba el móvil o miraba la puerta no tenían nada que ver con esos alumnos, cansada de darle tantas vueltas a esa tontería, dejó caer un plato con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Ric le miró casi al instante. Una lucha de miradas, donde cada uno dejaba a la vista sus problemas, pero Mer no encontró lo que andaba buscando.

-Damon llegará en cualquier momento -le señaló la mesa, Mer ni se inmutó en reaccionar- Si lo que quieres es que te ayude -empezó a levantarse, pero la mujer le frenó con un movimiento de muñeca.

-Ya, si tienes prisa, explícame qué te pasa -le sonrió de vuelta- No creo que Damon se vaya asustar por ver nuestro comedor en todo su esplendor.

Alaric dibujó una mueca de disgusto y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, durante unos segundos miró fijamente a la pantalla, sin buscar nada en concreto, solo esperando que Meredith se diese por vencida: pero eso no iba a suceder, nunca en todo lo que la conocía, la chica había tirado la toalla, se atrevió a mirarla de reojo, tenía el ceño fruncido, concentrada en analizar cada parte del cerebro de Ric, el chico dibujó una mueca, que en otro momento, habría sido una sonrisa.

-No me pasa nada, en serio -rodeó la mesa para estrechar a Meredith entre sus brazos, la chica no se dejó con tanta facilidad- Solo que no pensé que este año me costaría tanto hacer una buena presentación, me pasa por querer encargarme todos los años de lo mismo -le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla, las arruguitas que caracterizaban los nervios de la chica se fueron disipando a medida que los besos se incrementaban- Y como bien has dicho...Damon estaba al llegar, ¿o prefieres que le digamos que estamos...ocupados?

-Bueno -le rodeó con los brazos, acercándose posesivamente a su cuerpo- Podríamos… -se acercó a su oído- Pero no soy idiota, sé que algo va mal entre ustedes y no voy a permitir que se sigan evitando, voy a descubrir que les está pasando -se separó de él, dejándolo boquiabierto-No me mires así, ya me conoces, o deberías…

-Increíble-susurró, colocándose mejor la ropa- ¡Voy a ducharme! -le gritó desapareciendo de su vista, no queriendo ver la cara de satisfacción de su novia, y mucho menos que volviese a empezar esa tortura de las preguntas, no quería ocultarle información a su novia pero tampoco iba a romper la promesa que le había hecho a Damon, era su amigo y se había comprometido a no hacerlo, y aunque llevasen unos días muy hostiles el no traicionaba a su mejor amigo para entregárselo a las garras de Meredith. Sin pensarlo se desnudó y cogió el teléfono- Cógelo cabronazo.

Daba línea, pero saltaba el contestador. Ric bufó, pasó de la llamada para ir directo al grano, tecleó con avidez pero lanzando miradas a la puerta, si Mer sospechaba ni una puerta le frenaría.

**Interrogatorio de Meredith, prepárate-R**

Dos ticks, Damon lo había leído, algo era algo, sin pensarlo mucho guardó el aparatito (habiendo borrado el mensaje) en sus pantalones, estaba a punto de meterse en la ducha o de fingir ducharse cuando oyó varios golpes desde detrás de la puerta.

-No oigo el grifo Ric.

-Tranquila controladora -rió- Que estaba haciendo mis necesidades.

-Tampoco oigo la cisterna.

-Ya, ya… -bufó, tirando de la cisterna, agua malgastada para que tu novia no sospeche nada, "muy bien Ric", pensó, "eres un crack". Tras una ducha rápida salió con la toalla puesta al notar el delicioso olor de galletas recién hechas, era como una llamada de emergencia para Ric, sabía que si tocaban postres la cosa no iba muy bien pero le daba igual, le encantaba lo dulce, y se trataba de Meredith más le gustaba aún, se abrazó a su cadera, danzando brevemente con ella- Huele exquisito -la felicitó.

-Si, pero no vas a probar nada todavía…-le avisó- Ha sonado el telefonillo, porque no vas a ver quien es.

-Tu ni siquiera sugieres ya- bromeó- Y mira como estoy.

-No creo que el cartero se asuste, y Damon, bueno...mientras no te viole en el descansillo.

-Que graciosa -se quejó, dirigiéndose directamente al telefonillo, cogió el aparato, pero en cuanto la camarita se encendió supo de quien se trataba, le dio al timbre para abrirle- ¿Se ha abierto?

Damon hizo un gesto con la mano entrando a los minutos en la casa de sus amigos, fue Ric quien le recibió vestido con una toalla y una camiseta en la mano, le sonrió, Damon no bromeó al ver su estado, simplemente entró y dejó sus cosas en la cocina junto a la comida que estaba preparando Mer, Damon miró incrédulo la caja de galletas y glaseado.

-Mer ¿te ha dado por la repostería hoy? -bromeó, la chica rodó los ojos mientras colocaba la última bandeja, y esta vez utilizó la crema pastelera- Tienen muy buena pinta, y ahora me siento fatal…

-¿Por?

-Por no haber traído algo a la altura de tus postres -alzó una ceja de forma sugerente- Siempre puedo restregarme chocolate por el cuerpo si quieres...

-Si podrías -rió sacándose el delantal- Perdona por el desastre pero Ric está sumergido en su proyecto.

-¿Qué proyecto? -se extrañó, no recordaba que Alaric nombrase nada en ningún momento, pero por la mirada que le lanzó su amigo recordó porque no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que Alaric hacía- Oh, claro, si ese proyecto.

Intentó remediar lo imposible, pero por la cara que tenía Meredith ambos confirmaron lo más evidente, que la chica ya había comenzado con su interrogatorio, Damon queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto se sacó su chaqueta de cuero y se puso manos a la obra con la harina y la masa que quedaba, sus amigos le miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que uno no puede aprender repostería con sus amigos?

-Damon eres el que mejor cocina de los tres -le cortó seco Alaric, enseguida se arrepintió del tono de voz que utilizó- Quiero decir, si esto es para dejarnos en ridículo…

-Ric -le cortó Mer- ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte? -le sugirió, pero más que una petición era una orden silenciosa, Alaric miró a Damon de soslayo, el cual negaba, de forma evidente, con la cabeza- Ric al cuarto.

-A sus órdenes.

-¿Te ayudo? -preguntó Damon con el miedo impreso en los ojos, Meredith le sonrió burlona.

-¿A qué le vas a ayudar Damon? ¿a ponerse la ropa interior? Chavales sed menos obvios -ambos se tensaron- Sé que me engañan, los dos.

-Bueno, tu me llevas engañando con Damon toda la vida y no me he quejado.

-¡Vamos hombre! ¡Será al revés! -le instó con la paleta repleta de masa pegajosa, varias gotitas cayeron al suelo- Mer me engaña contigo Ric.

-Chicos, solo os falta mear alrededor mío para ser dos machos alfas -puso ambas manos entre media de los dos- Y tú vístete, y tu Damon, deja de manchar la cocina.

-¡Uy! Lo siento -sonrió, dibujando una de sus mejores sonrisas de niño inocente, mientras recogía con un trapo el desastre que había formado en un segundo, se concentró en dejar el suelo impecable mientras rogaba de que Ric se diese prisa o que Meredith fuese a ver su última bandeja, pero no pasó eso, la chica se le quedó mirando sentada en uno de los banquitos- Esto ya está, ¿quieres que limpie algo más?

-No te pago para que me limpies.

-No me pagas para nada guapísima, y mira que tengo unas buenas tarifas -le recordó, relamiéndose los labios, un gesto sensual que había derretido a más de una mujer pero que nunca había servido para su amiga por eso lo seguía utilizando. La chica rodó los ojos mientras le lanzaba un paño húmedo- ¿Y esto para qué?

-Para que quede impecable "señor no me pagas para nada guapísima"-le aclaró.

Durante un rato estuvieron sumergidos en la preparación de galletas, llenaron la casa con ese olor delicioso a crema, a chocolate, vainilla, crema pastelera e incluso a las nuevas invenciones de Ric y Damon, como cuando estaban de exámenes y utilizaban esos "experimentos" para relajarse, por un rato no hubo preguntas trampas, ni miradas asesinas, hubo una paz intachable.

Damon soltó la novena bandeja, esta vez en el salón, porque ya no quedaba espacio ni en la encimera ni en la mesa del comedor, Ric le siguió de cerca con otra más, en esta ocasión de chocolate.

-¡Mer! -gritó Damon- ¿Quién se va a comer todo esto? -miró todo el desastre de la mesa, una crema verde le llamó especialmente la atención, señaló la bandeja- ¿Qué es..._eso_?

-¿El qué?

-Esa bandeja, ¿que hemos hecho ahí?

-Ni idea colega -ambos, miraron la bandeja como si se tratase de un pequeño alien instalado en su salón, Meredith salía con unas bandejas decorativas para ordenar las galletas cuando vio el gesto incrédulo e infantil de sus chicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha llegado ET a nuestro salón? -bromeó.

-No, eso, ¿quién ha hecho eso y con qué?

-¿Qué pasa? -los cortó, soltando las bandejas en el sofá- ¿Estabais borrachos o drogados antes y no me he enterado?- Damon se quedó pálido casi al segundo de haber escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de Mer, ninguno de sus amigos pareció darse cuenta del cambio de humor de su amigo- Es solo esa estúpida mezcla que se les ocurrió hacer con lo que sobraba en la cocina después de haber terminado.

-No veo el problema para que tenga ese color…

-No tengo idea de qué le pusieron pero se las van a comer ustedes, mis niños traviesos...-rodó los ojos- Y ahora ayudadme, mañana me llevaré unas cuantas bandejas al colegio, hemos hecho demasiadas, puede que les lleve una cuantas a los vecinos, y a Elena también.

-¿¡Qué!? -saltaron de golpe, al unísono, tanto Damon como Ric, que se lanzaron una mirada rápida con mucho significado casi al instante, Meredith los miró dubitativa.

-¿Qué más os dará…? Lleva días que no viene, esta enferma y creo que es una buena opción.

-¿Hablas con ella? -la agarró del brazo Ric- Quiero decir, algo gordo le estará pasando para…

-No sé si lo recuerdas -se zafó de su agarre- Pero es secreto profesional y yo soy muy profesional, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Eres una enfermera joder!

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra juzgarme -le aclaró- Que si no trabajo como médico es porque no quiero, no porque no tenga la posibilidad -salió del salón dando un portazo, Ric se dejó caer en el sofá, tropezando con una de las bandejas de Mer.

Damon seguía con la mirada perdida, pensando en que pasaría si Meredith supiese la verdad, ¿lo aceptaría sin más? ¿o también le odiaría? No, no podía ser tan egoísta como para contarselo, y menos ahora que Mer parecía ser un apoyo para Elena. Uno de los interminables días que llevaban sin verse, Elena le había contado lo mucho que le servía hablar con Meredith y que se había convertido en la segunda persona con la que más mensajes se enviaba por día. En esa ocasión Damon bromeó con su novia fingiendo ponerse celoso de que le prestara tanta atención a Meredith y por un momento se preguntó cómo sería si Elena pudiera ser parte de sus bromas estúpidas y de sus juegos con sus amigos.

Perdido en esos pensamientos, Damon , miró a su amigo de reojo, seguía recostado sobre el sofá mirando a un punto vacío del techo. Silencio. Demasiado silencio.

-No podemos seguir así Damon -comentó tan bajito que si el chico no hubiera estado casi a su lado no le habría ni escuchado- No sé lo que ocultan y Mer no parece querer decirme nada con respecto a Elena, así que no me obligues a tomar represalias...

-¿Vas a chivarte? -no quiso sonar como un niño pequeño que le acaban de romper sus mayores ilusiones, pero así fue como sonó, y Ric no perdió oportunidad para echarselo en cara.

-¡Joder Damon! -se incorporó- Que no tenemos quince años y no le voy a contar que te has puesto hasta arriba..de alcohol, iba a decir ¡alcohol! -le aclaró al ver que su expresión cambiaba completamente- Hablamos de jugarnos el cuello con esto, colega, no quiero que estemos enfadados.

-Pues estos días me has demostrado lo contrario, ¿qué quieres que piense? -se quejó, cruzándose de brazos- Mira Ric no voy a dejarla, no ahora.

El chico se le quedó mirando, muy fijamente, como si quisiera averiguar que se estaba cociendo en esos ojos azules, justo cuando iba a contestarle el teléfono de Damon sonó, el chico miró la pantalla, y después se la enseñó a Ric, un gesto natural en ellos cuando se trataba de un asunto complicado.

-Mikael, no sé qué querrá -dudó en contestar, Ric vio la incertidumbre en los ojos de su amigo y sin quererlo le dio el toque que necesitaba para que reaccionara

-Ve, contesta -se volvió a relajar, Damon salió del salón, esquivando a Meredith en el proceso, la mujer se quedó apoyada en el umbral- ¿De qué hablabais tan calladitos, Ric?

-Uff, ya empezamos -musitó con el claro descontento se giró hacia su novia- De tu cumple, de eso hablamos.

-Ric -dijo seria- Mi cumpleaños fue en Agosto, ¿planeais las cosas con meses de antelación? ¿Desde cuando?

-¿He dicho "tu" cumpleaños? -la mujer dibujó una mueca con la comisura de sus labios, no le estaba agradando nada esas respuestas esquivas, esos chicos estaban demasiados ensimismados, perdidos en sus propios problemas y sin contar con ella- Quería decir…

-Mikael me ha quitado lo de limpiar los talleres, ha contratado a un grupo de limpieza profesional -sonrió Damon victorioso entrando en el salón, Meredith bufó y salió de la sala de mal humor- ¿Qué he dicho?

-Me acabas de salvar la vida colega -sonrió- Casi no sé qué decir.

Llevaban una tarde movidita. Tras preparar las bandejas y comerse las galletas con cremas un tanto extrañas, los tres se dejaron caer en el sofá dispuestos a pasar lo poco que les quedaba de tarde en ver algo en la televisión o comentar cualquier cosa. Meredith sacó el tema del proyecto casi al mismo segundo que Damon y Ric comenzaron a hablar del partido del otro día, nadie dijo nada con el cambio, Alaric emocionado se puso a comentar todo lo que llevaba escrito y lo que tenía en comparación con otros años.

-Este año incluso voy a hacer un pequeño esquema comparando, de forma subjetiva, las universidades más importantes de la zona, sé que no es profesional, pero, ¿quién quiere tragarse una presentación aburrida? -comentó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otra galleta- Esto está asqueroso.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Deberías trabajar en la universidad Ric -se interesó Damon- Te lo decimos siempre y nunca nos haces caso.

-Bien, pero ya sabéis que adoro trabajar con adolescentes, es mucho más cómodo, me siento más yo.

-Que tonto eres -le dio un abrazo Mer- Pero es cierto chicos, los dos, podríais estar en una buena universidad, de cualquier estado.

Damon estaba a punto de contestar cuando se le adelantó Ric, con una mueca perversa que no consiguió descifrar el chico, su amigo prosiguió.

-A Damon también le gusta "trabajar" con adolescentes, son menos problemáticos y más...hormonados.

Mer se extrañó, y se giró para poder ver a su novio con otra perspectiva, Damon, simplemente estaba blanco, dejó caer la galleta que llevaba en la mano y se le quedó mirando, ¿lo había dicho con doble sentido? ¿o era su imaginación? No le gustaba para nada la forma en que había dicho "trabajar" y mucho menos el final de la frase, respiró hondo, Meredith buscaba cualquier cosa que se saliese de lo normal y no pensaba darle la satisfacción a Ric de haber ganado.

-Si, puede ser -cortó el chico, esta vez fue Damon el que recibió las miradas de desconcierto de Mer y las de odio de Ric- Mer, el otro día vi que había una feria del libro…

-¿Y sabes otra cosa que adora Damon de su trabajo?

Damon apretó los puños e intento mantener la calma, Ric no estaba haciéndole esto cuando le había dicho, hacía menos de una hora, que mantendría su palabra, seguramente estaría bromeando y ahora diría cualquier cosa natural, normal entre amigos.

-Sus estudiantes -soltó todo el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta- Y si son chicas mucho mejor.

-Bueno, voy a llevarle unas bandejas a la vecina -se levantó- Estáis un pelín raros, hostiles más bien, así que yo mejor me largo un momento… Dejen de actuar como dos niños y resuelvan lo que sea que les está pasando.

Damon y Ric se miraron fijamente durante un breve instante, el sonido de la puerta fue su detonante, Damon se levantó de golpe, lo único que les separaba era una mesita.

-¡¿Tu eres gilipollas?! ¡Menos mal que no ibas a decir nada!

-¡Y no he dicho nada! -le escupió las palabras- Solo he tirado indirectas, sutiles pero claras.

-Tu, tu, tu…¿¡tu qué clase de amigo eres, animal!? -explotó- ¡Has estado a punto de traicionarme y en la cara! Eso no se hace, no a un amigo.

-No me hagas reír -negó con la cabeza, mientras Damon le fulminaba con la mirada- No vuelvas esto en mi contra Damon, intento ayudarte, pasa que tu no quieres verlo, estás cegado, ¿sabes?

-¿Cegado? -alucino- A ver, ilumina la verdad esa que dices que no quiero ver, vamos hazlo, te estoy esperando.

Alaric se quedó callado, intentaba por todos los medios conseguir que su amigo abriese los ojos, y lo único que estaba obteniendo era que esa barrera, que se había creado de la nada, los separase aún con más fuerza, y a lo único que le podía echar la culpa, no era Elena, no, era a esos sentimientos delirantes que tenía su amigo por una cría, ¿de dónde había salido eso? ¿falta de apego? ¿de emociones? ¿Damon quería buscar amor en cualquier lado? Quería llegar hasta él, pero su amigo se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil y él no tenía paciencia.

-Damon vas a perderlo todo por un calentón o por algo que crees que existe, estás perdiendo el control.

-¿Sabes lo que sí, estoy perdiendo? -sonrió de forma burlona- Tu amistad, pero oye, que me da igual, ¡porque no te reconozco, colega!

-No vuelvas esto contra mi, no te pega Damon -se intentó acercar nuevamente, pero Damon le dio un empujón.

-¡No me toques! -le advirtió- O no responderé. ¿Qué pasa?¿¡Tu puedes ser feliz y yo no!? ¡Para que me acepteis tengo que volver a "esas" raíces!

-¡No hagas eso tío! No utilices eso de excusa, tienes un problema, y si alguien más se entera de con quien estás saliendo tendrás más de uno…

-¿Cómo?

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, pasmados al ver entrar a Meredith en silencio por la puerta, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora. Mer tenía la cara pálida, y los miraba de hito en hito. Para Damon, todo dejó de tener sentido, ni siquiera tenía claro cuánto había escuchado, y si lo había entendido todo, solo esperaba que su suerte, le diese una oportunidad, aunque tuviese que ser la última. Ric, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos, expectante a que Damon decidiese al fin confesar.

Por un largo momento, no sucedió nada. Quizás ese hubiera sido el silencio más tenso que los tres compartieron en su vida; Damon se sentía completamente vulnerable, sabía que con solo una palabra el mundo se caería encima de sus hombros, Ric continuaba retándolo con la mirada pero aún manteniendo el silencio y Mer simplemente hervía de curiosidad e indignación, no podía entender cómo ese par de idiotas le podían estar ocultando algo tan importante y pretender que no le importase lo más mínimo, es como si aún no la conocieran lo suficiente, los miró de hito en hito, esperando una respuesta, cualquier cosa.

-Damon, Mer no tiene porqué… -comenzó Ric queriendo acabar con estos momentos de tensión, tanto Damon como él se estaban comportando como niños, y él ya no podía seguir así, no cuando estaba en juego, no solo su amistad con Damon sino también su relación con Mer, con la comprensiva y dulce Mer. No. No estaba dispuesto.

-Ni se te ocurra, Ric. No me puedes hacer esto, no ahora, no lo hagas -le imploró acobardado, si abría la boca no solo él se jugaba su pellejo, Elena también podía perderlo todo, perder su apoyo. Esa sola idea le ponía enfermo, sabía el poder que tenía Meredith sobre Elena y su bichito, y que ella supiera la verdad podría acabar con todo en un segundo.

-¡¿Por qué es tan importante que no lo sepa?! -explotó Alaric, dando un paso hacia atrás, como un acto reflejo para salir de ese aprieto en el que se había metido por escuchar a su amigo, harto de tantas incoherencia, le lanzó una, última, mirada suplicante a Damon para que este fuese el que diera el primer paso, ya era bastante doloroso para que se mantuvieran en sus trece.

-¡¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviera en esta habitación?! -gritó Meredith poniéndose entre ellos sorprendiéndolos a los dos- ¿Qué es lo que no tengo que saber Damon? -preguntó con una calma que parecía peligrosa.

Damon dudó, por un atisbo de segundo se vio así mismo hablando, soltando de forma atropellada esa verdad absoluta, pudiendo alcanzar por unos segundos la paz que tanto ansiaba con sus amigos y perdiendo a Elena. No, simplemente sus miedos eran superiores a él.

-Mer… -suspiró- Deja de preguntar, no puedo decírtelo.

Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo como el peso sobre sus hombros aumentaba en medida que pasaban los segundos. Meredith estaba alucinando, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de la garganta en cualquier momento, si no descubría en ese preciso instante que pasaba iba a explotar.

-No vais a hacerme esto de nuevo -les advirtió, y ambos pudieron ver como en los ojos de Mer había una lucha interna, como algo se quebraba en ella.

-No puedo decirlo Mer, es imposible que lo entiendas, todo…-extendió las manos, un gesto estúpido, como si con eso Meredith pudiese entender la gravedad del asunto, pero la chica solo captaba una cosa.

-¿Vas a mentirme? ¿Vas a dejarme afuera, Damon? ¿Después de _todo_? -las preguntas de la castaña se clavaron en Damon como pequeñas agujas dolorosas, cada una con más fuerza que la anterior y el dolor empeoró más cuando la miró a los ojos y descubrió las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos oscuros, a punto de derramarse.

Damon apartó la vista porque odiaba verla llorar e intentó con todas sus fuerzas encontrar un camino para escapar de eso. Lo cierto era que no lo había, iba a tener que decir la verdad y, aunque Elena no se lo merecía, él no podía seguir ocultando eso más: mientras más tiempo pasara más difícil se haría. Ya demasiado había cagado las cosas con sus amigos, no podía permitir que todo se terminara de echar a perder.

-Antes de decirte nada quiero que entiendas algo -comenzó Damon con una enorme dificultad sorprendiendo a Ric quien no creía que tuviera el valor de decir la verdad- Yo no busqué esto, nada de esto, Mer. Pero no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de ella como un adolescente, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Meredith se sintió aún más perdida al escuchar las palabras de Damon ¿Era culpa y arrepentimiento eso que escuchaba en su voz? ¿Cómo podía ser que si estaba tan enamorado de alguien su voz sonara tan _destrozada_?

Alaric se apartó un poco apoyándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Él ya había escuchado es parte del discurso, no había dudas de que amaba a la chica pero eso no hacía que su historia dejara de ser incorrecta. De todas formas, no dijo nada y lo dejó hablar, al menos parecía que al fin Damon estaba por decir la verdad.

-¿Puedes prometerme que no vas a juzgarla a ella por esto? -dijo Damon mirando profundamente los ojos oscuros de su amiga que rápidamente se llenaron de confusión, al no entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo pero como tampoco estaba dispuesta a que el chico se replantease su situación simplemente asintió de forma automática.

Eso era todo, Damon estaba punto de decir la verdad, ya no le quedaba ninguna escapatoria. Estaba juntando fuerzas para decir el nombre de la chica cuando su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó del bolsillo dispuesto a cortar pero el nombre que vio en pantalla lo dejó completamente pálido.

-Stefan… -susurró sin ser consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta y sin pensarlo atendió la llamada en ese instante dejando a sus amigos más que sorprendidos- ¿Hola?

-Hola hermano -la voz de Stefan sonaba un tanto insegura, pero exactamente igual a lo que Damon recordaba. Llevaban años casi sin saber nada uno del otro pero a pesar de lo mucho que le dolió a Damon toda la historia con su hermano, Stefan seguía significando muchísimo para él- ¿Damon, estás ahí? -preguntó Stefan al ver que su hermano no le contestaba, temiendo que recordara por un momento porque no hablaban y le colgara, pero sus miedos se quedaron escondidos en un rinconcito cuando escuhó, otra vez, la voz de su hermano pero esta vez de forma más apagada e insegura.

-Sí, sí. Solo… no esperaba que me llamaras -no supo de dónde había sacado el valor para soltar esas palabras, por un momento pensó que no sería capaz de hablar, era demasiado tiempo sin escucharle, sin saber nada de él, casi no podía imaginar la última vez que se vieron, había pasado muchísimo tiempo, sacándole de sus pensamientos volvió a hablar, esta vez, un poco más animado pero midiendo sus palabras.

-¿Sigues estando en el pueblo? -preguntó Stefan un tanto inseguro.

-Sí… ¿Qué pasa?-juntó las cejas, no cabía duda de que su hermanito no había llamado por cortesía pero que le preguntara por el pueblo le hacía que el cuerpo se le tensara al instante.

-Estoy en Mystic Falls.

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua helada para Damon. La marcha de Stefan había sido una de las cosas que treminaron de hundir a Damon en sus períodos más oscuros y aún cuando Ric y Meredith intentaron contactar con el menor de los Salvatore para que ayudara a su hermano este nunca más había vuelto al pueblo. Lo había abandonado, y era uno de los motivos por lo que sus amigos no preguntaban por él, silenciosamente le culpaban de todo lo que le había pasado a Damon.

-Hoy hace ocho años de lo de mamá… -cuando Damon escuchó esa frase alzó inmediatamente la vista al calendario que estaba pegado en la pared de la sala y la fecha lo golpeó como una cachetada. Había estado tan ocupado en esos día que ni siquiera se había acordado de qué día era- Estaba cerca del pueblo y decidí pasar a traerle unas flores pero… parece que no soy capaz de entrar al cementerio yo solo -se lamentó el pequeño de los Salvatore con tristeza.

Los recuerdos inundaron a Damon con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sentarse en el sofá. Ocho años, no podía creerlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, solo parecían haber pasado unos días desde el accidente y al mismo tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas… La muerte de su madre había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que Damon había tenido que atravesar y esa herida estaba lejos de estar cerrada, lo único que Damon había hecho en ocho años había sido ignorar completamente el dolor de la pérdida. Pero en días como ese o ante situaciones tan extrañas como que su hermano desaparecido volviera después de todo lo que había pasado le resultaba imposible ignorar la tristeza.

-¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Damon seriamente intentando hacer a un lado la avalancha de sentimientos que lo estaban presionando.

-En la entrada del cementerio -titubeó un poco Stefan, sin saber si había tomado la mejor decisión al llamar a su hermano.

-Espérame en la tumba de mamá. Estoy ahí en diez minutos -apartó el aparatito de su cuerpo, recapacitando si acababa de hacer o no lo correcto, volver a ver a su hermano podía ser un riesgo.

-Damon… -pero Stefan no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermano cortó el teléfono interrumpiéndolo.

Cuando levantó la vista, Meredith se sorprendió del mar de sentimientos que su mejor amigo tenía inscripto en los ojos. Ella sabía perfectamente toda su historia con Stefan y comprendía el dolor de Damon pero se sintió tan pequeña ante la intensidad que demostraban los sentimientos de su amigo que cualquier intento de interrogatorio quedó completamente en el olvido y la única reacción que tuvo fue hacerse a un lado cuando Damon tomó su campera y salió sin decir nada.

Damon escuchó las llamadas de Meredith a sus espaldas pero en ese momento ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad. Todos los recuerdos dolorosos que había encerrado en una parte oculta y oscura de su cabeza de repente se habían visto liberados y ahora no podía hacer nada para esquivar la angustia. Condujo hasta el cementerio con prácticamente sin prestar atención al exterior y llegó allí en tiempo record. Cuando atravesó las puertas, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, provocando que se paralizara, hacía meses que no pisaba ese lugar, quizás tantos meses como llevaba estando enamorado de Elena. Porque si tenía que ser sincero, había dejado de aferrarse al oscuro y triste recuerdo de su madre sólo cuando la luz de Elena había inundado completamente su vida.

Caminó por el cementerio haciendo un camino que sabía de memoria y, varios metros antes de llegar al lugar acordado, reconoció una figura de espaldas. Por lo que podía ver, Sefan seguía teniendo el mismo corte de superhéroe frustrado que Damon recordaba y llevaba la misma ropa desaliñada que usaba siempre. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Damon estaba resignado a que probablemente no volvería a ver a su hermano, pero de repente allí estaba, solo a un par de metros de distancia sosteniendo dos rosas blancas en una mano.

-Hola hermano -saludó Damon con seriedad imitando sus palabras.

Stefan volteó inmediatamente a mirarlo con una enorme ilusión y Damon se sorprendió de encontrar en sus ojos ese deje infantil que siempre había tenido y un brillo que delataba algo más: rebeldía, libertad pero también felicidad. Stefan se veía como una persona feliz aunque en ese momento sus ojos estaban cubiertos por la innegable pena que teñía el momento.

-Damon… -Stefan quiso acercarse a abrazarlo pero Damon se apartó un paso demasiado abrumado como para aceptar aquel contacto- Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

-Años -acordó Damon apartando la vista de su hermano menor para mirar la lápida que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Stefan se acercó tímidamente a su hermano y le extendió una de las flores que Damon aceptó sin decir nada. Durante un largo rato se quedó observando el nombre de su madre y la fecha del accidente debajo de la lápida. No muy lejos de allí se encontraba el imponente mausoleo de los Salvatore pero por decisión de Damon, su madre había sido enterrada lejos de allí. Desde siempre, toda la familia de Giuseppe Salvatore había rechazado a su joven esposa y, estando peleado con su padre como casi toda la vida, Damon no quiso que los restos de la persona más importante de su vida en ese entonces descansaran en cualquier lugar cercano a toda esa escoria de gente que había dedicado gran parte de su vida a despreciarla.

Así que allí estaban, frente a una tumba simple y sin muchos adornos, los dos juntos después de lo que parecía una eternidad. Damon se arrodilló en el piso y dejó la flor con mucho cuidado sobre la tierra. Había evitado ese pensamiento incontables veces pero en ese instante no pudo evitar pensar en qué pensaría su madre del hombre en el que él estaba convertido ahora, qué pensaría de todos los problemas que tenía ahora y de su alocada decisión de permanecer al lado de Elena.

-Gracias por venir, no podría haberlo hecho solo -confesó Stefan arrodillándose a su lado, rompiendo sin darse cuenta el hilo de pensamientos de Damon, ante la atenta mirada de Damon, el menor de los Salvatore dejó su propia flor con cuidado- Vine porque pensé que encontraría algo aquí, algo que me hiciera sentir mejor pero… sigue sin haber nada -suspiró con tristeza.

Damon asintió comprendiendo perfectamente lo que su hermano decía. Él mismo había frecuentado el cementerio por meses después de que su madre muriera, siempre esperando encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era, hasta que un día se cansó de no encontrar nada y comenzó a destruír su propia vida.

-Comprendo el sentimiento -suspiró Damon extendiendo la mano para acariciar la fría superficie de la piedra- ¿Por qué viniste, Stefan?

Stefan se revolvió un poco incómodo ante la pregunta y después de pensarlo un poco decidió decirle la verdad, ya había lastimado suficiente a su hermano con mentiras en el pasado como para seguir haciéndolo.

-Hemos estado viajando en la camioneta por más de un año desde la última vez que decidimos volver a la ruta -confesó con cautela, evitando completamente el contacto visual, por un momento fue tan estúpido de pensar que Damon no preguntaría- No me di cuenta de que estaba manejando en esta dirección hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Yo no quería venir, pero ella no paraba de decirme que sería lo mejor… Así que vine -se pasó una mano por su perfecto cabello pero Damon estaba demasiado ido para darse cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

_Ella. _

_Hemos estado viajando en la camioneta por más de un año. _

Damon sintió el dolor de la traición fluyendo por sus venas como si fuera la primera seguía siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre, ni siquiera se animaba a decir su nombre frente a él, pero seguía siendo su hermano pequeño… Y tampoco iba a armar una escena en frente de la tumba de su madre.

-¿Katherine está en el pueblo? -preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Definitivamente eso era demasiado.

-Se quedó en el centro con la camioneta, yo creía que necesitaba hacer esto solo pero me di cuenta de que no… -bajó la vista algo avergonzado.

-Y me llamaste a mí en lugar de llamarla a ella -no era una pregunta, simplemente estaba señalando los hechos, aún le costaba digerir que esos dos siguieran juntos y que además estuvieran realizando en sueño de los tres sin él.

-No sé por qué hice eso… Supongo que solo necesitaba a mi hermano mayor -confesó bajito, apoyando todo su peso en la tumba de su madre, intentando capturar esa energía que la caracterizaba en el pasado para afrontar todo eso.

Damon asintió pensativo. Stefan lo necesitaba, y ahí estaba él parado a su lado para acompañarlo a través de eso ¿Y cuando él lo había necesitado? Negando con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, el mayor se incorporó lentamente sin dejar de ver la tumba con nostalgia.

-¿Puedes creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo? -suspiró Stefan haciendo lo mismo que su hermano e incorporándose.

-¿Desde lo de mamá o desde que no pones un pie en el pueblo?

-Supongo que ambas -Stefan se encogió de hombros- Quizás no quieras saberlo, pero ella me dijo que te salude de su parte si te encontraba…

-"Ella", tiene nombre, Stef. Pareces un niño asustado, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

-Me porté mal, los dos lo hicimos en realidad -admitió Stefan algo cortado- Pero yo la cagué peor…

-Han estado viajando… -dijo Damon algo dolido sin responder a su anterior comentario.

-Sí… es fantástico. Ya casi hemos recorrido la mitad del país.

Damon asintió pensativo y, sin poder evitarlo, se vio transportado años atrás en su memoria.

_Habían pasado algunos meses desde el accidente que se llevó la vida de la madre de Damon y los hermanos Salvatore se encontraban completamente perdidos. Ese agradable y aún cálido septiembre Damon tenía que comenzar la universidad y poner en marcha su vida pero últimamente no tenía muchas ganas de nada. Después de todo su padre seguía teniendo la empresa y ellos tenían enormes cuentas bancarias que vaciar a su antojo así que no necesitaría trabajar en serio si no lo deseaba. Sin embargo allí estaba, se había marchado a la universidad solo para escapar de su pueblo natal que tantos recuerdos tristes le traía y Stefan, como siempre siguiendo a su hermano, se había mudado con él decidiendo dejar su último año de escuela para más adelante. _

_Así que allí estaban ambos hermanos Salvatore, viviendo la vida de un par de universitarios sin serlo en realidad, pero disfrutando de todos los privilegios. _

_A ella la conocieron en esa época. _

_Katherine estudiaba filosofía, vestía ropa de colores vivos, sus rebeldes rizos estaban siempre volando a su alrededor como la melena salvaje de un león y se la pasaba hablando del amor y la libertad. Para Damon y Stefan Salvatore, Katherine era como la flor más bella del amazonas creciendo en medio del desierto antártico. Damon se enamoró de ella la primera vez que la escuchó decir su nombre, ni siquiera sabía qué era el amor, pero estaba tan seguro de que la amaba… _

_La chica, al igual que ellos, se encontraba sola en el mundo. Su única familia era una tía que no la quería y, también al igual que los chicos Salvatore, sus padres le habían dejado una importante herencia que ella no estaba muy emocionada por invertir en ningún negocio frío y aburrido. No. Katherine quería viajar y los hermanos Salvatore se vieron rápidamente encandilados por todo lo que ella significaba, la felicidad, la libertad, el amor… todo eso que a ellos les faltaba. Y en ellos, la joven encontró la protección y la compañía que tanto echaba de menos en su familia. Se convirtieron en un grupo inseparable, por ellos Damon perdió contacto con sus amigos de toda la vida que estaban también muy ocupados con la universidad y se hundió definitivamente en la extraña vida que llevaban los tres. _

_Un día, Damon estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa con las manos cubiertas de grasa intentando arreglárselas para hacer funcionar el cacharro de camioneta que habían conseguido entre los tres. El sol era fuerte pero a él no le importaba, cuanto antes pudiera poner ese montón de lata en marcha antes podrían irse a la mierda. _

_Katherine apareció en el jardín descalza, despeinada y cubierta con un vestido blanco que llevaba incontables manchas de pintura. Sus rizos estaban hechos un moño sobre su cabeza sin ninguna prolijidad lo que resultaba en un ridículo peinado que a Damon le parecía de lo más sexy. Tenía los ojos rojos y un poco achinados pero parecía completamente lúcida. _

_-¿Está muy mal? -se interesó ella asomándose sobre el hombro de Damon. _

_-Todavía no entiendo porqué no podemos comprar una camioneta nueva y dejar esta tontería… -se quejó Damon medio en broma y medio en serio. _

_-Ya te lo dije, tenemos que tener toda la experiencia si vamos a viajar por todo el país como en los '60. Además, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con derrochar…._

_Y ahí empezaba todo su discurso ambientalista sobre el ecosistema, los pajaritos, la naturaleza y todas esas cuestiones hippies que de alguna manera ella lograba conectar con la libertad y la felicidad... y Damon simplemente se quedaba encantado escuchándola, aunque quizás no entendiera ni la mitad de lo que decía. Podría escucharla por horas sin cansarse… _

_Cuando terminó su discurso, Katherine volvió a la casa y salió de nuevo con su maletín de pinturas y se sentó junto a Damon para continuar pintando los vidrios de la camioneta con esos psicodélicos diseños que a ella tanto le gustaban. Antes de empezar a trabajar, sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor y encendió un cigarrillo. _

_-¿Quieres volar conmigo, Damon? -invitó Katherine después de dar una pitada._

_-Claro -sonrió Damon y ella le hizo fumar de su propia mano. _

_El extraño y relajante gusto de la hierba mezcalada con tabaco invadió el sistema de Damon. Katherine solía dedicar largos momentos en quitarle el tabaco a los cigarrillos, mezclarlo con flores de marihuana y volverlos a rellenar. Era parte de su vida, jamás había estado metida en ninguna otra droga y fumar era inclusive parte de su "ideología". Le encantaba el efecto, pero sabía controlarse y, como casi todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, Damon se había encontrado fascinado por las sensaciones una vez que se convenció de probarlo. Así que ahora se había convertido en un hábito. _

_-¿Lo sientes? -dijo Katherine mientras comenzaba a pintar con los dedos, empezando ya a sentir los efectos y la risa a punto de dominarla. Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y volvió a fumar. _

_-Sí -Damon rió alegremente a causa de la sustancia y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para unirse al trabajo artístico de Kath- Está fuerte ¿Me das más? _

_-Aquí -ella volvió a hacer que Damon fumara de su propia mano y él tosió un poco cuando aspiró demasiado fuerte- Con calma… _

_Sus ojos ya estaban completamente rojos y achinados y la risa no tardó en llegar. Ese día, se pasaron toda la tarde riendo y pintando la camioneta cuyas ventanas quedaron cubiertas con diseños psicodélicos y coloridos y a cuando bajó un poco el sol se subieron al techo de la camioneta para mirar las estrellas aparecer en el cielo que se teñía de los colores característicos del atardecer. Estando allí, viendo esa maravilla, sintiendo toda esa paz en su cuerpo y teniendo a esa mujer tan inmensamente hermosa a su lado, Damon no podía imaginarse que podría ir mal. Su vida era perfecta. Pero ese era solo el comienzo, el comienzo de lo que luego se convertiría en su camino más oscuro. _

Cuando Damon se atrevió a volver a la realidad, alejándose de esos dolorosos recuerdos, se sentía de nuevo tan vulnerable y débil como había sido ese joven chiquillo universitario, encandilado por la hermosura de una mujer exótica que lo conquistó con sus palabras y sus ideas desconocidas para él. Se sintió abatido, destruído física y emocionalmente, quiso por un momento romper algo, cualquier cosa que estuviera a mano y calmara su ira y su desdicha. Miró a su hermano, ajeno a sus delirios, y vió en él, lo que siempre quiso, libertad y a esa mujer, solo con verlo le entraban ganas de matar a su hermano pequeño.

Pero no iba a hacerlo, no iba a dejar que otra vez sus caprichosos sentimientos se entometieran entre él y su hermano.

Sin decir mucho más, Damon se despidió de su madre con una mirada silenciosa y los dos hermanos se encaminaron a la salida para ir caminando juntos hacia el centro. Ninguno dijo nada por el camino, aunque ambos sentían la tensión acumulada entre ellos, y esa incomodidad que nunca había existido haciéndose paso entre los Salvatore.

-¿Cómo está ella? -preguntó Damon incapaz de contener el impulso y al instante quiso golpearse a sí mismo en la cara por haberlo hecho.

-Bien… -suspiró Stefan con una pequeña sonrisa- Nos estamos planteando dejarlo… Ya sabes, lo de los viajes. Katherine quiere sentar cabeza.

Damon asintió asimilando las palabras. Nunca se habría imaginado a Katherine Pierce dejando su estilo de vida para formar una familia, eso no iba con ella pero quizás después de todo lo que ella tenía con Stefan quizás significara más de lo que él había creído en su momento.

-Creo que extrañaba estar por aquí -dijo Stefan con un tono frágil y Damon soltó una risita.

-Has estado viajando por el país entero, Stefan. Te aseguro que no hay nada que extrañar acerca de este pueblo. Lo que tú extrañas es la vida simple que teníamos nosotros aquí antes de lo de mamá. Echas de menos los momentos simples, la protección… -comentó como si nada, impidiendo que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se extendiera por todo el cuerpo y le paralizara.

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en alguien tan… ? -pero no pudo ni encontrar la palabra para terminar la pregunta. De todas formas, Damon comprendió lo que su hermano quería decir.

-Supongo que te diste cuenta de que no soy el mismo jovencito perdido que se separó de ustedes en medio un un viaje.

-Me alegra que hayas podido superar eso. Nosotros nos sentimos como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por nuestras vidas. Siento que sigo teniendo 17 y en poco tiempo voy a cumplir 26 años.

Damon se sorprendió de la solidez con la que su hermano hablaba de un "nosotros" conformado por él y Katherine. Como si se tratara de una unidad indivisible, algo que simplemente no estaba hecho para ser separado.

-Ahí está -sonrió Stefan completamente emocionado cuando, vio la camioneta estacionada frente a la plaza principal de Mystic Falls y a una joven con un vestido verde apoyada en esta.

Damon se quedó completamente congelado. Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde que había visto a Katherine por primera vez, desde que se había enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse más, pero desde lejos, la chica parecía no haber cambiado absolutamente nada… Era la misma chica de aquella época, la misma camioneta que ellos dos habían pintado y arreglado para el viaje. Si solo cerraba los ojos, casi podía verse inmerso en toda esa aventura sin sentido de nuevo.

Y entonces sus hilos de pensamiento cambiaron al instante. Solo una palabra ocupó su mente, borrando absolutamente todos los recuerdos y los malos pensamientos a su paso: Elena.

Simplemente pensar en ella hacía que dejar ir a su hermano con Katherine no significara un dolor incalculable. Dios… amaba a esa chica, era todo su mundo.

-Hay algunos lugares que quizás nos gustaría ver. Pero creo que lo dejaremos pronto -volvió a decir Stefan sin dejar de echar miradas a la zona donde Kath le estaba esperando- Quizás nos veamos pronto, hermano.

-¿No se quedan en el pueblo? -preguntó confundido. ¿Para qué habían venido sino?

-No -sonrió Stefan- De eso se trata la carretera. Casi nunca paramos en ningún sitio…

Inseguros de cómo despedirse, los Salvatore compartieron una mirada y, con un poco de incomodidad intercambiaron un pequeño abrazo.

Stefan se alejó de allí rápidamente al encuentro de su novia y Damon les lanzó una última mirada nostáligica antes de alejarse de ahí. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había preguntado si se quedaban, ahora que lo pensaba, lo mejor que le podría haber pasado era que Stefan y Katherine volvieran a desaparecer de su vida ¿O no?

.Alaric se dirigió a la cocina en cuanto Damon salió corriendo del edificio, tanto Mer como él sabían la historia de los Salvatore y ninguno se atrevió a impedir que su amigo se parase y dejase el tema para después, simplemente lo dejaron estar. Salió de la cocina con dos tazas de té humeantes, el olor a té verde inundó la sala y las fosas nasales de Meredith que seguía en la misma posición que cuando Damon se fue, parada, paralizada en mitad de la sala con un surco de lágrimas en el rostro, hacía años que Ric no la veía en ese estado tan lamentable. La miró, allí parada, durante unos segundos, cuando por fin se atrevió a hacerse notar, pasó por su lado, soltando las tazas en la mesita y abrazando a su novia. Mer no se resistió pero tampoco hizo nada para mantener ese contacto.

El chico, extrañado, se apartó unos centímetros para poder alcanzar su rostro desde otra perspectiva, su dulce y carismática Mer estaba perdida en un mar de dudas y de decepción y Ric no tenía en su poder la posibilidad de cambiar eso, o si.

Meredith le miró a los ojos un momento,permitiéndose que la intensa mirada de Alaric la alcanzase, pero en vez de sentirse abrumada por las emociones simplemente sintió asco, no de ella, ni de Ric sino del momento en que estaban viviendo por culpa de las inseguridades de esos dos chicos, que más que hombres parecían críos. Solo de pensar que algo gordo ocultaban se le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo.

Ric aprovechó ese momento para depositar un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, los cuales se crisparon al ver sus intenciones, sin importarle lo que pensara de ella, le apartó de un empujón, y sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo se dirigió a las ventanas, no buscaba la tranquilidad de la tarde ni el sonido de los pájaros o de los coches, solo buscaba espacio y una forma de enfrentar los problemas sin cometer una locura.

-Lo siento Mer, cariño -murmuró Ric desde la distancia, solo los separaban, físicamente, unos metros de distancia pero emocionalmente había un muro entre ellos, y que cada vez que Mer intentaba calmarse se hacía más extenso. No confiaban en ella, ninguno de los dos confiaba en ella y ese pensamiento la llenaba de un sentimiento que daría lo que fuera por arrancar de su pecho- No me hagas esto.

-Que ridiculo por tu parte -musitó, su voz sonaba apagada- Eso mismo he dicho yo antes, y Damon...y ahora tú.

-Meredith -se acercó a ella, y la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos, intentando que el mero contacto la hiciese reaccionar, la chica se dejó girar, no intentó zafarse del agarre, pero tampoco le permitió que la abrazara, no otra vez; tenía los ojos vidriosos, todo el maquillaje se le había corrido dibujando sendas marcas por todo su inmaculado rostro, no era su pequeña Mer la que estaba con la mirada perdida era la Meredith de la universidad, la chica que no entendía porque sus amigos la apartaban, la chica que pensó que Ric ya no la amaba, y por unos segundos Alaric se sintió transportada a esa dolorosa época y maldijo mentalmente su torpeza- ¡No Meredith, sabes que te quiero! -de repente todos los recuerdos de aquella época terrible de su juventud se abalanzaron sobre él como una fuerza incontenible. Podía ver en los ojos de Meredith que ella se sentía como si estuviera reviviendo todo una vez más. Pero era diferente, tenía que serlo.

La chica salió de su ensoñación para clavar sus pupilas oscuras sobre las claras de su novio, no entendía a que había venido eso, pero tampoco le permitió que eligiese ese camino para callar sus miedos, negó levemente con la cabeza y volvió a empujarlo, pero esta vez Ric no se lo permitió, la sujetó con fuerza y la estampó contra los cristales, una mueca de dolor se reflejó levemente en su rostro pero no era eso lo que le molestaba y Ric lo sabía.

-No me hagas esto por favor.

-¿Qué no te haga qué? -le miró con odio- Porque tu me estás matando, esta incertidumbre me está comiendo por dentro desde hace días, ¿que no te haga qué?

Ric la soltó con parsimonia, almacenando en su memoria cada rasgo y trocito de su piel porque una parte de él sabía que la estaba perdiendo poco a poco, ajena a todo esto, Mer comenzó con su interrogatorio, no quería discutir pero esto le estaba superando.

-Sé que ocultáis algo, y ahora Damon me viene con que está enamorado, ¿por qué iba a ser eso peligroso Ric? -le cuestionó, esta vez fue ella la que agarró el brazo del chico- ¿¡Está con alguien peligroso!? ¿¡una drogadicta!? ¿¡una aprovechada!? ¿¡Quién!? -le miró a los ojos, buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero lo único que vió fue lo mismo que vió en Damon, un mar de dudas y de miedos- ¿¡Es una mala influencia!? ¡Ric, contesta por dios! -zarandeo su brazo para que reaccionara, pero el chico solo podía mirarla sin decir nada ni hacer nada, sabía lo que pensaba su novia pero él no era nadie para decir "es una alumna del colegio".

-Meredith está en su mano no en la mía. Damon creció, es un adulto ya ¡No podemos estar toda la vida preocupándonos por él como si fuera un niño! Si él no quiere contarte algo, tendrás que respetarlo.

-¡A la mierda! -se apartó- ¡Me dan igual vuestros secretitos! Siempre me han dado igual -rió amargamente-Pero es que esta vez esa mierda de ocultar las cosas está poniendo en peligro nuestra relación, ¿no te das cuenta?

Alaric se quedó pálido, sólo pudo sentir un pitido agudo recorriendo toda su espina dorsal, Meredith acababa de dejar claro su opinión, todo se podía acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por sus temores y sus dudas.

-Mer no pongas esto en mi contra, no estoy haciendo nada -susurró- Por favor.

-Alucino -se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, queriendo arrancarse cada pelo de su cabello pero no haciéndolo, solo concentrándose en no hacer una locura- ¡No puedes estar diciendo esto, Ric! -le apuntó con un dedo- ¿¡Qué no lo ponga en tu contra!? ¿¡Cómo hemos llegado hasta este punto!?

-No lo sé -le confesó, pasándose una mano por su cabello- Pero demos vuelta atrás.

-No se puede cambiar lo que uno ha dicho -le sonrió débilmente- Y yo ahora necesito tiempo, tiempo para ver si puedo creerte o si simplemente..esto ha terminado -se encogió de hombros.

-Meredith -se lanzó hacia ella pero retrocediendo casi al instante al ver el rostro destrozado de su Meredith- Él está con alguien normal, el problema no está ahí.

-Si, y tendré que creerte -alzó la mano para recoger su chaqueta y su bolso pero Ric se puso en medio, en su campo de visión- Apártate o grito.

-Mer -suplicó.

-¿Sabes a lo que me recuerda esto? -zafó de su intento de coger sus cosas para mirarlo fijamente, para enfrentarle, el chico se acobardó al entender el significado de sus palabras, no tenía nada que ver con esa época tan oscura de sus vidas pero Meredith lo estaba malinterpretando todo, una vez más.

-No vayas por ahí Mer…

-¡No te comportes como Damon! -le advirtió dolida, cansada de que esos dos hicieran siempre lo mismo ¿No se daban cuenta de que le hacían daño en el proceso?- Sois lo más importante que tengo, desde siempre, y otra vez me estáis haciendo lo mismo…

-¡Porque te queremos!

-¡Que te calles! -le escupió cada palabra como si se tratase de dagas afiladas, hecha un manojo de nervios se enfrentó al rostro de su novio, no iba a consentirle nada, no si no se trataba de la verdad- Me toca a mi hablar, ¿o es que prefieres que me vaya?

Alaric balbuceó incrédulo, ¿estaba hablando de largarse para siempre? No, sonrió como un idiota, no podía estar hablando en serio, pero por lo que vio en sus ojos supo que si, que en ellos no cabía duda que reflejaban la realidad: el dolor, la furia y la decepción y todo por culpa de las tonterías de Damon.

No, la culpa la tenían los dos, Damon por estar acostándose con una cría y él por haber sido su testigo mudo. Ambos estaban cargando con las consecuencias pero sólo él las estaba pagando. Se apartó de su novia, miró por todos lados, él no iba a tener la suerte de que una excusa apareciese de la nada, pero si estaba en su mano calmar la situación. Calmar esa tormenta.

-Meredith, Damon no está con nadie peligroso.

-Te estás repitiendo Ric, y cada vez me lo creo menos. Porque si ese fuese el problema, no entiendo el drama -se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Ric explicase todo con más claridad, pero es que la única forma de aclararlo todo era contando que se trataba de una alumna y eso no podía hacerlo- Sabes tan bien como yo que es mentira todo lo que estás diciendo, y aún así sigues intentándolo, ¿qué te crees? ¿qué soy tonta? Me largo

-No me crees -concluyó dolido. Ahí estaban de nuevo, todos esos años después volviendo a resultar separados por su necesidad de proteger a Damon…

-Aplauso para el adivino -ironizó rodando los ojos y consiguiendo alcanzar sus cosas, esta vez Ric no se lo impidió, se hizo un lado- No, no te creo, porque Damon estaba acojonado -señaló el sitio que había ocupado su amigo hacía un buen rato antes de que Stefan reapareciese en sus vidas- Y encima para rematar Stefan vuelve, el que le traicionó el que no tenía tiempo para venir cuando Damon se estaba sumergiendo en la mierda, y pretendes que me crea tus tonterías, ¿¡me tomas por gilipollas Ric!?

-Mer, te quiero -intentó alcanzarla, pero la chica empezó a golpearle para que no se acercara, ¿¡es que solo ella veía que esto era demasiado similar a lo que sucedió hace menos de un década!? ¿solo ella veía la similitud? Alaric consiguió acorralarla contra la mesa, sujetando con fuerza sus brazos, pero Mer se seguía resistiendo, llorando como un bebé, algo dentro de Ric se quebró al ver así a la luz de su vida- Mer-acarició su mejilla- Tiene que ser Damon el que lo diga, lo entiendes, ¿cierto?

Gimió- Ric...no ves… -se mordió el labio inferior, intentando reprimir un sollozo pero fue imposible- ¿No ves la similitud? Cuando me ocultabas que Damon...que Damon, se refugiaba en el alcohol, las mujeres...y la droga, ¿o soy yo la única que ve el parecido? -le miró a los ojos- No se si necesitas que te lo recuerde, pero tu mejor amigo terminó internado la última vez -soltó histéricamente.

-Mer, tranquila -intentó de nuevo Ric tomando la cara de la chica entre sus manos- Él está sano, nada malo va a pasarle, no es como la última vez ¿Crees que si fuera de otra manera yo no estaría haciendo algo para detenerlo?

-Déjame, Ric. Ya no sé ni qué pensar… -murmuró ella con voz temblorosa y se deshizo del agarre de su novio.

-Pero Mer…

-He dicho que me des unos minutos, por favor -le suplica- No voy a huir, no como soy vosotros.

Alaric asintió abatido. Esto no era el final, se repitió así mismo mientras mandaba órdenes a su cerebro para hacer funcionar a su cuerpo, esto no es el final, no lo va a hacer, Meredith solo quiere unos minutos, y el, como buen novio se los iba a dar, la chica recogió su chaqueta del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir miró hacia su espalda, Ric estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá, mirando a punto en ninguna parte.

-Mer -musitó, pero la voz murió en sus labios, no quería cagarla más, ya bastante mierda había echado encima en su relación por no hablar, por lo que, musitando un simple "te amo" dejó que la chica saliera de la casa.

Alaric se arrastró hasta el umbral, miró por la mirilla encontrándose a la chica recostada en las escaleritas, se abrazaba a sí misma, balanceándose y supo en lo que estaba pensando, en todo eso que vivieron hace unos años, parecía tan lejano y al mismo tiempo...tan _cercano._

Se dejó caer en la entradita de su casa, hacía un poco de frío, estaba entrando el invierno cada vez con más fuerza, pero las temperaturas seguían siendo agradables, se enfundó su chaqueta y se cobijó en una esquina.

No entendía como Meredith había llegado a esa conclusión, ni de lejos Damon se comportaba como hacía años, pero si se paraba a pensarlo un poquito con más detenimiento podía ver el problema, el porqué de que la chica había reaccionado así, era la misma escena, con un par de años menos y con problemas mayores, pero era lo mismo. Los secretos, las evasiones, las peleas entre ellos, los intentos fallidos por proteger a Meredith que no hacían más que terminar lastimándola má su punto de vista todo parecía igual pero por lo menos él tenía el consuelo de que su mejor amigo estaba bien, al menos físicamente porque definitivamente Damon tenía que tener algo que no estaba funcionando bien en su cabeza para estar a punto de arruinar toda su vida por acostarse con una chiquilla. Y se estaba llevando no solo su amistad, sino su relación con Meredith a su paso.

La noche se cernía sobre Damon, que se había pasado todo el camino del centro del pueblo a casa andando, y no le importaba, ahora mismo necesitaba eso caminar y pensar, que la brisa de otoño tuviera un efecto positivo en él. El chico no podía dejar de pensar en su conversación con Stefan, más bien en su "no" conversación su hermanito, ya que Stefan casi no había sido capaz de decir ni una palabra, frustrado le dio una patada a una lata vieja, ¿por qué le hacían esto ahora? Él no necesitaba más problemas en su vida, pero por más que se repitiese esas palabras su subconsciente era superior a él, y se veía vagando entre los recuerdos, esos recuerdos tan dulces teñidos por la decepción y el dolor, durante mucho rato Stefan y él fueron compañeros mudos de sus pensamientos, pero cuando su mente rozó lo que parecía el límite de su capacidad física y moral se fue de allí, excusándose, no podía caer, una vez más, en esa espiral de dolor y felicidad. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho con respecto a aquellas épocas, ahora su vida no era el mismo desastre sinsentido que había sido en sus épocas de universitario,ahora que tenía algo por lo que luchar, sonrió levemente, marcando su rostro con una mueca bastante desagradable. Katherine, de forma indirecta había conseguido que durante unas horas olvidase lo más importante en su vida: su familia, porque ahora no estaba solo, técnicamente nunca lo había estado, tenía a Ric y a Mer, y ahora, y no menos importante tenía a Elena y su bichito. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo realmente sentía que tenía una familia. Quizás no la familia típica que cualquiera de su edad querría tener, pero no cambiaría a Elena y a su bebé por nada del mundo.

Se mordió la lengua y miró al cielo sintiendo una explosión de energía en su cuerpo, necesitaba dejar ir… dejar ir al fin tantas cosas que siempre lo habían perseguido. Su pasado, sus decepciones, su inseguridad. Necesitaba dejar ir todos esos años que no hicieron más que dejarlo hundido en la más terrible oscuridad.

-¿¡Contenta Karma!? -gritó a la nada- ¡Has conseguido reventar mi paciencia! ¡Disfruta universo, porque aquí, Damon Salvatore, no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados y amargandose! -le hizo un bonito corte de manga al cielo, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo vigilado.

Pero ese momento de liberación era lo que necesitaba, se colocó mejor la chaqueta, y miró a su alrededor, no le había visto nadie, tampoco era plan de que sus vecinos le tomasen por loco, pero en ese momento un coche pitó a su lado.

-¿¡Qué!? -alzó las manos, sintiéndose un adolescente hormonado, estaba en medio de la carretera si, los faros del coche le estaban cegando si, pero no le importaba, sonreía como si acabase de recibir la mejor noticia de su vida, pero cuando la luz se apagó, también lo hizo esa alegría incondicional- Joder -musitó, dando una patada al aire, y llevándose ambas manos al rostro, queriendo ocultar así su identidad, dos mujeres salieron del auto, pero solo una se acercó a unos pasos.

Reconocería su pequeña estatura y esa forma de caminar en cualquier lado…

Elena.

Su Elena, a la que había traicionado por unos minutos al haber concentrado todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos en su pasado con Katherine y su hermano, su preciosa Elena: su vida.

La chica, ajena a esa tortura interna que se cernía sobre Damon, se deleitó obervándolo mientras caminaba hacia él haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no salir corriendo y lanzarse sobre él. Lo había extrañado tanto.

-¿Qué fue todo ese espectáculo? -soltó Elena sin poder evitar una pequeña risita. No quería reírse porque conocía perfectamente a Damon y sabía que todo ese acto seguramente significaba algo no muy bueno, pero tenía que admitir que verlo jugando y gritando como un desquiciado en medio de la calle era una imagen hilarante.

-No hace falta que lo contengas, adoro ese sonido y lo sabes -sonrió Damon dejando a un lado sus pensamientos por un tiempo para concentrarse en su chica que, ante ese comentario dejó de evitarlo y soltó la risa que con tanto esfuerzo había estado conteniendo.

El sonido de su risa fue como un bálsamo para Damon que llegó a cerrar los ojos para escucharla completamente. Ese simple sonido… solo eso lo podía convertir en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

.

Sin perder tiempo, Elena se acercó a él tomando su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y haciendo que Damon abriera instantáneamente los ojos para mirarla.

-Hola… -sonrió Elena con una sonrisa brillante, aún conteniendo los pequeños resabios de su risa.

-Te extrañé, nena -confesó Damon sumergido en el simple placer de mirarla por un momento.

Elena llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo, una sudadera de color oscuro y una pollera que le llegaba hasta el principio de las rodillas, desde allí no podía divisar a su bichito por culpa de la oscuridad y el ángulo en el que se encontraba pero solo con imaginarlo era suficiente para que Damon se acercara aún más a ella abrazándola por la cintura para elevarla unos centímetros en el aire, la chica soltó un gritito al notar como las manos fuertes y musculosas del chico la sostenían a unos palmos del suelo, como otra vez, se podía sumergir en su olor y en su compañía, como una niña chica se dejó arropar por su cuerpo. Por unos momentos olvidaron donde se encontraban y con quien, pero Jenna no estaba dispuesta a ver una escenita cursi de esos dos, no cuando aún no se fiaba ni un pelo de Damon, poniendo los ojos en blanco carraspeó, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-Por favor…-se pasó una mano por el cabello, y sin pensarlo mucho introdujo su cabeza por la ventanilla para darle al claxon, tanto Damon como Elena se sobresaltaron y él aflojó su agarre dejando que los pies de la chica volvieran a hacer contacto con el piso- Menos mal… -suspiró aliviada- Me voy, te recojo en un rato, ¡No te quejes! -le advirtió a su sobrina que ya la estaba viendo venir desde la distancia, Elena se enfurruñó, pero Damon le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia él. Elena chocó contra su pecho sonriente, se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a casa- ¡Por lo menos podrías dejar que me marchara! ¿No? -bromeó Jenna con un poco de ternura por la escena.

-Adiós Jenna -se despidió Damon, dándole las gracias con ese gesto, ambas chicas se percataron de ello.

-No hagas que me arrepiente, Salvatore.

-No lo haré -sonrió- Espero… -susurró inclinándose en el oído de su chica para que solo Elena pudiera escucharlo, la castaña soltó una carcajada alertando a Jenna que supo que se había perdido algo gordo al segundo que arrancó el auto, luego tendría tiempo para arrepentirse, su sobrina necesitaba esto y ella no quería ser el motivo para que la chica se rebelase, bastantes problemas habían tenido ya para añadirle un botín en la casa. Con el tiempo, Jenna estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que lo cierto es que no podría resistirse a la presencia de Damon en la vida de su sobrina, poco a poco tendría que comenzar a aceptarlo.

La pareja se quedó mirando hasta que el coche desapareció por la carretera, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Elena, se giró para mirar a Damon, y volvió a ver lo que había visto cuando había salido del coche: soledad, frunció el entrecejo, y sin pensarlo se soltó del chico.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso…? -se enfurruño como un cachorrito abandonado, la chica se dirigió a la casa- ¡Elena!

-Ven anda -le instó con la mano para que viniera, sabía que el tiempo que disponían era limitado y las intenciones de Elena, en un principio eran de estar un buen rato con besos y arrumacos pero estaba claro que había algo que perturbaba la vida de Damon y eso aunque le molestara tenía preferencia.

Damon alcanzó su mano en tiempo record, y con la otra mano abrió la puerta, le costó un poco pero consiguieron entrar, la chica saltó directamente al sofá del salón casi sin pensarlo, Damon con una sonrisa, soltó las llaves en el recibidor y encajó la puerta. Adoraba ver la forma en que ella se sentía como en casa con él.

-Eres una chica escurridiza -sonrió caminando hacia ella.

-Y tu un niño chiquitito -marcó la forma juntando el dedo índice con el pulgar dejando una diferencia minúscula, el chico la miró desde la distancia, ella si que se comportaba como una nena, y eso era una de las razones por la que la amaba tanto, podía ser una niña y en un segundo ser una mujer- ¿Que está mal, Damon?

Y ahí estaba la chica adulta, la mujer que era capaz de ver por encima de su máscara, era tan similar y tan diferente a sus amigos que conseguía alcanzar su alma con unas pocas palabras, casi de forma automática se acercó hasta el otro extremo del sofá, la chica le siguió con la mirada intentando descifrar lo que le pasaba.

-Nada -mintió después de unos cortos segundos, intentando hacerse el tonto- Sólo estoy cansado.

-Estás muy lejos -"tanto físicamente como emocionalmente" quiso añadir pero la mirada que le lanzó Damon le dejó claro que no era momento de replicar, fue ella la que gateó hasta alcanzarle y se dejó caer en su regazo- Te quiero.

Si él no quería hablar al menos podía demostrarle que estaba a su lado. Elena podía sentir que algo iba mal con todos sus sentidos. Lo veía en los ojos de Damon, lo sentía en su toque, más disante que otras vecesy podía escucharlo en ese tono triste de su voz.

-Os amo -musitó él recreándose en la cercanía de la chica y acariciando con ternura su vientre abultado, que como bien había definido Elena en muchas de sus conversaciones era como una palomita, el mismo proceso, y con esa idea comenzó a dibujar círculos con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Es increíble -susurró Damon sintiendo con sus dedos la curva que hacía el pequeño bulto en el vientre de Elena.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor -sonrió ella uniendo su mano a la de él y ambos se quedaron simplemente disfrutando un momento del silencio y a mutua compañía.

Damon continuó acariciando la piel de la chica, mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el su cuerpo hasta alcanzar partes demasiado íntimas, no queriendo mostrar su excitación ella se dio media vuelta para mirarle directamente a los ojos azules, que esta vez tenían un tono más grisáceo.

Elena ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándole a que le prestara atención, pero Damon tomó esa iniciativa de una forma diferente, casi sin darle tiempo a protestar, él rompió la distancia con un intenso beso, Elena al principio no le correspondió pero enseguida se dejó sumergir por esa extraña conexión, que aunque pasasen los meses siempre los pillaría desprevenidos. Maldita sea, el chico sí que sabía lo que hacía… Las manos de Elena volaron hasta su cabello, enredando sus finos dedos en él, Damon extendió los suyos, para mantener a la chica atrapada. Sus besos eran capaz de volverla loca y lo necesitaba tanto, toda ella necesitaba desesperadamente su toque. Damon llevó sus manos de su cadera hasta su espalda tocando la cálida piel debajo de la ropa y jugó con el broche del sujetador, ahogando un gemido de Elena entre sus bocas, el chico se separó de su rostro para concentrarse en desprenderse su camiseta, fue tiempo suficiente para que Elena se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Evadir el problema.

Con la respiración algo agitada, Elena se quitó de entre sus piernas, provocando un gemido de fastidio por parte del chico que no comprendía qué había pasado. Damon lamentó enormemente su pérdida, necesitaba muchísimo de Elena en ese momento. Prácticamente moría por fundirse en con ella y dejar ir todos los problemas, necesitaba que ella, que borrara cada uno de sus malos pensamientos con besos y con caricias. Iba más allá del sexo, la quería a _ella_.

-Nena ya lo hemos hecho otras veces -sonrió Damon tendiéndole la mano, pero la chica se negó en rotundo- ¿Qué es por tu tía…?

-Dímelo tú, porque quieres que lo hagamos -Damon juntó las cejas exasperado, ¿de verdad le estaba haciendo esa pregunta? La chica vió la duda en sus ojos, se pasó una mano por el cabello- Damon te pasa algo, y por eso quieres que lo hagamos, no voy a permitir que escondas esto como si no fuera nada, te conozco -se abrazó a sí misma- Habla, por favor…

-¿Hablar de qué? -se sentía incómodo, como si Elena hubiera traspasado su corazón, y visto todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que él intentaba ocultar- Elena estoy, estamos bien, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-No -meneó la cabeza, se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole ambas manos para transmitirle su apoyo- Te amo, es porque te amo que necesito saber que te pasa, estamos juntos en esto, tu siempre me dices que si hay algún problema que lo hablemos, que no mantengamos nada oculto, yo estoy aquí -le tocó el pecho, el lugar donde está su corazón, Damon miró esa mano como si quemara cada centímetro de su piel, Elena no se merecía sufrir por algo que en realidad no tenía importancia, negó levemente con la cabeza, y recogió su mano depositando tiernos besos en ella.

-Eres...lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida -le sonrió- Y pese a todo, te amo, con locura nena, te has metido aquí dentro -condujo su mano, otra vez, al corazón- Eres mi vida, y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, nunca.

-Oh Damon -se abrazó con fuerza a él, durante unos minutos ambos se permitieron no pensar en más nada, perderse en el calor y el olor del otro, y sentir que estaban a salvo- También te amo -dijo sintiendo que su declaración era poco comparada con la de Damon pero la sonrisa que su novio le devolvió hizo que su corazón se llenara de calidez.

-Pero…-se separó de ella un poco, posando sus labios un segundo en los de la chica- Hay demasiados problemas en mi pasado, que hoy, me han perturbado…-acarició sus mejillas, en sus ojos café pudo ver la sombra de la preocupación y temió, que contarle toda la verdad, significase un cambio- Pero antes me tienes que prometer algo, y es muy importante.

-Damon me estás asustando -el chico se mordió el labio, pensando qué palabras utilizar para lo que tenía que decir- Damon solo dilo.

-Te quiero nena, y prométeme que no saldrás corriendo y no me juzgarás hasta que me haya explicado.

-¿Por qué haría..?

-Shh -le puso un dedo en los labios, la chica se calló al instante, no porque se lo hubiera pedido sino porque necesitaba saber el problema, en un momento creyó que se trataría de sus amigos pero estaba claro que no se refería a eso- Sé que necesitas esta conversación y que lo que te estoy por pedir va a ser probablemente lo más egoísta que podría pedir en este momento. Te juro que voy a contarte toda la historia si de verdad la quieres oír nena, pero en este instante solo necesito una cosa…

-Lo que sea -dijo Elena convencida de que sería capaz de darle cualquier cosa, se sentía hechizada por la mirada rota y suplicante de Damon, casi no recordaba haberlo visto así jamás.

-Hoy fue realmente un día de mierda, solo necesito una cosa, nena: bésame -dijo él simplemente, mirándola con adoración y necesidad.

Y ella no pudo evitar hacerle caso. Se veía tan roto, tan solo que ella no dudó en acercarse suavemente a sus labios para besarlo con infinito amor y cuidado. Podía saborear la tristeza de Damon en sus labios y eso no le gustó nada. Pero también sintió como Damon respondía a su beso, con ansiedad y profundo deseo, como si ella fuera el único remedio capaz de curar sus males. Así que ella lo dejó seguir, se recreó en sus besos y caricias y se ocupó de transmitirle todo el amor que tenía por él, era pasión, era amor, eran simplemente ellos dos.

-Te amo, Elena -susurró Damon contra sus labios aferrándose a ella como si tuviera miedo de que la arrancaran de su lado.

-Y yo te amo a ti -sonrió ella resplandecientemente- Y te voy a amar por el resto de mi vida, no me importa lo que pase ni lo que haya pasado en tu vida antes de mí. Te amo.

Damon asintió asimilando sus palabras. Ese era el efecto de Elena sobre él, conseguía juntar los pedazos rotos en los que se había convertido y volver a juntarlos todos. Ella era su mejor remedio.

Meredith aparcó su coche enfrente de la casa del chico, miró el volante durante unos minutos, había salido de casa corriendo con la voz de Ric a sus espaldas, llamándola pidiendo una oportunidad, ella no estaba huyendo, nunca haría eso, solo necesitaba quitarse ese peso de encima, había intentado llamar a Damon varias veces, pero saltaba el buzón de voz, la posibilidad de que continuara con Stefan eran inmensas, pero ya le daba igual, salió del auto y corrió hasta el interior, iba a llamar cuando comprobó que el chico se había dejado la puerta abierta, suspiró, era un caso cualquier día se le colaría alguien y ni se enteraría.

Se acomodó para llamar cuando escuchó la voz destrozada de Damon, se asomó despacio, inspirando y expirando, no queriendo entrar como una bala para cargarse al subnormal de Stefan, pero cuando entró en la sala, nada le había preparado para lo que vió, Damon estaba justo enfrente de ella, fue el primero en divisar su silueta en la entrada, pero la chica, que estaba de espaldas tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de la presencia de otra persona.

-Meredith -se incorporó Damon, sin soltar la mano de la chica- ¿Mer?

La aludida lo miró por primera vez en toda la noche a la cara, su rostro se asemejaba mucho al de Ric cuando se enteró de toda la historia de su amigo con su alumna, pero a diferencia de Alaric, Mer no había tenido ni un segundo para asimilarlo.

* * *

**_Nueva actualización repleta de misterios y de la cruda realidad, veremos como continua todo desde este punto, ¿qué creen que pasará? ¿cómo se lo tomará Meredith? ¿qué pasará entre Damon y Elena a partir de ahora? Bah, me dejo de tonterías, aquí tenéis nuevo episodio. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, os queremos._**

**_Y una vez más, gracias por leernos ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Hay muchas formas de descubrir un secreto, pero Damon y Elena tenían la costumbre de que la verdad se les escapara de las manos. Una vez más, el silencio los acompañó en todo momento, la situación era inestable, pero los tres esperaron que uno de ellos tomara la palabra, realmente esperaban que fuera Meredith la que diera el primer paso, pero su mutismo fue ensordecedor .La chica se quedó completamente congelada ante la escena, en todo el viaje a su casa había pensado en miles de situaciones donde ella descubría ese secreto, pero esto simplemente se tornaba en un color que ni ella misma sintió como Elena comenzaba a temblar entre sus brazos. Tan fácilmente como eso su secreto se había visto descubierto en solo un día.

-Tranquila, vamos a resolverlo -susurró Damon suavemente en su oído cuando vio los ojos de la chica cubiertos de lágrimas y sus manos temblando intensamente.

Meredith seguía esperando una explicación, aunque se veía a distancia que no era necesaria, todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente, el problema estaba en que no le gustaba la imagen que se estaba formando. Sus ojos se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo con los de Elena, pero no le dio tiempo a descifrar todo el dolor y el cansancio acumulado, porque de su boca salieron las palabras casi sin procesarlas.

-¿Qué significa esto, Damon? -preguntó asombrada y con un toque de humor irritante. Pese a que las imágenes hablaban por sí mismas ella simplemente no podía entender qué era lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-No quería que te enteraras así, Mer -comenzó a decir con cuidado, dando un paso al frente para ocultar entre su cuerpo la imagen de la chica, como si con eso evitara el dolor de Elena

-¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera? ¿Acaso me ibas a contar algún día o tendría que descubrirlo yo misma? -ironizó mordiéndose el labio inferior, miró por todos lados como buscando la pieza que faltaba en toda esa historia para que algo de esto tuviera sentido- Damon...es que...

-Meredith -intentó intervenir Elena, dando un paso al frente, aún temblaba pero se veía la seguridad en sus ojos, Mer la miró fijamente, pero rápidamente se vio interrumpida por Damon.

-Mer ¿cómo te lo iba a contar? -cuestionó- Si lo hacía Ric…

-¡Si Alaric lo sabe, maldita sea! -explotó creyendo que lo que intentaba era volver a engañarla, se dio la vuelta y en su cabecita una vocecita le decía que saliera por la puerta y no mirara atrás, pero ella no era la cobarde, ella era la que conseguía sacar siempre a sus amigos de un aprieto, por eso se sentía tan impotente, porque hasta ella estaba destrozada.

Damon agachó la cabeza. Elena vió la imagen tan derrotada de Damon, que era todo luz y alegría, siempre había visto un aura tenebrosa oculta en él pero nunca tan cerca de la realidad, sin pensarlo entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico, provocando que este temblara ante el contacto.

-Meredith, Damon y yo…-se relamió el labio, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, y las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, impidiéndole tanto hablar como respirar, pero el agarre de Damon le dio el suficiente valor para dar otro paso hacia adelante, recordando cada palabra y cada momento con Mer, esa chica le comprendía, la ayudó, no podía culparla como hacía Ric.

¿O si?

No le dio tiempo a procesar la información, porque el sonido de un claxon los alertó a los tres, sólo podía haber una persona que fuera capaz de hacer eso a esas horas, o eso pensó la castaña que enseguida se soltó del agarre de Damon para asomarse a la ventana, miró por toda la calle hasta localizar el auto familiar de Jenna. Apretó con fuerza los puños, ¿ya se había pasado el tiempo? No, no podía irse ahora, no podía dejar a Damon sólo en esta, bastante era que tuvo que enfrentarse a Ric, e incluso a Jenna por ella, no, esta vez lo superarían juntos.

Damon, que tuvo el mismo pensamiento masoquista que la chica, se acercó a ella abrazándola y apoyándose sobre su cabeza.

-Shh, no pienses así… -susurró. Su voz sonaba rota, destrozada y por más bajito que pronunciara se notaba, y eso a Elena le destrozaba el alma, se encogió aún más- Ve anda, ¿o queremos a Jenna y a Mer en la misma sala?

Negó con la cabeza de forma frenética como si aún tuviera tres añitos y le estuvieran advirtiendo en la noche de Navidad que si no se acostaba al día siguiente solo recibiría carbón. Pero esto era peor, y eso provocó que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna vertebral hasta alcanzar sus ojos.

Estaba llorando.

Otra vez.

Rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a la cara, intentando borrar las lágrimas pero sin separarse de Damon, que posó sus labios sobre su cabello. Los mantuvo ahí.

-No quiero dejarte solo… -musitó bajito y el sonido de un claxon seguido por su teléfono móvil le alertó que Jenna se estaba impacientando.

-No lo haces -pronunció contra su piel- Estáis conmigo...en mi corazón.

Meredith se miró las manos, estaba sudando y temblando como una niña chica, lanzó una mirada rápida a la puerta, ella también estaba escuchando el claxon, y no era tonta, sabía que alguien venía a buscar a la chica, pero, ¿quién?

"Hablaré con mi tía"

¿El embarazo? Mer notó que le faltaba el aire, notó que se ahogaba allí mismo, se llevó una mano al pecho, notando como el corazón se le acelera con fuerza, golpeando sus costillas hasta hacerla retroceder, miró a la pareja que se despedía con un tierno beso, permanecieron unos segundos más, unidos por sus labios, como si con ese pequeño y breve gesto estuvieran unidos sin más nadie que se interpusiera, pero Elena tuvo que soltarse y salir corriendo para la puerta.

Damon se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente la ventana, sin buscar nada concreto solo con la mirada perdida en la noche.

-Lo sabes -musitó la chica rompiendo el silencio una vez más, la tensión aumentó a medida que el chico se giraba para afrontar la dura realidad, su amiga, su más leal amiga le miraba con una ceja alzada, de forma suspicaz esperando que el chico no necesitase más palabras para saber de que estaba hablando. Se cruzó de brazos- Damon no me hagas ponerle nombre -le advirtió- Porque ya estoy que no sé ni siquiera en que día vivo… -señaló la puerta- ¿Esa mujer lo sabe? ¿Todo?

"_¿Todo?"_

Todo. Esas cuatro letras resonaron en su cabeza como un himno, esas canciones que estás tan cansado de escuchar pero cuando la oyes se te queda grabada en la cabeza y te duele de tanto repetirla, resuena hasta cansarte. Pues eso es lo que le pasaba en ese mismo momento a Damon, sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo, no le importaba, era cuestión de segundos que atara todo, pero estaba cansado de que todos repitieran lo mismo.

No podía más.

Ya no.

-Si, lo sabe -dijo tajante imitando la misma postura que su amiga- Mer lo sé todo, por eso te pido que no le digas a Ric…

-¿Qué no le diga qué? -le preguntó- ¿Qué vas a ser padre? ¡Dios! Vas a ser padre… -alucina, oír esas palabras salir de su propia boca era peor que imaginarlo, había estado con la madre del hijo de su mejor amigo durante semanas, ayudándola a que diga la verdad, a que le cuente todo al padre y a la familia, y ahora, simplemente se da cuenta que ella, Mer, era parte de esa familia, se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Ric no sabe nada.

-No, de eso no -miró a sus botas- Por eso le pedí que no dijera nada porque entonces…

-¿No ves hasta donde te llevan las mentiras Damon? -se acercó al chico, agarrando su rostro para que le mirara- Has estado a punto de separarnos a Ric y a mi -el chico se tensó- Te has alejado de Ric por esto y ahora yo… -sorbió por la nariz- No voy a permitir que esto se pudra más.

-Las amo.

No necesitó preguntarle de qué hablaba porque lo tuvo claro, simplemente asintió aguantando las ganas de darle una reprimenda por no haber tenido cuidado y por no ser ella la primera en enterarse; pero claro, no era una situación normal, si la chica tuviera dieciocho sería diferente, pero a quién quería engañar… era su alumna, seguiría siéndolo por ese año y luego otro más ¡Era diez malditos años menor que él! -¡Tiene diecisiete años! -se separó asustada- ¡¿Cómo…?!

-Tienes dieciséis -le corrigió bajito, pero la chica abrió los ojos como platos, esa aclaración no servía de nada- Cumplirá los diecisiete para fin de año.

-Los dieciocho los cumple...dentro de un año y pico…¿y tú estás tan tranquilo? Que digo, no sirve de nada que tenga dieciocho -negó con la cabeza- Hasta los veintiuno es ilegal en Estados Unidos ¿No te das cuenta de que pueden arruinarte, Damon?

-En Canadá…

-¿Hablas en serio? -alzó los brazos nerviosa cuando notó que su teléfono vibraba en su pantalón, un miércoles noche solo podía ser su madre o Ric, sacó el aparatito de su sitio y miró la pantalla iluminada con la foto de él y Ric, se mordió la lengua.

-No, no hablo en serio -susurró, mientras Meredith tecleaba rápidamente, cada segundo que la chica miraba la pantalla era un segundo menos en la paciencia de Damon, el cual estaba a punto de ponerse a suplicar- Pero nos queremos, la amo, y voy a estar con ella.

-No te lo permitirán… -guardó el teléfono- Estáis en un colegio de Élite, en un pueblo donde cualquiera busca algo donde morder, ¡joder Damon! Lo sabes por experiencia…

Y lo sabía mejor que nadie. Hacía unas horas que había estado hablando con la prueba viviente de que era verdad, que este pueblo muerde hasta desangrar a las personas, cuando murió su madre, todo salió a la luz, desde que los Salvatore no pensaban estudiar, no sé que cosa de que se iban de fiesta en fiesta aún siendo mentira, que el menor de ellos había abandonado cualquier fé de tener un futuro. Solo había abandonado las clases. De que la herencia caía en las peores manos, y una sarta de mentiras o manipulaciones, que Damon no vio en su momento, lo vió cuando volvió destrozado por Katherine, ahí es cuando notó todas esas miradas, por eso se trasladó de nuevo a la universidad, tenía el dinero para hacerlo y en ese tiempo recuperó su vida, y nadie pareció darse cuenta de quién era él.

Cuando volvió solo veían a Damon Salvatore un profesor de literatura que comenzaba en un pueblo donde nunca ocurría nada malo. No le recordaban, ni a él ni a su familia.

-Damon -se acercó Mer, frotando de forma cariñosa su brazo, el chico clavó sus pupilas dilatadas en las oscuras de su amiga, la cual se mordió la lengua para no decir más nada, o por lo menos para pensar que iba a decir- Te queremos muchísimo, pero tienes que hacer algo, o sino esa chica, Elena y ese bebé sufrirán todo…

-No voy a permitir eso.

-Lo sé, lo sé -se abrazó a él, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro- No voy a pelear contigo, no ahora, descansa, mañana hablamos, ¿vale?

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tampoco quiero darte más motivos para comerte la cabeza, obviaré lo del bebé si Ric me pregunta, solo le diré lo que él sabe, nada más -se apartó un poco para darle un tierno beso en la coronilla- Descansa, que lo de Stefan y lo nuestro te estará dando factura hasta el fin de semana.

O más. Pero no lo dijo, simplemente lo gritó en su subconsciente como si con eso todo fuera menos doloroso, menos pesado. Meredith se separó de él, agarró su bolsa y se dirigió a la salida, pero se quedó quieta, dándose cuenta de otra cosa más.

-¿Damon? -el chico clavó su mirada en la de Meredith, no necesitó que la chica dijese nada más para saber en lo que estaba pensando.

-No, Mer, Katherine no me preocupa.

No muy convencida la mujer se fue de la casa, dejando a un Damon totalmente destrozado en el salón, el chico no tardó ni cero coma en salir corriendo en dirección a la ducha, necesitando que todo su cuerpo despertara de ese dolor infernal en que la vida le había sometido, no supo cuántas horas estuvo entumecido en la ducha, bajó el agua helada pero si supo que no fue suficiente, le quedaban unos días terribles donde no solo su relación con Elena peligraba sino también su estabilidad mental.

El jueves comenzó y terminó de la misma forma, Elena no pudo hablar con Damon en ningún momento, habían coincidido un par de veces por el pasillo pero ninguno de los dos pudo prestar atención al otro, porque estaban acompañados, pero Elena no necesitó hablar con él para saber que las cosas con Damon no estaban bien, sin pensarlo, esa tarde después de haber tenido un día de compras con Bonnie y Rose, se acostó temprano para poder hablar con Damon, pero el chico no salía conectado.

Durante horas estuvo pendiente de la pantallita, pero su aplicación no daba señales de vida con respecto al chico de ojos azules, casi sin pensarlo le envió un mensaje, sabiendo que hasta el día siguiente el chico no vería.

"**¿Todo bien? Te echamos de menos. ¿Hablamos mañana? ¿Ahora…? -E"**

Esa noche, como la anterior la castaña no fue capaz de pegar ojo, el dolor que sentía en el pecho, fruto de la incertidumbre de la situación no dio tregua durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, la pantalla del móvil se apagó a los segundos después de enviar el mensaje, los diez primeros minutos la chica estuvo pendiente del perfil de Damon pero enseguida se cansó de que cada vez que mirara el dolor acrecentara.

Necesitaba saber de él, y no solo porque lo extrañaba con locura, sino porque sabía que él no estaba bien y no había olvidado eso tan importante que él le tenía que decir y había sido interrumpido. Resignada, .dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada sin dejar de repasar cada detalle de su visita el día anterior.

Caroline y Bonnie estaban sentadas en el patio aprovechando un par de rayos de sol cuando Elena hizo su aparición en el colegio. Para la castaña esa había sido lo que cualquiera podría considerar una mañana terrible: se había despertado media hora antes de que su despertador sonara y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar, a pesar de que las náuseas estuvieran haciéndose cada vez menos frecuentes todavía solían atacar en los momentos menos esperados; como la otra noche había atravesado todo el drama de Meredith se había ido a la cama tarde y eso, sumado al embarazo, hacía que se sintiera como si no hubiera dormido por varios días completos; además, esa mañana había pasado una de sus crisis emocionales más grandes cuando se puso el uniforme del colegio y se dio cuenta de que la falda azul le quedaba demasiado ajustada, al verse al espejo vio perfectamente reflejado el hinchazón de su vientre aún a través de la camisa blanca y se sintió a punto de colapsar, por suerte comenzaba a hacer frío y, antes de entrar en una crisis emocional absoluta, se puso el suéter azul de su uniforme y descubrió que podía ocultarse perfectamente, gracias al cielo comenzaba el invierno… pero ese truco no iba a servir por mucho tiempo y pronto dejaría de parecer "ligeramente más gorda" a parecer completamente embarazada. Solo de pensar que en poco tiempo ya no podría ocultar ese secreto hacía que quisiera llorar. Así que allí estaba, hecha un desastre emocional, terriblemente hambrienta a causa de no haber sido capaz de mantener el desayuno dentro de su estómago y con los ojos ardiendo a causa del llanto y el sueño.

-Hey -musitó dejándose caer en una silla frente a sus amigas.

-Wow, eso no suena nada bien… -comentó Bonnie sorprendida por el evidente malestar de su amiga- ¿No se te había ido ya el resfriado? -comentó, recordando perfectamente que la tarde anterior no estuvo que digamos muy estable, pudo reconocer perfectamente la imagen destrozada de su amiga una vez más.

-No dormí bien -contestó ella con voz cansada dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

Caroline frunció el ceño con preocupación y se sintió inútil por no poder preguntarle a su amiga qué le pasaba realmente. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con el bebé y la preocupación en los ojos de su mejor amiga no le gustaba nada.

-Parece que no duermes hace un siglo -bromeó Bonnie con una nota de preocupación por su amiga esperando que por fin la chica se abriese a ella, sabía que no eran tan íntimas como en el caso de Caroline pero esperaba un voto de confianza.

-Estoy bien… es viernes, con suerte esta tarde voy a poder dormir hasta quedar inconsciente.

-Amm… Con respecto a eso, creo que voy a arruinar tus planes -dijo Caroline algo arrepentida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -se levantó de golpe, sintiendo que la presión podía con su pequeño cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que volver a la postura inicial en unos pocos segundos.

-Hoy es el primer partido de la temporada, ¿recuerdas? los chicos están bastante emocionados. Le dije a Kol que iríamos a alentarlos -rodó los ojos, Caroline tampoco parecía muy convencida en ir, y era comprensible la situación con Klaus no era muy estable aunque Elena esperaba que sus amigos abriesen los ojos en algún momento.

-Y por supuesto tus ganas de ir al partido no tienen nada que ver con ver a Klaus sudando y corriendo por la cancha con su "sexy uniforme de básquetbol" ¿no? -intervino Bonnie ganándose una mirada asesina de la rubia.

-¡Agh! Todo el mundo necesita dejar esta tontería sobre mí y Klaus. No hay nada entre nosotros.

-Como digas, Car -Bonnie dejó escapar una pequeña risita y luego se volvió a Elena que no se había movido y tenía los ojos cerrados- Pero no tienes que venir si estás tan hecha polvo, Elena… ¿Estás segura de que ya no estás enferma?

-Cien por cien segura, no he tenido fiebre en estos días. Estoy bien -murmuró con cansancio en la voz- Había olvidado el partido, Kol no me perdonará si me lo pierdo -recordó perfectamente como el año pasado, en un despiste se le olvidó ir a un partido muy importante, tuvo a su amigo pegado a su trasero durante semanas recordándole que le debía una muy grande, y aunque necesitaba al pequeño de los Mikaelson en su vida no quería tenerlo en su conciencia cada cinco segundos.

-Sabes que sí lo hará… Kol siempre te ha perdonado todo.

-Corrección, yo no me lo perdonaría -aceptó Elena dejando escapar un bostezo.

-¿No sería mejor que llames a Jenna para que venga a buscarte?

-No Car -dijo Elena mirándola a los ojos con profundidad- No puedo seguir perdiendo días de clases.

Caroline entendió el mensaje al instante, había una razón muy simple para eso: no podía perder clases porque ya perdería demasiadas a causa del bebé. La rubia asintió y puso una mano sobre el brazo de su amiga y rebuscó en su mochila hasta dar con el paquete de ositos de gelatina que había comprado más temprano.

-Quizás un poco de azúcar te ayude a despertarte -dijo Caroline ofreciéndole las golosinas.

-Gracias -sonrió Elena incorporándose y abrió el paquetito. Con o sin náuseas no podía evitar adorar esos dulces.

Bonnie estaba a punto de decir algo sobre el sospechoso comportamiento de Elena cuando sonó la campana y tuvo que irse a su clase. Caroline acompañó a Elena a su casillero a dejar sus cosas antes de dirigirse a clases.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme lo que realmente te pasa? -dijo Caroline apoyándose en el casillero cerrado frente al de Elena.

-¿De verdad quieres oírlo? -murmuró mientras sacaba de su taquilla algunos libros y acomodaba sus cosas para la primer clase.

-Claro, me preocupas.

-Meredith sabe todo -eran tres palabras que no tenían mucho significado para la mayoría, pero Caroline las entendió a la perfección, estaba por decir algo cuando su amiga continuó hablando- Anoche me dormí tarde y tengo sueño como si no hubiera dormido en días, Damon obviamente me está ocultando algo, esta mañana desperté con náuseas otra vez y ni siquiera pude desayunar por culpa de los vómitos y, por si todo eso no fuera suficiente… -miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie las estuviera mirando- Mira esto -se levantó un poco el suéter, revelando su pequeña barriga cubierta por la camisa a una Caroline completamente sorprendida- La vida apesta.

-Wow… -exclamó Caroline sin mucho más que decir, definitivamente era demasiado- Entiendo que estés de mal humor con todas esas cosas.

-No estoy de mal humor… Es solo… demasiadas cosas juntas y el día ni siquiera comenzó.

-¿Quieres contarme algo? ¿Cómo fue lo de Meredith? ¿Y qué es eso de que nuestro sexy profe te está ocultando algo?

-La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso. Quiero intentar tener un día normal antes de que todo esto sea imposible de mantener en secreto.

Caroline asintió y las dos se dirigieron a la clase. La rubia estaba más que sorprendida con los cambios de humor de su amiga, no hacía ni dos días que parecía derrochar felicidad y hoy… bueno, todo lo contrario, ayer ya estaba rara pero hoy su amiga estaba totalmente destrozada. Solo esperaba que toda esta tormenta emocional no durara todo el embarazo porque si así era sería imposible aguantarla.

-¿Puedes avisarme cuando el profesor entre? -susurró Elena dejándose caer sobre el banco. No iba a dormir, eso era seguro, pero necesitaba cerrar los ojos y descansar su mente un segundo.

-Seguro -Caroline se sentó junto a su amiga en uno de los bancos del fondo y se puso a tontear con su teléfono para que el tiempo pasara más rápido hasta que la clase comenzara.

No mucho después, la tranquilidad de ambas se vio perturbada por la presencia de cierto joven que se sentó sobre el escritorio de Caroline sin pedir permiso.

-¿Está dormida? -preguntó su voz risueña.

-Mikaelson -saludó Caroline ácidamente.

-Forbes… -imitó Kol riendo- Solo porque estés sexualmente frustrada y enojada con mi hermano no significa que tengas que odiarme -se preparó para apartarse conocía muy bien a la rubia y sabía que le daría con lo primero que pillara a mano pero para su sorpresa siguió concentrada en ignorarle..

-No voy a responder a eso -dijo ella rechinando los dientes.

Kol negó con la cabeza conteniendo la risa y dejó caer su mochila en el banco libre junto a una Elena que, si no estaba realmente dormida estaba fingiéndolo muy bien.

-Lena… -susurró Kol alargando las vocales, como no obtuvo respuesta, apartó el cabello que le cubría la mitad del rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja para acercarse a susurrarle de nuevo- Despierta, bella durmiente…

Pero ella simplemente no respondía ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan profundamente dormida en uno de esos fríos y rígidos bancos? ¿Realmente estaba tan cansada? Bueno, definitivamente lucía cansada. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por suaves ojeras y todas sus facciones indicaban que realmente necesitaba dormir un poco… o mucho. Pero ni siquiera las evidentes señales del cansancio en su expresión reducían su hermosura. Kol ni siquiera supo conscientemente qué estaba haciendo antes de que su mano volara suavemente hasta la mejilla de Elena. Nunca la había tocado de _esa _manera, su piel era tan suave y cálida como siempre había imaginado y sin quererlo se vio enredado en el hechizo que la joven, aún dormida, ejercía sobre él.

Extrañada, Caroline los miró de reojo fingiendo que seguía muy concentrada en su teléfono. Ella era una persona por demás observadora y generalmente nada la sorprendía pero tenía que admitir que este gesto del pequeño de los Mikaelson la sorprendió muchísimo, instantáneamente se sintió mal por él. Kol no podía sentir nada por Elena, eso le destruiría cuando, tarde o temprano, supiera la verdad.

-Yo no haría eso -comentó Caroline suavemente.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Kol completamente absorto en el rostro relajado de Elena.

Ella le dedicó una mirada profunda y no contestó a su pregunta, volviendo la atención al móvil que continuaba en su mano. Kol no le dió ninguna importancia a sus palabras y se acercó sigilosamente al oído de su amiga para susurrarle al oído.

-Elena, despierta… -llamó- Elena, Elena.

-Mmm… Damon... -murmuró ella en medio de la confusión del sueño mientras sus pestañas vibraban para abrirse.

Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron como platos cuando escuchó esa palabra e inmediatamente le dio una suave patada a su amiga por debajo del banco para que se despertara y no cometiera una tontería como esa de nuevo. Kol frunció el ceño sin entender completamente lo que la joven había dicho y cuando ella abrió un poco los ojos la miró con gran curiosidad.

-¿Kol? -preguntó confundida- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? -la joven soltó un pequeño bostezo y se refregó un ojo intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Y ese simple gesto borró todo pensamiento extraño que Kol hubiera tenido al escuchar ese murmullo cuando ella comenzó a despertar, en su cabeza no había espacio para nada más que reprimir las ganas de abrazarla y decirle lo hermosa y tierna que era en ese simple momento.

-Cuando llegué ya estabas en modo bella durmiente -Kol se encogió de hombros y con ese simple comentario obtuvo la primer risa del día de Elena.

-Fueron solo un par de minutos -sonrió Caroline tranquilizándola.

-¿Qué pasó, Lena? ¿Te quedaste toda la noche pensando en mí y no pudiste dormir? -bromeó Kol acomodándose mejor sobre la silla para mirarla de frente.

-¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan payaso? -rió Elena sacando el paquete de ositos de gominola de su bolsillo para seguir comiendo.

-¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan terca? -sugirió a escasos centímetros de la boca de la chica, incluso podía oler a esa distancia su olor mezclado con el sabor de la gominola, Elena ajena a esas sensaciones que perturbaban a su amigo, se apartó unos centímetros para buscar algo, pero no sin antes lanzarle una de sus miradas- No me mires así -se encogió de hombros- Eres cabezota como nadie.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco y abrió su carpeta para mirar el horario ya que estaba tan perdida entre todas sus preocupaciones que ni siquiera se acordaba qué materia tenía. No había terminado de leer el nombre de la materia cuando su voz resonó en el aula. No sabía si estar contenta o maldecir su mala suerte.

-Abran los libros de texto en la página 230 -su voz retumbó por todo su cuerpo, congelándola en el sitio.

Eso fue todo, ni un buen día, ni una sonrisa, ni una de sus cotidianas bromas tontas. Elena sintió su corazón encogerse cuando por un momento sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Damon y los encontró vacíos y llenos de cansancio. Era como si todo su cuerpo gritara para que se levantara, corriera a sus brazos y lo besara hasta hacer que el brillo de sus ojos apareciera de nuevo. Pero luego recordaba que había algo que no le quería decir y que se había pasado la mitad de la noche intentando llamarlo porque estaba preocupada por él y por cómo había resultado su charla con Meredith y él simplemente no había respondido.

-Hoy no es su día… -susurró Kol sobre su oreja, provocando que la chica pegara un saltito en su sitio, se había olvidado por completo de donde estaba, sin pensarlo mucho soltó su carpeta y sacó sus apuntes, sin apartar la mirada de la figura de Damon que cada vez parecía más y más borrosa- ¿Mala noche…? ¿mala semana…? -ajeno a la realidad, Kol continuó intentando adivinar el problema del profesor Salvatore, mientras este mismo empezaba su lección-Ya sé -susurró triunfante, alentando las miradas de varios de los compañeros, entre ellos las de Matt y las de Caroline, la cual le dio una patada al banco de Kol para que guardara silencio, el chico se quejó, justo cuando Damon miraba para comprobar el problema.

Todos estaban en completo silencio, el chico reanudó su clase continuando con el esquema que había dejado recién empezado en la pizarra.

-Quédate quieto -le escupió en silencio Caroline, lanzando miradas hacia adelante para que el profesor no se diera cuenta- Vamos a acabar todos castigados antes del partido.

-Ya me callo -se cruzó de brazos, inflando los mofletes como un niño pequeño, Elena negó con la cabeza- Mami -llamó a la rubia, que estaba apuntando unos datos en sus hojas- ¿Podré hablar después de clase?

-¿Tu eres idiota? -se señaló la sien, pero Elena no pudo resistirse y soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que el profesor se quedaba en completo silencio, Elena notó que sus mejillas tomaban un color más vivo, se giró bruscamente, encontrándose la mirada fija de Damon en ella.

"Bien Elena, has conseguido que te mire"

-¿Les sucede algo a ustedes tres? -comentó Damon de una forma irritante, Elena quiso levantarse y golpearlo por hablar de forma tan inquisidora.

-Nada -comentó Kol, sintiéndose en su salsa en ese momento- Solo comentaba con mi mamá si podré hablar más tarde -se encogió de hombros, Caroline abrió la boca alucinando y Elena, simplemente se hundió más en su vergüenza. Kol era un caso perdido- ¿Puedo o no? -se giró para la sorpresa de la chica que si las miradas matasen Kol sería polvo en esos instantes, con su perfecta sonrisa esperó la respuesta de su amiga.

Toda la clase estalló en una sonora carcajada, Kol Mikaelson había sido el payaso del colegio casi desde que entró, sus bromas hacían eco por todos lados pero Kol siempre conseguía sorprender a la multitud y esta era una de esas situaciones, cuando vio que la rubia no iba a responder se giró hacia Elena para encogerse de hombros.

-Se ve que es un sí, profesor -sonrió- Puede continuar si así lo desea.

-Claro -sonrió alejándose hasta la pizarra- Pero ustedes tres -los señaló uno por uno- Se van a quedar esta tarde conmigo, si no tienen problema.

-¿¡Qué!? -se incorporó el chico y unos cuántos más al darse cuenta que esto afectaba al partido- No puede hacer eso, ¡tengo partido! ¿Sabe lo que es el basketball, baloncesto, básquetbol?

-No necesito que me diga todos los sinónimos Mikaelson -se sentó en su silla- Soy profesor de lengua extranjera y literatura universal, lo sé perfectamente, el problema es que usted y sus amigas no saben lo que es estar en una clase.

-¡No hay derecho! -se quejó Caroline- ¡Es él el imbécil no nosotras! -formó un mohín con sus labios, Elena simplemente se encogió aún más si cabía en su asiento, era la primera vez que se sentía tan incómoda en ese lugar.

-Solo por eso que ha dicho le puedo castigar -miró su móvil donde la imagen de la ecografía marcaba su salvapantallas, dentro tenía una imagen de Elena y de él- Hemos perdido veinte minutos de la clase, Forbes, ¿quiere añadirle más tiempo al castigo?

El sonido del timbre fue como campanillas celestiales todo el mundo salió de la clase embalado, Damon en cambio se tomó su tiempo para guardar las cosas, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza volvía pero esta vez con más fuerza, no podría aguantar ni una hora más pero no le quedaba otra, justo cuando pensó que todo la clase se había ido se encontró a un par de chicos allí, y las miradas de Caroline y Elena, se detuvo unos segundos más en esa castaña que estaba un poco más apartada del grupo.

-Profesor -comenzó Donovan, Matt era el alumno modelo por el que ir a clase parecía algo bueno, tenía unas notas excelentes y era uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol- Este partido es muy importante para la mayoría de nosotros.

-Usted ni siquiera juega -le recordó, sintiéndose idiota por seguir con esa pantomima, no tendría ni que estar escuchando a ninguno de ellos- ¿No tienen clase?

El silencio reinó entre ellos, Kol, que era al que más le afectaba la situación dio un golpe seco a uno de los pupitres, llamando la atención del profesor, Elena casi al segundo agarró a su amigo para que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

-Déjame Lena -se zafó de su brazo- Miré profesor, la he cagado, he sido un crío, lo reconozco, pero necesito estar en este partido o el entrenador me va a matar, por favor.

Elena se puso a su lado, levantando levemente el brazo para impedir que su amigo hiciera un movimiento en falso, sabía cuán importante era para él el deporte y si eso le añadimos que era el primer partido hacía que las cosas se descontrolaran un poco. Damon solo podía posar sus ojos en cada uno de los alumnos. Normalmente, habría quitado el castigo al instante pero ver a Elena tan pegada a ese chico y ver todos sus problemas optó por lo más sencillo: ser un cretino.

-Lo siento Mikaelson -el chico alzó la cabeza- Pero le espero a usted, a la señorita Gilbert y a la señorita Forbes en la sala de profesores a las tres -los ojos de Kol parecían soltar fuego cuando esas palabras abandonaron los labios de Damon y estuvo a punto de soltar un insulto cuando Elena, que lo conocía tan bien que sabía exactamente que estaba apunto de cagarla peor, se paró frente a él mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo suavemente una mano en su brazo.

-No seas idiota -susurró mirándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones hasta que su mirada tuvo el efecto deseado y Kol se tranquilizó un poco, solo en ese momento, Elena regresó a su antigua posición al lado del chico.

-El partido es a las cuatro y media, ¿verdad? -preguntó Damon con los dientes apretados sin perderse detalle de la interacción de Elena y el menor de los Mikaelson.

-Sí -añadió dolida Caroline, recibiendo miradas acusatorias de los chicos- Si lo sabe, ¿¡qué más da!?

-Está en vosotros que el castigo dure hasta más de las cuatro -comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero fue Elena la que se adelantó y le agarró de la chaqueta, Damon se tensó pero mantuvo la compostura- Señorita Gilbert, si me permite.

-Pero, el entrenamiento comienza a las cuatro, no llegará a tiempo…

-No, tiene usted razón, porque el castigo sólo iba a durar media hora, ahora es la hora entera, agradezcaselo a su amiga después, Mikaelson -les sonrió.

-¡Es injusto! -soltó Kol indignado dando una patada suave a uno de los bancos.

-Muchas cosas en la vida lo son, Mikaelson. Los veo a las tres -dijo deshaciéndose fríamente del agarre de Elena para luego salir del aula tranquilamente.

Elena se quedó boquiabierta iba a dar un paso más, salir al pasillo y recriminar a Damon por todo esto y por haberla ignorado pero las manos de su amiga le frenaron antes de que montase un espectáculo. No podía creer lo que Damon acababa de hacer, la última vez que habían peleado él le había recriminado su comportamiento "infantil" y ella había tenido que bajar la cabeza y reconocer que se había comportado de forma inmadura ¿Pero ahora? ¿Quién era el que actuaba como un niño? Solo de recordar su mirada insolente le daban ganas de gritarle por horas..

Elena estaba a punto de explotar en una lluvia de insultos cuando Caroline vio la hora en su móvil y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban llegando tarde a la clase de física.

-Lo odio -susurró Elena entre dientes cuando los tres caminaban rumbo a su clase, Matt se había ido hacia el otro lado porque no compartía esa clase con ellos, Caroline rió suavemente ante ese pequeño comentario, podía imaginarse a Elena odiando a muchas personas, pero Damon no se encontraba entre ellas.

-Sí claro -se burló la rubia, ganándose una mirada asesina de su amiga.

-Está bien, Lena. No dejes que arruine tu día -dijo Kol en un tono que intentaba ser despreocupado y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica en un gesto familiar entre ellos.

-¡Está arruinando mi vida! -se quejó Elena sintiéndose arrebatada por las fuertes emociones provocadas por sus hormonas revolucionadas.

-Elena… -advirtió Caroline en un susurro.

-Ya sé que te mueres por ver este sexy cuerpo en el entrenamiento ¿Pero que eso arruine tu vida? Me siento halagado, Gilbert.

Aunque estaba demasiado enojada y no quería hacerlo, Elena soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un codazo mientras los tres aceleraban sus pasos hasta la siguiente clase.

-¿Y quién te dijo que planeaba acompañarte al entrenamiento? -retó Elena.

-Sabes que no puedes resistirte -le guiñó un ojo- Además tienes que acompañar a tu amiga, la rubia amargada de la izquierda, a ver su show favorito: Klaus Mikaelson corriendo y sudando en un sexy uniforme.

-Eres desagradable, Mikaelson -dijo Caroline con un gesto de asco cansada de escuchar siempre la misma historia.

-¿Sabías que el hecho de que encuentres el uniforme de tu hermano "sexy" es un poco raro? -se burló Elena conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? el encanto Mikaelson es irresistible incluso para nosotros mismos… ¿Cierto, Car?

-No eres divertido, Kol -contestó la rubia de mal humor.

-¿No soy divertido, Lena? -él volteó para mirarla haciendo una mueca extraña con sus labios y cruzando sus ojos arrancando automáticamente una carcajada de su mejor amiga- ¿Lo ves? Soy el chico más divertido de este pasillo.

-Eso es porque el pasillo está vacío -dijo Caroline poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras abría la puerta del aula de física.

El profesor entró al aula exactamente dos segundos después de que los tres se acomodaron en sus lugares y entre el silencio de sus compañeros y las aburridas explicaciones de su profesor, Elena comenzó a sentir el sueño atacándola de nuevo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano y estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por evitar que sus ojos se cerraran y el simple cansancio hizo que su ira creciera más dentro de su cuerpo. Y tenía hambre, en ese momento podría comer cualquier cosa. Solo la combinación de esas dos cosas ya eran suficientes para que quisiera asesinar violentamente a cualquiera que la molestara pero añadiendo la reciente discusión con cierto profesor cuyo nombre ni siquiera quería pensar la palabra _cualquiera _podría reemplazarse fácilmente por el nombre de Damon Salvatore.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Elena estaba de un pésimo humor y, para colmo de males, esa no compartía las siguientes clases así que más tarde, cuando se dejó caer frente a su bandeja en la mesa de siempre a la hora del almuerzo estaba de igual o peor humor que en la mañana.

Además, por si todo lo que le pasaba fuera poco, todo el instituto estaba alterado a causa del partido de esa tarde. Había pelotas por todos lados y los chicos del equipo se sentaban en una mesa en medio de la cafetería con varias personas pululando a su alrededor. Todo el mundo hacía más ruido del normal, gritaban y lanzaban cosas con anticipación y todo ese alboroto se estaba filtrando en la cabeza de Elena llevándola a límites peligrosos.

-¿Todo bien? -le preguntó Caroline mientras ponía ketchup en su hamburguesa.

-El mejor día de mi vida -ironizó Elena molesta dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa, al menos podría terminar con una de las cosas que la estaban molestando: podía terminar con el hambre en ese mismo instante.

-Solo preguntaba -se defendió Car volteando para seguir su conversación con Rose y Bonnie ya que Elena no le dirigió la palabra mientras comía su hamburguesa.

-Me recuerdas al enano gruñón de Blancanieves -se burló una voz a espaldas de la chica y en menos de dos segundos Kol dejó caer su propia bandeja del almuerzo junto a la de la chica para luego sentarse a su lado.

-No estoy de humor, Kol -le aclaró en un tono que no daba lugar a más réplicas pero era Kol, un chico que no entendía una indirecta aunque le diesen con ella en la cara. El chico le sonrió resplandeciente mientras cogía su refresco.

-Oh, vamos… ¿Me vas a decir que ese estúpido de ojitos lindos arruinó todo tu día, Lena? Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, es una tontería -se encogió de hombros, Elena lo miró un segundo, Kol no podía comprender aunque quisiera el límite que había alcanzado dicho profesor hacía unas horas.

-No lo entiendes -soltó Elena molesta dándole otro enorme mordisco a su comida.

-¿Soy yo o has estado comiendo más últimamente?

-Kol, cállate -gruñó la chica lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor…

-¿No tienes otro lugar a dónde ir, Kol? ¿No están tus compañeros echándote de menos allá? -señaló a la mesa donde se había sentado todo el equipo.

-Creeme, no hay casi nada que echar de menos de ese grupo. Excepto mi hermano, pero ya sabes que el hecho de que no esté aquí sentado es cortesía de tu amiga la rubia…

-¿Puedes intentar no molestar a Caroline por cinco minutos? No estoy de humor para sus peleas, en serio Kol -le cortó tajante, no dispuesta a ser el árbitro de otra pelea entre sus amigos, aunque Caroline parecía más pendiente de esa mesa de jugadores que de lo que estaban hablando allí.

-De verdad estás hecha polvo ¿No Gilbert? -frunció el entrecejo, su amiga no estaba teniendo un buen día, eso lo sabía pero no entendía que saltara a la defensiva cada segundo; la chica se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras buscaba a tientas un sobrecito de ketchup.

-¿Tú crees? -soltó algo molesta mientras agarraba el sobrecito que estaba al lado de su amiga, Kol soltó un bufido y siguió comiendo.

-Creo que necesitas unas buenas horas de sueño y darle una patada en el culo a cierto profesor, pero como en este momento ambas son imposibles, el mejor hombre de tu vida, también conocido como yo, te llevará a un lugar genial donde almorzar tranquila.

Elena casi rió ante el pequeño discurso tonto de su amigo. Casi.

-Kol, de verdad no estoy de humor. Además está frío para almorzar fuera -comentó Elena sin mucho entusiasmo al pensar en la cantidad de lindos almuerzos que habían tenido todos juntos bajo los árboles del patio pero como el invierno comenzaba a notarse y ella se acababa de recuperar de una gripe no quería tentar a su suerte.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre ir afuera? -comentó sugerente, dándose cuenta que la tensión de hacía unos momentos se estaba disipando.

-Kol…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, sabía que él no iba a dejarla comer en paz hasta que no le hiciera caso y la promesa de almorzar lejos de todo ese ruido y alboroto parecía demasiado atractiva para decir que no así que resoplando con un poco de molestia, la joven tomó su bandeja y siguió a su mejor amigo fuera de la cafetería.

Un par de minutos, varios intentos fallidos de Kol para hacer reír a Elena y algunos pasillos después, Kol abrió la puerta del gimnasio para dejar entrar a la chica. Elena estaba de mal humor cansada y molesta, pero debía admitir que el silencio que había dentro de aquel enorme espacio se sentía casi como una caricia. Paz, al fin… después de dos días de mierda al fin encontraba un segundo tranquilo.

-Es raro estar aquí sin que haya nadie más… -comentó la chica sentándose en el piso y comenzó a comer el resto de su almuerzo.

-Pensé que necesitabas un poco de silencio ¿no? Te ves agobiada, Lena ¿Está todo bien?

Elena se encogió de hombros incapaz de mentirle pero tampoco pudiendo decirle la verdad. Él la conocía perfectamente y sabía que había algo que no le estaba contando pero, por ser ella, lo dejaría estar. Sabía que Elena no era muy abierta y siempre contaba sus problemas solo cuando realmente necesitaba hacerlo.

-Gracias -sonrió Elena luego de unos minutos de comer en silencio- Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a explotar la cabeza con tantos gritos… Todo el mundo está volviéndose loco con el partido -sonrió mientras soltaba el vaso de plástico vacío sobre la bandeja que se habían llevado de la cafetería, Kol miró sus gestos, cada uno de ellos, mientras se concentraba buscando una respuesta ingeniosa.

-Es importante, es el primero de la temporada y el equipo está bastante bien -sonrió orgulloso- Creo que podríamos ganar el campeonato este año.

-¿Con los dos hermanos Mikaelson jugando en el mismo equipo? -sonrió Elena- Van a aplastar a todos, Kol. Te lo aseguro.

-Sí.. creo que va a ser un buen año.

Elena sonrió con tranquilidad y siguió comiendo sin decir nada. Ese era el tipo de cosas por las cuales su relación con Kol era especial. Habían sido amigos desde siempre y, aunque la mitad de las cosas que salían de su boca eran bromas y rara vez se podía mantener una conversación seria con él también tenía esos momentos: conocía perfectamente a Elena y sabía cuando ella necesitaba un respiro, sabía cuándo escuchar y cuando acompañar a sus amigos y alegrarlos con alguna broma tonta, pero también sabía cuándo callar y brindarle su espacio y eso era algo que Elena agradecía enormemente en ese momento. Realmente necesitaba ese respiro.

Los dos mantuvieron una charla simple alrededor del partido y el equipo de Kol. Obviamente a él le encantaba hablar de eso por lo que el chico llevaba todo el peso de la conversación sin problemas y ella simplemente escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras comía el pequeño flan de postre. Pronto el timbre señaló que la hora del almuerzo había terminado y lamentablemente para ambos tuvieron que abandonar la tranquilidad del gimnasio para regresar a clases.

No pasó mucho tiempo de la clase cuando Elena comenzó a sentir un pequeño mareo que poco a poco fue haciéndose más intenso hasta que tuvo que sostenerse del borde del banco para intentar combatir la sensación de que todo giraba a su alrededor.

-¿Señorita Gilbert se encuentra bien? -preguntó la voz de la profesora acercándose a ella preocupada.

-Estoy bien… -intentó decir pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos y agarrarse más fuerte del borde de la mesa para combatir el mareo- Solo un poco mareada, no es nada.

-No puede estar así en clases, señorita. Debería ir a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien -repitió.

-Pues no lo parece y las reglas de la institución tienen un procedimiento muy claro…..

Elena dejó de escuchar en cuanto la profesora comenzó a soltar toda esas idioteces, sabía cómo eran las reglas del colegio, ella misma era una infracción a ellas y el simple hecho de que le recordaran eso la ponía de peor humor así que cansada de tanto palabrerío inútil la chica esperó que su profesora terminara de hablar y salió de la clase con un asentimiento.

La enfermería no quedaba muy lejos de allí pero entre el mareo y las súbitas náuseas que de repente la habían atacado, Elena dio un par de tumbos por uno de los pasillos hasta que se chocó de frente con alguien. Habría caído al piso de no ser por un par de fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron. Estaba a punto de agradecer cuando levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con el par de ojos azules más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida. No era su día de suerte.

-¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de clases? -preguntó Damon saltándose las formalidades sin soltarla aún.

-Voy a la enfermería.

Al mencionar esas palabras, la dura mirada de Damon se transformó instantáneamente a una mirada llena de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé…

-Estamos perfectamente, gracias -interrumpió Elena fríamente intentando zafarse de sus brazos.

-Elena no seas tan inmadura, estoy hablando en serio.

-¿Inmadura? -esa palabra había sido como tirar el filtro encendido de un cigarrillo sobre un pastizal seco- ¿Yo inmadura? No me hagas reír Damon. Déjame.

-No hasta que no me digas qué te pasa. -no tenía intención de soltarla, se veía a una legua que la chica no estaba bien, y él no era capaz de pasar e ignorarla simplemente, no después de esos dos días de mierda, no, la necesitaba y hablaría con ella ahora mismo.

-Déjame o grito -amenazó.

-No serías capaz… -aflojó de forma inconsciente un poco el agarre, sorprendido de las duras advertencias de la chica.

-Quizás sea lo suficientemente _inmadura _para hacerlo, Salvatore.

Damon tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle nada y la dejó ir antes de generar un escándalo pero la joven dio un par de pasos más antes de que un nuevo mareo la golpeara obligándola a apoyarse en la pared. Damon corrió hasta ella sin pensarlo y la levantó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Es solo un mareo -confesó ella a regañadientes cuando vio la profunda preocupación en la mirada de Damon- Solo estoy cansada.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ahora déjame bajar.

-En tus sueños, Gilbert. Te llevo a la enfermería.

Elena no dejó de protestar en todo el camino hasta la enfermería cuando finalmente Damon la soltó frente a la puerta. Sostuvieron sus miradas por un momento hasta que finalmente Damon decidió dejar la batalla y volteó para irse dejándola sola frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Mientras tocaba la puerta, Elena sintió un vació en su pecho al verlo alejarse sin ni siquiera asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y su ira no hizo más que crecer y… crecer.

-¿En qué puedo ayud… Oh, Elena, no sabía que eras tú -dijo Meredith cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la chica- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si mareos, náuseas y dormirse en medio de la clase suena como estar bien… -intentó bromear la chica mientras Mer se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-La profesora me sacó de clases porque estaba mareada, no han sido un par de días muy buenos… -admitió Elena sentándose frente al escritorio de Meredith, a pesar de que estaba un poco incómoda por toda la situación de la última vez que se habían visto se sentía cómoda alrededor de la enfermera.

-La buena noticia es que la mayoría de esas cosas se van a acabar cuando salgas del primer trimestre.

-Gracias -intentó sonreír la joven cuando Mer le entregó un vaso de agua y un par de chicles para alejar las náuseas.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la salita después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras y buscando algún modo para distraer su atención los ojos de Elena revolotearon por la habitación hasta caer en tres pequeños marcos de fotografías que decoraban la esquina del escritorio. En la primera fotografía Elena reconoció a un Damon mucho más jóven que el que ella conocía abrazando a una joven castaña con cabello corto que después de unos segundos pudo unir con la imagen de Meredith que tenía enfrente. En la segunda Ric y Damon sonreían abrazados, ambos tenían el pelo alborotado, Ric tenía la camisa desabrochada y Damon directamente estaba sin camisa, sosteniendo una botella hacia arriba como si estuviera brindando con alguien; esa foto parecía ser bastante más actual que la primera pero de todas formas ese Damon aún parecía más joven que el que ella había conocido. Finalmente, la tercera fotografía los mostraba a los tres en el camaro azul: Damon conducía, Ric parecía sostener un mapa y Meredith reía con un brazo extendido para tomar ella misma una fotografía de los tres; por el corte de cabello de Damon y sus rasgos ahora mucho más maduros, Elena podía decir que se trataba de la última primavera.

-Realmente sientes algo por él ¿Verdad? -preguntó Meredith al darse cuenta del profundo sentimiento que se revelaba en los ojos de la chica al mirar las fotos.

-No pude evitar enamorarme de él. Fue como… -suspiró- Él se convirtió en toda mi vida, sé que suena como una locura y que la diferencia de edad es enorme y que probablemente él es una de las personas más prohibidas en mi vida pero… Lo amo.

-Y él te ama a tí -asintió Meredith con resignación- Conozco a Damon desde siempre y nunca lo había visto así.

-Luce tan… diferente -sonrió Elena mirando sorprendida la foto más antigua de las tres.

-En esa foto yo tenía quince y él dieciséis. Ese año conocimos a Ric… esos dos solían pelear como perros y gatos cuando yo empecé a salir con él…-comentó mientras se sumergía en sus recuerdos.

-Estoy asustada… -admitió la chica luego de unos segundos de silencio rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la enfermera que concentró su mirada de nuevo en la chica..

-Él no va a dejarte, Elena. No solo porque te quiere sino por ese bebé. Quizás no sea la mejor forma ni la situación más sencilla, pero puedo decirte que Damon adora a esa pequeña criatura sólo por la manera en la que brillaban sus ojos cuando me habló de ustedes.

-No es eso, sé que no va a abandonarme. Es solo que… a veces no sé como manejar las cosas. Sé que hay cosas de su pasado que no quiere decirme y cuando las cosas no están bien entre los dos lo único que hace es alejarme y comportarse como un idiota.

-Ese es Damon Salvatore -sonrió Meredith- Es clásico de él… ese es su modo de funcionar.

-Lo sé, pero ahora con el bebé y todos los problemas que van a venir… -suspiró- No sé si me alcanzan las horas del día para preocuparme por todo y además lidiar con Damon en modo idiota.

-A veces el amor no es suficiente… Pero no por eso hay que dejar de hacer el intento, Elena. Lo que vi entre ustedes el miércoles, la manera en que se preocupaban el uno por el otro… Él es mi amigo y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo pero sé de algún modo que tú no eres una de esas adolescentes cualquiera que seguramente usaría esta oportunidad para arruinarle la vida. Si él confía en tí yo también.

-Algunas veces siento que no lo lograremos… Es demasiado: el bebé, la diferencia de edad, él siendo mi profesor, todos los secretos de su pasado que no me quiere contar, sin mencionar lo que todo el mundo va a decir de mí apenas se enteren.

Meredith tomó la mano de Elena por encima de la mesa como un intento de confortarla, obviamente la joven no estaba pasando por su mejor momento y a pesar de que no estuviera de acuerdo con las decisiones que había tomado Damon el bebé que crecía dentro de esa chica era casi su sobrino así que Meredith sentía que era indispensable ayudar a Elena.

-No estás sola, Elena. Aún puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, ahora más que nunca -sonrió- Y no te preocupes por Ric, puede volverse loco con algo al principio pero tarde o temprano terminará entendiendo que por raro que suene tú y ese bebé son lo mejor que podría pasarle a Damon ahora.

Elena sonrió ante esas palabras y hablaron un rato más hasta que la chica se sintió mejor y pudo regresar a clases, no le contó de los mensajes sin responder ni de su "no-discusión" de hoy porque de algún modo le parecía que no tenía sentido obligarla a meterse en sus pequeños problemas pero cuando salió de la salita parecía más tranquila y relajada; si de algo había servido la conversación había sido para darle a Elena un poco de esa confianza y seguridad que tanto estaba necesitando últimamente.

El día continuó sin ningún percance, las últimas horas para Elena fueron un poco de aire fresco para esos días tan terribles, incluso había abandonado su estado vegetativo por una simple sonrisa. Kol, Matt y ella salieron de la última clase, Matt tenía que ir directamente a los entrenamientos de los chicos que jugaban esa tarde, él no entrenaba porque no estaba en el equipo pero tenía que ayudar al entrenador, Kol llevaba bufando y quejándose en voz baja todo el camino, Elena había decidido acompañarlo ya que Klaus les había prometido que hablaría seriamente tanto con el profesor Salvatore como con el entrenador y si hacía falta incluso con el director por lo que no les sorprendió a ninguno de los encontrarlo saliendo de la sala de profesores con muy mala cara.

Elena miró de reojo a Kol, tenía los puños apretados en ambos costados, manteniendo la respiración en orden, le sonrió y se enganchó en uno de sus brazos.

La sonrisa que le dio no se parecía para nada a la que siempre tenía su amigo. "Maldito seas Damon", pensó molesta.

-Me han dicho que no -se pasó una mano por el pelo, sosteniendo la pelota que llevaba entre las manos- Pero si no la cagáis llegarás para el final del entrenamiento, podrás calentar…

-Si es que llego -golpeó con fuerza la pared que tenía más a mano, Elena se soltó para alcanzar su mano dolorida, estaba un poco roja pero no parecía que se la fuese lastimado-

-¿Eres idiota, Mikaelson? -dijo Elena tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas y revisándola con cuidado de todos los ángulos posibles- ¿Además de llegar tarde también quieres lastimarte la mano con la que puedes lanzar?

-No pasa nada Lena, soy de hierro -le guiñó un ojo entrelazando los dedo de su mano golpeada con los de la chica para seguir caminando.

-Ya, claro -le soltó enfadada y puso los ojos en blanco pero de todas formas no se soltó. El contacto físico con Kol era casi parte de su relación, era muy raro que estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación y que no estuvieran al menos tomados de las manos. En el caso de Elena, el contacto con el chico solía tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir segura, en el caso de Kol… solo digamos que tenía varias razones más que eso.

-Me tengo que ir -Klaus miró por todos lados sin disimular ni un poquito la pena que sentía al no ver a Caroline cerca, Elena que captó enseguida lo que le pasaba a su amigo, se acercó al oído de Kol para que se adelantara ya que ella tenía que hablar con la profesora de antes, el chico asintió sin ponerle ninguna pega y anduvo ligero hasta el patio.

Elena lo vio alejarse.

-Klaus -le sonrió- ¿A qué esperas para hablar con ella?

Bufó- ¿Qué crees que llevo haciendo estos días? -se quejó, mirándose las deportivas nuevas que llevaba puestas como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo- Elena lo he intentado en serio, he intentado todo…

-¿Todo? -se cruzó de brazos- Lo dudo, no me mires así, hablamos de Caroline Forbes, la chica que creía en cuentos de princesas hasta los doce años.

-¿Tú no? -rió bajito conocía cada faceta de la rubia, desde la más infantil hasta la más madura pero ahora se encontraba viviendo con una faceta un tanto insufrible- Incluso he dejado caer que me iré…

-Si yo también se lo he dicho -musitó, sabiendo de antemano cuál fue la reacción de su amiga y no queriendole decir a Klaus que no reaccionó tan mal- Lo lamento.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron callados, Klaus intentó sonreír y le dio un tierno abrazo, Elena le correspondió casi enseguida notando lo cansado y frustrado que estaba su amigo.

-¿Molestamos? -gritó alguien a su espalda que ambos reconocieron como Caroline, Elena se despegó de Klaus pero este no le permitió que se fuera tan lejos al haber podido comprobar una chispa de celos en sus carismáticos ojos, sonrió con suficiencia, apretando a Elena más a su cuerpo, Kol los miraba de hito en hito y pudo comprobar el horror que había en los ojos café de su amiga.

Caroline seguía echando humos con los brazos en jarra esperando una explicación que no venía, Kol no pudo aguantarse más y soltó una carcajada.

-Dios Caroline… -rió con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿He dicho que si fueras mi tipo me casaba contigo? Eres un puntazo rubia…

Caroline le fulminó con la mirada, Klaus estaba a punto de hablar cuando varios profesores salieron de la sala.

Elena pudo localizar entre ellos a Ric y reaccionando a la defensiva se ocultó un poco más en el agarre de Klaus el cual seguía riéndose de la reacción de la chica.

-Gracias Elena -comentó bajito cuando se soltó de ella- Adiós chicos -pasó por delante de Caroline, rozándola levemente- Adiós _amor._

-¡Deja de llamarme de esa forma! -explotó, mientras que Kol y Elena se sumergían en una carcajada limpia.

Cuando Kol y Elena lograron calmar sus risas volvieron a tomarse de la mano de forma casi insconsciente y los tres entraron en silencio a la sala de profesores, la cual estaba completamente desierta a excepción de Damon que estaba recostado sobre una de las sillas mientras miraba algo en su laptop, los tres se quedaron callados y quietos en la entrada.

-¿Vais a entrar o esperáis que os dé la bienvenida? -les sonrió con desgana, realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haberles dicho nada del castigo, él que había pensado que esa hora antes del partido podría estar descansando, ahora por bocazas tenía que aguantar a tres niñatos- Sentaos..por separado -aclaró al ver las intenciones de Mikaelson de sentarse entre medias de las chicas, el aludido puso los ojos en blanco y soltó sus cosas en otra silla, más alejada de la de Elena. Caroline tomó su bolsa y se dejó caer en el otro extremo, quedando Elena en el fondo y enfrente de Damon.

No le agradó para nada.

Tampoco le gustó ni un pelo que Damon tuviera sus ojos clavados en ella, era incómodo y frustrante.

Caroline se dejó caer en el asiento, clavando sus uñas en la mesa repleta de libros y hojas, casi ni las miró ya que su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al mismo tema, ¿por qué su mejor amiga, que iba a ser madre y decía estar muy enamorada de ese hombre de las cavernas, tenía que tener sus manos pegadas al cuerpo de Klaus? ¿¡qué estaba diciendo!? No sabía que le cabreaba más, saber que Elena había correspondido al mujeriego de Klaus o estar celosa por algo que no debería importarle. Miró a su derecha, Kol estaba jugando con el móvil, ¿¡era idiota o qué!? Justo cuando iba a llamar su atención notó que su teléfono vibraba.

La chica lanzó una fugaz mirada al profesor, el cual estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, ¿iba a tenerlos allí hasta que le diera la gana? Bueno, por lo menos no tenían que ordenar ni hacer nada; con cuidado sacó su teléfono, bajándole el brillo y comprobó que era un mensaje del grupo de whatsapp.

Kol había cambiado el título del grupo. "_Los celos de Miss Rubia Mikaelson" _¡Lo mataba! con los ojos como platos empezó a teclear rápidamente.

"**¡Te mato!" -C**

"**Tranquila princesa de los hielos" -K.**

Escribió rápidamente con los ojos puestos en el profesor tampoco quería ganarse otra hora más de castigo, envió el mensaje recibiendo varias respuestas insultantes por su amiga, la miró de reojo y pudo comprobar lo roja que estaba, no sabía si de la ira o de la vergüenza, se mordió la lengua para no reír y escribió otro mensaje, lanzando un rápido vistazo a Elena, que estaba muy concentrada fulminando al profesor con la mirada.

Kol dejó el teléfono sobre su regazo para observarla, ¿por qué hacía eso? Hasta un idiota notaría la fuerza de la mirada de su amiga, ¿qué quería conseguir con eso?

-Elena -susurró casi vocalizando, si el profesor le pillaba mirando hacia atrás le iba a caer una muy gorda, puso las manos como megáfono- ¡Lena!

La castaña salió de su burbuja encontrando a su amigo llamando su atención, ambos tuvieron una conversación silenciosa, ni Elena quería hablar ni Kol quería dejar esto pasar, con cuidado, se incorporó y se colocó en la otra silla, mucho más cerca de su amiga, la cual lanzó una rápida mirada a Damon.

No se había dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué le miras así? -preguntó dubitativo, unas arrugas se le formaron en la frente- Lena, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

-Vete de ahí -le señaló su sitio- El profesor puede ser muchas cosas, pero idiota no es una de ellas, por lo menos no en ese sentido.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? -le preguntó sorprendido por el tono lleno de seguridad de su amiga y alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

-Sólo lo sé, Kol. No seas pesado… Vuelve a sentarte

-Bueno para mí sí lo es, si no se ha dado cuenta de cómo lo miras es más que idiota -se encogió de hombros mientras revisaba la conversación de whatsapp casi se atragantó con su propia saliva- Mira -le señaló el teléfono conteniendo una risita.

-Déjame -intentó apartarle pero lo único que consiguió fue que Kol volviera a levantarse hasta arrastrarse a la espalda de la chica, la cual se quedó congelada en el sitio, si Damon se giraba ahora se había acabado toda libertad que pudieran tener en breve.

Pero su parte más egoísta quería que se girara y viera que ella podía tener otra vida y otros secretos como él. Demasiado egoísta.

La castaña dejó de resistirse y dejó que Kol la rodeara desde atrás con un brazo y apoyara la cabeza en su hombro para que los dos pudieran tener una perfecta visión del teléfono, clavó la vista en el Iphone de su amigo, donde se veía a una legua la discusión de Klaus y Caroline, donde el título y los mensajes variaban.

-Pelea sexual -escribió mientras se lo comentaba a la chica- Enviado y…-ambos se quedaron mirando la espalda de su amiga, donde en unos segundos pudo verse la tensión y la rabia, Kol ahogó una risita sobre el hombro de la chica- ¿Ves? Cuando esos dos se casen, que lo harán, prométeme que estarás a mi lado hasta que la muerte los separe…

-¿A ellos?

-Hombre no pienso morir el primero, ¿qué vida sería esa? Aguantando a los dos, dios no -rió, mientras Elena le empujaba levemente no queriendo reírse de su amiga y de la pareja que haría con Klaus, en verdad eran demasiado similares y orgullosos, necesitaban un empujón para estar juntos y eso dependía de los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Kol -susurró sin quitar la vista de Damon- Tenemos que ayudarles.

-¿A quién? -se dejó caer en el suelo, Elena se giró para mirarle y pudo ver ahí a un niño pequeño con una travesura en mente- ¿A esos dos? No me meto en medio ni muerto -negó con la cabeza, la chica soltó una risita justo cuando notó una sombra a su espalda, se giró quedándose congelada en el sitio.

La mirada de Damon era glaciar llena de emociones contradictorias como una tormenta formándose en pleno océano. Elena pudo ver miedo, decepción y un odio profundo.

-¿¡Se están riendo de mi!? -les escupió, Caroline se irguió como si acabara de darse cuenta de que Damon estaba allí pendiente de ellos, Kol se levantó de un salto dejando caer su teléfono nuevo al suelo.

-¡Mierda! -lo recogió comprobando que funcionara- Menos mal…

-Eso digo yo -se cruzó de brazos el profesor- Menos mal -se giró para mirar a Caroline- Usted puede irse -al ver la duda en sus ojos insistió- Si no se va ahora se quedará conmigo las hasta el final del partido señorita Forbes.

Caroline recogió sus cosas sin protestar pero a Elena le pareció que su subconsciente gritaba que si se quedaba a solas con Salvatore alguien se quedaría sin padre, eso le hizo gracia en parte pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de quedarse con Damon y Kol en la misma habitación.

-Es mi culpa -Kol intentó ayudar a su amiga- Deje que ella se vaya.

-Es usted el que tiene partido Mikaelson -le sonrió pero su sonrisa no alcanzó a sus ojos, Elena no necesitó más para saber que Damon no lo estaba pasando nada bien pero eso no le excusaba por su comportamiento tan inmaduro- Mañana te quiero -señaló al chico el cual se mordió la lengua para no hacer un chiste- Aquí a primera hora, va a ayudar a la limpieza este fin de semana y los siguientes hasta navidad, ¿entendido?

-¿¡Qué!? -se quedó pálido.

-Si quiere puede quedarse aquí a ver conmigo el partido desde las gradas -se encogió de hombros- Lo que guste.

No objetó nada recogiendo sus cosas se dirigió con Elena al exterior colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, era un movimiento muy natural en ellos dos pero sintiendo la mirada de Damon quemando cada centímetro de su piel, estaba claro, que ese gesto hoy no le hacía gracia.

-No he acabado con usted señorita Gilbert -la voz de Damon destrozó su oportunidad de salir de ahí inmune, Kol la miró un segundo pero ella asintió para que se fuera.

-¿Segura? -preguntó él inseguro.

-Ve a calentar, Mikaelson -le sonrió Elena y Kol comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo- ¡Kol! -llamó la chica antes de que se perdiera de vista y él volteó inmediatamente- ¡Suerte!

Kol le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de hacer el ridículo gesto de tirarle un beso que la castaña fingió atrapar y luego finalmente Kol se alejó de allí trotando, avanzó rápido pero hasta que no cruzó la esquina Elena no notó el cuerpo de su profesor pegado a su espalda, invadiendo completamente su espacio personal. Cerró los ojos, no queriendo perder el control, sintió sus manos rodeando su minúsculo cuerpo- No.

-¿Por qué no…? -la abrazó, absorbiendo cada parte de Elena- Te echo de menos…-empezó a besar suavemente su hombro y comenzó un pequeño camino hasta su cuello, la chica se estremeció pero consiguió sacar las fuerzas para apartarle.

-He dicho que no, _profesor _-se cruzó de brazos- ¿Va a castigarme o no?

-Deja eso, Elena. Sabes perfectamente que estamos solos -suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer en una silla.

En otro momento, la chica prácticamente habría volado a su lado y habría puesto sus pequeñas manitos en sus hombros moviéndolas con cuidado para hacerle un ligero masaje que siempre tenía el efecto perfecto distendiendo los músculos de Damon y ayudándolo a relajarse. Pero ahora las cosas no eran así. Debido a su enojo, la chica se mantuvo estática en la misma posición con los brazos cruzados y el mal humor inscripto en sus facciones.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Elena? -interrogó él clavando la mirada en sus ojos marrones.

-Quiero irme al gimnasio con mis amigos a disfrutar del partido y luego festejar la victoria con ellos.

-¿Así que prefieres irte a ver deportes, que ni siquiera te gustan, que quedarte aquí a solas conmigo? -retó Damon ocultando su dolor en un tono ácido.

-También tengo una vida, Damon -soltó ella mordazmente- Y no voy a dejar que apartes todo lo que está pasando entre nosotros y creas que puedes ocultarlo con un par de besos robados. Las cosas no funcionan así.

-¿Quieres hablar? Bien, hablemos -sonrió señalándole la silla a su lado.

-No. Ahora no quiero hablar, Damon ¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil que es esto?

-No seas ridícula, Elena -soltó él alzando un poco la voz y Elena maldijo las hormonas culpables de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Lo único ridículo de esta relación es que no quieras confiar en mí.

-Claro, porque tu amiguito seguramente te cuenta todos sus secretos ¿verdad, _Lena_?

-No te atrevas a meter a Kol en esto -soltó Elena completamente incrédula- No tiene absolutamente nada que ver.

Elena comenzó a escuchar el alboroto que provenía del gimnasio y se mordió los labios para contener las ganas de pedirle que la dejara marchar. Quería estar con sus amigos, quería disfrutar de las cosas simples de su adolescencia mientras el embarazo se lo permitiera.

-Toma -dijo Damon sin responder a lo anterior y le lanzó un objeto pequeño que Elena atrapó en el aire sin problemas.

-¿Chocolate? -preguntó sorprendida- Si crees que puedes arreglar…

-Tiene mucha azúcar, debería ayudarte con los mareos -interrumpió Damon sin dejarla terminar la frase- Puedes irte si quieres.

-¿No vendrás a ver el partido?

-No me atrae mucho mirar a un montón de jóvenes sudando y botando una pelota por todos lados -se encogió de hombros como si eso pareciera lo más aburrido del mundo.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la sala sin despedirse, comiendo el chocolate en el camino y apresurando sus pasos para no llegar tarde.

Damon la observó irse con mil sentimientos peleándose dentro de él. Estaba claro que adoraba a esa pequeña fierecilla testaruda y que haría cualquier cosa por ella pero había momentos en los que simplemente lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

* * *

_Hola :D_

_Luna y yo os traemos una nueva actualización, esperemos que lo disfrutéis tanto como nosotras cuando lo escribimos. Nunca me cansaré de agradeceros a todos vosotros por el recibimiento de la historia y a Luna por dejarme participar en ella, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá pero os podemos asegurar que la historia va para largo, vais a llorar y a amar cada palabra, esperemos xD_

_Voy a dejar de comeros la cabeza, porque lo que tenemos ganas de verdad es leer vuestra opinión. ¡Se os quiere!_

_Besos!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

Cuando Elena llegó al gimnasio las tribunas ya estaban repletas de alumnos tanto de su colegio como del instituto de Mystic Falls con quien jugaban el primer partido. La mayor diferencia entre un lado y otro era que todos los compañeros de Elena aún estaban vestidos con el uniforme azul y blanco del colegio, aunque algunos habían añadido accesorios como pelucas o pintura para el rostro a sus vestimentas. El ruido de las bandas y los gritos de todos esos adolescentes era ensordecedor pero por primera vez en el día Elena no se sintió molesta por eso.

-¡Elena! -gritó Rose llamándola desde las primeras filas.

-¡Voy! -sonrió la chica.

Alegremente Elena se dirigió al encuentro de sus amigas que estaban sentadas en la primera fila ya que formaban parte del grupo de animadoras. Rose y Bonnie estaban vestidas con su uniforme de animadoras azul y blanco y sostenían pompones del mismo color y a pocos metros de allí los miembros del equipo estaban reunidos alrededor del entrenador que gritaba indicaciones por sobre el ruido de la multitud.

-¿Cómo fue? -preguntó Caroline superando un poco sus celos de antes.

-No quiero hablar del idiota ahora -dijo Elena tajante y se sentó junto a sus amigas en la primera fila- ¿Kol logró llegar a tiempo?

-Más o menos -Car frunció el ceño- Pudo hacer la mitad del precalentamiento, el entrenador le echó una buena bronca.

Antes de que Elena pudiera contestar el fuerte sonido del marcador hizo que todos los presentes se concentraran en el partido que estaba a punto de empezar. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del menor de los Mikaelson, Elena le sonrió vocalizando un _suerte _con los labios y Kol le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar toda su atención a la cancha.

Durante los primeros quince minutos, el partido se mantuvo cero a cero haciendo que la tensión entre todos aumentara a niveles impensables. Elena la estaba pasando genial divirtiéndose entre mirar el partido y mirar la cara de Caroline a quien más que seguir la pelota seguía cada movimiento de Klaus que corría de un lado a otro deteniéndose en pequeños gestos como sacudir su cabello cuando estaba cerca de Caroline. Elena puso los ojos en blanco al ver los gestos de su amigo.

-¡Deja de coquetear y concéntrate en el partido, Mikaelson! -gritó Matt a espaldas de Elena y todos los que estaban cerca soltaron una carcajada.

Quedaba un minuto para el descanso y el partido estaba empatado cuando Klaus le quitó la pelota a uno de sus rivales y corrió la mitad de la cancha antes de que lo encerraran sin dejarle posibilidad de hacer nada más pero Kol se abrió paso entre los jugadores del otro equipo y le gritó a su hermano para que le diera la pelota. Tras un pase perfecto, Kol dio un salto para agarrar la pelota y corrió un par de metros más hasta que nuevamente los jugadores del otro equipo le evitaron seguir avanzando. Ninguna de las chicas entendió exactamente cómo hicieron los hermanos Mikaelson para salirse de esa pero justo cuando los últimos segundos del cronómetro comenzaban a correr Kol saltó para recibir un pase de su hermano y antes de volver a tocar el piso lanzó la pelota que entró inmediatamente en la canasta. El marcador anotó los puntos para el equipo cuando faltaban exactamente dos segundos para que se acabara el tiempo y todo el mundo explotó en gritos y ovaciones al equipo, Elena y Caroline saltaron de sus lugares y se abrazaron saltando como dos niñas pequeñas. Poco después, Elena sintió que un cuerpo húmedo y caliente se sumaba al abrazo saltando con ellas.

-¡Que asco, Mikaelson! -gritó Caroline apartándose del cuerpo sudado de Kol pero a Elena no le importó y permitió que el chico la encerrara entre sus brazos.

-¡Felicitaciones! -gritó Elena abrazandolo aún con más fuerza- ¡Fue increíble!

Eufórico por la adrenalina contenida, Kol levantó a Elena del piso y la hizo girar en el aire causando que la chica soltara una carcajada y se agarrara con más fuerza de su cuerpo. Cuando Kol la dejó en el piso, ella se mantuvo colgada de su cuello por culpa del pequeño mareo que le había producido y los dos rieron como niños cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, la alegría de Kol era contagiosa en ese momento.

-¡Mikaelson! -gritó el entrenador aún cabreado por lo que le había hecho pasar hacía unas horas cuando se había enterado que le habían castigado, Kol le lanzó un rápido vistazo viendo que su tono de voz iba a acompañado de una mirada asesina llamándolo.

-Tengo que irme -sonrió dando un par de pasos, manteniendo el contacto visual, viendo en los ojos de la chica el apoyo y el cariño que más necesitaba para alejarse, Kol avanzó hacia el campo sin soltar las manos de la chica.

-¡Suerte! -volvió a gritar ella con una sonrisa, el chico miró hacia su espalda y sin pensarlo avanzó hasta Elena, una vez más, despidiéndose de ella con un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia donde el entrenador había reunido a todo el equipo.

Elena regresó a festejar con sus amigas saltando y riendo todas juntas, lo que no sabía era que pocos minutos antes cierto profesor había cedido a sus ganas de ver a la chica aunque sea de lejos y había terminado decidiendo ir al gimnasio solo para pasar un par de minutos disfrutando del simple placer de mirar a su chica sin que nadie le dijera nada.

Damon estaba junto a la puerta del auditorio, a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Elena y apretaba los puños para no hacer ninguna estupidez en frente de tantas personas, obviamente el pequeño festejo de su novia y el jugador estrella del equipo no le había hecho ninguna gracia. No le gustaba ni de casualidad que esa pequeña sabandija manoseara a su novia delante de medio colegio, y menos le gustaba saber la compenetración y los lazos que los unían, eso le hacía menos gracia que lo anterior.

Sin poder evitarlo, los celos le consumieron del tal forma que Damon avanzó los pocos metros que le separaban de Elena, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y apenas la tuvo cerca la tomó de la cintura, provocando que la chica se sobresaltara entre sus brazos, estuvo a punto de patalear y gritar cuando reconoció la fragancia de Damon, cabreada y frustrada porque si estuviera comportando como un animal en celo, empezó a golpearlo o por lo menos lo intentó pues él era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, así que no tuvo mucho que hacer, pues Damon consiguió sacarla allí, antes de que ninguno de sus compañeros se percatara de lo que había pasado, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro si alguien se había dado cuenta del numerito del profesor Salvatore. Casi sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de qué había pasado y prácticamente la arrastró hacia los vestuarios donde en ese momento reinaba la oscuridad.

El sonido del público resonaba como un eco entre los pasillos que conducían al vestuario, Elena por un momento minúsculo se dejó arrastrar fuera de la vista de la mayoría de sus compañeros, no le importaba, porque realmente necesitaba hablar con Damon y llevaba esperando a estar a solas con él desde hacía dos días, necesitaban charlar y confesar todo lo que llevasen dentro, pero si permitía que su cabecita reflexionase un poquito más la situación, entonces sí, si le importaba, porque se había comportado como un petulante, como un hombre de las cavernas reclamando lo que por derecho, supuesto derecho era suyo. Quería patalear como una cría y gritar como una posesa. Pero en cambio, se dejó soltar en los vestuarios, tan fríos y solitarios como siempre, pero a diferencia de otras veces que habían estado a solas en un lugar esta vez a Elena no le importó si había o no gente allí todavía, como si los descubren, ahora su cerebro estaba programado para una cosa: matar o morir. Si, exagerado pero era la realidad, se cruzó de brazos, en ese momento se sentía traicionada por el amor de su vida y echa un manojo de nervios, porque aunque había esperado ese momento no sabía exactamente por donde empezar.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a sacarme de ahí como si no fuera más que un objeto!? Es rídículo, Damon. Idiota, engreído…

Así comenzó. Durante unos cinco minutos la chica soltó por su boca una inmensidad de insultos y de desproperios, cualquiera que la escuchase no pensaría que se trataba de una dulce y encantadora adolescente, hormonada sí, pero una adolescente. Los insultos salían de su boca a borbotones y sus ojos echaban chispas, no podía creer que Damon pudiera ser tan idiota como para hacer algo como eso ¿Se había pasado todo ese tiempo sin ni siquiera responderle y ahora venía con este numerito?

Damon parecía impasible, no le molestaba en absoluto que la chica comenzara a gritarle, se lo merecía, él tendría que haberle contestado a los mensajes o por lo menos haber dado señales de vida, toda esta mierda no era por sus amigos era porque por unos minutos su cabeza había olvidado su presente y se había centrado en Katherine, por eso, por sus miedos la había alejado, la chica tenía que liberarse. Casi se sentía como si se mereciera todas esas palabras, después de todo, era él quien le estaba ocultando todas esas cosas importantes y oscuras de su pasado, era él quien se había pasado dos días encerrado en su casa mirando la interminable colección de fotografías que habían tomado con la vieja Polaroid instantánea que Katherine había conseguido en una tienda de antigüedades. Era él quien había decidido apartarla solo para hacer un recorrido nostálgico por sus recuerdos. Se sentía como si la hubiera traicionado.

La castaña se calló y respiró hondo, le miró fijamente, era imposible que ese hombre estuviera tan tranquilo, como si todo esto no le afectase en absoluto. Ella necesitaba que él se abriera con ella, que le contase que había pasado pero claro su cabeza ahora mismo solo podía pensar en como matar poquito a poco al padre de su bichito, porque había que ser cavernícola para sacarla en mitad de todo el mundo y ¡sin saber porqué! Había muchas formas de pedir un momento, y Damon había sido capaz de elegir la de un neandertal, eso le hervía la sangre a más no poder. Apretó los puños y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de Damon.

Respiró hondo, se había pasado unos minutos insultando sin tomar aire.

-¿Has terminado? -le preguntó mientras estiraba cada músculo de su cuerpo, Elena no supo si eso le excitaba o la ponía enferma, ¿en verdad se estaba tomando esto a cachondeo?

-Sí -sonrió- Adiós -y sin pararse a que el chico procesara sus palabras se dirigió a la puerta pero el brazo de Damon la tomó por sorpresa tirando de ella hasta su cuerpo. No, no iba a poder irse con tanta facilidad, lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro de Damon a la puerta, si alguien entraba no había explicación decente para esto.

Pero a ninguno le importó.

-Elena me toca a mi…

-Ya pero yo ya he terminado -forcejeó sin éxito incluso pensó en utilizar la fuerza bruta para salvarse de Damon- ¡Suéltame o grito!

-No me vengas otra vez con esas -ladeó el rostro, aún sujetándola y ella exigiendo con todo su cuerpo para que la soltara el chico podía tomarse unos segundos para sonreír, con esa sonrisa que la derretía por completo, era un maldito petulante atractivo- No vas a hacerlo.

-No me tientes -la chica alzó una ceja, era cierto no quería cumplirla porque no iba a arriesgar lo que tenían por estar enfadados pero también era verdad que no estaba allí para aguantar el sermón del chico cuando él era el culpable de su malestar. Y Damon tuvo que ver en sus ojos sus intenciones porque en cero coma cubrió su boca con su mano antes de que ella pudiera producir un sonido.

-Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra -la chica le miró iracunda y sin pensarlo mucho le mordió como pudo la mano, el chico se retorció de dolor, y ella aprovechó ese momento, sabiendo que después se lamentaría, para salir huyendo.

Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, cuando Damon la agarró de las caderas y la elevó por encima de su hombro, soltó un gritito mientras el chico aprovechaba su confusión para meterla en el interior de una de las duchas, ante la confusión de la chica, Damon lo aprovechó para conectar la ducha así tendrían más privacidad si alguien entraba o pasaba cerca de la zona. Él la soltó en el piso suavemente, la espalda de la chica estaba pegada a la pared y Damon se mantenía prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo con la excusa de evadir el agua que caía de la ducha, si se movían sólo unos centímetros podrían terminar empapados.

Elena casi no podía reconocer la expresión furiosa y herida en los ojos de Damon, él jamás habría reaccionado así, no con ella, ¿porque reaccionaba así? ¿qué le habían dicho sus amigos? Intentó comprenderlo por un segundo, pero cuando sus perfectos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa insolente recordó la rabia que le daba el hecho de que él se estuviera comportando como si ella misma no fuera nada más que un objeto y, peor aún, fuera de su propiedad..

-Eres un animal -musitó mirándolo a los ojos con furia y el chico bufó de forma automática- Lo eres y lo sabes, me has hecho daño.

-No quería hacerlo -le aclaró cortante.

Elena sintió la respiración de Damon acariciar sus propios labios cuando soltó esas palabras y quiso odiarlo aún más por el solo hecho de que su cercanía la perturbara tanto. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada, sus manos aferrándose a su cintura posesivamente y el calor de su cuerpo invadiéndola de forma implacable. El vapor tampoco ayudaba a disminuir la temperatura del ambiente y estar arrinconados en la esquina de la ducha para evitar mojarse no era el escenario perfecto para una discusión seria. Aunque si era el escenario perfecto para otro tipo de interacciones… por un segundo, los ojos de la chica cayeron en los labios entreabiertos de Damon, incapaz de resistir al impulso de mirarlo. Estaba furiosa como mil demonios y el solo hecho de que él tuviera ese efecto en ella hacía que su furia fuera aún mayor pero de todas formas no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios de la misma manera que no podía evitar ser cada vez más consciente de sus fuertes manos en su cintura y de todo su cuerpo presionandola sin mucha delicadeza contra la pared.

-¿Qué hacéis juntos? -entonces él habló, y rompió todo el hechizo que comenzaba a contruírse desde las profundidades del ser de Elena.

-¿Qué? -le miró incrédula parpadeando varias veces para salir de su momento de debilidad, ¿de qué hablaba? ¿era una broma? Le miró fijamente a los ojos, no podía ver más nada en ellos que no fuera dolor y celos.

-Ya me has oído -se removió inquieto, Elena se dio cuenta de la manera en que casi todos sus músculos se encontraban tensos por los mismos sentimientos negativos que podía leer en sus ojos y por una fracción de segundo quiso tomar su rostro entre las manos y besarlo hasta eliminar cualquier rastro de esa oscuridad de su mirada, pero no lo haría, en ese momento solo quería saber de qué estaba hablando Damon- Se os ve...muy acaramelados...ahí, delante de todos, abrazándose y festejando.

Alzó una ceja, Damon se estaba pasando y mente le había jugado una mala pasada, se había pasado todo ese tiempo divagando, buscando cual era el problema y ahora se daba cuenta que era eso, realmente quiso soltar una carcajada porque la situación era más que ridícula.

-Espera -cortó con una mano- ¿Estamos hablando de Kol?

-Oh sí Kol -ironizó rodando los ojos- Ahora haste la perdida…

-No podemos estar hablando de esto -soltó una risita histérica- No me has traido como un salvaje hasta aquí por eso, ¿o si? Dime que no te has dejado llevar por esa gilipollez -el chico no la miró, simplemente dejó que la chica atase sus propias conclusiones- Oh, dios -casi sonrió sintiéndose más relajada de repente- Llego a saber que necesitaba, exactamente, esto para hacerte reaccionar y le habría plantado un beso en los labios -bromeó.

-¿¡Qué!? -se ofuscó, y Elena pudo ver en sus ojos con claridad la tormenta de emociones y furia que forcejeaban por hacerse notar, la chica se quedó boquiabierta- ¿¡Serías capaz…!?

No quiso terminar la pregunta, no quería que la chica le respondiese, haciendo acopio de todo el dolor que le consumía aplastó sus labios sobre los de ella. Se habían besado incontables veces con mil sentimientos diferentes en cada beso pero esta vez Elena sintió algo que no había sentido nunca. Sintió la furia de Damon en la manera en que movía sus labios con una necesidad arrolladora sobre los de ella y casi pudo apreciar un tinte ligeramente violento en sus manos que de repente comenzaron a apartar la tela de su camiseta desesperadas por tocar cualquier porción de piel disponible. La chica no quiso continuar con esto, era injusto usar el sexo como un arma y quiso gritarle aún más por estarle haciendo eso, pero sus manos, sus labios, el calor del agua caliente a pocos centímetros de sus cuerpos y la implacable presión de su cuerpo la volvían completamente loca. Sus manos volaron ávidas a la nuca del chico, una tirando de su cabello y la otra colándose debajo de su camisa para acariciar su espalda que estaba ligeramente húmeda por culpa de la ducha abierta.

-Damon…-intentó cortarle en un momento de cordura tirando de su cabello hacia atrás para que se apartara de sus labios, aunque su cuerpo le pedía continuar ella no podía consentir que esto se estirarse aún más, necesitaban hablar, reconciliarse no utilizar el sexo como una estrategia.

-Eres mía -susurró él sin hacerle caso, inclinándose para rozar toda la extensión del cuello de la chica con la punta de su lengua y sonrió sobre su piel ante el evidente estremecimiento que sacudió su cuerpo- Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo grita que eres mía, Elena.

Inconscientemente ella volvió a llevar una mano al cabello ligeramente húmedo de Damon y coló su otra mano entre los cuerpos de ambos para pasar sus uñas sobre los definidos abdominales de su chico.

-Estás intentando distraerme idiota -casi escupió ella cuando sintió sus besos volverse aún más exigentes y una de sus manos jugar con el cierre de la falda azul de su uniforme.

-Estoy intentando mostrarte que tengo razón -contradijo volviendo a besar sus labios quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria- ¿Alguna vez te dije lo excitante que luce este maldito uniforme en ti? -susurró contra sus labios.

Elena sintió su voz grave casi como una caricia y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada oscura de Damon. El deseo, la furia y los celos batallaban en sus bellas pupilas azules que eran prácticamente un reflejo de las suyas. Y lo odió aún más cuando sintió que metía una mano por debajo de su falda para acariciarla sin permiso. No pudo contener el pequeño gemido que escapó entre sus labios pero lo que sí pudo hacer fue esquivar sus labios y mirarlo llena de furia a los ojos.

-Estás jugando conmigo, es injusto -soltó jadeante con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de Damon.

-Dime que pare y lo haré -sonrió él aún jugando con sus dedos sobre la ropa interior de Elena que se estremecía ante su toque sin poder evitarlo.

Su mente decía que lo apartara y lo cubriera con una nueva lluvia de insultos casi podía sentir el sabor del odio en sus labios, pero su cuerpo decía algo muy diferente: había sido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que él la había tocado y su cuerpo revolucionado por las hormonas necesitaba desesperadamente aquella liberación. Ella jamás había sido capaz de resistirse a Damon y aún menos podía hacerlo ahora.

-Te odio -susurró antes de soltar un nuevo gemido contra su cuello.

Damon rió y besó su cabello y luego hizo la ropa interior de la chica a un lado para finalmente acarciarla como quería sintiendo su cuerpo temblar en sus manos con deleite.

-_Esto _no se parece mucho al odio, nena -susurró acariciándole en el lugar y del modo exacto que él sabía perfectamente que la volvía loca.

-Maldito idiota engreído estúpido celoso -soltó ella en medio de los suspiros que no podía evitar dejar salir.

-¿No querías que parara? -se burló Damon y ella tiró con fuerza de su cabello cuando introdujo un dedo en su cuerpo y lo obligó a besarla para silenciar un gemido.

-Mmm -murmuró Damon contra sus labios- Hazlo por mí, nena. Dime que eres mía.

-No sabes como tratar a una mujer -soltó ella con odio mientras sentía que su cuerpo se derretía entre sus manos, si, quería matarlo allí mismo pero ahora mismo solo podía pensar en el cuerpo del chico, que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su perdición..

-Lo tomaré como un reto -rió él aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias entre las temblorosas piernas de la chica.

Debería haber pensado mejor antes de dejar salir esas palabras porque justo después de que lo dijo Damon se puso como una meta personal no solo distraerla sino probar cuán equivocada estaba con lo que acababa de afirmar. Convirtió ese momento en la tortura más placentera que Elena había sentido en demasiado tiempo y se dedicó a repartir besos y mordiscos por su cuello su mandíbula y sus labios. No la trató ni con suavidad ni con ternura pero en ningún momento fue demasiado brusco con su toque.

-¿Comienzas a arrepentirte de lo que dijiste? -susurró lentamente contra su oído mientras Elena mordisqueaba su cuello en un inútil intento por silenciar sus propios gemidos.

Por culpa del orgullo Elena no le contestó y él regresó a su tarea aún con más dedicación que antes, ¿se arrepentía de lo que había dicho? ¡Jamás había dicho en su vida algo más equivocado que eso! Ni siquiera podía comprender cómo era posible que Damon le produjera tanto placer solo con sus manos y con esos susurros y besos furiosos, tenía que contenerse para controlar que sus manos no vagaran por el cuerpo del chico porque era demasiado orgullosa como para devolverle aunque sea una octava parte del placer que él le estaba dando en su ataque de cavernícola.

-Ahora vas a explotar en un millón de pequeños pedacitos, y cada uno de ellos será mío, nena. -susurró Damon en el oído de una Elena que no podía dejar de temblar entre sus brazos- Te amo, Elena Gilbert, no importa cuán loco me vuelvas, te amo.

Él la besó en los labios de nuevo y sintió como la chica, justo como él había predicho, se deshacía entre sus dedos por culpa de la fuerza del orgasmo. Tuvo que sostenerla con el brazo libre y ella se aferró a su espalda casi lastimándole la piel con las uñas aún a través de la tela húmeda de la camisa.

Por un momento Elena se quedó así, abrazada a él como si fuera lo único que existía en el mundo y como si no hubiera ningún problema entre ellos. Pero a medida que fue recuperando la consciencia luego de ese momento absolutamente indescriptible los sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a luchar dentro de ella. En el instante en que se dio cuenta de que Damon había apagado la ducha lo empujó como si quemara y salió del pequeño cubículo lo más rápido que pudo.

Molesto consigo mismo, Damon se agarró la cabeza entre las manos y quiso darse una bofetada por estúpido. Evidentemente no había logrado la reacción que quería pero se sintió como una completa mierda cuando salió de la ducha en busca de Elena y la encontró acomodándose el uniforme frente al espejo con la cara completamente húmeda en lágrimas. Sus hombros temblaban frenéticamente y no podía dejar de sollozar.

-Elena… -la llamó con la voz completamente llena de arrepentimiento a causa de verla así.

-¡Felicidades! -ironizó la chica dejando lo que hacía para enfrentarse a su mirada- Me retracto en lo que dije. Sabes perfectamente como tratar a una mujer, Damon. Eres un dios del sexo -aunque su tono era tranquilo, cada una de sus palabras estaba cargada de veneno y su mirada llena de dolor- ¿Es eso lo que tu inmenso ego necesitaba escuchar?

-Elena, no quería…-comenzó de nuevo, sintiéndose como una verdadera mierda, él, simplemente había buscado una excusa para demostrarle cuán enamorado estaba de ella, pero estaba claro que lo único que su mente buscaba era darse cuenta de lo cruel que era.

-No quiero escucharte -interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, la chica volvió su atención al espejo ocupándose de abrochar bien su camisa y alisar un poco su falda, sus manos temblaban por lo que le costó más tiempo del necesario hacer dicha tarea; se miró al espejo, evitando hacer contacto visual con Damon. Su cabello era otra historia, la humedad de la ducha unidas a las manos de Damon y a sus propios movimientos hacían que su peinado gritara _sexo _en todas direcciones. Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba, inútilmente, arreglarse el peinado.

-Lo lamento, no sé en qué estaba pensando -se acercó despacio, mirando el suelo como un corderito degollado, ella no le miró, siguió concentrada en su cabello.

-Desconfiaste de mí -soltó herida mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello haciendo el inútil intento de regresarlo a su estado natural- Ese es nuestro problema, Damon. No confías en mí para contarme tus secretos, no confías en mí como mujer, no confías en que te quiero y en que no estaría jamás con otra persona ¿Cómo esperas que crea que confías en mí para ser la madre de tu hijo?

-Elena yo…

-Es suficiente -volvió a interrumpir sin querer escucharlo.

-Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Pero muchas veces el amor no es suficiente -sonrió con ironía recordando las palabras de Meredith.

-Si confío en ti nena, te confié mi corazón el primer día que pusiste tus ojos en los míos, confío en tí con mi vida, Elena. Sé que serás la mejor madre que mi hijo podría tener, tú me salvaste, Elena ¿Cómo puedes decir que no confío en tí? -casi gritó Damon comenzando a perder los nervios.

-¿De qué te salve? -inquirió ella, girando sobre sus talones encontrando el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, Damon se encogió sobre sí mismo sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. Elena negó con la cabeza y una risa histérica llenó el vestuario, el innegable silencio de Damon era mejor que cualquier mentira, el chico no confiaba en ella tanto como él mismo declaraba.- Y pretendes que te crea…¿cómo voy a hacerlo cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de responderme a esa sencilla pregunta? A ver si abres los ojos de una vez.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos como un muro separándolos. Elena sentía un vacío irreparable dentro de su cuerpo, como si su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos, si Damon tenía razón en una cosa, él era el responsable de que su cuerpo se rompiese. El chico casi podía ver como Elena se alejaba de él, poco a poco, casi como si fuera agua escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Y por más que lo intentase no podía retenerla, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

-Y, por si no fuera obvio, no tengo nada con Kol -intentó pasar por su lado sin tocarle, pero el chico la agarró de la muñeca para que permaneciera allí, completamente incapaz de dejarla ir, temiendo que si lo hacía nunca podría quitarse esa amarga sensación de pérdida de encima- O me dejas salir o uno de los dos hará algo de lo que se arrepentirá después… -dijo sin saber cómo había conseguido pronunciar palabra sin derrumbarse.

-¿Algo como cortar? -la chica alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos en los de él- Y yo que pensaba que eso iba a ser imposible.

-¿Quieres eso…? -preguntó absolutamente quebrada, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Elena se repitió una y otra vez que no se estaba acabando, solo estaban muy enfadados, no estaban siendo sinceros solo jugaban con el dolor del otro. No podía estar a punto de terminar… Pero ¿cómo iban a seguir después de algo como eso?

Durante unos minutos, ambos, permanecieron mirándose fijamente buscando en los ojos del otro lo que una vez les hizo cuestionarse sus vidas y ser capaces de saltar al mismísimo vacío solo para estar juntos pero no encontraron más que miedo y decepción. Elena consiguió zafarse de su agarre y abrió la puerta

-Si es eso lo que quieres, si es eso lo que llevas esperando...hazlo...no vayas a quedarte acorralado -se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza y giró sobre sus pies para enfrentarse a su mirada por última vez- Vete…-sonrió con desgana- No voy a retenerte…

-Elena por favor -acortó las distancias, acariciando con ternura sus mejillas Elena cerró los ojos un momento pero la voz de Damon de nuevo la obligó a volver a la realidad- No quiero acabar con esto pero no puedo...seguir así.

-¿¡Así como!? -le apartó- Estábamos bien hasta que decidiste encerrarte en ti mismo, ¿por qué me haces esto Damon? ¿¡Qué te he hecho yo!?

Impotente y enfermo de verla llorar, Damon volvió a dar un paso adelante y tomó la cara de la chica con cuidado entre sus manos apoyando su frente en la de ella para que no pudiera huir de su mirada.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -susurró mirándola profundamente a los ojos- ¿Lo entiendes?

Elena estaba a punto de contestar cuando el grito de alegría de la multitud de estudiantes que miraban el partido llegó hasta ellos, el equipo probablemente había vuelto a anotar. Elena sonrió amargamente, ya ni eso le daba alegría. Sus ojos marrones volaron de nuevo hasta los de Damon y esta vez no se detuvo a leer las mil emociones que parecían luchar dentro de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Tengo que irme -dijo Elena por fin rompiendo el silencio, pero ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de separarse.

-Dime que esto no es el final de nada -casi suplicó, viendo la confusión y el odio en los ojos café de su vida, no podía estar perdiendo a la única razón de su existencia. No podía estar pasando eso realmente.

-No lo sé, Damon. No sé nada -se zafó de su agarre, pero permaneció a su lado unos segundos más, esperando que el chico pronunciase las palabras o correctas o que todo esto fuese un mal sueño.

-Elena…

-Lo siento -Elena tuvo que hacer uno de los esfuerzos más grandes de su vida para tomar las manos del chico entre las suyas, necesitando su calor para poder tomar la iniciativa, y salir de allí, porque si permanecían un segundo más entre esas cuatro paredes ya no habría vuelta atrás. Bajó la vista hacia el par de manos unidas y sin poder evitarlo las acercó un poco para depositar un suave beso en los nudillos de Damon. Ella no volvió a alzar la vista, no podría soportar volver a ver sus ojos, simplemente volteó y salió de los vestuarios con la cabeza completamente en blanco.

Cuando puso un pie de vuelta en la tribuna sintió sobre sus hombros todo el peso de su noche sin dormir y de su reciente encuentro con Damon. Se sentía débil de un modo que hacía tiempo no se sentía. Todo el mundo volvió a gritar y saltar de repente y Elena dirigió la vista hacia el partido. Kol y Klaus se abrazaban mientras el resto de los jugadores se unían de a uno al abrazo. La multitud enloquecía. Cuando miró el tablero, descubrió que el cronómetro había llegado a cero y que su equipo ganaba por amplia mayoría. Caroline y el resto de sus compañeros se abrazaban mientras los chicos del equipo festejaban saltando. Sus amigos estaban tan felices que Elena no se animó a integrarse en ese hermoso clima con su inmensa angustia así que les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió del gimnasio rumbo al patio que en ese momento se encontraba desierto a causa del partido.

La alegría de haber ganado el primer partido del año resonaba por cada metro cuadrado del instituto, todos festejaban la victoria como si estuviesen en la final del año, los alumnos empezaron a esparcirse por la zona, algunos saltaban encima de la espalda de otros chicos, o simplemente salían corriendo con la pelota en mitad del campo con los gritos del entrenador y del árbitro en sus oídos, o simplemente se iban con las animadoras o las demás chicas a festejar al único bar restaurante en condiciones de la zona. En cambio, el equipo perdedor intentaba pasar desapercibido, sin llamar la atención, ya que si empezaban a ponerse violentos se arriesgaban a no entrar en el campeonato o se jugaban las becas deportivas. Mientras cada uno de los profesores volvía a sus quehaceres, las reuniones, las tutorías o a preparar las clases de al día siguiente. Otros controlaban que sus alumnos no cometiesen ningún altercado,

Meredith se había pasado medio partido comprobando leves lesiones o pequeñas heridas en los antebrazos o en las piernas debido a las caídas, en ese momento estaba dando el informe detallado al entrenador que no dejaba de blasfemar por el comportamiento infantil de su equipo y el violento del contrario, la chica solo le podía sonreír. Para ser el primer partido no había habido ninguna baja.

Se despidió de los chicos que estaban más cerca, mientras que otros la saludaban de forma efusiva o la felicitaban por su gran trabajo; ella sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, odiaba los deportes pero adoraba ver la alegría de cada uno de esos adolescentes, miró su reloj, era temprano y ella no tenía nada que hacer más que volver a su casa. Pero eso significaba enfrentarse a Alaric y no se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para mentirle, lo había evitado esos dos días con la excusa de su madre y de estar enfadada, pero ahora debía enfrentarse a la realidad y aferrarse a su cordura. Miró su teléfono, mas de cien mensajes de Ric y varias llamadas perdidas.

Iba a matar a Damon.

Justo cuando se dirigía por los pasillos se cruzó con Alaric, por unos segundos ambos permanecieron clavados en el sitio con la mirada puesta en el otro buscando cualquier rastro de enfado o de ira pero no encontraron nada de eso, el chico iba a abrir la boca cuando Mikael, el director acompañado de unos alumnos le paraba para hablar, Mer se quedó quieta un segundo, necesitando hablar con su novio, explicarle que todo estaba bien entre ellos pero esa conversación que ahora mantenía el chico iba para largo, negando con la cabeza se adentró en la enfermería, dispuesta a reorganizar el lugar para poder concentrarse en algo.

Tras limpiar el desorden del escritorio y organizar las carpetas de informes y demás se asomó al exterior, esperando encontrar a Ric en algún lado, pero no estaba allí, ni él ni el director, enfurruñada se quedó allí clavada en el sitio queriendo golpearse contra un muro. Ya no eran críos, y mucho menos adolescentes debían poder hablar las cosas sin estar huyendo del otro, ensimismada en sus pensamientos no escuchó a Damon llegar hasta tenerlo justo enfrente.

Los ojos de su mejor amigo parecían completamente vacíos y Meredith no pudo reprimir la preocupación cuando lo vio apoyarse en la pared como si no tuviera energía ni siquiera para sostener su propio cuerpo.

-Hey ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó suavemente acercándose a él.

Damon no dijo nada, simplemente extendió un brazo y rodeó a la chica con él hasta tenerla pegada contra su pecho. Mientras lo abrazaba, Meredith se dio cuenta del temblor de su cuerpo y de lo destruido que parecía e inmediatamente la preocupación se hizo eco en ella.

-Me estás asustando, Salvatore ¿Qué hiciste?

Cuando vio la expresión de inmensa culpa y dolor en los ojos azules, Mer se arrepintió de aquellas palabras acusadoras e intentó sonreír para transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad a su amigo. Damon terminó de romper el abrazo y su mirada volvió a caer al suelo con pesar.

-¿Podemos hablar? -le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Meredith se preocupó aún más al escuchar el tono de voz de su amigo y cuando analizó un poco más su terrible aspecto no dudó que realmente la necesitaba. La chica se giró sobre sus talones para poder entrar en el despacho pero la mano de Damon se aferró con fuerza sobre su brazo deteniéndola.

-Preferiría que fuese en otro lugar más...privado.

-¿Más privado que mi despacho? -sonrió medio en broma y medio en serio pero Damon le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros- Estás muy mal, anda vamos a...donde tu quieras.

Ambos salieron al exterior, tropezando con varios alumnos con sus padres y algunos profesores, Meredith no sabía hasta donde le iba a llevar el chico pero aprovechó esos minutos para pensar de que quería que hablasen, ¿de lo de Elena? ¿de Stefan? ¿o de todo un poco? Podía sentir a su amigo a kilómetros de distancia, como si su mente estuviese divagando en un rinconcito del espacio exterior, y si no fuera porque su mano estaba bien aferrada a la suya realmente pensaría que nada le ataba a la realidad.

El chico arrastró con fuerza a su amiga, en cuanto dejó el vestuario y vió como la figura de Elena desapareció de su vista se sintió aún peor, recorrió medio instituto recapacitando, pensando que había hecho y el porqué. Solo había sido capaz de llegar a una conclusión, su mente, una vez más, le había llevado hasta la oscuridad, lo había hecho porque era un monstruo, alguien que no se merecía la felicidad y que era capaz de destruir todo lo que había a su alrededor, como todo lo bueno se hacía añicos para dar lugar a un vacío completamente enorme. Elena no se merecía tener a alguien como él a su lado. Era cierto que no podía confiar en ella porque algo en él estaba roto y sería imposible de reparar. No era culpa de ella, pero quizás lo mejor para la joven era que se alejase de él.

Fueron esos los pensamientos que acompañaron al profesor de literatura durante su penoso recorrido por los pasillos semivacíos del instituto y antes de hacer una estupidez sus pasos le llevaron hasta el piso principal, hasta la enfermería, porque sabía que sólo dos personas podrían sacarle de la miseria sin juzgarle, y su corazón le había vuelto a llevar hasta Meredith, la dulce y carismática Mer.

Podría haber ido hasta Ric, pero las cosas con su amigo no estaban nada bien y si hablaba o le pedía consejo seguro que lo único que sacaría de todo eso era una nueva discusión porque al final tendría que darle la razón.

Estar con Elena le estaba matando.

Alcanzaron el estacionamiento, y Damon buscó a tientas las llaves de su auto, Meredith se acercó a él para calmarle, podía notar los nervios de su amigo a una legua, el chico le sonrió débilmente como agradecimiento.

-Dame que abra yo -se las arrebató, el chico miró un momento sus manos, estaba temblando a causa de toda sus emociones acumuladas en tan poco tiempo- Anda entremos y así podremos hablar, ¿no es eso lo que querías?

-Gracias

Durante unos minutos estuvieron ahí sentados mirando a los demás autos aparcados, viendo como algunos salían del estacionamiento y a las personas pasar. Eran muy pocos los que se quedaban a estas horas, el colegio estaba abierto hasta las ocho de la tarde por las clases extraescolares y por las tutorías, pero la mayoría acababan antes de la siete para que los de limpieza pudieran encargarse de las aulas sin tener compañía.

Meredith le lanzó una rápida mirada, sintiéndose mal por su amigo que, otra vez, estaba sumergido en su propio debate interno jugando con la radio de su coche.

-Elena y yo estamos mal -comenzó de repente, ante la sorpresa incial Meredith no supo qué decir- Me he comportado como un cavernícola.

Meredith suspiró profundamente antes de decir nada. Después de su charla con Elena más temprano casi podía esperarse algo como eso, aunque evidentemente, a juzgar por la angustia de Damon, el problema era mucho más profundo de lo que ella creía.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Simplemente vas a acusarme de tener toda la culpa? Creí que eras mi mejor amiga -dijo intentando bromear.

-¿Acaso no la tienes? -inquirió Mer arqueando una ceja y Damon bajó la mirada perdiendo todo tipo de gesto bromista.

-Sí, si la tengo…

-No creo que Elena sea tu problema -le aclaró con una sonrisa recibiendo una mirada incrédula de su amigo- No me mires así, lo digo porque soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco mejor que nadie -Si te digo que mi problema es con Elena, es porque es así -terció- No me vas a decir tu cual es mi problema.

-Bien, cuéntame qué pasó… -cedió ella finalmente.

Meredith no necesitaba oír los detalles de su discusión para saber qué le pasaba a su amigo porque la previa conversación con la joven Gilbert le había dado suficientes datos como para hacerse una idea pero sabía que su amigo necesitaba contarlo todo así que escuchó pacientemente el relato de Damon de todo ese terrible día, desde la primer hora, pasando por el castigo, hasta el fatal encuentro en las duchas. Cuando terminó, parecía aún más perdido y triste que antes y Meredith no pudo hacer más nada que ponerle una mano sobre la pierna en un intento de reconfortarlo.

-¿Sabías que actuaste como un completo idiota verdad?

-Se supone que eres mi amiga, estás aquí para consolarme no para hacerme sentir peor.

Meredith soltó una pequeña risita y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Primero, quítate esa estúpida idea acerca de Elena viéndose con otro chico. Segundo, como te dije, tú probema no es Elena, Damon nos conocemos desde críos, sé cual es el problema.

-Entonces ilumíname porque yo no lo sé.

Damon se echó hacia atrás, notando como el asiento se hundía con el peso de su cuerpo, miró al cielo, ya que el capó no lo tenía puesto, la tarde estaba llegando y el clima de otoño estaba dando paso al frío de invierno, no había que ser un experto en eso para saber que ese invierno iba a ser más duro que el anterior. Meredith siguió su mirada, pensando cómo abordar el tema antes de que su amigo decidiera huir de nuevo.

-Cuando nos conocimos, yo era una nena muy enamoradiza -el chico no la miró pero centró todos sus sentidos en sus palabras, ahora era el turno de la chica de perderse en sus recuerdos- Creía en los cuentos de hada y en los vivieron felices, antes de conocerte tenía un novio, a esa edad cualquier cosa era "novio" -rió alegremente- Lo pasamos genial esos meses, era como mi amigo, hasta que sus padres se lo llevaron a Londres, yo me pasé semanas llorando, y esa alegría que me caracterizaba se esfumó -chasqueó los dedos en el aire, como si con eso explicara lo que le pasó en su cabecita de niña chica- Y gracias a eso tu te fijaste en mi, te pasaste días y días intentando hacerme reír, ¡incluso me pediste que fuese tu novia! ¿Recuerdas? -soltó una carcajada, sonaba tan ridículo. Damon sintió una pequeña sonrisa tomar lugar entre sus labios al recordar aquellos tiempos- Yo te odié muchísimo…

-Bueno me adorabas -bromeó, en rostro se dibujó su sonrisa ladeada, esa que tanto le gustaba a Meredith, la chica le golpeó con el codo- ¡Auch!

-Aún no he terminado, no me interrumpas -le advirtió amenazadoramente, el chico asintió- Esa carita tuya me dice que vas a hacer lo que te venga en gana.

-Ahora eres tú la que te interrumpes.

Se apartó cuando vio venir la mano de Meredith pero fue inútil estaban encerrados en un auto no en una sala con cientos de puertas para huir, tras golpearle, levemente durante unos segundos se recompuso para continuar con su historia.

-Cruel -musitó más para sí mismo que para la misma Meredith, que solamente le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia, Damon cerró su boca como si se tratase de una cremallera.

-Te odié porque estabas ocupando el sitio de ese chico, y gracias a ti me di cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no había visto -le miró con ternura- Que yo no era enamoradiza sino que quería mucho a las personas, te convertiste en mi primer mejor amigo, y en el único, me has ayudado siempre que lo he necesitado, te has puesto en medio para recibir los palos que iban dirigidos a mi tanto en temas amorosos como en personales, quise creer que me estaba enamorando de ti, si, no me mires así, lo pensé -sonrió como una boba- Hasta que me di cuenta que nunca podría estropear una amistad así por un rollo de una noche.

-Bueno -se deshizo de la cremallera imaginaria de un plumazo- Yo soy más que un "rollo" soy "el rollo de tu vida".

Los dos soltaron una pequeña carcajada sin demasiada alegría. No era un secreto para Damon que Mer había pasado por una época en la que creía estar enamorada de él, habían compartido tantos años que todas esas historias ya se las sabían casi de memoria pero él la dejó continuar, después de todo, quería saber a dónde quería llegar la chica con esas palabras.

-Y ya me calló ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

La chica le miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Quiero llegar que tu me ayudaste siempre, en lo bueno y en lo malo, incluso viniste a mi casa a la madrugada mil veces cuando lloraba por Ric y trataste de ayudarme con él aún cuando lo odiabas al principio.

-¿Recuerdas cuando le dije que era tu novio solo para espantarlo? -sonrió Damon, perdido en aquellos años. Mer sonrió satisfecha al encontrar algo de alegría en la expresión de su amigo, al menos con esos viejos recuerdos había conseguido quitar la tristeza de sus ojos azules.

-Peleaban sobre mí como dos idiotas -recordó ella negando un poco con la cabeza.

-Pero tú elegiste como meta personal hacer que nos lleváramos bien -sonrió Damon- Te llevó varios meses y un par de largas peleas pero finalmente lograste que el idiota de tu novio y yo nos agradáramos… más que eso, recuerdo que después de eso todo lo que hacíamos o dejábamos de hacer era juntos.

-Exacto -sonrió, lanzándose a sus brazos, Damon la abrazó contra su pecho, dándole un tierno beso en el cabello- Pero, todo cambió cuando murió tu madre, nos dejaste sin ninguna explicación y te fuiste con Stefan.

Todo el alegre clima creado por los recuerdos de su adolescencia desapareció de los ojos de Damon en el segundo que escuchó esas palabras.

-¿Ves? ¿¡Por qué tienes que venirte a esto!? -la soltó molesto de repente- He venido a hablar de Elena no de...mi pasado -se cruzó de brazos, odiaba hablar de ese tema y Meredith no hacía nada mejor que intentar traerle de nuevo esos recuerdos justo cuando menos lo necesitaba.

-Pero tú y Elena no tenéis ningún problema -atajó- Tu problema viene con la llamada inesperada de Stefan.

Damon no dijo nada, simplemente se distrajo con el exterior, era cierto su problema no era Elena ni mucho menos los celos o sus peleas, sus problemas venían con la confianza que había perdido cuando Katherine le traicionó, cuando la mujer le dijo que amaba a su hermano por encima de todas las cosas. Era ella la culpable de que sintiera que había algo destruído en él, era ella la culpable de que no pudiera confiar plenamente en ninguna mujer. Ahí fue cuando toda la mierda le dio de lleno y solo Meredith era capaz de utilizar toda la delicadeza del mundo, para hacérselo notar, frunció el ceño, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el rostro intentando despejar esa pesadez que tenía en el cuerpo.

-¿Y bien? -le miró- ¿Tengo o no razón?

-Si -le escocía los ojos a rabiar- Cuando hablé con Stefan todo salió a la luz, me he pasado estos dos días pensando en el pasado, recordando, ¡dios saqué una caja que tenía más que abandonada y he ignorado a Elena todos estos días! Soy el peor padre del mundo -se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, sintiendo como su cuerpo cedía a lo inevitable y toda esa tensión desapareció entre lágrimas, Meredith no supo la gravedad del asunto hasta ver el rostro demacrado de su amigo, le abrazó con fuerza, y durante lo que les pareció una eternidad Damon sollozó y gimoteó sobre ella, como si fuese un bebé pequeño.

-No lo eres… -susurró Meredith abrazándolo- Solo eres bastante idiota y necesitas que te arreglen un poco, pero apuesto que para cuando ese pequeño llegue ya vas volver a ser el Damon que era mi mejor amigo antes de que toda esa mierda entrara a tu vida -intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Elena no se merece estar sufriendo así por mi culpa… -se lamentó.

-No… -murmuró Meredith completamente de acuerdo- Pero sé que lograrás solucionarlo, siempre terminas solucionando todo, no importa lo mucho que la cagues. Y yo voy a ayudarte como siempre. Ni te atrevas a pensar que todo está acabado.

Meredith dejó de hablar repentinamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Alaric un segundo, el chico estaba allí, enfrente de ellos observándoles con una ceja alzada, incrédulo, y la chica pudo ver el debate interno del muchacho, entre olvidar su orgullo dañado e ir a por su amigo o salir corriendo sin que nadie le importase.

Para la desgracia de Meredith hizo lo segundo.

-Vamos a arreglar todo esto… -le prometió Mer a Damon en un susurro tranquilizador, no solo hablando de él y Elena, sino de ella y Ric, del bebé y de todos los problemas que Damon llevaba consigo desde la muerte de su madre- No sé como, pero te prometo que vamos a arreglar todo esto.

Ella depositó un pequeño beso en el cabello de Damon que soltó un murmullo parecido a un "te quiero" y esperó pacientemente a que él llorara todas las lágrimas que quisiera, en ocho años no había visto a Damon llorar y finalmente el chico parecía estar empezando a desahogarse.

* * *

_Hola, os traemos actualización antes de tiempo, ¡escribir es algo demasiado fácil con Luna!_

_He leído vuestros reviews tanto aquí como en el perfil de mi compañera, me alegra que os guste, y viendo las visitas que cada vez crecen más me doy cuenta que esta historia está ocupando un lugar en vuestro corazoncito como en el nuestro Eso nos encanta._

_No sé si os habréis dado cuenta pero Luna dejó un pequeño spoiler en mis comentarios...¬¬ jejeje somos crueles, lo sabemos pero nos queréis tanto como nosotras a ustedes. Me dejaré de tonterías, ya estamos deseando ver que se os ocurre para el siguiente episodio, ¿qué podrá pasar?_

_Ojalá os guste el episodio. Esperamos deseosas vuestros reviews. Se os quiere!_


	16. Chapter 16

**_¡Cojan fuerzas!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

_Querido Diario:_

_Se siente como una eternidad desde la última vez que escribí cualquier cosa y la vida ha cambiado tanto que casi parece como si mi vida anterior perteneciera a otra persona._

_Los días vuelan más rápido de lo que nunca me imaginé y eso ya no es algo intrascendente como lo era hasta hace un tiempo. Ahora el paso de los días es una de las cosas más importantes, a veces aterradoras y a veces emocionantes de mi vida. _

_Hoy es domingo, y mañana comienza la terrible semana de exámenes anterior al cierre del primer trimestre del colegio. Todos estamos volviéndonos un poco locos acerca de esto y yo le estoy dedicando aún más tiempo del normal al estudio porque sé que en este momento una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida es terminar este año y el siguiente para tener el bendito diploma de secundario. No por mí ni por Jenna ni por mis padres. La razón es este pequeño ser que crece dentro de mí. _

_Y eso me lleva a otro tema, ahora estoy embarazada de doce semanas, lo que suena como una locura. Mi bebé debería medir entre cinco y siete centímetros y según largas investigaciones en internet ahora ya casi parece un bebé de verdad y es capaz de moverse. Ayer pasé cerca de una hora comiendo dulces y completamente concentrada en sentir algo pero ni siquiera con toda esa cantidad de azúcar que debería estimular al bebé logré sentir el extraño hormigueo que debería notar cuando ella se mueve. El crecimiento del bebé es emocionante y ahora me convertí oficialmente en una obsesiva investigadora de todo este tema, dedico por lo menos una hora diaria a rebuscar en internet y cada día descubro algo nuevo. Una de las cosas más emocionantes de todo este viaje y el avance del tiempo es que ya casi no tengo náuseas ni mareos y me siento fuerte de una manera difícil de explicar. Caroline ya hizo su primer viaje al local de ropa de niños en su centro comercial favorito y me trajo un vestido rosa con brillos tamaño miniatura. Espero que finalmente sea una niña, porque de otra forma tendría que perderme de ver a mi bebé usando esa ternura. Pero por supuesto, no todo es color de rosas… Junto con todas esas cosas maravillosas sobre tener un bebé que casi tiene el tamaño de un limón pequeño y que casi parece un bebé real viene algo inevitable que he estado temiendo desde el primer día: se está tornando imposible de ocultar. El viejo pequeño bulto casi imperceptible que descubrí con tanta alegría creció un poco cada día hasta llegar al punto en el que mis jeans favoritos ya no me quedan en absoluto y la redondez de mi vientre es completamente obvia. Esta mañana descubrí que ni siquiera los suéteres que me venían salvando hasta ahora sirven ya, si miras con cuidado, no importa la cantidad de abrigo que lleve es casi imposible no notar que mi cuerpo está cambiando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y eso no es algo malo en sí mismo, pero si consideramos el lugar en donde paso todas las mañanas de mi vida… se convierte en algo terrible. Caroline ha pasado gran parte de nuestros momentos juntas intentando convencerme de encontrar una manera de decir la verdad y lo cierto es que tiene razón, siempre es mejor que la verdad salga de mi boca y no de otro lado, pero no encuentro el valor para contar mi secreto aún. Si fuera por mí esperaría un poco más pero mi bebé y su acelerado crecimiento no parecen estar muy de acuerdo con mis ganas de mantener esto solo para mí. _

_Esta semana tengo que volver al doctor a hacer otra ecografía y he decidido no pensar mucho en la parte negativa de eso ya que probablemente tenga que ir sola porque Jenna está tomando clases por la tarde para adelantar su carrera y Damon… _

_Básicamente, las cosas con Damon le dan un nuevo significado a la palabra complicado. No he vuelto a visitarlo desde nuestra última pelea aunque él ha pasado un par de veces con la excusa de traerme un poco de comida italiana para que su bebé "no olvide sus raíces". No puedo quejarme, porque con la ausencia de las náuseas estoy cada vez más hambrienta y la comida que cocina Damon es más que deliciosa pero nuestros encuentros siempre son incómodos y bastante tristes. Él viene, me da lo que haya traído, yo le agradezco y lo invito a tomar una taza de té que se convierte en los cinco minutos más incómodos del día, luego hace algún comentario sobre lo increíble que es cómo esta cambiando mi cuerpo, se asegura de decirme que está allí para lo que necesite y finalmente se va. Algunos días intercambiamos un par de mensajes antes de dormir, pero el único tema de conversación es el bebé. Sin comentarios sobre lo tristes que estamos los dos porque las cosas se estén dando así ni sobre lo mucho que nos extrañamos… Sé que me extraña por la mirada nostálgica en sus ojos cuando me mira y por ese triste y anhelante tono en su voz cada vez que no puede evitar hablarme durante las clases y sé que yo lo extraño porque… simplemente se convirtió en una parte de mí y me siento de alguna manera incompleta sin él. Pero no puedo forzar una relación que no está siendo posible así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es concentrarme en las cosas buenas y pensar cómo hacer para solucionar los inminentes problemas que vendrán cuando en el instituto se enteren de mi estado, para lo cuál no falta mucho. _

_Mis hormonas siguen revolucionadas al punto de la locura y aún me cuesta adaptarme a la facilidad con la que me enojo o lo rápido que me echo a llorar por cualquier tontería pero estoy intentando encontrar un balance acerca de esto y, aunque no sea muy sencillo estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que mi vida no se reduzca solo a esconderme de todo el mundo, sentirme mal y llorar. _

_Meredith ha sido un buen apoyo en estos días, sobre todo cuando no puedo evitar sentirme sola porque Damon no está más a mi lado de la misma forma que antes. De vez en cuando suele soltar algún comentario sobre cómo su mejor amigo es el hombre más idiota del mundo o algo así pero casi nunca me habla de él. Aún no termino de decidir si eso es bueno o es malo, porque la verdad es que aunque quiera negármelo a mi misma, lo extraño._

-¡Elena!

El grito de Jeremy desde la planta baja distrajo a la chica que escribía muy concentrada sentada en el alféizar de su ventana. Con un suspiro, Elena dejó el lápiz quieto y cerró su diario antes de contestar.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritó mientras devolvía el diario a su escondite.

-Te buscan -respondió su hermano en el mismo tono.

Elena se asomó a por la ventana para encontrarse con el auto de los hermanos Mikaelson estacionado frente a su casa. Se asomó para hacer un gesto para que le dieran cinco minutos y volvió a prestar atención rápidamente al reflejo en el espejo. Durante los últimos días esos pequeños momentos de pánico acerca de qué usar para ocultarse se habían convertido en algo familiar y la chica decidió respirar profundo antes de rendirse al miedo. El espejo le devolvía el reflejo de una chica que ya no podía disimular diciendo que había aumentado un par de kilos, estaba evidentemente embarazada e incluso sus pechos habían aumentado un poco de tamaño, algo que últimamente solía incomodarla bastante. Casi parecía una loca corriendo por la habitación en busca de algo lo suficientemente grande para ocultar su secreto un poco más pero el mundo entero parecía estar en su contra cuando se puso un suéter que no fue suficiente para disimular.

-Piensa rápido, hermanita -la voz risueña de Jeremy sorprendió a la chica que no tuvo tiempo de analizar qué era lo que él le había lanzado hasta que el objeto no estuvo en sus manos- ¿Te sirve?

Una sonrisa inundó el rostro de Elena cuando vio la campera de Jeremy entre sus manos, inmediatamente metió sus brazos en las mangas y sonrió satisfecha ante el espejo al darse cuenta de que por más que era obvio que le quedaba grande y las mangas eran demasiado largas para ella servía para su propósito de ocultar el crecimiento de su abdomen.

-Gracias -sonrió abrazando a su hermano.

-Vas a darle varios problemas a mamá ahora que decidiste aparecer ¿Verdad campeón? -rió Jeremy inclinándose un poco para estar más cercano a la altura de donde creía su sobrino.

Ya acostumbrada a este tipo de muestras de cariño, Elena acarició el cabello de Jer tiernamente y le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso -suspiró la chica mientras los dos comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Todo bien? Náuseas, mareos… -Elena no pudo evitar reír ante el tono serio de su hermano- ¿¡Qué!?

-Nada -sonrió la chica- Es solo que se siente bien que alguien se preocupe tanto por mí. Ella va a adorarte…

-Ya te he dicho que será un niño -bromeó Jer cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta- Ahora en serio ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Mucho mejor -confesó Elena ahora con un poco más de seriedad mientras tomaba su mochila del perchero y se la colgaba en un hombro- Gracias, Jer. Por todo.

-Te quiero, Elena. Nos vemos más tarde.

Después de un rápido abrazo, Elena salió de la casa aún acomodándose un poco las mangas de la campera que le había prestado Jeremy, le quedaba mucho más grande que lo que le pareció en el reflejo del espejo pero no le importó, era suficiente por hoy, mañana, bueno eso sería otra historia, si se ponía a pensar que cosa utilizaría al día siguiente o al otro estaría siempre encerrada en un rinconcito de su cuarto, y ella tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por todos. Miró al frente, el coche de sus amigos estaba delante suya, caminó rápido hasta alcanzarlo, Kol salió casi al segundo, mostrándole su encantadora sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta cortésmente.

-Todo un seductor -comentó medio en broma y medio en serio Klaus, apartándose antes de recibir un golpe de su hermano- Quita -lo apartó- Buenas Elena.

-Klaus -soltó una risita, soltando su mochila a un lado para poder colocarse el cinturón, mientras lo intentaba los hermanos siguieron farfullando y buscando alguna cadena de música que les gustase, pero Elena dejó de prestarles atención al comprobar que tenía un mensaje de Bonnie, confirmando que ya había llegado con Rose- ¿Vamos? Las chicas ya están ahí.

-¿Caroline también? -se sobresaltó Klaus, apartando de un manotazo a Kol, el cual se puso a farfullar como un niño chico.

-No, no que yo sepa -miró el whatsapp- Creo que no.

-Klaus...ya -comenzó Kol y se zafó de su agarre- Ve a por la rubia, ahora si, si alguna te casas con ella en el contrato matrimonial o como se llame dejas por escrito que yo soy intocable, violable pero intocable -Elena soltó una carcajada mientras Klaus, que arrancaba para salir de la calle, ponía los ojos en blanco.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron bromeando y riendo sobre el tema de Caroline y Klaus, todos los hijos que tendrían, que raza de perro eligirían, incluso la temática de la boda, y lo más importante quién de los dos sería el valiente para empezar la relación, pero todo el clima de risas y bromas se acabó cuando recogieron a Caroline en su casa, la rubia no comentó nada pero supo, nada más entrar, que se habían callado aposta.

-Las demás ya están allí -le informó Elena, que estaba acurrucada contra la ventanilla, su amiga la miró de reojo, comprobando, que aún llevado esa campera se le notaba que su figura estaba un poco cambiada- ¡Si aquí alguien se diese prisa, en vez de hablar cuantas ganas tiene de ver a Caroline! -picó, recibiendo un codazo de Caroline y una mirada reprobatoria del mismísimo Klaus Mikaelson.

En cambio, el otro Mikaelson se alzó por encima de su asiento para chocar los cinco con su cómplice favorita, ante la atenta y escruta mirada de una Caroline no demasiado animada, que se quedó todo el viaje en silencio, mirando por la ventanilla y pensando en sus amigos, tanto en el pobre Kol por seguir intentándolo y en Elena, que no solo tenía los problemas de la ropa, de Damon y demás sino que tenía algo más que ni ella misma veía, decirlo no era una opción pero tampoco quería que su amigo sufriera.

-¿Esmoquin o...traje juvenil micropunto? O mejor…¿liso o micro cuadrados? -preguntó Kol seriamente a sus amigos, los cuales le miraron con cara de poker- ¡¿Qué?! Alguien tendrá que buscarle traje a mi hermano para la boda.

-¿Sabes qué, Kol? -sonrió irónica Caroline- Sufre tu solo, pensaba en ayudarte pero, sufre, que te den.

-¿De dónde has sacado esos términos? -se hizo notar Elena sin darle importancia al extraño comentario de su amiga, apoyando los brazos en el asiento de su amigo.

-Pues con el móvil "trajes de boda para hombres" -sonrió como si nada cruzando su mirada con la de Elena por medio de espejo retrovisor- ¿Es que soy el único que se preocupa por esta boda? -se hizo el dolido- Que crueles.

Los cuatro llegaron a la biblioteca del pueblo un poco más tarde lo debido, todos en un silencio absoluto entraron y localizaron a los demás en una mesa bastante alejada de la multitud y con acceso a internet, Caroline se adelantó a los demás, ocupando un sitio entre Bonnie y Rose, Elena no se sentó enfrente de ella ya que Klaus le rogó con la mirada que le dejase ese sitio, Kol se puso a su lado mientras la castaña soltaba sus cosas.

-Aquí hace un poco de calor, ¿no?

-Si cariño -coincidió Rose, sacándose la chaqueta- Deberías sacartela -señaló la campera de Elena- O te vas a abrasar.

-Soy friolera -se encogió de hombros, dejando el tema para más tarde, Kol la miró dubitativo, localizando un hilillo de sudor por su cuello pero no comentó nada pues Caroline ya empezó a quejarse de Klaus.

Elena ignoró por completo las pullas que lanzaba su amiga contra Klaus o viceversa para centrarse en sus apuntes, se había pasado toda la noche pasando a limpio los apuntes de historia, mientras revisaba un audio sobre bebés. Se había propuesto como meta personal sacar la nota más alta en el examen de historia con el único propósito de cerrarle la boca a Ric y hacerle ver que no era una cría inmadura que buscaba la forma de tener todo lo que se propusiese por ser la alumna preferida de Damon. Y ese pensamiento trajo de vuelta todos sus problemas con cierto joven profesor de ojos azules… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Estaría pensando en ella, de la misma forma, que ella mismo lo hacía? Sintió el móvil en su bolsillo como si quemara, tenía tantas ganas de hablarle… Extrañaba sus mensajes constantes, sus pequeños momentos a escondidas, extrañaba su voz cubriéndola de palabras hermosas, sus manos, tan fuertes y a la vez tan suaves…

-¡Elena! -la llamada de Bonnie distrajo a la castaña que salió rápidamente de su ensoñación para prestarle atención a su amiga, la cual no dejaba de señalarle un punto concreto de sus apuntes..

-Lo siento ¿Qué? -se removió inquieta en el asiento, sintiendo todas las miradas puestas en ella.

-Pearl Harbor -dijo simplemente Bonnie confundiéndola aún más.

-¿La fecha?

-Sí, Elena. Hemos estado diciendo fechas durante los últimos cinco minutos.

-7 de diciembre de 1941 -respondió rápidamente sin dudar.

Un pequeño ohh se escuchó en la mesa ante la seguridad y la rapidez de Elena y la joven soltó una risita.

-Era solo el año… -sonrió Bonnie.

-Fue suerte de principiante -comentó Klaus riendo un poco.

-¿Ah sí, Mikaelson? Pregúntame de nuevo -se animó, olvidándose por un instante que hacía solo unos segundos se había estado comiendo la cabeza, otra vez, con el mismo tema. Muy peripuesto le instó a su amigo para que comenzara el desafío.

-¿El fin del holocausto?

-27 de enero de 1945, cuando los aliados liberaron a los prisioneros de Auschwitz ¿Eso es suerte, Klaus? -sonrió alzando una ceja demostrándole que era la mejor en ese desafío.

-Parece que alguien ha estado estudiando ¿Eh? -rió satisfecho pero a último momento cambió de opinión- ¿La batalla de Iwo Jima?

-Del 19 de febrero al 25 de marzo de 1945. Más de 24000 bajas -sonrió con orgullo.

-Ok, ya me estás asustando Gilbert -rió Kol a su lado y Elena le dio un codazo.

-Se llama estudiar, Kol. Es eso que haces cuando te sientas en una silla y lees los libros -se burló la chica.

-He oído de eso… suena aburridísimo -comentó interesado- Puede...que lo pruebe alguna vez...

-Bien, Caroline -interrumpió Bonnie leyendo una nueva tarjeta- ¿Cuándo llegó Hitler al poder?

-En… mil novecientos ¿veintitrés? -aventuró algo confundida.

-2 de agosto de 1934 -sonrió Klaus con suficiencia haciendo que la rubia lo fulminara con la mirada- Creo que el color de cabello empieza a afectarte.

-Cállate Mikaelson -gruñó- Ni siquiera sé por qué estudias con nosotros, tu examen de historia tiene otros temas -se cruzó de brazos, cabreada de ver que su amigo se estaba burlando de ella, solo esperaba que a Kol no le diese por picarla también ahora.

-¿No es obvio? -le sonrió inclinándose sobre la mesa para estar un poco más cerca de ella- Para verte a ti.

Caroline sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse de repente y por un segundo se vio atrapada por la penetrante mirada del mayor de los Mikaelson que esta vez la miraba sin sonreír con una intensidad arrolladora.

-Si piensas por un segundo que con esa mirada vas a hacer que me rinda es porque no me conoces, Mikaelson -contraatacó la rubia cuando pudo recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-Como quieras, amor… -Klaus le guiñó un ojo y volvió a su lugar.

-Hey Elena -interrumpió Bonnie para cambiar completamente de tema- ¿Sabes algo sobre el trabajo de Literatura? Anoche estaba hablando con Car y ninguna parece entender la consigna del todo.

Por un momento Elena se asustó de que la relacionaran específicamente con esa materia pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que solo le preguntaban porque era la mejor alumna de la clase así que sonrió un poco para aliviar la confusión que se había generado por su silencio.

-Hay que elegir un movimiento literario y analizar un autor representativo. Cualquier movimiento, se supone que la nota tiene que ver más con la argumentación acerca de porqué elegiste ese periodo y el análisis de la obra de un autor en particular -comentó como si nada rebuscando entre sus papeles para buscar el esquema informativo que les había entregado el profesor por correo, habiendo avisado antes en clase, porque siempre había algún despistado.

-Odio cuando Salvatore pone esos trabajos que te hacen pensar tanto -se quejó Rose, al parecer el trabajo era el mismo para todos los alumnos de los dos últimos años.

-¿Qué elegiste tú Elena? -preguntó Bonnie algo confundida.

-Bécquer, del Romanticismo Tardío -murmuró Elena bajando la mirada sin poder evitarlo- Un día vi un libro con sus poemas en el escritorio de Salvatore -se encogió de hombros- Supongo que le gustará…

Toda la diversión desapareció de sus ojos de repente cuando recordó ese momento sin quererlo. Fue durante el año anterior, cuando aún ninguno de los dos se animaba a hacer un avance real sobre su relación pero pasaban largas tardes después de clases hablando en el aula vacía de literatura. Ni bien Damon descubrió que Bécquer era el poeta favorito de la chica dedicó gran parte de sus tardes juntos a criticarlo solo para escuchar la pasión con la que Elena defendía sus obras favoritas. Con el tiempo, aunque a no era uno de sus favoritos, él aprendió a ver la belleza que Elena encontraba en aquellos poemas y comenzó a aprenderlos de memoria por el simple placer de ver como a ella se le erizaba la piel y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que él le citaba uno de sus versos preferidos.

-Tierra llamando a Elena -sonrió Kol a su lado y la chica parpadeo alejando esos recuerdos de su mente- Klaus te está preguntando algo, Lena -le sonrió.

-¿Qué?-buscó con la mirada a su amigo que tenía una espléndida sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-¿El Pacto de Acero? -preguntó cuidadoso esperando pillar esta vez a la chica.

Elena lo fulminó con la mirada antes de responder, eso no era precisamente parte de la guerra, había sido antes, pero recordaba a Alaric hablando de eso vagamente en clases así que también lo había añadido a sus apuntes.

-Se firmó en Berlín el 22 de mayo de 1939 entre Alemania e Italia. Fue un acuerdo de apoyo mutuo en caso de que estallara la guerra -sonrió- No vas a hacer que me equivoque, Klaus. Deja de intentarlo -rió ligeramente.

-Deberías pasarle un poco de inteligencia al burro de mi hermano, Lena -rió Klaus sorprendido por la inteligencia y la astucia de la chica.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a sus apuntes pero no pudo concentrarse mucho ya que no había leído ni dos líneas cuando sintió que Kol la rodeaba con un brazo y la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Me ayudas? -susurró inclinándose para que sus labios estuvieran junto al oído de la chica.

-No puedes ser tan idiota hermanito ¿En qué año comenzó la Segunda Guerra Mundial? Todo el mundo sabe eso -se burló Klaus.

-En… Alguien lo dijo recién. Era mil novecientos treinta y algo… ¿o era cuarenta? -al principio todos pensaron que estaba en broma, pero realmente se le veía incapacitado para responder, Elena negó con la cabeza mientras Klaus, el mayor de los dos, bufó indignado.

Elena contuvo la risa ante la mueca confundida de Kol y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-1939 idiota, septiembre del '39 -rió Elena- No tienes idea de nada ¿Verdad?

Kol negó con la cabeza inocentemente y la miró con ojos suplicantes haciendo que Elena negara con la cabeza antes de incorporarse de su silla.

-Voy a explicarle a este tonto algo en la otra mesa -anunció guardando las cosas en su mochila- Vamos Mikaelson, veamos qué podemos hacer con los dos gramos de materia gris de deportista que tienes dentro de tu cráneo.

-¡Hey! ¿Eso fue un insulto señorita wikipedia? -bromeó él levantándose rápidamente y volviendo a rodearla con un brazo- Solo tu puedes insultar a alguien de una forma tan extraña -sonrió mientras comenzaban a alejarse.

-¡Suerte seductor! -se burló Klaus desde su mesa y Kol volteó para guiñarle un ojo.

Caroline miró con algo de pena como su amigo abrazaba a Elena que parecía reír mientras los dos se alejaban. Ese sí que se iba a llevar una triste decepción… Elena no tenía la culpa, pero la chica estaba tan ciega alrededor de Damon que no era capaz de ver lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Kol y Elena se sentaron solos en una pequeña mesa escondida entre varias estanterías de libros que tenían que ver con lo que ellos estaban estudiando y la chica volvió a sacar sus apuntes para empezar a explicarle algo a Kol que simplemente había dejado caer la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa para tener el mejor ángulo para mirar a Elena.

-Empecemos con los bloques que se enfrentaron: los Aliados y las potencias del Eje -comenzó a relatar Elena señalando sus apuntes- ¿Sabes quiénes los componían? ¿y por qué? -el chico abrió la boca ilusionado pero en cuanto empezó a hablar Elena le lanzó una hoja de apuntes a la cabeza. Esto iba a ir para largo.

Durante varios minutos, Elena hizo un enorme esfuerzo por explicarle a Kol lo mejor que pudo todo lo que sabía de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tanto del porqué de sus inicios, su desarrollo y como finalizó, es decir, todo lo que abarcaba el examen. Ella simplemente hablaba con ese tono paciente y suave mientras Kol se dedicaba a disfrutar del cálido sonido de su voz y de la belleza de su rostro. Estaba tan absorto en la imagen que tenía enfrente que no se dio cuenta que Elena le estaba hablando directamente a él. Dando un traspié intentó recuperar la compostura.

-¿No vas a anotar nada, Kol? -le comentó, y el chico agradeció de no estar babeando ni nada por el estilo, pues realmente sería bastante vergonzoso.

-Sigue -sonrió después de negar con la cabeza a su pregunta. Elena le miró una última vez para concentrarse de nuevo en su explicación.

Para los ojos de Kol, Elena era toda una maravilla ahí parada, pasándose un mechón de su cabello castaño por detrás de la hora mientras revisaba unos datos antes de continuar con su explicación, como le sonreía cuando él, supuestamente, no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

No era un secreto que Kol Mikaelson odiaba la historia pero tampoco es que fuese negado en ella, sabía mucho pero estudiaba demasiado poco, porque simplemente esa asignatura podía llegar a ser muy aburrida y prefería mil veces hacerse el tonto a estar estudiando solo, lejos de Elena. Para el menor de los Mikaelson esa parte de la historia era un reflejo de la maldad humana, pero inclusive los horrores de esos años sonaban apasionantes contados desde los suaves y carnosos labios de Elena que de vez en cuando se emocionaba un poco defendiendo sus posturas ideológicas con respecto a los derechos humanos que habían sido ampliamente violados en ese tiempo, se veía que esa materia la apasionaba, Kol no estaba muy seguro si Elena podía ver en sí misma lo mismo que él veía cuando la chica se metía en su papel de profesora. Ella parecía estar mil años luz adelantada en inteligencia, belleza y madurez pero aún así allí estaba: perdiendo su tiempo para explicarle todas esas cosas, a él a un simple negado que acabaría suspendiendo el examen, no solo por no tener ni idea sino porque seguro acabaría fastidiándola antes. Pero eso no importaba ahora, porque estar ahí con Elena, escuchando sus relatos le hacía sentir que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo del universo.

-¿Estás escuchándome? -sonrió Elena parando un segundo su explicación al ver la cara de idiota perdido de su mejor amigo.

-Cada palabra…-ronroneó con los ojos brillantes, la chica no se dio cuenta, solamente le sonrió de vuelta creyendo que lo que su amigo necesitaba era que su cerebro descansase unos segundos.

-Voy a buscar un libro para mostrarte las imágenes así te haces una idea un poco más real ¿Ok?

Kol asintió incapaz de negarle nada y la vio alejarse algunos pasos hasta una de las estanterías. Era tan hermosa y él llevaba tanto tiempo resistiéndose a decirle lo que le pasaba que no pudo evitar levantarse, casi poseído por una fuerza que no conocía, y acorralarla con su cuerpo contra la estantería colmada de libros; cuando ella volteo asustada al no saber quien era y sorprendida al ver que se trataba de su amigo..

-Kol… -murmuró ella soltando una risita nerviosa, completamente confundida por la situación

-Eres tan hermosa -susurró hipnotizado, perdido completamente en los ojos café de la muchacha, en el tono rosado de sus mejillas y en los labios húmedos y carnosos que le pedían a gritos mimarlos hasta la eternidad. Elena lo miró sin comprender qué le pasaba a su amigo, abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar o a soltar una de sus bromitas para ver qué demonios estaba intentando su amigo para librarse de estudiar, porque la cercanía de su cuerpo realmente era innecesaria.

-Kol no tiene…

-Shh… -sonrió su amigo poniéndole delicadamente un dedo sobre sus tiernos labios. Miró su rostro detalladamente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, inclusive esos pequeños mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su piel por culpa del sudor al estar tan abrigada.

Elena se mantuvo congelada en su lugar por la sorpresa y sintió como Kol depositaba un suave beso en su frente para luego mirarla a los ojos tan de cerca que lo único que la chica podía ver eran sus oscuros ojos marrones y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar de ningún modo, él la estaba besando. Los labios de Kol se movían sobre los de ella que por unos segundos no reaccionó de ningún modo, primero se sintió tentada de aceptar el beso, estaba tan sola y tan necesitada de cariño… pero esa locura desapareció de sus pensamientos con la misma rapidez que apareció cuando sintió que Kol llevaba las manos a su cintura en un intento de acercarla a él para que respondiera a su beso. No podía permitirlo, no por ella ni por Damon, sino por él, por su amigo.

-No… -murmuró Elena confundida y puso ambas manos en el pecho de Kol para pararlo. Sin saber de donde sacó las fuerzas le apartó unos centímetros, Kol tenía los ojos labios hinchados y húmedos por el deseo, en sus ojos podía reconocer el dolor y la decepción.- No puedo.

-¿Por qué no? -la desilusión en los ojos del chico rompió en dos el corazón de Elena que empezó a sentir sus ojos humedecerse ¡Malditas hormonas!

-Es… complicado -la voz se le apagó en cuanto intentó hablar de nuevo, quería apartarle y salir corriendo pero eso no solo sería inmaduro sino también una patada para el chico..

Kol dibujó una pequeña mueca intentando que fuese una sonrisa, como si la situación fuese la más natural del mundo, la agarró de las mejillas para que Elena le mirara a los ojos.

-No tiene que ser complicado, Lena. Yo te.. -sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus labios para susurrar las últimas letras con su boca, pero su amiga fue más rápida, interponiendo su mano entre ambos.

-No, no más por favor -se apartó, intentó escabullirse pero tenía el cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo- Kol de verdad.

-No lo entiendo Elena, es muy sencillo -comentó apenado- Eres lo más importante para mi, yo te...

-No lo digas -interrumpió en una súplica- No puede ser Kol. Es imposible…-consiguió salir de entre la estantería y de su amigo pero no se alejó ni dos pasos, era imposible hacerse la tonta y desaparecer, no era un chico cualquiera era su mejor amigo, o por lo menos, hasta hacía unos segundos.

-Puedo esperarte -susurró contra su espalda, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas, ese roce la estremeció, estaba tan cerca de su estómago- Sé que ahora crees que no sientes más que amistad pero las cosas pueden cambiar… prometo intentar hacerte feliz.

Elena cerró los ojos intentando bloquear la tristeza que la inundaba. Sería tan sencillo estar con alguien como Kol Mikaelson, dejarse cuidar y querer por alguien que no la lastimaría jamás, alguien que no le ocultaba nada y con quien no tendría que verse obligada a esconderse…

-No Kol -suspiró la chica abrumada- No es eso es que… es demasiado complicado, de verdad -se giró sobre sus talones, nunca le importó que su amigo viese todas las facetas de ella, por lo que tampoco le iba a ocultar sus lágrimas, el chico acercó las yemas de sus dedos a sus mejillas, limpiando cada una de esas gotas de agua saladas, Elena le miró fijamente, le miró como nunca le había mirado, como a un chico más, se mordió el labio inferior, si, sería muy fácil pero su corazón no latía por ese chico, y dudaba de que alguna vez fuese así. El chico clavó sus ojos oscuros en los claros de la chica, a causa de las lágrimas.

-Entonces dímelo, porque no voy a dejar de intentarlo porque sé que puede existir un nosotros, o me demuestras lo contrario -bromeó, o por lo menos ese intento de sonrisa tenía ese significado

-No hay un nosotros, Kol -soltó arrepintiéndose de la fuerza de sus palabras cuando vio reflejada la tristeza en los ojos del chico- Lo siento, pero no puede ser…

Volvió a apartarse dejando caer su cuerpo contra una de las estanterías, sintiendo que su energía, las fuerzas con las que se había levantado esa mañana se iban evaporando con cada segundo que pasaba. Kol la miró extrañado y enfadado, extrañado por el dolor impreso en sus palabras y en su determinación; enfadado, porque la chica no era capaz de ver lo que él había visto en todos esos años. Que eran uno, por y para todo. Se agachó a su lado, acunando de nuevo su rostro, buscando en sus ojos café las respuestas que se negaba a dar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien más? -Elena bajó la vista ante esas palabras y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos- ¿Es eso? ¿Hay alguien más, Lena? -eso no era un problema para Kol Mikaelson, se repitió así mismo durante unos segundos, él podía conquistarla, podía tener a cualquier mujer, eso era lo que más le dolía, podría tener a cualquiera pero su corazón era tan egoísta que quería a su amiga, no a otra, sino a Elena.

Despejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Ya te dije que es complicado… -murmuró la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

-No voy a conformarme con esa tontería ¡quiero la verdad! -exigió él herido.

¿En qué momento las cosas se habían descontrolado así? Elena se sintió como la peor persona del mundo cuando vio los ojos de su amigo brillar por culpa de las lágrimas que no iba a derramar y quiso abrazarlo pero Kol se incorporó viendo como su resistencia caía hasta el fondo de sus pies le dio la espalda apoyando las manos en la mesa, todo su cuerpo demostraba que estaba abatido.

-No es lo que crees… -comenzó Elena completamente arrepentida de haberlo lastimado así, había visto como Damon había perdido a su mejor amigo, como ella misma iba a perder a mucha gente en un futuro muy próximo pero su cabecita nunca se había imaginado que el mundo tan cruel donde ella vivía también había una posibilidad no tan remota donde quizás perdería a Kol. No podía perderle, aunque sonase egoísta.

-Que sepas que voy a esperar -susurró afligido pero sin ser capaz de tirar la toalla.

-¡No! -se quejó la chica desesperada, él no podía arruinar su vida por ella, Kol se merecía mucho más que eso- No puedes esperarme, lo nuestro no puede ser, Kol…

-¿Por qué? -subió el tono de voz, sonando mucho más amenazador y dolido, no quería que la chica se asustase pero tampoco que se tomase todo ese tema a la ligera, la castaña le miró boquiabierta, incapaz de dar una sola explicación, instintivamente se llevó una mano a su vientre, buscando el apoyo silencioso de su bichito.

Elena tuvo que contener un sollozo cuando su mejor amigo volteó a verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la punta de la nariz enrojecida. Estaba hablando de Kol, su mejor amigo desde siempre, una de las únicas personas que se había preocupado por ella desde siempre… él se merecía la verdad.

-Por favor, entiende -suplicó débilmente mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la campera de Jeremy con manos temblorosas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Lena? -frunció el ceño confundido, olvidando por completo todo ese alboroto para centrarse en los temblores de su amiga, y en lo mal que lo estaba pasando, dio un paso al frente pero la chica le paró en seco con su voz demacrada.

-Tienes que prometer que no vas a odiarme por esto…-cortó- Que vamos a seguir igual...o por lo menos -sollozó con fuerza- Esto...no me odies...solo eso te pido.

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué podría odiarte?

La confusión reemplazó la tristeza en los oscuros ojos de Kol pero toda emoción fue rápidamente arrasada cuando vio que Elena cerraba los ojos como si estuviera asustada y dejaba caer la enorme campera por sus hombros hasta descubrir un poco su cuerpo. A él le costó un par de segundos terminar de entender lo que estaba viendo. La imagen era más clara que un cristal pero era como si algo en su mente le impidiera asimilarla. Era completamente imposible.

-Estoy embarazada -murmuró Elena como si supiera que su amigo necesitaba una confirmación ante aquello que parecía más un sueño que algo real- Así de complicado es, Kol.

-¿Quién? -preguntó simplemente demasiado sorprendido como para dejar entrever ninguna emoción.

-No puedo decírtelo -Elena se mordió el labio inferior con inseguridad, era cierto que Kol no se merecía secretos, pero decirle quién era el padre del bebé no era un secreto suyo para contarlo y conociendo su temperamento, todo eso complicaría aún más las cosas entre ella y Damon y no estaba dispuesta a estar aún más sola.

-Aunque sea ¿está contigo? -soltó intentando mantener el enojo a raya- ¿Te abandonó?

-¡No! -contestó Elena inmediatamente- Estamos en un momento algo… difícil ahora pero él nunca dejó de preocuparse por lo que le pase al bebé.

-¿Quién es? -murmuró casi para sí mismo- No puede ser alguien de la escuela porque estás todo el tiempo con nosotros y…

-Es suficiente, Kol. No sigas por ahí -le cortó, colocando ambas manos en su pecho, no quería que su amigo indagara más en el tema, bastante desnuda se sentía ya como para que el chico atara cabos.

-Lo amas -no era una pregunta, era una acusación, firme y concreta. Definitivamente Kol la conocía demasiado.

-Lo amo -aceptó Elena bajando la cabeza casi como si se estuviera disculpando- Sé que va a sonar como la frase más trillada del universo pero no eres tú Kol. Eres increíble y un día encontrarás a una chica sea tan fantástica como eres tú, y ella va a amarte y vas a ser muy feliz. Solo que no conmigo.

Kol asintió pensativo y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, definitivamente esto era demasiado. Después de unos segundos, Elena se sentó a su lado y le puso con cuidado una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien? -tuvo medio, y lo aún lo tenía, miedo a que el chico la apartara, pero simplemente no lo hizo, solo le sonrío como pudo.

-Esto no es para nada como imaginaba este momento ¿Sabes? -rió Kol amargamente.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuando estoy enamorado de tí? -escuchar las palabras hacía que la culpa de Elena fuera aún mayor y tuvo que apartar la mirada de los ojos tristes de su amigo que se encogió de hombros- Supongo que siempre ha estado ahí… me di cuenta cuando estuviste desaparecida esos días hace un tiempo, de repente dejaste de juntarte con nosotros y me di cuenta de que te extrañaba… demasiado, más de lo que debería.

-Desaparecí porque me acababa de enterar de lo del bebé -confesó Elena bajito- Fueron un par de días difíciles.

-¿Por qué no me contaste? Podría haberte ayudado… Te veías tan triste…-la tomó de las manos con más fuerza, para demostrarle que estaba ahí, para todo lo que ella quisiese.

-En un principio no quería que nadie supiera -admitió recordando- No quería a ningún ser humano a mi alrededor, me sentía terrible conmigo misma.

-¿Quién más sabe de esto? -preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio, Elena lo miró con cuidado antes de responder, temiendo que en cualquier momento se le escapase demasiada información.

-Caroline lo supo desde siempre, también mi hermano y Jenna; y Meredith, la enfermera del colegio. Me ayudó bastante…

-Y el flamante padre que brilla por su ausencia -agregó Kol sin poder ocultar los celos.

-No es así… es solo que -suspiró- No es así -dijo finalmente, incapaz de decir nada más.

-¿Y entonces como es?

-No me presiones, por favor -suplicó Elena mirándolo a los ojos y Kol se rindió apartando la mirada- No quiero perderte, Kol. Sé que duele, pero eres mi mejor amigo.

Kol soltó una amarga risa ante su comentario y suspiró volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Realmente crees que podrás librarte de mí? -sonrió, una media sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, pero una sonrisa al fin- No vas a perderme, Elena. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que las cosas… no serán como me imaginaba.

-Lo siento -susurró la chica bajando la mirada e inmediatamente sintió que Kol ponía los dedos debajo de su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

-No tienes que estar triste por mí. No es tu culpa ¿me oyes? -sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros como hacía unos minutos, para Kol fue un golpe bajo darse cuenta que la situación era inmensamente diferente y que era más complicado de lo que una vez pensó. Se sentía tan tonto.

Elena asintió y por un par de largos minutos los dos se quedaron en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-No debería haberte besado, lo siento -dijo Kol recordando cómo comenzó todo eso, fue un simple beso cargado de sentimientos y emociones totalmente ajenas a la chica y ahora se sentía mal por haberlo hecho, cuando esos labios estaban sellados por otro idiota.

-Está bien, no lo sabías…-le quitó importancia- Y puedo decir que besas muy bien -se arrepintió nada más decirlo pero Kol estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni notó sus palabras- ¿Kol?

El chico sonrió de vuelta.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio, los dos volvieron a sumirse en un silencio un tanto incómodo en el que Elena se distrajo garabateando con un lápiz a un lado de sus apuntes.

-¿Puedo… tocarlo?

Las palabras de Kol trajeron una ola de sorpresa a la chica que no pudo hacer más que mirarlo incrédula. Le llevó unos minutos comprobar que se refería a su vientre y asintió confundida. Casi todos los hombres parecían tener una reacción parecida ante eso, pensó sonriente.

La complicidad tan normal entre ellos se recuperó cuando Kol posó suavemente la palma de su mano en el vientre redondeado de Elena y los dos sonrieron. Ella se sintió inmediatamente relajada cuando sintió lo bien que él parecía estar aceptando la situación, se sentía tan bien que alguien más lo supiera y no estarse ocultando todo el tiempo…

-Voy a patear el trasero de tu papá ¿No hay problema campeón? -bromeó Kol alucinado por el momento.

-¡Otro! -soltó enfurruñada ante la sorpresa del chico que seguía murmurando sobre su vientre- No es un niño -se quejó Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco al descubrir que alguien más parecía sumarse al equipo de Jeremy con respecto a ese tema.

-¿Ya lo sabes? ¿No es un poco pronto? -obvió el enfado infantil de la chica para centrarse en el significado de las palabras de su amiga.

-Oh, claro que es pronto -rió la chica- Es lo que llaman… intuición femenina creo. Solo tengo este extraño presentimiento, me veo a mí misma sosteniendo una niña.

-Ahora me estás asustando, Gilbert -bromeó Kol quitando la mano despacio y Elena rápidamente ocupó su lugar con su pequeña mano haciendo circulitos distraídamente sobre su bichito, tal vez alguien la tomase por una loca pero su bebé, ese día le había ayudado como nunca, con respecto a Kol, le había dado las fuerzas suficientes para poder decir la verdad, y ahora mismo, en ese instante sentía como todo se relajaba a su paso.

Kol era lo mejor que la vida le podría dar, era su amigo, su aliado, su cómplice de fechorías cuando eran chicos y ahora; le miró a los ojos, ahora brillaban con ilusión mientras parloteaba sobre como podría llamarse el bebé, que cosas le podría comprar, fuese niña o niño, cómo lo iba a malcriar tanto o más que a la madre, su hermano. No lo diría en voz alta, no después de que el chico le dijese que la amaba, bueno, no lo había dicho pero lo había demostrado, le miró cariñosamente, era y sería como un hermano para ella, ese apoyo incondicional con el que siempre podría contar.

O eso esperaba.

Los dos continuaron bromeando un rato más, hasta que el sonido de las voces de Caroline y Klaus los pusieron en alerta, Kol fue el primero en reaccionar agarrando a su amiga del brazo y ocultándola tras una estantería, durante unos segundos se quedaron ahí, aguantando la risa, pegados, hasta que oyeron las voces de los chicos alejarse.

Elena se abrazó a su cuello soltando una carcajada, había sido estúpido, con lo fácil que podría haber resultado coger su campera.

-Ha sido divertido mi sargento -se colocó- Misión cumplida -le tendió la campera- Pero debería buscarse algo más apropiado para usted.

-Eres…-los dos soltaron una carcajada, y estuvieron ahí, separados de los demás un rato más, parecía como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, como si Kol no hubiera dado ese primer paso, Elena temía que el chico cambiase de opinión, pero esa idea cada vez era más lejana porque su amigo le demostraba cada segundo que seguía siendo Kol Mikaelson, el mismo de siempre, el mismo que había estado a su lado siempre.

Damon miró muy concentrado la pantalla de su laptop, borrando y añadiendo párrafos pero sin acabar de estar convencido de su trabajo, suspiró resignado al noveno intento, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No podía preparar ni un solo temario, su cabeza estaba en cualquier lado menos aquí, en vez de parecer un profesor experto en la materia parecía un adolescente el día de antes del examen, sin tener la menor idea. Bufó borrando con una sola tecla cinco páginas inútiles, se estiró, ya que tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido por tantas horas de trabajo. No solo su cuerpo era lo que fallaba, estaba todo mal en él. Esos días habían sido los peores en años.

Cansado de lamentarse un día sí y un día también decidió que era el momento para recoger un poco el desastre que tenía allí formado, cajas de comida por todas partes y ropa esparcida por los suelos, menos mal que Meredith era una constante en su vida en esos días porque sino, no quería saber el desastre que tendría por casa. Echó los platos en el fregadero después de tirar la poca comida que había en ellos. Miró al exterior, notando como el inestable clima de otoño daba paso al frío del invierno.

Llovería. Pensó mientras salía de la cocina para tumbarse un rato, necesitaba cerrar los ojos y fingir que podía dormir sin pensar en sus problemas, pero fue imposible, en cuanto cerró los párpados todos los recuerdos de esos últimos días le dieron de lleno, provocando que se estremeciara. Había sido un animal, y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Estiró la mano para alcanzar una carpeta negra que llevaba días preparando, sacó varias hojas, todo estaba en orden, hacía unos días que le había pedido en secretaría unos borradores la mujer le había miradoa con mala cara, y era natural, un profesor a principios de curso no podía hacer algo como eso si no hay un motivo de alta gravedad, pero es que la verdad, poco le importaba lo que esa mujer pensara, si él no los entregaba no había ningún problema. Eran simples informes, los revisó por encima, todo estaba en orden, se había pasado varias noches rellenándolos y pensando si eso era la solución, sonrió, o por lo menos lo intentó, era un paso duro, pero era algo que tenía que haber hecho meses atrás. Mientras los revisaba oyó el sonido familiar de unas llaves y supo, sin mucho ánimo, que se trataba de Mer, su dulce amiga, alzó la cabeza desde el sofá para saludarla, deseando por un segundo equivocarse, y que la figura de Elena apareciese por la sala, pero no tardó mucho en desilucionarse, Mer con unas bolsas entró sonriendo, no queriendo que su amiga viese su decepción en los ojos volvió a sus quehaceres, recordando que el tema de la carpeta era un secreto la guardó debajo de uno de los cojines, en cuanto su amiga se despistara la quitaría del medio.

-Dime que has hecho algo más productivo que dormitar -sonrió mientras colocaba un par de cajas de comida rápida en la mesita, Damon las miró con muy mala cara- Lo sé señorito, no es comida rica pero es lo único que tengo -se cruzó de brazos- ¿O tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme?

-Me gusta la comida basura -cambió de tema levantándose para registrar las bolsas y ver que había traído su amiga- Jo, y yo que esperaba esa sopa de especies tan rica que hace mi restaurante favorito…

-¡Pero bueno! -se quejó- ¿Qué esperas que me gaste una pasta en ti? Oh no cariño, eso vas y nos arreglamos y me invitas.

Damon le sonrió de vuelta negando con la cabeza mientras sacaba los cajitas con las hamburguesas y las bebidas. Las puso en la mesa, tras soltarlas fue directo a la cocina a buscar unos platos y unos vasos de cristal mientras escuchaba de fondo a Meredith relatando los platos más exquisitos de sus restaurantes favoritos. Cuando Damon volvió se encontró a su amiga tirada en el sofá enfurruñada.

No sabía que habría hecho todos esos días sin Meredith. Su amiga era como un soplo de vida dentro de su apagada rutina, cuando ella venía había ruido, charla y hasta inclusive música. Sabía que la razón de que Mer pasara tanto tiempo allí era que las cosas con Ric no estaban muy bien y se sentía terriblemente egoísta pero, a su pesar, se alegraba de que sin importar exactamente porqué su amiga estuviera pasando tanto tiempo con él. Mer podía ser muy molesta la mayoría del tiempo, pero era como su hermana y su compañía le ayudaba a no caer en una rutina aún más depresiva de la que ya llevaba durante esos días desde que las cosas con Elena se habían ido a la mierda.

-¿Y ahora qué? -rió Damon, sacando los vasos de plástico y depositando el contenido en los de cristal- ¿Te has dado cuenta, por fin, que no vamos a ir a ninguna parte?

-No -se quejó dándose la vuelta para sacar las hamburguesas- ¿La de tofu o la vegetal?

-¿¡Será broma!? -el chico se estiró para mirar el contenido quedándose boquiabierto, todo el hambre que podía haber tenido se esfumó, miró como su amiga empezaba a comer de la guarnición- Mer por dios…

-¿Qué? -cogió un tomate cherry.

-Con lo que me gustan a mi tus ravioles con esa salsa que solo tu sabes hacer y me vienes con esto -se lamentó, como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo, Mer negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otro tomate dándose cuenta que no había platos para la ensalada, se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar unos cubiertos y unos platos para echar la guarnición- No puedes dejar que me lamente yo solo.

Meredith sacó la ensalada y comenzó a repartir la comida mientras Damon pensaba a toda velocidad como librarse de esa porquería, sabía que decirlo en voz alta era su fin no porque su amiga se hubiese gastado un dinero en él sino por rechazar una comida medio sana. Frunció el ceño, formando casi una sola ceja repleta de aruguitas, no se le ocurría nada de nada, miró a su alrededor, y sin pensarlo cogió su móvil.

-Mierda -gritó, llamando, aposta, la atención de su amiga- Tengo que mandar por fax unas fotocopias de los exámenes.

-Ve, yo sigo aquí pero no tardes que se te enfría -le gritó desde el salón mientras el chico subía las escaleras a toda prisa, cuando ya estuvo a salvo arriba tomó el fijo y marcó a la pizzería más cercana.

En unos diez minutos tendría dos pizzas tamaño familiar, una de cuatro estaciones con extra de tomate y queso y otra margarina, una típica pizza italiana con tomate, mucho queso mozzarella, albahaca fresca y un toque de aceite de oliva. Una delicia donde Mer no podría resistirse, bajó las escaleras encontrándose con la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga.

-¿Qué…? -bajó el último escalón con duda- ¿Qué...pasa?

Meredith entrecerró los ojos pero siguió en su misma pose, Damon bajó del todo las escaleras pero no se acercó a ella ni un centímetro, ¿le habría oído mientras llamaba a la pizzería? ¿o es que había dejado algo íntimo por ahí rondando? La otra vez fueron unos boxers, y Mer no lo pasó muy bien.

-Damon, una vez nos dijiste que estudiar y centrarte en la universidad era una forma de olvidar todo esa mierda de Katherine -él asintió extrañado- Y nos engañaste, te dejaste llevar hasta que conseguimos sacarte. Empezaste a estudiar comunicación de ahí a diseño gráfico hasta que por fin, por casualidad te diste cuenta que tu pasión era la literatura, los dos vimos lo que siempre buscamos en ti, tu pasión.

-¿A qué viene todo este repaso de mi historia? -ahora era su turno de cruzarse de brazos, no le gustaba para nada el camino que había tomado la conversación- No me vengas como la otra vez…

-No es eso, ¿por qué? -se acercó al sofá sacando un fajo de folios, a Damon casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa, soltó una carcajada cuando se recuperó, realmente esperaba otra cosa- No se de qué te ríes, no tiene gracia.

-Si que la tiene pasa que tu no estás en mi cabeza para saber porqué -pasó junto a ella para dejarse caer en el sofá y arrebatarle los papeles. Mer dudó pero fue paciente, esperando que su amigo se explicase- Se acabó lo de comer hasta que yo diga algo -no era una pregunta porque los dos se conocían demasiado bien.

Damon tomó el plato de la ensalada para tener la boca llena unos segundos, explicarle a su amiga algo que ni él mismo tenía claro era una misión un tanto imposible porque hablar de ello significaba hablar de su relación con Elena que iba de mal en peor.

-Llevo día dándole vueltas a la cabeza -lamió el tenedor con el sabor del vinagre y los aceites- Pero hasta el otro día no me di cuenta de cuán grave era -sonrió- Fui a Esther y le pedí unos informes, no son oficiales porque no tiene la firma de Mikael pero pueden serlo.

-¿Por qué Damon? -le sobó el brazo, mientras tomaba su tenedor.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Esa no es la pregunta Mer.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es? -se extrañó- Damon es tu vida, dejarla así como así…

-La pregunta es, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? -sonrió con desgana- Tendría que haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, Elena y mi bichito se merecen que esté con ellos al 100%.

-Oh.

No había pensado en eso.

Y Mer se sintió estúpida por no haber caído, eran por ellos dos, por su familia, sintió un poco de envidia sana por Elena; Damon estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarla, ¿y Ric? Él no hacía nada, solo dejaba que los días pasaran y pasaran.

Damon notó su tensión pero no comentó nada.

-Las cosas con Elena están cada vez peor -musitó bebiendo un buen sorbo de su coca cola- Y en estos días me he dado cuenta de lo que necesito en mi vida, y esto -tomó la carpeta- Lo necesito, por Elena y por mi.

-¿Estás seguro? -le cuestionó- Si haces esto no vas…

-No voy a poder trabajar en mi vida si todos se enteran que soy el padre, por eso hago esto, para no tener que morderme la lengua, porque creeme Mer, voy a tener que cerrarles a muchos la boca.

Y era cierto. Elena lo iba a pasar muy mal, la gente era cruel y despiadada y buscaban cualquier excusa para despejar su frustración. El sonido del timbre los desconcertó a los dos, rompiendo esa burbuja de complicidad, Mer le miró extrañada, ¿esperaban a alguien? El chico se encogió de hombros de forma natural fingiendo estar tan extrañado como ella, Mer no muy convencida se levantó, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta lo quiso matar allí mismo cuando descubrió un joven con gorra roja y un par de cajas de pizza.

-Gracias -las recogió cuando Damon se levantó dispuesto a pagarle.

-Muchas gracias a ustedes -el chico se despidió con un movimiento de mano, guardándose el cambio y el dinero en el bolsillo.

Mer cerró la puerta.

-Es sorprendente que para no saber quien era le hayas pagado las dos pizzas -comentó soltando las dos cajas en la mesa- Increíble, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es increíble -le siguió la corriente sacando un buen trozo de pizza repleto champiñones, aceitunas negras, prosciutto y berenjenas y otros condimentos más cubiertos por una espesa salsa de tomates- Delicioso…¿no quieres?

Meredith abrió la boca para contestar, seguramente para dejar en claro que ella se había gastado un dinero en comida para que ahora dejase que se enfriara por unas pizzas que también eran comida basura pero no dijo nada de lo que pensaba o de lo que se imaginaba Damon que pensaba porque le arrebató una porción y se la comió sin rechistar. Durante media hora comieron sin pronunciar palabra con el único sonido del silencio.

-Ha estado muy buena -dijo Mer mientras Damon recogía los platos y la chica se acomodaba en el sillón- ¡Pero la próxima vez no me hagas esa jugarreta!

-¡Ya veremos! ¡Depende de ti! -le gritó tras el sonido del agua, Meredith se incorporó en el sofá, para que el chico pudiese escucharla mejor.

-¡No me hagas ir hasta allí para aclararte un par de cositas Damon! -le advirtió medio en broma y medio en serio, el chico se asomó con una bolsita de galletitas saladas que sabía que eran las favoritas de ella- No vale, eres un mentiroso.

-¿Mentiroso? -se ofendió- Pues me da que estas galletitas y el mentiroso se van a ir a otra parte -se dejó caer a su lado- ¿Por qué has venido?

-No vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿eh? Estábamos hablando hasta que el misterioso pizzero ha venido con un pedido -se encogió de hombros mirando fijamente el envoltorio de las galletas como si fuese importante, Damon la miró desafiante.

-¿Qué tal las cosas por casa? -Mer rodó los ojos, si Damon no quería hablar más de Elena iba a ser imposible sacar de nuevo el tema.

-Mal y bien, raro -le arrebató el paquete de galletas.

-Ric sigue mal.

-No es eso, nos hablamos y todo eso pero…

-¿Pero?

-Es que es raro -se acomodó mejor apartando la carpeta aún lado- Nos hemos sumido a una rutina, si no me mires así, Alaric se ha metido en una rutina: nos levantamos, me prepara el desayuno, me da un beso, vamos a trabajar, cuando volvemos, le preparo la cena, me da un beso y a la cama -se sacó los zapatos- Y como mucho hablamos de vez en cuando, por el trabajo, por mi madre o por el...tiempo -suspiró- No sé qué nos pasa.

-Oh -se lamentó, le fastidiaba mucho que sus amigos estuviesen mal por su culpa, él era el único que se merecía ese desprecio, ni Mer ni Ric tenían culpa de los secretos de su amigo, apretó los puños dándose cuenta que era aún peor persona de lo que pensaba, Mer se dio cuenta del hilo de sus pensamientos casi al mismo segundo que se daba cuenta que todo eso lo había dicho en voz alta.

-No te preocupes -se incorporó- Los dos lo hacemos mal, debería hablar con él pero es que soy demasiado testaruda.

-Ric también lo es.

-Lo sé -susurró- Pero estamos mejor, solo nos falta un empujón, tranquilo, esto no se va a ir a la mierda, nos queremos.

-Si -se giró- Vosotros sois la prueba viviente de que el amor sí da resultado -sonrió bromeando- A ver si os casáis.

-¿¡Yo!? -se sobresaltó, apartándose del sofá- ¿¡Me ves con traje de blanco!? ¡Ni de broma Salvatore!

Meredith tenía un serio problema con las bodas, formalizar su relación era algo que estaba en sus planes desde hacía años pero eso de casarse era un mundo diferente, pero aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta por Alaric estaría dispuesta a cualquier locura incluso la de estar rodeada de personas en un altar. Bueno, su pánicoescénico seguía ahí. No quería verse ni imaginarse en esa situación.

Damon soltó una carcajada al ver su rostro totalmente pálido.

-¡No te rías de mí! -le golpeó con uno de los cojines provocando que la chica recordara el tema pendiente, recogió la carpeta negra repleta de papeles mientras su amiga la sujetaba, provocando que todos cayesen al suelo, sorprendida comenzó a recogerlos con un Damon aún desternillándose de sus miedos- Eres idiota.

El chico se calmó cuando no notó los golpes ni los cabreos de su amiga pero en cuanto vió lo que ella estaba recogiendo se quedó callado para ayudarla, sabiendo de antemano que esta vez no se iba a librar de la charla

-¿Vamos a hablar? -el chico se encogió de hombros- Deja de hacer eso, pareces un crío de instituto.

-Mer ojalá fuese un crío de instituto -frunció el ceño- No, no pienso volver a esa época…

-No sé en qué pensabas -recogió los demás papeles mientras soltaba una risita- Esa época es la peor. Además ya tienes suficientes hormonas con una adolescente en tu relación como para añadirle el doble -se burló risueña.

-Ya, ni que lo digas -rió bajito mientras colocaba en un montoncito todos los papeles- Voy a hablar con Elena sobre todo esto, pero no sé como se lo tomará.

-Muy bien no creo, pero pensabas en tu familia cuando lo hiciste, lo acabará entendiendo -se dejó caer a su lado- Es un gran gesto, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿vas a ir a verla?

-No sé, cada vez que voy y quiero decirlo pasa algo que me lo impide, bueno -rió- En realidad ese es el problema, que no tenemos mucha comunicación, y no sé como sacar el tema.

-Pero has ido a verla -señaló la chica.

-Sí, pero nunca salió demasiado bien… Solo comemos, o tomamos un café, bueno yo tomo café porque ella tiene prohibida la cafeína -sonrió como un idiota al recordar el anhelo con el que Elena olía el aroma del café cada vez que le preparaba uno y ella se tenía que conformar con un té o un jugo- Hablamos de cosas sin importancia, a veces hablamos un poco del bebé y luego… nada.

Mer ya lo sabía, Damon no tenía que jurárselo, sabía que su amigo no tenía la capacidad suficiente para ir a hablar con la chica, y Elena, era tan cabezota o más que él, tenían que solucionar sus problemas porque sino lo hacían la herida sería tan grave como imposible de sanar. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, para consolarlo.

-Tan malo no puede ser -le sonrió- Tienes que hablar con ella, Damon, no la alejes más.

-Me comporté como un animal posesivo Mer, no tengo perdón -se levantó cogiendo la laptop para trabajar en los exámenes- Y ahora me tengo que poner con los exámenes.

-Damon no hagas eso de nuevo -le cortó interponiéndose en su camino- No te vas a poner a darme evasivas, no a mi, vamos a hablar, ¡ahora! O voy a casa de Elena y arrastro su trasero hasta aquí, lo que tu prefieras -se cruzó de brazos y pudo ver la duda en sus ojos- Sabes que lo haré.

Claro que lo sabía. Meredith era capaz de eso y mucho más, sintiéndose derrotado se dejó caer, otra vez, en el sofá y comenzó a relatarle sus últimos días con la chica, los peores días de su vida.

Esa frase era un cliché para él.

_Damon llevaba pensando todo lo que le iba a decir a Elena cuando la viera esa tarde que ni se había dado cuenta que aún tenía la comida en los fogones estofándose, salió de la ducha a toda prisa, dejando un charco de agua por todas las escaleras y el pasillo directo a la sala, apagó el fuego maldiciendo en voz alta su torpeza. La comida no se había quemado, era suerte, pero sabía que tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto ya que llevaba tres horas en fuego lento, cuando en realidad solo se necesitaban dos horas. Miró la salsa que cubría el ossobuco, dándose cuenta que eso si que se había quemado, tiró la comida en un lado de la basura y se quedó mirando el desastre, quería ver a Elena y a su bichito para la hora del almuerzo y así llevarle uno de sus platos favoritos, aún le quedaban unas horas si se daba prisa por lo menos comida si tendría._

_Aunque su aspecto sí que daría asco._

_Durante unas horas, vestido con unos boxers y un delantal, se concentró en preparar un buen risotto alla milanese como le enseñó su tía cuando era chico como acompañamiento a la carne que se estaba estofando, sacó una botella de vino blanco, echándole un buen chorreón al ossobuco mientras ralentizaba el fuego, le quedaba muy poco, pero aún así el olor no llamaba mucho la atención y si no recordaba mal había leído que los olores al igual que los sabores se intensifican con el embarazo, dejó de remover el arroz para sacar un poco de perejil y otros condimentos para refrescar la carne._

_Todo estaba quedando mucho mejor. Miró el reloj y aún le quedaba una media hora para sacar la carne y un rato para el arroz, sonrió mientras se sacaba el delantal, afuera hacía frío y el se estaba asando en esa cocina sin pensárselo corrió hasta la ducha, esta vez no iba a perder su tiempo._

_Tras pasarse unas horas encerrado en la cocina, y un buen rato duchándose y buscando algo acorde para ir a ver a Elena, ya estaba ahí, parado junto a su auto con las bolsas de la comida y una caja de dulces sin saber muy bien que hacer, tampoco sabía a quién se iba a encontrar allí, era sábado, Elena perfectamente podría haber quedado con sus amigos para estudiar o para salir. _

_Esa idea le revolvía el estómago, sabía que no debía tener celos, que era una sonora estupidez pero su estómago y su cabeza decían otra cosa muy diferente, se metió en el interior y cogió el teléfono._

_No iba a llamar a Elena._

_El pitido tras la línea le dijo que estaba disponible, la voz de una mujer inundó sus oídos, no se había equivocado de teléfono cuando lo buscó en el registro de Elena y Jeremy en el instituto._

_-Jenna soy Damon -dijo bajito, sabiendo que era patético ya que solo ella la estaba escuchando- ¿Jenna?_

_-Si perdona -bufó- Es que tengo las neuronas quemadas, como no acabe la tesis, uff, y encima tengo unas clases extras para la semana que viene por la tarde y…¿por qué te estoy contando esto? -una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, comprendía a Jenna, él mismo había pasado por eso no hacía tanto tiempo, y todo el cansancio y el estrés se expulsaba de esa forma, hablando- Mejor dicho, ¿cómo tienes mi número?_

_-En las matrículas… -no quiso explicárselo porque era una tontería a ilegal por no hablar de que esto seguía demostrando porque no podía ser el novio oficial de su sobrina, se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras aparcaba en la calle de al lado de la chica- Bueno...no te llamaba por eso, es que...necesito, ¿está Elena?_

_Jenna miró por detrás de su hombro, su sobrina estaba recostada sobre la mesa de la cocina mirando por internet cosas sobre el embarazo y con unos auriculares puestos, seguramente escuchando música o esos audios de ayuda._

_-Si, trabajando, ¿por qué no la llamas a ella? No te lo he prohibido -rió amargamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras tachaba una línea ilegible de sus apuntes._

_-No… no quería… vaya que estuviese con sus amigos, bueno, hasta ahora -y colgó, la aludida miró el teléfono, ¿cómo que "hasta ahora"? Y antes de que pudiese protestar el sonido de la puerta la desconcertó, Elena alzó la cabeza y dijo que ella iba._

_Elena se tapó aún más con la bata mientras quitaba el cerrojo para abrir, pero su tranquilidad se vio turbada por la figura que le esperaba en el otro lado. Damon, vestido con una camiseta desgastada roja y unos jeans negros le sonreía torpemente, le señaló la bolsa de comida._

_-¿Puedo pasar? -Elena se quedó estática impidiéndole dar un paso hacia adelante- He traido...cosas para el bebé...y comida italiana, hecha por mi, para que conozca…_

_-¿Comida? -su estómago habló por ella, Damon la miró con una ceja alzada, parecía como si la chica fuese a devorarlo sólo para alcanzar la bolsa- ¿Casera? ¿Comida casera?_

_Solo le faltaba babear, o no, ya lo estaba haciendo._

_Jenna se levantó al no oír jaleo, pensando que seguramente se trataría de algún error pero al ver quien estaba en el otro lado entendió el significado de las palabras, se cruzó de brazos y negó en redondo. Damon Salvatore era peor que un adolescente._

_-Pasa anda -les cortó la tía de la chica- No le dejes ahí, y eso -frunció el ceño- ¡Oh! Para adentro también._

_-¿Es que no se come en esta casa? -bromeó queriendo darse una hostia por la tontería que acababa de decir, Elena sonrió débilmente anhelando que el chico dijera algo más como si todo estuviese en orden entre ellos, como si nada malo hubiese pasado pero en cambio, el chico se limitó a asentir cuando Jenna le dio las gracias._

_La mujer repartió la comida en varios platos, parloteando sobre el tiempo que llevaban sin comer algo decente en esa casa, eso le preocupaba a Damon, no solo por el estado alimenticio de los Gilbert, que eso ya era primoldial, sino por lo que estuviesen comiendo su bichito y Elena. Como si la chica supiese lo que estaba pensando habló en un tono suave y casi tranquilizador._

_-Bueno, Jeremy sigue preparando cosas muy ricas para los cuatro -recordó, Jenna asintió con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que ya no eran tres en la familia, sino cuatro- ¿Qué has preparado? -le miró directamente con parsimonia, intentando descifrar en sus ojos azules sus intenciones._

_-Ah, es ossobuco con risotto alla milanesa -las dos chicas sonrieron, no tenían muy claro lo que era, pero el nombre y el olor eran exquisitos tanto para sus oídos como para sus estómagos, los tres comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad, pero fue la chica la que comió menos, no es que no le gustase, pero comer carne, aunque fuese bueno tampoco era algo de lo que se podía abusar- Tendría que haber traido una ensalada o algo, pasa que tardé mucho en tenerlo todo listo, se me quemó la primera vez._

_-A ti no se te quema nada Damon -rió ella, y el chico se quedó boquiabierto sin saber como reaccionar a eso, pero Elena, lamentablemente confundió la situación, Jenna los miró de hito en hito, recordando que tenía que irse._

_-Chicos muy rico pero tengo que irme a estudiar, Jer vendrá a la tarde dejarle algo -soltó su plato en el fregadero mientras recogía sus apuntes. _

_Damon y Elena se sumergieron en un silencio más que incómodo. Los dos querían hablar, preguntarle al otro cómo estaban las cosas, sabían, con solo mirar su reflejo en los ojos del otro, que ambos pensaban igual pero nadie daba el primer paso. Elena se levantó para preparar un café, como hacía normalmente que venía el chico sintiéndose estúpidamente idiota, ¿por qué no daba ella el primer paso?_

_Ah sí, porque había sido Damon el que la había cagado. Podía sentir su mirada azul clavada en sus movimientos pero no fue capaz de mediar palabra._

_Preparó una taza de café fuerte como lo tomaba Damon y se deleitó con ese aroma que le quedaba oficialmente prohibido durante el embarazo. Eso sí que era algo que extrañaba… Rebuscó en la alacena para ver que podía tomar y terminó decantándose por un té de vainilla que no era ni de lejos tan bueno como el café, pero serivría. _

_-¿Azúcar? -preguntó la chica cuando tuvo todo listo y Damon asintió- ¿Todo bien?_

_-Muy bien, ¿y a ti?_

_-También._

_Damon quiso estrellarse contra el muro de enfrente y darse tantos golpes como su cabeza aguantase, tenía que hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas y decirle que quería una oportunidad, bueno, si era capaz de hablar tendría una oportunidad, sabía que Elena le quería tanto como él a ella, y no tardaría ni un segundo en que todo volviese a esa noche en su casa, y pensar que ese mismo día había estado discutiendo con Ric, dejándole claro lo maduros que eran, y ahora, bueno la madurez brillaba por su ausencia._

_-He estado buscando cosas por internet -se apartó un poco la bata, dejando al descubierto su vientre bastante abultado donde descansaba su bichito, Damon se mordió la lengua, él tenía la culpa de estar perdiéndose todo eso, mientras él se debatía la chica acarició con la yema de sus dedos su vientre-Te sorprenderías de todo lo que leí -rió bajito._

_-No debes descuidar tus estudios -comentó mientras bebía su café, "¡¿es eso lo único que se te ocurre animal!?" se recriminó así mismo, Elena le sonrió._

_-Aprobaré._

_-Estas muy segura -sonrió, por lo menos habían recuperado la atmósfera de paz de antes- ¿Tiene un as entre manos señorita Gilbert?_

_-No -dijo seca, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver que su mente había malinterpretado la situación- Quiero decir, aparte de que tengo al mejor profesor de literatura, tengo un cerebro magnífico, sé memorizar, estudiar y razonar en un tiempo récord, y creo que es porque tengo una ayuda extra -sonrió complacida- ¿Verdad, bichito? ¿a qué ayudas a mamá? -agachó la cabeza- ¿Y a qué vas a obligar a papá a que el examen sea a la altura de mi inteligencia?_

_-Y luego dice tu mamá que soy yo el que tiene un ego como una catedral -rió, acercándose un poco más a su bebé- Dile a mamá, que menos hablar y más estudiar…_

_-Que malo -rió- Dile a papá que no se crea tanto, que todos los profesores me dan la enhorabuena siempre._

_Damon soltó una carcajada, ¿en serio estaban haciendo eso? ¿hablaban con su bichito o simplemente era una vía para poder hablar? No lo tenía muy claro pero tampoco le importaba, estas cositas hacían que la vida valiese la pena, Elena y su bebé eran lo único que lo mantenían despierto, casi inconscientemente puso una mano sobre su vientre, queriendo notar la energía de su bebé. Estar con ella, verla feliz e interactuando con su bebé con tanta normalidad, simplemente compartir un momento tan pequeño como ese con ellos era como una caricia para su alma._

_Por unos minutos ambos recuperaron su conexión, disfrutaron en silencio de su cercanía pero era cuestión de segundos que uno de los metiese la pata, y le tocaba a hacerlo a Damon, el teléfono de la chica sonó._

_-¿Si, Kol? -rió seguramente por algo que le estaría diciendo el chico, para Damon eso fue un balde de agua fría, se apartó de Elena como si eso le quemase y se centró en su café totalmente frío- Ya...no…¡No digas eso! -rió- Si, vale...vale...no, no tengo los apuntes de cálculo…¡Kol! -Elena miró de reojo a Damon- Tengo que dejarte, chao, yo también te quiero...besos…_

_Suspiró con una sonrisita tonta, su amigo siempre conseguía que cualquier cosa fuese graciosa, pero en cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en Damon supo, que esa burbuja en la que estuvieron sumergidos apenas unos minutos había desaparecido._

_-Damon…_

_-No, me tengo que ir -se levantaron al mismo tiempo- Elena no quiero molestar, disfruta...de la "compañía"_

_Y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer nada salió por la puerta, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Él que sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota había vuelto a meter la pata, miró por última vez a la casa notando a Elena detrás de la puerta, como si esa mágica conexión aún siguiera ahí._

.

-No voy a cansarme de decirte que eres un idiota -comentó Meredith acomodándose mejor en el sofá luego de haber escuchado un relato detallado de los no-progresos que Damon había logrado con Elena en esos días.

-Es como si no pudiéramos… conectar -suspiró Damon molesto consigo mismo.

-No es una cuestión de conección, Salvatore. Esa chica te adora, todo se reduce a que eres un grandísimo idiota.

-Y tú la amiga más tierna y considerada de la historia -ironizó Damon y Meredith sonrió a punto de contestarle cuando su teléfono la interrumpió.

-Es como si el universo estuviera conspirando, Salvatore -rió Meredith antes de contestar.

-¿Qué… -pero no pudo terminar la oración porque Mer lo calló con un simple gesto.

-Hola, Elena -sonrió la chica sorprendiéndolo completamente.

-_Mer… eh… Hola -_la voz de la chica sonaba algo nerviosa lo que sorprendió un poco a Meredith que se incorporó para escucharla- _Tengo que pedirte un favor. _

-Suena como si quisieras decirme que asesine a alguien -rió- Me gustaría patear el trasero de Damon, pero creo que matarlo es excederse un poco -continuó bromeando.

Elena rió al otro lado de la línea y se relajó un poco con ese estúpido comentario, llevaba dándole vueltas a esa idea desde hacía varias horas y había llegado a una conclusión, pero ahora que estaba enfrentándose a ese momento se sentía bastante nerviosa.

-_No es nada malo -_sonrió la chica titubeando un poco.

-¡Entonces suéltalo!

-_El jueves tengo que ir a la clínica_ -comenzó algo insegura- _Tengo el control de las doce semanas que es bastante… importante. Y Jenna no me puede acompañar porque tiene clases por la tarde. _

_-_¿Quieres que te acompañe? -intuyo Mer sorprendida.

-_Sí -_murmuró Elena- _Mi hermano también está ocupado por la tarde así que no tengo alguien más con quién ir… _

_-_Te acompaño encantada, pero sabes que eso de que no tienes con quién ir es mentira, conozco a alguien que se moriría por acompañarte.

-_Las cosas no están muy…_

-No importa, no me des explicaciones -interrumpió bufando al darse cuenta de que tanto ella como Damon se comportaban igual- Envíame la hora por un mensaje cuando puedas.

-_Gracias, Mer. En serio…_

-¿Y cómo está mi sobrinito? -preguntó alegremente, cambiando a un tema un poco más seguro.

-_Supongo que bien, todavía no puedo sentirlo pero cada día veo que crece un poco más… ¡Y vivo muerta de hambre! -_rió Elena más relajada.

-Eso suena como una buena excusa para que vayamos a comer un día de estos. Tengo que dejarte, Elena, hablamos luego.

-_Besos, y gracias de nuevo._

En el instante en que dejó su móvil a un lado, Meredith tuvo que enfrentarse al rostro de Damon que la miraba con tristeza y decepción.

-¿Escuchaste? -preguntó Mer con cautela y Damon asintió.

-Lo siento -susurró la chica sinceramente.

-No podía esperar nada más ¿Verdad? Después de todo soy yo quién echó todo a perder.

-Puedes ir por mí si quieres, podría ser una sorpresa…

-No. Si ella no me lo pidió es porque no me quiere ahí…

-Damon… -intentó decir algo su amiga acercándose para abrazarlo cuando vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Mer. Significa mucho para mí…

-No cuido de Elena solamente porque sea tu novia, la chica me agrada. Por cierto, dice que todo está bien y que te extraña, pero no le digas que te dije eso -rio Meredith en un intento de animar un poco a su amigo.

Damon sonrió un poco más que nada para conformar a su amiga, porque había escuchado la conversación y sabía que Elena no había dicho nada de extrañarlo en ningún momento. Meredith se fue no mucho después de eso ya que al otro día los dos tenían que trabajar. Esa fue otra noche en la que Damon no pudo dormirse rápidamente, un solo pensamiento rondaba su mente a la hora de intentar descansar: extrañaba demasiado a Elena, no podía seguir así.

* * *

¿Un capítulo intenso? ¿Y cual no? Tranquilos puede que en el próximo venga la calma (?) no en serio, las cosas tomaran un giro distinto para algunos de los personajes, ya es hora, de que algunos tomen nota de lo que está sucediendo (¿suena a spoiler? Nop)

Que levante la mano la que quiere tirarse encima de Kol, abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle que aquí nos tiene a nosotras ¿quién? *levanto la mano disimuladamente*

Ahora, quien cree que Kol se merece un poco más de...¿felicidad? Él es feliz...a su manera... *levanto la mano ¬¬*

_¿Qué creéis que pasará en el próximo? ¿Se atreverá Damon a hablar con Elena? ¿será al revés? ¿Será Elena la que tome la iniciativa? ¿Veremos algo...diferente? Y lo más importante, ¿quién quiere darle una bofetada al dalaric? ¿eh?_

**Gracias por leernos. Se os quiere, y vuestros reviews,** en ambas cuentas, **son un amor para nosotras**. Y como siempre, muchas gracias Luna, que aunque haya habido unos días raros siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Te quiero :D


End file.
